It Started in the Cafeteria
by ScarstarOfMountainClan
Summary: Cliché romance, soap-opera melodrama, terrible writing and the most OOC characters you will ever meet, all in one convenient place! A horrible fanfiction I wrote when I was twelve, which, despite it's terrible writing and storyline, became quite popular. Highschool!AU. Sonamy, Silvaze, Shadia and much more.
1. First Glance

The cafeteria.

How I hated it.

I was standing alone, holding my tray of pasta and tomato sauce. I didn't know where I should sit...at my old school I would just sit anywhere that was vacant. Nobody noticed me...but here it was different. If I sat anywhere people would ask me questions and I would just sit there like an idiot, too shy to answer.

Being the new girl sucked badly. It sucked like...it just sucked ok?

Sighing, I looked around once more for a table. There had to be an empty one. But no. Nearly all of them were full.

I'll say it again.

Being the new girl sucked.  
>I just wouldn't fit in at any of these tables. They all seemed organised by clique. If my little sister, Daisy May was here she would say it was like High School Musical before Gabriella came...whatever that meant.<p>

But she said it everytime everyone was sticking to their clique. So yeah...

I was about to give up and sit down at some table full of those girls who you could just tell they thought they were it when a rabbit came up to me, smiling sweetly.  
>I figured she was a few years younger then me, judging my her size.<br>'Hello, my names Cream. Me and my friends noticed that you kinda needed somewhere to sit...so...'

I faked a smile, though I could of died of embarrasment. They had sent her over because they felt sorry for me! I just knew it.

'So um...would you like to sit with us...um...' She broke off, looking at me expectantly.

...What...?

Oh! she wants my name!

'Oh! My name's Amy - Amy Rose!'

Cream smiled again 'Amy...that's a pretty name!' Cream was wearing a yellow and white striped t-shirt with a white dungaree skirt with a yellow duck embroiderd on the pocket and yellow tights.

On her feet were a pair of yellow and white trainers and she had a yellow ribbon over one ear. It was a good look for her but seemed slightly childish. I would be very suprised it this girl was older then twelve.

I followed her to a table at the back of the cafeteria and instantly all my thoughts of clique coded tables dissapeard. There was a lavender coloured cat with a red jewel on her forehead and a pair of red glasses over her yellow eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue smock top with purple flowers printed all over it.

She was reading a book, but I couldn't see the title.

I hope it isn't Twilight.

No offence to any Twilight fans, but I don't really like Twilight...I never saw what was so great about it.

Beside her was a tall, curvy white bat. She was wearing a pink tank top, black denim jacket and black, skinny jeans. She had a lot of makeup on. Blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick you name it!

I wonder how long it takes to get all that off at night...

Next to her was an empty seat which I guessed was Cream's.

Next to the empty seat was a seedrian girl. She had green petals, big blue eyes and red flowers. She was wearing an olive green and blue sweater dress and black leggins, and a golden necklace with a red jewel hanging from it.

She was sketching something, eyes narrowed, biting her lip in concentration.

Next to her was a bright yellow two tailed fox, wearing a black and white t-shirt and worn denim jeans. There was also a small bee in a red t - shirt and green, army print,combats. There was a red echidna in a white t-shirt, grey jacket and jeans, next to a peachy orange coloured echidna in a green skirt, plain white t-shirt and knitted orange cardigan with big, clunky jewellry all over her, and an oranage racoon in a Man United football jersey, jeans and a red beanie hat with small badges pinned all over it.

The last four were all hedgehogs.

One was silver, in a grey hoodie (hood pulled down) and combats. He kept looking over at the cat...

He was so crushing on her.

Next too him was a blonde female hedgehog, who was the prettiest girl there...but she was pretty without being one of those girls who wear a ton of makeup and showy tops. She was wearing a long, short-sleeved white top, and white capris trousers. There was a long white beaded necklace around her neck and a blue hairband on her head. She had white fingerless gloves on too. Her body was slender, and she had good posture...she probably did ballet.

She was in deep conversation with an ebony and red, attractive hedgehog. He was wearing a black t - shirt and black leather jacket and black baggy trousers. A few chains hing around his waist, like a belt.

They were holding hands.

Next to them was a colbat blue hedgehog, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and denim jacket and jeans. I could feel my heart beating loudly when I saw him, and I could feel my cheeks burn.

Oh crap, I'm blushing! Why am I blushing around some random dude I don't even know?  
>Why me?<p>

Cream cleard her throat and they all noticed us. Cream beamed at them 'Ok guys! This is Amy Rose...you know...that girl you wanted me to bring over?'  
>They smiled at me. The cat closed over her book (it wasn't Twilight!), and the seedrian set down her pencil.<br>'Hello Amy'. she said, smiling 'I suppose we should introduce ourselves'. She stood up and walked over to me. ' My names Cosmo, Im fourteen'.

She pointed at the cat, 'Thats Blaze, she's fifteen, Thats Rouge, she's sixteen, thats Tails...for obvious reasons! Seriously those tails are weird...no offence Tails...' Tails chuckled 'Cosmo's just jealous because my tails are awsome'.  
>She folded her arms, and pulled a grumpy face 'I am not!'<p>

Cosmo was trying to sound annoyed, but the gleam in her eyes gave her away. Tails smiled at her and she smiled back.

This went on for a while.  
>I felt slightly awkward around this big bunch of people, I wish Cosmo would just get on with the introductions.<br>Cosmo suddenly realised that I was still here, and turned back to me 'Tails is fourteen too, and a total genius!' That complement made him blush 'I'm not that smart Cosmo...' The green seedrian rolled her eyes.  
>'Tails is so modest...big change from when we were kids!'<p>

She hopped by him, and stopped at the red echidna.

'Then this guy here, is Knuckles...he's sixteen and much nicer then he looks!'

Rouge snorted, as if this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, but she was smiling.

'Then there's his sister Tikal she's thirteen...like Cream!' I was suprised Cream was that old...she seemed very young and immature. Cosmo pointed at the racoon 'Thats Marine!'  
>Marine's smile was almost as big as her face 'G'day Amy!'<p>

Until now I had never heard an Austrailan accent. It sounds kinda funny ... but nice.

I nodded in reply, my terrible shyness coming on.

I hate being shy. It just makes life that much harder. I'm one of those people who is scared to ask people for help in the shops or someplace.

'She's fourteen, the bee's Charmy and he's thirteen, the silver hedgehog is...well...Silver, He's fifteen, the pretty blonde one is Maria and she is fifteen and dating...' she pointed at the black hedgehog 'Shadow! He's fifteen too! And it's very obvious they're in love, even though neither of them have said so yet. !'

Malia (or something like that...so many names to remember) went slightly pink, but Cosmo didn't notice (or pretended not to...) as she gestured to the colbat hedgehog.

Don't look! Don't look! I told myself, not wanting to risk my cheeks going red again. 'And that's Sonic! He's fifteen!'

She sat back down beside Tails. I risked looking up. My eyes met Sonic's...his cheeks went slightly pink and I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

This was going to be a long lunch break... 


	2. Home Ec and History

**I got 2 reviews! Yay! May not sound like much but I didnt have very high hopes for this story... but yay! **

**And, I've decided to make Maria the best friend role...not Cream or Rouge...**

**Cream will be more like her little sister...and Rouge...Rouge probaly wont be doing much...**

**So here is the next chapter in ISITC :) I have to say the home ec: scene was my fave to do! I just love the idea of Maria being a scatterbrained, Hay Lin/Luna Lovegood (w.i.t.c.h and harry potter) person (or hedgehog) that means well...but yeah XD**

**I also had fun with the teachers XD Vanilla for home ec was simple enough to come up with...but I was having difficulty with History...I almost considerd Eggman but then decided he should be Science or something...**

**And, I'm sorry if anything in this is offensive to goths...Im not trying to make it that way. Amy's not really scared of goths...she's more scared of their tough appearance. And lets face it...Shadow's pretty scary anyway XD**

**...**

Amy's POV

I was now sitting in between Tails and Cream, twirling my fork around my pasta.

It was still warm but I hadn't touched it. I was still taking all these people in.

They were just so different! True they had some things in common but they were still different.

Blaze was a bookworm, Shadow was all goth...I was still suprised that he and Maria were dating! She just seemed like one of those girls...well...she seemed a bit like me. But prettier and not as shy..and more...weird.

If a goth came up to me I would get all shy and slightly scared...I mean...they just looked so tough.

Cosmo was into art, Tails was a total genius like Cosmo said, Charmy was very immature and the same with Cream.

They just seemed so...different from each other - ok last time I'm gonna say that!

I speared some pasta with my fork but before I could eat it Tikal saw me and smiled 'I wouldn't eat the pasta if I where you...its basiclly rubber. And the sauce...' she made a face.

Silver nodded 'It's really disgusting'.

I smiled

'Thanks for telling me, its nice of you. In my old school everyone would find it funny to tell the new kid that the food was delicious and to see them spit it out...'

Cream gasped 'That wasn't nice of them!'

I grimanced 'It wasn't...'

Rouge decided to join in the conversation 'Seriously, the guys at your old school sound like jerks'. Blaze elbowed her and Maria hissed 'Rouge! That's not a very nice thing to say!'

Rouge rubbed her side where Blaze had elbowed her 'But she just about said it herself!'

While the three of them bickerd, Knuckles lent over to me 'Can I see your timetable?'

I nodded and pulled the piece of card from my pocket.

'Thanks' he said as he studied it carefully. Maria noticed and gestured for Blaze and Shadow to do the same.

Sonic and Silver pulled theirs out too. I must of looked confused because Cream whisperd to me 'Knuckles is checking what classes you have with the others...thats just what he does...probaly because he was in your year last year so he wants to give you advice'.

Maria looked at mine 'Oh! We have Home Ec. together!' She grinned slyly 'Hey Amy! My old partner's in hospital...so...' Sonic clamped his hand over her mouth 'No Maria! Your poor partner ended up in hospital because of your cooking!'

Maria glared and next moment Sonic had whipped back his hand 'Ow! Shadow! Your girlfriend bit me!' Maria grinned, showing sharp teeth. Shadow sighed 'Maria please stop biting him every time he annoys you!' Blaze smirked 'She doesn't do it _every_ time Shadow!'

Sonic was still glaring. 'I'm actually starting to think she wants to taste my blood...hanging out with Shadow has turned her into a vampire!'

Blaze looked at my timetable and announced 'Amy has gym with me and Silver...and art with me and Shadow'. Shadow and Silver smiled at me. I smiled back.

Hey! Might as well be friendly!

Blaze looked again at my timetable 'Annnndd you have History with Sonic...' I felt slightly dizzy at the thought of having a class with Sonic..

..wait...why do I feel this way?

Please tell me I wasn't crushing on him! I mean...I just met the guy!

Note to self: Facepalm when I get home for being an idiot.

Suddenly the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. I checked my timetable. Double Home ec: next. Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I was suprised, she was quite a fast runner. Before she pulled me through the doors I could hear Marine yell 'Don't eat anything she makes mate!' The others laughed in reply but before I could hear anything else Maria had pulled me away.

**Home Ec Classroom**

Note to self: If I ever need cakes for a party or something do not under **any** circumstances let Maria bake it.

Our table was a mess of flour, butter, eggs and sugar. We were trying to make apple and blackberry pie...note the emphaisis on the word trying.

Maria was no help, she stirred the mixture so hard that half of it splatterd all over us.

Flour coated shoes, dough covered face, egg shells in hair and blackberry juice and buttery finger-prints all over my clothes is not a good look on me.

The blackberries were squashed and the apples were all over the floor. Miss. Vanilla winced as she saw the mess of ingrediants and blackberries.

'Maria dear...are you _positive_ you don't need any help?'

Maria smiled at the teacher 'No Vanilla! I'm fine!' Miss Vanilla looked uncertian, but was distracted by a mess of apple peelings on the floor.

When Maria wasn't looking she whisperd to me 'Amy dear...if...by any chance you...well I could arrange for you to have a new partner...'

Though the idea of having a new partner was tempting, I looked back at Maria.

She just looked so happy doing it.

And she was really nice and made it much more fun.

Besides, I would hurt her feelings if I got a new partner.

'No Miss Vanilla. I'm fine with Maria'.

Vanilla smiled 'It's nice of you Amy dear, I think Maria's taken a shine to you! It's...hard for her to make friends...it's lucky my little girl saw her looking alone and introduced her and Shadow to that group...'

I suddenly had a feeling of who Miss Vanilla's daughter was.

'Miss Vanilla? What's your daughters name?'

Miss Vanilla smiled and took a picture from her pocket.

I wasn't suprised to see Cream smiling up at me.

'That's my Cream! She's very nice and sweet'.

I smiled 'I know, I met her at lunch...she took me in like she did with Maria'.

Vanilla looked slightly suprised but mostly pleased.

'That's my Cream. I hope you two become good friends! You do seem like a nice girl Amy dear'.

Suddenly a monkey on the table next to us dropped her carton of eggs and Miss Vanilla rushed over to help.

Maria turned and smiled at me 'So you met Cream's mum?'

I nodded, as I placed the remaning blackberries into the pie.

'Vanilla's really nice...and a brill cook!'

The blond hedgehog looked up at me again.

'You know...Cream's having all of us over after school today...Vanilla wouldn't mind if you came...and the others would really like to get to know you better...and its Friday so me and the girls were gonna sleep over...and...well...'

I stared at Maria. 'You mean...I could come over and hang out with you guys?'

Maria looked down and put her hands behind her back 'You don't have to...I mean...If you have other plans...I just thought...'

I suddenly pulled her into a hug, both of us by suprise.

'Of course I'd like to come! But I'll have to ask mum first'.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Maria and I spun around to their uncooked pie.

Miss Vanilla came over to look at it. Amy expected a telling off but instead she just sighed. 'I know you tried your best Maria dear...you too Amy dear'. She picked up the pie and smiled 'I'm sure it would of been delicious if you had finished it'. Maria put one hand over the back of her neck and smiled akwardly 'Yeah...Vanilla you can just chuck it in the bin if you want...I dont mind...'

Vanilla looked shocked. 'Maria dear! I would never throw a dessert in the bin just because it wasn't cooked! I could put the fruit in the freezer and make a delecious sauce with it!' I smiled. Vanilla was like one of my grandmother. My grandmother would rather die then waste food.

Maria and I left the classroom, arms joined together.

I couldn't help but feel very happy. It was like...having a best friend.

I've never had one before.

**History**

Last class of the day...

History...

The one class had with Sonic...

Wait wait wait...ok I am definitly NOT crushing on Sonic! I mean...I dont even know the guy! Like, at all! The whole thing in the cafiteria...I just found him attractive...that did not mean I was crushing on him! Besides, I was the type of girl who would blush everytime a guy would say 'Hi' to me.

Yes.

I am not crushing on Sonic The Hedgehog. Yes, I think we can be good friends...that would be nice...but...then why does the thought of just being friends with him make my heart sink a little?

Im blaming hormones.

And suprise suprsie! I was put beside Sonic.

Mr Lucas (**Authors Note: Remember Dark Oak and who he really is? XD**) had seen us together in the cafetiria and decided to put me with him...hopefully because we seemed like friends...(I swear, if this teacher was trying to get me and Sonic together I would make HIM history)

'Ok class! We have a new student today! Her name is Amy Rose'.

They all stared at me, as if we were in a zoo. I was the new creature and they were the onlookers. It was kinda creepy...thank goodness Sonic didn't do it. He just grinned at me.

I nodded back...my shyness was coming on again.

Anyway...Mr Lucas gave me a history book and I quickly slid beside him, smiling shyly.

'Now class, I want you to re-read the chapter on the Renaissance and write an essay about it...then when your done...feel free to chat among yourselves...' Then he took out a book and started reading it, while dunking a custard cream into his cup of coffe and humming some old Beatles tunes pretty loudly.

How this man ever became a teacher I will never know...

**A little while later...**

I dropped my black pen on the desk and sighed as I stared at my essay...it wasn't brilliant but I thought it was ok.

Sonic had been finsihed for about ten minutes, but I noticed his handwriting was more sloppy and there was quite a few spelling mistakes...but I didn't want to point them out.

I looked up at Mr Lucas (why do we call of our teachers Mr/Ms/Mrs whatever their first name is?)

He was now fast asleep with his book over his face, a soggy custard cream still in his hand.

I

couldn't help giggling at the sight. Sonic chuckled.

We both turned to each other, eyebrows raised and went into a fit of laughter. Even though over students had turned to stare at us as if we had escaped from a mental asylum

Mr Lucas hadn't woken up yet.

After a few minutes we recoverd and Sonic turned to me 'I meant to ask...how did things go in Home Ec:? I mean...with Maria as your partner...'

I smiled 'Luckily, we didn't get our pie finished so I managed to avoid eating what she baked...Miss Vanilla took it home to use the fruit in some sauce or something...'

Sonic now had one eyebrow raised 'Miss Vanilla?' he questioned.

I blushed, embarrased that I was saying her name so formally 'Well she is my teacher...'

Sonic grinned. ' Rouge told me that you might be coming to Cream's today...'

I was getting annoyed. What did that have to do with anything?

'And?' I replied, with a slight edge in my voice, but Sonic didn't hear it...or if he had he wasn't letting on

'We - e - ll...If we go over to Creams, Vanilla treats us just like family...Vanilla's like a mother to all of us...so she said we can just call her Vanilla in class. It's nice of her...'

I smiled. 'She seems really nice...nicer then my mum...way nicer...I bet Vanilla doesn't -' I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, not caring about the pain.

What was I doing? I had almost told some guy I hardly knew! I had almost told someone! Nobody could know...nobody...they would all feel so sorry for me!

Sonic looked like he was about to say or ask something but just then the bell rang.

Saved by the bell! And we got no history homework because Mr Lucas still hadn't woken up yet!

Now if I could just be allowed to stay at Creams tonight, things would be going pretty well...


	3. Air Sickness

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get done guys!**

***When I say hair, I mean quills, petals etc:***

**Oh and this chapter has OC's. But don't worry. They won't be in it again...and if they are it will only be for a minute.**

**I don't own anyone except Daisy May and Amy's mum.**

**And Azura The Seedrian...because she IS me! XD**

**And Ash...and any other characters mentioned that you dont recognise from the Sonic world...**

**...**

Amy's POV -

'I'm home!' I called as I closed the front door. A bundle of letters lay on the ground.

The Post.

Sighing, I picked them up.

Stupid Brown Envelopes.

Bill

Two more Bills

_Another Bill!_

And some more Bills.

I threw them on a small table, and looked around our new home. It was very big and posh...people probaly thought we were rich. We had just inherited the house from one of our uncles.

The morgage was payed of Thank God, but we still had a load of bills to pay. And mum was doing everything she could to get more money. Anything...even...

Well...I have two older siblings. Rosemary and Andrew.

They were married...but they had been arranged marragies.

My siblings sent over a cheque every month, to help mum out. Usually a few hundred rings.

This was the reason I could not have a crush on anyone...one day it would be my turn to get married to someone I didn't know...

But mabye it wouldn't be _so_ bad. I mean, Rosemary and Andrew seemed happy with Dylan and Luciana.

But still...

My little sister, Daisy May ran out of the living room to hug me. She's five years old, and is a purple hedgehog with long quills and brown eyes. She was wearing a denim skirt, purple, pink and green stripy tights, white and pink trainers and a pink t-shirt.

'Hey Daisy May!' I cried as I pulled her into a hug.

My little sister smiled at me 'How was your first day of school Amy?' Before I could reply she had contnuied 'Mine was great! I made loads of friends! And we had a maths test and I was worried I wouldn't do well but I got the highest mark!'

I forced a smile. Daisy May had done well today, and made friends. I should praise her.

'Well done! I'm really proud of you!' I continued 'My day was ok...lunch was a bit lonely but then this rabbit called Cream came up and invited me to sit with her and her friends...one of them is now my partner in Home Ec. She's nice...her names Maria'.

Daisy May wrinkled up her nose 'Were the kids all...cl...cli...Amy, whats that word where its like High School Musical before Gabriella? You know, where sport dudes stick with sport dudes and stuff?' I smiled 'Its called sticking to the clique...or the status quo...' Daisy May nodded, grinning. 'Yes. We're the kids all click -ey? And sticking to the status c - wo?'

I nodded, not bothering to correct her.

It may seem like I'm encouraging Bad English, but if I did correct her then she would get all huffy and keep saying it wrong on purpose.

Besides, she was close enough.

'Well...a lot of them were...but Cream's friends were like...like...like a rainbow! All different but they were great together!' Daisy May nodded again. 'That's good...I wouldn't want you stuck in between a load of click - ey people!'

I looked down at her, and smiled. 'You know what Daisy? I'm glad too'.

'Amy? Are you home?' My mum walked out of the living room. She's a magneta hedgehog with brown eyes, and was wearing a black sweater, and brown combat trousers.

'Hi mum!' I greeted her as brightly as I could. 'How was work?'

She smiled at me 'Great! They give you all this stuff for free at the end, to make sure that all the food for the customers is complety fresh.' I hugged her. 'Thats great mum...hey...um...this girl from my school is inviting a load of us over for a sleepover, and she asked if I'd like to come...'

My mum looked down at me. 'I don't know Amy...you just met her...how old is she and whats her name and who is going?'

I sighed. Like,Cream was going to kill or kidnap me...the idea was ridiculous.

'Ok, her name is Cream, she's thirteen...and her mum is my Home Ec: teacher. Then there's Charmy, he's thirteen, and so is Tikal. Cosmo, Tails and Marine are fourteen, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Maria are fifteen and Knuckles and Rouge are sixteen.'

My mum's eye twitched.

'You mean there'll be _boys_ sleeping over?' she cried.

I rolled my eyes.

'No mum! The boys are just staying for a bit, then going home. So can I pleeeeeease go?

My mum sighed again. 'Ok Amy...but you have to call me if something goes wrong..'

I nodded. 'Ok mum, I'll go pack my stuff.'

Before she could say anything else I had ran up the stairs.

Amy's room

My new room was suprisingly full and sorted out considering we had only moved in on Wednesday.

The walls were white and the floor was made of honey coloured wood with a few rugs scatterd around the place.

The bed was a single one with a pink duvet and pillowcase, a small desk, made of the same wood as the floor and a matching chair were pushed beside one wall and my shelves held my (few) items on them...you know, little trinkets. A snowglobe, a jewelry box (most of the contents from claires accessories) a small bag with my make up, some dog eared books and a piggy bank.

The room still had boxes in small piles, with old board games and more batterd books and other junk inside but was otherwise quite neat.

I quickly opened my closet and pulled out some clothes for tomorrow - A red skirt, white leggins, a short sleeved white t-shirt with 'Not perfect - but so close it scares me!' printed on it in bold, red letters. I shoved those and my pjamas - a pair of light pink bottoms with red and pink stripes and a pale pink top with a yellow smiley face on it - inside a purple rucksack.

I also threw in a hairbrush and my toothbrush inside and zipped it up.

I slid down the banister of the stairs, hair flying out and bag banging on the wood.

Mum winced when she heard. 'Amy...do you really have to slide down the banister?' she asked.

Just then I reached the bottem and jumped on the ground with a bow. 'A bit too late to stop mum!' I said, smiling cheekily.

Before she knew what was going on I had called out goodbye and closed the front door.

It then dawned on me that I didn't know how to get to Cream's house.

This sucked.

I stood there outside the red door, mentally facepalming myself.

Then after a few moments of thinking I came to a conclusion.

THIS WAS ALL MARIA'S FAULT!

She never told me where Cream's house was and now I was stuck outside my own house, and had no idea what to do.

Most. Suckish. Day. EVER!

I decided to wander around, mainly because I was bord...and this place WAS going to be my home, for like, the rest of my life...untill I get married that is...but anyway!

So...

I walked on the footpath, looking at the neat rows of houses, all small square gardens with neat flowerboxes and butter-yellow doors, minding my own business.

When suddenly...

'You're lost aren't you?' said a misty, dreamy voice.

Looking up I saw a seedrian girl hanging upside down on a tree. She had long blue hair and cyan blue skin. Her flowers were purple. She was wearing a blue top with a grey jacket and black leggins. She was barefoot.

'So what if I am?' I said to her, trying to sound brave but my voice was shaking.

This girl seemed like a complete nutter...I had better be careful.

She smiled at me, closed her eyes and jumped down from the tree to land in front of me.

I took a step or two back.

Better be safe then sorry.

I think she noticed as she looked slightly offended. 'I'm not going to hurt you Amy Rose!'

Ok...HOW did this girl who I am? I am 100% sure we had never met before!

Oh my gosh...I could only think of one possibility.

She was a _stalker_.

Before I could get away she grabbed my hand. 'I can assure you I am not a stalker Amy Rose! I just happen to know your friend Cosmo. She called me from school to tell me that if I saw a pink hedgehog looking slightly lost to help her out...because she knew that you wouldn't know how to get to Creams house.'

I relaxed slightly, but didn't let my guard down.

She smiled at me. Suddenly without warning at the top of her voice she screamed

'AAASSSHHH!'

Suddenly a cyan blue fox with two tails, a white muzzle, and white t-shirt popped out from behind the house behind us.

This was very strange.

He was wearing a green t-shirt, black tribly hat and worn jeans. He too was barefoot.

'What is it Azura? I was kinda busy looking for Fern. You know how Dandy can get with her sisters...she's in hysterics. And Bramble isn't helping much. She's with Victoria...they went off somewhere...the others don't know where though'.

How many people lived here exactly...and...wait a second...

Ok Tails had two tails...was Ash or whoever he was some relation of his? Probaly...I mean. My old town was very big and I hadn't seen any foxes with two tails there yet.

Suddenly he seemed to notice me and smiled. 'Hi! Im Ash, this is my girlfriend Azura! What's your name?'

Ok...who just SAYS that to some random stranger?

These guys were very weird.

Azura smiled at me and turned to Ash. 'Ash, Amy here needs to get to Tails' house...could you help?'

Ash smiled at me again 'Sure! Hold on tight though! We have to go fast.'

Before I knew what was happening, Ash had grabbed my hand and flown in the air. 'AGHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed as the houses became the size of dogs, and the people the size of ants.

Ash smiled at me and threw me up in the air. 'ARE YOU CRAZ - EAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!' I screamed once more. He flashed me another annoying grin and caught me. I lay in his arms, hardly noticing where I was, still petrified from the expericance of being thrown up five feet in the air when you're already more then fifty feet in the sky already.

He smiled at me again (that was getting VERY annoying!) and his eyes closed. 'Don't worry Amy! Im great at this! I havn't dropped ANYONE before...well...I did drop Azura's sisters...'

My face must of recoverd from freezing in fear and shock and looked disbeliving now because he simply laughed 'They were ok though...they're air seedrians so they managed to float away.'

I nodded as if I understood...when really I had no idea.

After a few more minutes he flashed me another smile and whisperd 'You might want to duck your head'.

'Wh...Why?' I asked, confused. In reply he put an arm over my head and suddenly twisted around in the air until his nose was pointing towards the ground...his tails had stopped revoliving...

Oh my gosh! We were gonna crash!

'Ash! Are you insane! If I die this is ALL YOUR FAULT!' I yelled at him. I don't think he heard me though...I couldn't hear myself from the whoosing of the air. I then decided to close my eyes and hope for the best.

After a few minutes I realised we had stopped moving. I opend my eyes slowly and looked at Ash. He smiled at me. 'We're here!' he announced.

**...**

**Sorry for the suckishness of this chapter...don't expect another for a little while longer...Im doing my other DA fanfics and trying to think of a good warrior cats songfic...**

**Yes, Amy's mum makes them marry richer people in arranged marriages. **

**You may wonder why Amy keeps it secret like you would about child abuse...well**

**Amy's worried that people would pity her and her family if they knew that she was poor and stuff. She doesn't like being felt sorry for.**

**And about air seedrians...**

**All my seedrians are diffrent types...Azura's a water one, Fern is a fruit one, Dandy is a sunshine one and Bramble is a fruit one and Victoria is a vampire one...who is slightly eccentric.**

**I was thinking of doing Azura's story...would y'all like that?**

**Might take a while though...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	4. Giggles, Bites, and Introducing me

**I think we all know whats going on between Tails and Cosmo ;)**

**I only own the siblings of everyone (except Sonic's and Cosmo's), everyone's parents (except Sonic and Cosmo's), and all the chaos except Cheese and Chocola.**

**Warning - Contains mild Twilight basing. MILD. Because there is a Twilight fan present.**

**...**

I slid out of the cyan foxes arms, wobbling slightly. Ash was grinning sheepishly 'Ye - ea - ah sorry Amy...I probaly shouldn't of gone so high...' I rolled my eyes 'Yeah, mabye you went just a little too high, Ash.' He shrugged his shoulders and looked apolagetic, ' Well, see ya Amy!' Before I could reply he had flown off again.

He was weird.

Still slightly dizzy I knocked on the blue door, hoping that Ash had gotten the house right when the door opend.

'Cosmo? Why are you at Tails' house?'

Cosmo looked quite warm, her cheeks were pink and her hair was messy.

'Oh! Well you see..um...well...you see...' Cosmo was avoiding my eye contact, making her look rather shifty.

Suddenly Tails emerged from behind her. He too was blushing.

'Cosmo was...was...helping me with...with...my garden...'

'Yes! I was helping Tails plant stuff in his garden...yes that's it.'

I nodded, even though I didn't really buy it. 'So...Maria didn't give me directions to Cream's house so...'

Cosmo smiled 'You want us to take you right?'

I nodded.

Cosmo hugged me 'Of course Amy! You're one of us now!' Tails smiled at me.

'Ill just get Cosmos bag and we'll be off!' He called cheerfully as he walked back inside.

Me and Cosmo stood there, quietly. I decided to break the silence.

'So...How long have to and Tails been friends?' I asked.

Cosmo smiled and a dreamy expression came over her. 'Oh, me and Tails go waaaaay back. We've been friends longer then anyone else in the gang...well, Sonic and Tails saw lots of each other but they wern't really friends. Tails stayed at Sonic's house on weekends when his mother had to do extra shifts or stuff at work...but they didn't become friends untill they were eight...I've been Tails' friend since I was five...nine years...'

Nine years?

That was a very long time, to be friends with someone...

To be _friends_ with someone.

_Just friends..._

Hmmmmmm...

'Come on you two! We have to get there soon!' Tails was now standing at the gate of his house holding Cosmos bag, tapping his feet impatiently. 'Oops! Sorry Tails!' Cosmo giggled as she bounced over.

I followed, uncertian as how we would get there quick enough.

Then I noticed that Cosmo had climed onto Tails' back.

I knew what was coming,

'No...no...no...I am not flying again!' I protested but Tails simply smirked and scooped me up and in a split second we were in the air.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fear of flying high into the air. But I didn't feel it.

Perhaps it was knowing what was coming, or that the fact that the noise Cosmo was making disracted me

It sounded like a purring cat.

Very bizzare.

After a few minutes I felt slightly lightheaded and whoozey, so I closed my eyes tight, trying hard to block out the feeling.

It was a relief to land a few more minutes later.

Shaking again, I slid out of Tails' arms and tried to smile at him to show my gratitude - I didn't want to risk opening my mouth in case I threw up.

He nodded, which I took for understanding.

Cosmo jumped down from Tails' back and showed her gratitude with a hug. She didnt even wobble once.

'Cosmo, how many times have you gone flying with Tails? I mean, you don't look dizzy at all!' I excalimed.

Cosmo smiled once more. 'Oh that was my first time! Well, we tried it a few times when we were younger but they didn't turn out so well...' She and Tails shared a long look, obviously remembering the times Cosmo had mentioned.

Suddenly the door opened and Vanilla looked at us, smiling.

'Hello Cosmo, Tails and Amy! Cream, Blaze and Silver are waiting in Creams bedroom'.

'Hello Miss Vanilla!' I said, smiling, While Tails and Cosmo called 'Hello Vanilla!'

Vanilla smiled and hugged us all and led us inside.

The house was a small, chocolate box cottage, painted white with flowers outside the door. It was the type of house I had always wanted as a little girl - and the type of house part of me still wanted.

When we went inside, I found myself in a small room, with a red carpet and a small coffe table with a flower vase full of tulips. Cosmo walked over to one door which led to a bedroom.

The bedroom, wasn't a big one, but it wasn't titchy either.

There was a double bed with an orange duvet and pillowcase, with white and yellow stripes. The wood floor was painted white and the walls and celling were yellow and orange. There was a small desk and chair painted yellow, with schoolbooks piled neatly on top of it. All Creams pencils, pens and markers were kept in small jars and her bookshelf contained hundreds of books, ranging from cutesey stuff like 'Rainbow Magic' to stuff for older readers like 'Harry Potter' and 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' right up to old classics like 'Black Beauty, Anne of Green Gables'.

Cream was reading a magazine on the bed while Silver and Blaze talked about...well I couldn't hear them because when they saw us they stopped and greeted us.

Cream jumped off her bed and ran to Tails and gave him a huge hug. 'Hello Tails!' she squeaked, sounding utterly adorable, big brown eyes bright. Tails smiled akwardly at her as Cosmo scowled. 'Hello Cream...' he said softly.

Silver nodded at me and Blaze gave me a little wave. I waved back.

Cream hopped back on her bed and continued to read her magazine while Tails, Cosmo and I stayed where we were, akwardly.

Tails put Cosmos bag on the ground and sat on the floor, gesturing for us to sit down beside him. I dumped my bag on the floor and me and Cosmo flopped down on either side of him.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang and a few seconds later Tikal bounced in, followed by a grumpy looking Knuckles and Rouge. Tikal sat down beside me and gave me a warm smile. Knuckles and Rouge walked over to Silver and Blaze and started up another conversation.

Cream didn't do anything except read her magezine.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at it. Marines head was hanging from the top of it, showing a big toothey grin. Blaze laughed. It was a pretty sound, like bells on a sleigh. Silver sighed softly and looked at her, pure adoration in his eyes.

Cosmo noticed this of course, and put on a cute act 'Awwwww! Look at ickle Silverkins! Staring at ickle Blaze! Awwww! Does ickle Silvery have a crush on Blazey?'

Of course this made Silver go bright pink. Blaze simply rolled her eyes and mutterd something about 'Annoying kids'.

Cosmo sat down again, looking pleased with herself.

Cream had opened the window and Marine tumbled in, landing on top of Rouge.

But nobody except Knuckles really did anything.

Knuckles pulled Marine off the bat and then helped Rouge, off the ground.

'Are you ok?' he asked her.

She glared at him.

'Do I look ok?' she demanded. 'I've just been squashed by a bloody racoon!'

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Cream giggled 'That sounds so British!'

Tails laughed and cried 'Bloody Hell!' in a very good imatation of Ron, from the Harry Potter movies.

Of course that sent poor Cream into a fit of giggles and after a few minutes me and Cosmo joined in, then Silver, Then Rouge, Then Tails, Then Blaze then finally Knuckles.

And Marine just played with a small rag doll, abandond in a corner.

We were still laughing when Maria, Shadow and Sonic walked in.

For a few minutes they just stared at us.

I didn't blame them. Cream looked like she was going to wet herself.

Suddenly Maria smiled, showing small teeth, like pearls, eyes narrowed.

She crouched down on her hands and feet, and, catlike, she stalked over to where Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge were sitting.

Quick as a flash, Sonic and Shadow had grabbed her legs, and were dragging her across the floor, back to the place she had been standing, ignoring her complaints.

'Maria...' sighed Shadow 'I've told you, not to bite the others when they annoy you'.

The blond hedgehog looked annoyed.

'Even Sonic and Silver?' she said, in a small voice. She gazed up at him, eyes like a baby chao, in a Pet Shop, pleading _'Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!'_

Shadow smirked 'W - e - e - ll, I suppose you can still bite them.

'Yay!' she cried, a big, smug smirk on her face.

'Hey!' the other two hedgeogs cried.

Shadow and Maria ignored them.

Sonic looked around and smiled at me.

'Hello Amy' he said, smiling at me.

I could feel my tempeture rising.

Damn! Not again!'

'Hi Sonic!' I replied, trying to sound normal.

He kept smiling, and sat down next to Tails.

After a few minutes of light conversation (during most of which, I was silent), the doorbell rang.

We were silent, as we listened to a low, muffled voice.

Suddenly we heard a higher pitched, female one, in a...sort of flirty tone...

Creams' smile suddenly faded and her brows furrowed up together. She quickly pulled up her magazine to cover her face, but not before I had seen the angry, annoyed scowl replacing her bright, happy smile.

Nobody looked at her, they all seemed worried.

I wonder why though...

After a few moments, of nobody talking, the door burst open, and Charmy tumbled in.

'Hi everyone!' he yelled, smiling broadly.

Almost instantly, Creams frown was replaced by a big grin, but her brown eyes were still cold, and she seemed slightly tense.

'Hi Charmy.' she said, hugging him.

Marine and Tikal, started 'Awwwww - ing' at the sight. Cosmo smiled smugly, and squeezed Tails' hand.

When the rabbit, and bee broke apart, Maria climed onto Creams chair and clapped her hands.

'Attention everyone!'

We all looked up, I felt slightly nervous now. What were we going to do?

Maria grinned, eyes narrowed, making her looks slightly evil.

'Well, since Amy is new here, we're going to all sit on the chair, and tell Amy about ourselves.'

The idea seemed to be approved, as everyone looked at each other and murmured, looking slightly intrested.

I felt quite happy too, this would be fine! I wouldn't have to do anything!

But then Sonic stood up.

'Doesn't Amy get to tell us about herself?' he asked, looking at Maria.

Suddenly, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I did not want to tell these people about myself! No way!

He looked at me and grinned again, winking.

He _knows _I don't want to do this!

Oh I am so going to kill him!

...or mabye not...I mean...he's not that bad...I kinda like him actu -

No! No! No, no, _no_! Not in _that_ kind of way.

As a friend.

...I think.

Marias voice broke my thoughts.

'Yeah! In fact, Amy can go first!'

'No!' I cried, but Sonic had grabbed my arm and was pulling me up.

Once again, my face started burning.

Does the world hate me?

I glared at the colbat hedgehog, ignoring the way my heart was fluttering.

I do not like this guy, not one bit.

So why is his smile, making my insides turn into melted chocolate?

This is so not fair!

While, I was lost in my thoughts, Sonic had pulled my over to the chair. Maria had sat down, beside Shadow once more, and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

I stood up, shaking slightly.

Everyone was _staring_ at me!

I'm very self concious.

'Well...um...' I began, in a quiet voice.

Rouge smiled, reassuringly at me.

'It's ok Amy, don't be shy...'

That didn't really help.

I gulped, and started, trying to ignore the stares.

'Well, I'm really called Amanda Rose, but everyone shortens it to Amy Rose...I have a little sister called Daisy May, she's five, and obsessed with High School Musical...we live with our mum, because our dad is in some other country I can't pronounce the name of, for his work...he and my mum got divorced but they still get on well...my favourite colour is red and I like drawing. I'm not very good at it though. I like dancing, but not in public or anything...I feel self-concious when I do that. My favourite food is anything Indian and my least favourite is lasagne...my favourite T.V show is The Simpsons...my favourite bands are the The Script and Saving Jane...my favourite singers are Aly and AJ...that's all I can really think of right now...' I grinned sheepishly, as I finished my monoluge.

Everbody smiled at me. I refused to look at Sonic.

I did not want my insides to melt again.

_Don't look at him! Don't look at him! Don't look at him! _I thought to myself, staring at the floor.

Unfortunatly, all my willpower wasn't enough. I looked up, into his lime green eyes.

Almost instantly, my legs went to jelly and I felt my face warming up. I quickly sat on the ground, looking down, but still with that same feeling.

Why did I feel this way? I couldn't have feelings for him could I? I only met him today! This is so unfair! I feel all mixed up, and confused!

Again, I'm blaming hormones.

While I was suck in my thoughts, and giving out to my hormones, Tails had been pushed up on the chair by Cosmo and was blinking down at us, obviously trying to think of something to say.

'Well...first of all I'd like to say Welcome to the Group Amy!' he started, smiling. Everyone looked at me.

I gulped and returned his smile, but it probably looked more like a grimance. If it did he either didn't notice or had pretended not to.

He carried on.

'Well, I'm actually called Miles Prower but Miles is kind of a dumb name. Cosmo started calling me Tails as a kid and the name stuck.'

Cosmo looked pleased that Tails had mentioned her.

'Well, I'm an only child, and live with both my parents. My mum's works in an office and my dad's a carpenter, so he introduced me to building and mending stuff. My favourite subjects are Science, Woodwork, Metalwork and Maths, but I'm not really into sports. My favourite colour is green, and my favourite food is Hawian pizza.'

Rouge and Marine both mimed puking at that.

Tails ignored them.

'My least favourite food is I don't really have a favourite TV Show, but I like the Star Wars movies. My favourite bands are Simple Plan and The Killers. I quite like gardening and building stuff. And that's it!'

Cosmo stood up next, and spoke in a quiet voice. For somebody who laughs and talks so much she can be pretty shy.

'Well...you know my name of course Amy. I live with my older sister, Galaxina who is in collage, and my parents. My mum is a florist and my dad teaches History at school...'

Wait, the teacher who sleeps and eats biscuts during class is her dad? Was he even a seedrian? He sure didn't look like one...

Ok, to be fair, I haven't seen that many seedrians. I lived in a small town, and I didn't really socalise in school.

But when I had seen them, they were girls.

...Did I even know there _was_ male seedrians?

Cosmo, resumed talking, which inturrupted my thoughts.

Sometimes, I wish people wouldn't do that.

'My favourite colour is yellow, I like drawing and gardening. My favourite food is chocolate cake, and my least favourite is coffe cake.'

Cream pulled a face, at the mention of coffe cake.

'My favourite subjects are, English and art, my least favourite would be History. My favourite TV show is Pretty Little Liars, and I love the Harry Potter movies and books. I hate Twilight.'

Tikal looked appaled, while Blaze, looked proud, at her last statement.

'And the last thing is, I can get shy, standing up in front of people. It's different if I'm talking right to them, but I get nervous up on stage, when everyones watching me so...' she trailed off, and hopped back down beside Tails. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him like he was the stars.

There is definitly _something _going on between them.

Were they dating? I didn't think so...but there was _something..._

Looking around, I could see that nobody else had noticed.

How could they not?

But my thinking, was, (once again) inturrupted by another voice.

Cream was standing up on the chair now. After a few seconds of silence, as we stared at her, she smiled. After a few more minutes, she clutched her sides and fell on the floor laughing.

Charmy flew over, and helped her back on the chair, and she tried to talk.

'Well...*giggle*...I'm Cream, and *giggle* I live with my mum...you know *giggle* her. I have *giggle two chaos, called Cheese, and *giggle* Chocola. I like *giggle* baking, reading and giving *giggle* makeovers. My favourite colours are orange, *giggle* yellow, and pink. My favourite *giggle* foods are, strawberry cheesecake *giggle* and crackers. My *giggle* least favourites are *giggle* broccoli and *giggle* feta cheese.'

That seemed all she was able to say, as she collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Rouge smiled at the little rabbit, walked over and helped her up.

Next was Silver.

Silver, sat down on the chair, looking down, a light pink blush on his cheeks, as we stared at him.

I felt sorry for him, I knew how he must feel, having everyone stare at him.

He cleared his throat and began.

'Well, I live with my parents and little brother and older sister. Ariana, is seventeen, and Ronan is seven. My dad works at a resturaunt and my mum is a libarian. I like reading, but I also like playing football (A/N: Soccer to you Americans). My favourite subject is Physical Ed., I guess, I'm kind of dyslexic, if you showed me a word on a flashcard, it would be hard for me to understand it. I'm fine if it's in a sentance but...' he shrugged. 'My favourite band is Rascall Flatts, and my favourite colours are purple and blue. My favourite food is ham sandwiches, and my least favourite is Hawian pizza...'

Tails rolled his eyes, and muttered 'crazy...' under his breath.

Silver slid off the chair, and walked back down next to Blaze. She smiled at him, and rubbed his arm, in a comforting way.

He seemed happier afterwards.

I decided to ask something, that I had just thought of asking, a few minutes ago.

'Um...are any of you...you know...going out with anyone?'

I blushed, when they looked at me, some with their eyebrows raised.

'Why are you asking, Amy?' asked Rouge, slyly. Marine giggled like a hyena.

'Yeah, Amy...' said Sonic, his eyebrows raised, that annoying, grin on his face. 'Were you worried, that the one you like would be taken?'

It took all my self control, not to kill him.

I clenched my teeth, and forced a grin.

Then I hit him.

Admittedly, not hard.

But it shut him up.

'No, just curious, Sonic...' I said.

It must of come out muffled as my teeth were still clamped together.

Charmy snorted.

I shot him a death glare.

He was quiet.

It was Tikal, who answerd.

'Well, you already know Shadow and Maria are...Cosmo made that obvious earlier.'

Cosmo smiled. 'You're welcome!'

Tikal rolled her eyes, and continued.

'Well, Rouge is dating Knuckles...which I disgusting! Ugh! Knuckles always has Rouge over, when he has to mind me and they just make out all the time!'

Knuckles blushed, so I couldn't tell his muzzle from the rest of his body. Rouge, simply threw back her head and laughed. She then ruffled the top of Tikals' head and winked. 'You know, kid. You're all right.'

Tikal seemed taken aback by the...compliment (If you could call it that) and smiled up at her brothers girlfriend.

Then, Charmy flew over to the chair, and stood up.

'I live with my brothers and sisters. My oldest sister is called Charity. She's twenty one and we live with her. Then there is Gracie and Gabby, they're sixteen year old twins. They go to this other school, because they are both in wheelchairs. Then there is Monty, he's fourteen. Emily is my twin, but she goes to boarding school. Then Danny is seven. That's my family. My favourite colour is orange, I love Creams honey cakes, and hate anything salty. I like flying, hanging upside down and Creams teaching me how to bake, and I quite like it. I have a small job, I help these two detectives called Vector and Espio. They're like my uncles. My mum and dad, have been living down south, for a while, with my uncle, cause he's sick and he needs help. That's more or less it.'

He flew back to Creams bed, and sat down beside her.

I wonderd how Charmy must feel, not seeing both his parents. At least I still had my mum!

Poor Charmy.

But (again! seriously?), I was inturrupted, by Cosmos voice.

'So...who's going now?'

I could tell that Maria really wanted to go up, she was jumping up and down, where she was sitting. But before she could stand up, Rouge had walked over and sat down on the chair, legs crossed.

'Ok, so, my parents got divorced back, when I was five. I live with my mum, and her new husband. They both have good jobs, so we're kind of rich. I get loads of stuff from them all anyway. My mum feels guilty that I don't see my dad, my stepdad wants me to like him, and my dad is guilty that his work doesn't give me much time to see him. So I get basicly anything I want.'

I was _not_ liking the sound of this.

Rouge continued.

'I have two chaos, called Arnold and Heather. They're Cheese and Chocolas parents. Oh! I almost forgot!' she was addressing everyone now.

'Heathers having more baby chaos! Would anyone like one?'

Blaze smiled, a little sadly. 'I'd love one, but I don't have the money.' Rouge opened her mouth, but Blaze cut across her. 'No, Rouge, please don't give me another free thing! I can't accept it!'

After a few minutes of akward silence, Silver raised his hand.

'Um...Rouge, could I have one?'

She nodded at him, and looked over at Tikal.

'You too Tikal! I got Knucks one, I think I should get you something.'

The young echidna smiled.

'Rouge, you are the best girlfriend my brother could have!'

The bat seemed very pleased by this compliment.

'Hey Amy, would you like one?'

I was flattered that Rouge was offering me my own pet, mabye she wasn't so bad. Just a bit spoilt. But I knew my mum would complain, about accepting free stuff off people.

I shook my head.

'Sorry Rouge, but like Blaze, I wouldn't be able to accept free stuff...though...'

I suddenly had an idea. A pretty good one if I say so myself.

'Rouge, it's my sisters birthday in a few weeks. Could you save her one?'

Marine clapped her hands together. 'That's really nice of ya mate!

All the other girls reactions, were more or less the same.

Only minus the Australian accent.

Silver, Sonic and Shadow smiled.

Knuckles and Charmy didn't look very intrested.

'Sure Amy! I'll keep one for her.' Rouge said, waving a hand around, trying to swat a fly, that had come in the window with Marine.

.

Sonic, and Tails then asked for one each and Rouge said she's give them one too.

Then she continued.

'Well, my favourite colours are pink and turquiose, my favourite food is strawberry yoghurt, and my least favourite is spinach. My favourite band is Selena Gomez and the Scene, and my favourite singer is Taylor Swift. I like karate, dancing, giving makeovers, singing, acting, designing, debating and watching movies. Especially all those old ones, like Pride and Predjudice and Tianic and stuff like that. My favourite subjecst are Physical Ed and Sewing, and my least favourite is Maths.'

She strutted back over to Knuckles, and sat down beside him.

Tikal pushed past everyone to get up next, much to Marias annoyance.

'Well, I live with my brother Knuckles - who we all know! - and my parents. My mum's a hairdresser and my dad's a banker. I like collecting, lots of different stuff. I have a collection of caps, clunky jewellery, colouring pencils, dolls, bouncy balls and badges. I also like making up family trees, making kites and flying them. I love Twilight, but I like Harry Potter too. My favourite food is watermelon, and my least favourite is Spanish ommelete.'

She hopped off the chair, and Blaze took her place.

I was beginning to wonder, whether poor Maria, would ever get a chance to talk about herself.

'Well, my Grandparents live with me, my parents and litle sister, Flame. She's twelve, and very annoying. My favourite colours are midnight blue, and violet. I like reading, writing, making jewellery, and knitting. My favourite subject is English...and my least favourite would be Physical Education, as I'm not good at sports, and always last picked. I like wearing silver jewellry. I don't know way, I just think it's nicer then gold.' she smiled to herself. 'I hate nuts, and adore white chocolate. Hmmmmm...I really like The Chronicals of Narnia. My favourite singer is Elton John...and that's it.' she grinned sheepishly, and sat back beside Silver.

Next was Marine.

Poor Maria, looked as though somebody had removed her teeth so she couldn't bite people anymore.

I hope somebody will give her a turn soon.

'Ok, I'm Marine. I lived in Australia until I was ten, and my family moved here. My mums a Geography teacher in some school, and my dad is a postman. I have a sister and a brother. Nula is six and James is ten. I like making badges, drawing and reading comics, football (A/N: Soccer) and breakdancing. My favourite food is macaroni cheese, and my least favourite food is french toast. My favourite colour is dark green. My favourite singers are Ke$ha and Rhianna.'

Knuckles went up next.

'Well, my little sister has told you about our parents so I won't bother. I have a pet chao, called Fang. I like sports, especially favourite colour is red and my favourite food is pizza. Unlike Tikal, I am not a good artist so I don't really like art. My favourite subjets are Physical Ed. and Woodwork.'

He then sat down.

I started to feel slightly worried now. Unlike the others, who had all smiled warmly at me, and spoke warmly to me, Knuckles had hardly looked at me at all. Didn't he like me? In this new school, I needed all the friends I could get.

What if the rest of them, started to not like me too?

My heart started beating fast.

Please don't let that happen!

Cosmo leaned over towards me and whispered 'Knuckles isn't really talkative, around new people. Don't take it personally.'

I looked up at her. She was smiling, in a comforting way, at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Sonic smiled, and said.

'Here, I'll go last. Shadow or Maria can go next.

So that left Shadow and Maria.

Of course, we all knew who was going to go before they decided.

Maria, had finally gotten her chance.

It was almost funny how excited and happy she looked.

She half ran, half tripped, to the chair and quickly stood up, with a cheshire-cat smile.

'Ok, well I live with my mum and l sister, Eva. I do ballet lessons, outside the town. My favourite subject is Home Ecnomics - '

Sonic raised his eyebrow, and I was reminded, of Maria's reputation as one of the worst Home Ec. students ever.

I started laughing.

I didn't stop.

Until Marine hit me across the arm.

Which kind of hurt.

'...And I love the colour blue! I brush my hair one hundred times before going to sleep and when I wake up in the morning. I love jigsaws, beads, ballet, Disney movies, playing piano, painting, baking, playing the wii, drawing stick people and loads of other things. Me and Shadow have been dating since last Summer, and we were best friends before that. My favourite band is The Fray and my favourite singer is Hilary Duff.'

She smiled at us all, and sat back down.

Shadow sat down next.

'I live with my parents and little sister, Sunshine. Sunshine's eleven, and the opposite of me. Our family has tree chaos, Luna, Solar and Cosmo. I like music, playing piano and stargazing. My favourite bands are Simple Plan, Blink 182, and Green Day. My favourite food is chicken and rice and my least favourite is sprouts. I have been doing piano lessons since I was seven, and that's where I made friends with Maria. Not much else to tell...my parents are dentists, I hate maths, and my favourite subject is Music.'

He went silent and sat down.

Then Sonic went up.

I quickly looked down at the ground, when he had sat on the chair, facing us.

I did not need, those lime green eyes, to turn my insides to mush, again.

No way.

Why is life so unfair? Why do I feel this way? I don't like him, like _that _do I?

_Don't look!__Don't look!__Don't look!_ I told myself.

But, once again, my willpower wasn't enough.

As soon as my dark, green eyes, met his bright, lime coloured ones, my body started heating up, my heart started beating faster, and that, now familer, melted chocolate feeling in my stomach, came back.

It felt really strange...I liked the feeling, but hated it at the same time!

Why does he make me feel this way?

Once again, I am blaming hormoans.

Sonic started talking.

'Well, I have two siblings. Sonia is twenty one and in collage, and Manic is seventeen, and in sixth year. Our mum's a doctor and our dad is a teacher. My favourite colour is blue, and my favourite food is chili dogs. My least favourite is chocolate ice cream. I like playing gutair, playing football (A/N:Soccor again), training chaos, and making stuff...though I'm not really good at it. I hate swimming more then anything. My favourite subjects are, Music, Woodwork, P.E, and History.

He opened his mouth to talk again, but Knuckles looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

'But Sonic, I thought you hated Hist - '

Rouge quickly thumped him.

'Hey!' he yelled.

He poked her.

She poked him, in retalliation.

He poked her again, harder.

She did the same. Although she was probably, physicaly weaker, she had long fingernails.

'Ouch! Ok! I surrender!' he cried, as he rubbed his arm.

Rouge smirked, and turned back to face everyone.

'Yeah...well, it's not so bad...' Sonic said, meekly.

Then he continued.

'I mind peoples chaos when they go on holiday, and I have two of my own. They're called Speed and Sonya. And that's all the stuff you need to know.'

He sat back down.

Blaze sighed, and shifted on the floor, trying to get into a more comfortable position. It ended with her, sitting closer to Silver. His cheeks turned a light pink.

It clicked.

_Awwww! He has a crush on her!_ I thought, smiling at them both.

Rouge looked over at me, winked then said loudly.

'How about we play Truth or Dare?'

**...**

**I can never resist, Silver and Blaze crushes. Especially Silver having a crush on Blaze. It is just adorable!**

**Now, I'm going back to school tomorrow so there will be a longer wait. So sorry.**

**That's why this one is pretty long.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :) **


	5. In Which Knuckles and Blaze are Scary

**AMY LOVES AVPM :) I had to make a character who loved it. I HAD TOOOOO! **

**...But I don't like this chapter much, it's more SilverXBlaze then I intended...but remember, Amy and Sonic have known each other for less then 24 hours. There isn't gonna be anything very fluffy or sweet or romantic...yet :)**

**But I'm really pleased, at the number of reviews I've been getting on this story! **

***Hands out virtual red vines - The Hell They can't do! - and cookies***

**I know, I said not to expect another chapter soon...but I had this done so though 'eh, why not?'**

**A bit of the last chapter was deleted...the bit of Twilight bashing so LUCKY FOR ANY TWILIGHT FANS READING THIS FANFICTION!**

***sarcasam alert* Yes I own Sonic The Hedgehog and all related characters. That's why I'm posting this on a FAN fiction website. **

**...No, I don't. I'm just playing with them for a little while :)**

'Yeah!' Charmy, Tails, Marine, Cosmo and Cream exclaimed, at Rouges' question.

Blaze looked uncertian, but nodded anyway.

Knuckles smirked.

Maria started jumping up and down.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Sure!' Sonic said, eyes narrowed, probably thinking about who he would dare.

Silver looked terrified. He probably knew what was coming.

While I felt a million different things at once.

Scared, excited, worried, happy, anxious...

Rouge narrowed her eyes, and smirked. 'So we're playing then?'

She didn't wait for a reply, and turned to Cream.

'Cream, could you go get a bottle from the kitchen please?'

Cream saluted, and bounced out of the room.

The white bat, then turned to Maria.

'The usual Maria...'

The blond hedgehog, prowled catlike, over to a corner of the room and grabbed a box of CD's.

...I have no idea where that came from...

Charmy flew to the top of Creams bookshelf, and pulled down a large box.

Shadow pulled out a CD Player from under Creams bed, and plugged it in.

Marine pulled out a box from under the bed, and Cream scurried back inside, carrying an empty coke bottle, a full Club Apple bottle (I couldn't help but do a little happy dance inside, as I love Club Apple, but only get it on special occasions), some packets of sweets, and Vanilla followed, bringing in some bowls of popcorn and crisps.

I tensed a little, in case Vanilla asked what we were doing, or stopped us (I didn't want her to stop us?), but she just smiled, and set down the bowls.

'It's half past five just so you all know, kids!' she told us, smiling warmly.

'Thanks Vanilla!' Tikal and Charmy cried, as they attacked the crisps, and popcorn.

Once Vanilla had left, Blaze hopped up, and walked over to turn off the light.

For a few minutes it was dark. Pitch Black.

The only sounds where the faint whispers of the others, or the shifting of bodies, trying to get more comfortable.

Somebody walked by me, sending a shiver down my spine.

I just didn't like not being able to see in the dark...it's kind of creepy...

But I am not scared of the dark...not.

...Well mabye a little...

'Okay! Ready!' called a voice, female, with an Australian accent.

Most likely Marine...I don't know any other females with an Austrailian accent...

I heard somebody else get up, and there was a clicking sound.

A light went on.

It turned out that Marine, had put up the torch, while it was dark, so we would have light...I just wish I knew why we didn't do it **before** the lights went off...

The torch was quite bright, and big so it gave us a big enough beam of light. Cream beckond us to sit in a circle.

So we did.

I ended up squashed, between Charmy and Cosmo. Sonic was next to Cream and Shadow which made me feel a little...disapointed?

Why?

I am **SO **angry at my hormones right now.

Rouge, shuffled over, on her knees, and set the empty coke bottle on the floor, while Tikal switched on the CD Player. The volume was on down low, but I could still hear Emily Osment singing 'Truth or Dare'.

'Alright, so this is how we play truth or dare Amy!' said Rouge, grabbing a piece of popcorn and popping it into her mouth.

'I spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, has to ask the person to the left of them, and then when the person has completed the dare, or told the truth, I spin again...and so on...'

'Sounds...' I looked for something honest to say, that wouldn't sound hurtful. I didn't really like this version of Truth or Dare. 'Intresting.' I finished.

Then Maria piped up. 'Oh! Oh Rouge! Tell her what happens if you don't answer the question, or do the dare!'

The white bat grinned. 'If you don't...' she said slowly, pausing for effect, 'I hand you over to Maria, who gets to tickle you.'

Maria smiled, teeth pointed. 'And, I am a very skilled tickler!'

I paled. I am very, very ticklish.'

Sonic laughed, seeing my scared face.

Ugh! I hate him! Cocky, annoying, attractive - wait what?

...I am so confused.

Why, do I always feel this way around him? I know I sound like a parrot saying so, but I just can't ignore the chills, and melted chocolate feeling! It doesn't help that he actually is quite nice, and friendly. I can't forget how nice he was to me in History.

I'll just ignore it...hopefully it will go away.

'Uh...Amy?'

I shook my head, making my hair whip my face. Cosmo was looking at me, slightly puzzled.

I must of looked like an idiot, staring at Sonic.

Oh, how I hate hormones.

Rouge then examined the bottle, and after a few seconds, smirked, then spun it. It became a blur of red and black, until it stopped at Silver.

Silver looked highly relieved that he wouldn't have to be asked anything.

'So Silver, what ya gonna ask Tikal?' asked Cream, curiously.

'Oh! Mate!' cried Marine, and she crawled over to whisper in Silvers ear. A grin spred across his face.

I was confused.

'Is that allowed?' I whispered to Cosmo. The seedrian shrugged. 'Rouge hasn't said anything, and she's kind of the one in charge of it soooo...'

She turned away, to look at the silver hedgehog and young echidna.

'Ok, Tikal, Truth or Dare?' asked Silver.

Everyone stared at her, while she pondered over her choices.

'Truth.' she said, firmly, nodding her head, to indicate how sure she was.

Marine winked at Cream. The rabbits brown eyes widened and she looked excited and slightly afraid.

I wish I knew what they knew that the rest of us didn't...

...but I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

'Ok..have you ever kissed a guy before, and if so who was it, and if not who would you like too?' Silver asked, shooting a glance at Knuckles. Tikals older brother looked tense and anxious, leaning in unknowingly, eyes nervous, but fists clenched, as if preparing to punch somebody if he had too.

Charmy looked scared.

Marine and Cream looked ready to burst with excitment.

Maria had her breath held.

Rouge was holding onto Knuckles, either to hold him back from attacking somebody, or to stop him fainting.

Whichever came first.

I don't know what I felt. I didn't really know anyone, so I wouldn't see any of it as a very big deal...but Knuckles reaction might be intresting...

Tikal took a deep breath.

'I have kissed a boy before...'

Knuckles looked ready to faint.

He had paled

'And who was it?' Cosmo asked slyly.

Charmy looked even more scared.

Tikal smiled.

'It was...Charmy!'

During the next few seconds, a few things happened.

Sonic, and Silver started laughing.

Shadow, smirked slightly, while Maria went into a fit of laughter, and rolled around the floor like Draco Malfoy in A Very Potter Musical (...Yes, I know I forgot to mention I am slightly obsessed with Harry Potter)

Tikal grabbed a pillow from Creams bed, and hid her face in it.

Tails handed Cosmo five rings, looking annoyed and put out.

Cosmo smirked, and then made those annoying 'Awwwwwwww' noises with Marine.

Knuckles bared his teeth, and lunged at Charmy...luckily Rouge managed to pull him back...but the hot headed echidna was still slashing the air, trying to attack the bumblebee who had kissed his little sister.

Cream threw her arms out in front of Charmy, which kind of ruined Knuckles attempted murder.

And Charmy tried to explain to a yelling, air slashing, yelling, crazy, angry Knuckles.

'N...Now see here Knuckles! We were all at the First Year dance, at Christmas and we got pushed under some mistletoe soooo...' Charmy trailed off, seeing he wasn't really helping.

'I'MGONNAKFUCKINGKILLYOUUUUUUUU!' He yelled.

...I take back what I said. There is intresting...and downright scary.

Blaze looked schocked.

'Language!' she cried, 'Vanilla might hear you!'

...Oh crap. We had forgotten her...

Cream looked mad.

'Mother won't hear, because she has probably left with...' she pulled a disgusted look, and her voice was one of a very angry person, trying to sound somewhat calm. 'Mr Vector...'

She managed to pull...she probably thought it was a scowl, but to me it looked like a grimance.

...Hmmmmmm...

Shadow had quickly turned on the light, to help Maria and the others see better, so they could find a place to hide. Maria grabbed Cosmo, and Marine, and they scramled into a corner of Creams room, keeping hidden.

Meanwhile, Charmy had managed to fly on top of Creams bookshelf, which made Blaze very angry.

'Charmy! You could break that bookshelf so the books would all tumble off and get damaged!' she was screaming.

Silver was trying to calm her down, holding onto her arm, so she wouldn't try to attack him.

...Which only made her more angry.

Her face was turning a reddish - pink colour, and she was shaking with rage.

'He could seriously damage those books Silver!' she was yelling. Fire was spreading around her.

Wait what?

I stared at the orange flames, stroking her body. It was unreal! The fire was making her hands, and tail tip glow. The whites of her eyes were now a glowing yellow, and her pupils were orange. Her lavender fur, was now completely...pink? It was hard to tell through the flames. But it definatly wasn't its original shade.

Silver backed away slowly, hands raised in a defensive position.

I sat there, transfixed, not noticing everyone backing away, my head yelling at me to go back, and that Knuckles had stopped trying to kill Charmy (he was now pushing Tikal, towards the door, trying to get her out of the room)

I found myself standing, and walking towards Blaze. She didn't notice, she was too busy yelling at Charmy to notice.

I ignored the calls of warning from the others, I just had to touch the pretty flames...

Just a little bit closer...

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, knocking me out of my trance. I turned around.

Oh great.

Sonic.

He pulled me back from Blaze, and I fell onto the floor.

'What was that for Hedgehog?' I demanded, scowling.

...

...That stupid melted chocolate feeling was coming back.

'You could of gotten hurt by those flames!' he cried. He turned to Blaze and yelled. 'Blaze! What was that for? You were having a tantrum for something as dumb, as a few books! What's wrong with you? You're usually much better at controlling your temper! You could of injured somebody!'

'By somebody...he means Amy...' Rouge called from the bed, where she had jumped away from Blaze and Knuckles.

At Sonics last sentance, Blaze turned to look at the blue hedgehog. The flames were fading, and she was turning lavender again. Her eyes were wide with shock, and disbelief. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Sonic was looking down at his feet, ashamed.

Silver had put his arms around Blaze, hugging her. But Cosmo wasn't making comments. Her skin was pale, and she was shaking, while Tails stroked her hair, softly.

'I..I'm really sorry Blaze...' Sonic said. 'I just got worried, that somebody might get hurt...'

Blaze sniffed, and made an attempt at a smile. 'I'm sorry to Sonic...I don't know, I've just been in a bad mood today...Julie Su was teasing me earlier, cause of my fire powers...' she trailed, off, sighing.

A strange feeling welled up inside me. Bitter, and stabbing. It took me a moment to realise that I was feeling sorry for Blaze.

She shook her head. 'Doesn't matter...lets keep playing! But Knuckles, please apoligise to Charmy for your attack.'

Knuckles looked for a moment, as though he would like to say something to her, but a glare from Rouge, made him turn and mutter a quiet apology, to the little bumblebee, who was now sitting on the floor, beside Cream.

Charmy nodded, and crawled back into the circle, the rest of us, following suit. Silver sat next to Blaze, and squeezed her hand. She looked up, smiling at him.

Sorry if I sound like some deranged, brain dead, fangirl here but

THOSE TWO ARE SO PERFECT TOGETHER! They make the cutest couple ever! I squealed, like a Robert Pattison fangirl watching Twilight...

...Luckily it was only in my head, so nobody looked at me like I was insane.

Marine turned off the light, so the torch shone down on us, and Rouge, put one hand out to spin the bottle...

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter, but I decided to wait until the next one to put in the rest of the Truth or Dare game...You all hate me don't you?**

**Well anyway...**

**So I was going to go on, and do the rest of the Truth or Dare game but decided not to...I think I'll tackle a warrior songfic now...honestly I find writing one line of a songfic, harder then a chapter of this...even my Sonamy On Angels Wings story on DA is harder to write! But I suppose, I find this one easier to write, as it is set in a school :b**

**I might upload Sonamy On Angels Wings up here, when I've finished it...it's NOT very good though, and the first chapter is the most fluffy pieces of crap ever! But I will finish it, to not dissapoint, its like, ONLY fan, sonicgail :)**

**BTW, my friend, Lauren, who I get to read my stories before putting them on the internet, was asking if anything was going to happen between Charmy and Cream and the answer is...sorta no. I have not really decided yet...I see Cream having sisterly feelings towards him, with her being an only child...but have not decided on Charmys feelings on her yet ;)**

**I like making Cream annoyed at Vector...for obvious reasons. If you have not figured it out yet...*smiles***

**Until next time!**


	6. Snogs, A Bad Makeover, and Laugh Attacks

**Another chapter...**

**Tried to make it very long...**

**Blagh...**

**'Rings' are not like the actual rings in the games...it's like dollar/euro/pound/whatever notes...so yeah :b**

**Football is Soccer again...and sorry if you don't understand the footbal/soccor teams. They're British ones so...**

**And 'snog' is British for 'make out'.**

**I just noticed, that the song 'Truth or Dare' by Emily Osment is fitting for this chapter and the previous chapter...not for obvious reasons! There's a line 'play with fire, and you are way to insane' remember when Blaze went up in flames? XD**

**Well enjoy the chapter anyway :)**

**...**

The bottle kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning, round and round and round, slowing down slightly, threatening to stop.

_Please don't stop at Shadow! _I begged God, or whoever was up there, as the bottle (which was now going really slowly) came close to us three.

...By us three...I meant me, Shadow and Silver.

If it stopped at Shadow, I would be asked.

I would choose Dare, as I always do without thinking whenever I play this dumb game, and have to do something really embarrasing, like...I don't know!

Kiss Sonic, or someth -

Wait_What_?

Where did I get that idea from!

...no prize for guessing!

My hormones. As usual.

...Well at least I have _some... thing_ to blame, for these random feelings, for this random hedgehog, I had met less then twelve hours ago.

'Uh..Amy?'

I shook my head, so that my hair whipped my face, and looked over at the owner of the voice. Cream was looking over at me, puzzled.

I blushed. I must of looked like an idiot, staring at Sonic, looking angry, while the bottle had stopped in front of...

Who?

I scanned the floor for it, feeling nervous.

...where was it?

..How is it possible, to loose and empty coke bottle, in a small bedroom, in the middle of a circle of people?

But then I managed to find it!

...By my feet.

'You have to ask Silver now Amy!' cried Maria, clapping her hands excitedly.

Silver looked petrified.

...I felt really sorry for him...I knew how he must feel...

'Ok..so, um...Truth or Dare?' I asked, trying to think of something that wasn't very embarrasing.

All eyes were on Silver.

His yellow eyes scanned the room, resting on Blaze for a minute. He looked back at me, and gupled.

'Dare'.

_Shit!_

I can never think of good dares! Why didn't the idiot choose truth?

Because most boys are idiots...

Shadow was an exception...mainly because he didn't talk much...so I don't really know...never mind.

I suddenly rememberd that I was going to have to think of a dare...ugh! I hate this game!

'Ummmm...I dare you too...ummmm...'

I looked around the room for inspiration. My eyes fell on Blaze.

'Kiss..the girl you like the most in this room!' I cried.

He somehow went really pale, and blushed at the same time. He was opening and closing his mouth, like a goldfish.

...Ooops...now he was gonna hate me.

Why didn't I think before speaking?

Because I'm an idiot.

Knuckles chuckled, Marine pulled a face, Rouge actually cackled with laughter (she could make a very convincing witch with a pointy hat and cloak...), Cream went red (I couldn't help but smile. It must be embarrasing to have one of your friends kiss _another_ one of your friends in yourbedroom) and Sonic started to laugh, but when he saw Silver's face, he covered it up as a loud cough.

...Idiot...

Attractive though...

...

OH COME ON HORMONES! GIVE A GIRL A BREAK!

...

Sorry for that random yelling...anyway.

Where was I?

Sonic was being an idiot, Tikal smiled knowingly, Cosmo and Tails were laughing, and Maria was jumping up and down, like a kid on Christmas. Shadow just rolled his eyes at our childish behaviour...but he couldn't help but smile as he looked at Silver and then at Blaze.

Blaze just looked amused.

Silver gulped again.

'No! I won't...you can't...no!' he cried, shaking his head, voice higher then usual.

Rouge crawled over, and pinched him.

'Ow!' he exclaimed, rubbing his arm, glaring at Rouge. 'That hurt!'

'Good!' she replied, glaring. 'You have to do it Silver...or will I hand you over to Maria?'

Silver paled even more. Maria started screeching with insane laughter.

'Ok! I'll do it! Just...don't give me to Maria!' he begged.

Rouge smiled, and patted his head.

'Excellent'.

Marine turned to face me, a smile on her face.

'Great dare mate!'

'Yeah!' everyone else told me (...except Silver, who was trying to avoid looking at Blaze)

I forced a smile.

'Thanks...' I said, uncertianly. 'I guess...' I added under my breath.

Can we just hurry up and get this game over with? The sooner it ends, the sooner the guys can leave! Well Silver and Shadow are ok, and Tails is quite sweet...Knuckles is a bit...yeah, and Charmy's kinda annoying and hyper...but I really want Sonic to leave! Then these confusing feelings will go away...

Mabye I'm just sick.

That's it. I'll stay at Cream's, and hang out with the girls and after I've slept, I'll be fine!

As I was thinking all this, Silver was still trying to avoid looking at Blaze.

'Hurry up Silver!' cried Maria, who was looking fed up. 'I wanna see you kiss somebody!'

Shadow smiled, at Maria's behaviour and kissed the top of her head. To my suprise, she started to blush. Not like me...when I blush my face goes tomato red. No, Maria looked pretty when she blushed. Just two small patches, of rose pink on her cheeks.

She kissed his cheek, and he smiled at her.

Cosmo, had gotten bored of watching Silver look at the ground, and had struck up a coversation with Tails. She kept flicking back her hair, and they were smiling shyly at each other.

Marine and Charmy had started arguing over football teams.

'Manchester United is the greatest!' she was telling him. Charmy kept shaking his head.

'No! Liverpool!' he argued.

'Man U!'

'Liverpool!'

'Man U!'

Cream, had gotten the magazine from off her bed back, and was reading it again.

Knuckles and Rouge had started arguing...about something.

Tikal was trying to stop them.

After a few minutes, Silver relaxed. It seemed like everyone had forgotten him...until Maria looked over.

'Oh Silver! Please just kiss somebody!' she demanded, throwing her arms in the air and sounding ticked off.

I couldn't help but giggle. Maria is quite a character! She's funny, friendly and sweet, but also childish, hyper, cute and impatient.

Silver however, did not look like giggling. He looked like he wanted to run away, and lock himself in a cell for the rest of his life...

I can tell, because I often feel like that.

Silver looked down at the ground.

'I...I don't really like any of the girls here...I mean, I like you all...but I don't _like_ like you...I like...somebody else who isn't here right now...' he said quietly, cheeks pink.

Ok, even I didn't buy that.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, and said something under his breath, which made Maria smile. Cream giggled (but from what I can tell, she does that alot soo-oooo).

Cosmo, had her hands on her hips, and a look on her face which clearly said _'Really?'_

In fact, Blaze was the only one who didn't really react. She looked intrested, but she didn't act like she could see through his obvious lie.

Rouge sighed.

'Listen Silver, we need you to do this. The game has been a disaster so far...not that Knuckles' reaction wasn't...intresting...' she said, hesitantly, '...But we really need you to do this! Please just kiss somebody!'

Silver looked up at her.

For a few seconds there was silence.

Then an angry voice burst out.

'Oh for heavens sake!'

Blaze had jumped off the ground, eyes narrowed behind her glasses and looking annoyed.

'Silver's my best friend, okay? If the girl he likes isn't here, then I'll let him kiss me!'

I couldn't help but giggle at Silver's expression.

He looked like Christmas had come early, and was rolled up with his birthday.

...In other words, really, really, really happy.

Estatic.

He seemed speechless. He just nodded, and smiled at Blaze, who smiled back.

'Th...thanks Blaze...' he said.

'No problem Silver!' she replied, winking. 'But I wanna hear all about this girl you like later, kay?'

Silver blushed again, and nodded.

'Sure Blaze...I think you'll like her. She's like you...funny, smart, kind...'

Blaze grinned, showing off perfect teeth - straight, white and sharp.

...I am so jealous...I'm still wearing braces.

'I like her already!' Blaze told him, making everyone laugh.

'Anyway, we've kissed before...' she added.

...

Wait WHAT?

They kissed?

Knuckles was looking at Silver, in disbelief.

Shadow and Rouge's mouths were hanging wide open.

Tikal looked ready to faint.

Maria yelled 'Oh...my...God...' and grabbed Shadow.

Cream was pinching her arm, eyes closed tight, as if trying to wake from a dream.

Tails and Cosmo were staring at each other, looking shocked.

Charmy and Marine had stopped going on about football, and were now looking from Blaze to Silver, as though unsure they had heared properly.

Sonic was smirking, and nudging Knuckles, in that 'knudge-knudge wink-wink' kind of way.

Which gets really annoying.

Blaze had gone pink, realising what she had just said.

'I...I was at Silver's house and...neither of us had kissed anyone so we...we...'

'Snogged'. suggested Tikal, blinking innocently.

Blaze nodded.

'Yes we snogged...'

I bit my tounge, to stop myself from laughing out loud.

Unfortunatly, neither Cream or Maria did that.

Cream began to giggle, but slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the noises...but you could still tell she was laughing.

Or at least _I _could tell...I don't know about the others...

Maria started to laugh like a hyena on skittles and coke.

Silver hid his face in his hands, while Blaze went from pink to red.

'NO! No, we didn't _snog_...it was just a...a..a kiss!'

'_Sure_ it was Blaze...' Sonic said, eyebrows raised and sarcasam dripping from his voice. She glared, but didn't say anything.

He's such a moron...

But a funny, kind, brave, attract -

...I am not amused right now...

Not. Amused.

'Well, what are you two waiting for?' Cream asked Blaze.

The hedgehog and cat gulped.

'Well...here goes...' she said nervously.

'Yeah...' replied Silver, trying not to look excited.

Neither of them noticed everyone take out phones.

Oh cool! They're going to take pictures!

I couldn't help but feel excited. In my old school, people would always take pictures or videos of people kissing and send them to their friends and other people. Nobody really liked me there, so I was never part of that. Ok, I'd find it weird having a picture of two people kissing on my phone...but I'll finally be in a crowd of people, and have something to talk about, be part of!

The last time that happened was in Primary School when we all played a prank on the teacher, involving a fake telephone call, duct tape and a bucket of cold water...it was fun but...yeah. Not the same.

I couldn't wait to take the picture...or a video!

Then I rememberd my phone had no camera.

Excitement over...

The one chance I had, to feel like part of the crowd, and I lose it because of my phone!

How unfair is that?

Maria saw my face, and smiled. 'Don't worry Amy, I'll send you the video...and the photo!'

Relief washed over me, like a wave.

'Thanks Maria.'

We turned our attention back to the cat and hedgehog.

They still hadn't done anything.

Silver was looking down at the ground, cheeks bright pink and Blaze was looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Only because she feels weird kissing Silver in front of all of us! She likes him back...I can tell!

After a few more minutes, they still hadn't kissed.

I began to tap my fingers on the floor, feeling bored. Cream was pretending to read her magazine again, but her eyes kept wandering to the two friends who had to kiss. Knuckles was whispering in Rouge's ear, saying things that were making her blush...

I really don't want to know what he's saying to her...

Maria had taken a blue marker from Cream's desk, and was drawing swirls and stars all over her arm. Shadow was just sitting, watching her do it with a smile on his face.

I know is going to sound really corny and stupid...but I hope my (arranged) husband loves me like Shadow loves Maria...you can just see that he'd do anything for her.

It's so cute.

Blaze and Silve were still staring at each other, doing nothing.

'Well...' Blaze whispered. 'We better get this over with...'

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and held up their phones. Maria threw the marker across the room, so it hit Marine. She didn't seem to mind much.

Silver nodded, and the two stood up. The male hedgehog, put his arms around Blaze's waist, and she streched her arms around his neck. They closed their eyes, and leaned in closer to each other.

Everyone gasped, as the hedgehog and cat's lips met.

Maria jumped up and went 'Whoo hoo!' which made everyone laugh.

...Execept Silver and Blaze...they were...busy.

The two of them hadn't stopped kissing. Quite the opposite actually...

They were kissing fiercely, as if they were glued together. Soft moans escaped Blaze's mouth, and the two began to slowly move towards the floor, until they were kneeling down.

Okay...I feel really akward watching this.

I think Cream did too.

She went to the CD Player, and turned the volume way up, as some singer sang a high note.

'Agggh!' we yelled, and we covered our ears. Silver and Blaze suddenly jumped apart, as if they had been scalded, and turned bright red.

Maria and Rouge clapped.

'Well done Silver! You completed the dare!' they exclaimed.

Silver didn't seem to hear...he was to busy not looking at Blaze...and Blaze was busy not looking at Silver.

Basicly, they were both too busy not looking at each other.

Knuckles snatched up the bottle.

'Lets play some more!' he yelled, eyes glinting. He looked over at Charmy who gupled when he saw the red echidna's grin and glinting eyes.

He could tell he wasn't being friendly. He still wanted payback.

We all went back to our places in the circle. Blaze flopped down beside Marine instead of sitting beside Silver. Marine tipped her head over at Silver, and winked at the cat. Blaze glared, but her cheeks whent pink again, and she didn't say anything.

Knuckles set the bottle in the center of the circle, and spun it around.

Round, and round, and round, and round, and round and round it spun.

...It was beginning to make me sleepy...

I had to bite my tounge to stop myself yawning.

The bottle stopped at Marine. She turned to Shadow.

'Truth or Dare mate?' she asked, tail flicking back and forth.

'Truth.' he said right away, sounding bored.

Marine nodded, and drummed he fingers on the floor. She looked thoughtful, like she was thinking.

The raccoon snapped her fingers and smirked.

'Okay! If you were a girl, which guy in the room would you date?'

Everyone laughed, except Shadow and Maria. Shadow's muzzle had turned blood red, which went with his stripes. Maria looked serious and stony faced...

...which was strange to see, as she was always smiling and laughing.

Shadow saw her, smiled, and ruffled her hair so it stuck up all over the place.

If a guy had done that to me, I'd probably bite their face off. Not Maria. She beamed, as if Shadow had given her a brilliant compliment, and squeezed one of his gloved hands.

'We're waiting Shadow!' Marine said, now standing up and tapping her foot impatientley. Shadow sighed, then smirked.

'I'd date Shadow!'

I found that very funny, and smart.

I laughed, along with Cream and Maria. Cosmo chuckled, and so did Tails and Tikal.

Rouge and Marine looked pissed.

'C'mon mate! Do it properly!' Marine growled. Rouge glared at him.

'But he did!' Maria insisted, hands on hips.

'Maria's right!' I piped up.

All heads turned to me, looking slightly suprised.

...I probably shouldn't of said that...

_Shit_! Now Sonic's looking at me!

I swallowed, and looked down at the ground, pretending to see something fascinating on the floor.

..Which is hard to do with a floor...

I decided to continue.

'You said _a guy in the room_. Shadow is a guy in the room sooooo...yeah.'

Silence.

Then I heard a strange noise.

Cream was laughing, with a hand over her mouth. She was obviously trying to hide her giggles, but she had failed.

Then, Charmy and Cosmo joined in. Then Tikal. Then Maria. Then Tails. Then Silver and Shadow. Then Blaze. Then Rouge, Knuckles and Marine.

And finally me.

Soon we were all rolling around the floor laughing.

'Wh...what's s - so f..funny Cream?' Tails cried out, still laughing.

The young rabbit kept laughing.

'I don't know!'

That made us all laugh even more. My sides were actually starting to _ache_.

When we finally stopped laughing, Rouge took the bottle back and spun it.

Charmy dared Cream to let Maria apply make up on her _blindfolded_. Cream went pale at the idea, but nodded.

Maria was very excited, and was a little too enthusiastic with the lipstick and eyeshadow...

Cream looked a mess afterwards. Her face looked like it had been scribbled on, by a two year old, using scarlet and barbie pink lipstick. Eyeshadow and blusher had been streaked across her cheeks and forehead. The mascara and eyeliner was in the right place, but used so much that it looked like Cream had to large, hairy spiders sitting on her eyes.

Tails was asked if he liked any girl by Tikal. He said yes, but wouldn't say who.

As if I don't know who he likes...

Knuckles was dared to sing the 'Barbie Girl' song, with dance moves.

...which was hillarious!

Poor Cream looked like she wanted to _cry _with laughter, but didn't want to make an even bigger mess of the make up.

Maria was dared to make out with any boy in the room _excluding_ Shadow by Blaze. The blond hedgehog refused point-blank to do it, even though Shadow assured her he was fine with it.

As a forefit, she had to take off her underwear - _including_ bra! - and wave it around in the air.

Which she agreed to do.

I was suprised that she was willing to show off her underwear to the room - which had _six_ boys in it

Her underwear was bright red and yellow striped, with white spots and black stars all over it and a matching bra.

Cream looked at a drawer in the wardrobe, and back at Maria's underwear with evident jealousy in her eyes.

That drawer was probably her underwear drawer...she was probably still wearing a white bra or crop top and normal knickers.

Next, Rouge was asked how far she had gone by Cosmo. If one of the boys, Blaze or Marine had asked her, she would probably of eaten them alive...but Cosmo managed to look adorable, with her big blue eyes blinking innocently.

The white bat sighed, then announced that she hadn't yet gone all the way. Knuckles looked slightly relived...

I think he wants to be her first...

...OH _SHIT_! NOW I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OF THEM DOING..._IT_...OUT OF MY HEAD!

I decided to think of other, nicer thoughts.

Chocolate cake, Summer, friends, Sonic, roses -

Wait, wait, wait...back up a minute.

_Sonic_? **Again?**

...There are no words to describe how angry I am right now.

After a few more spins, the bottle landed at Shadow...

Now it's my turn.

Oh happy, happy day.

'So Amy...truth or dare?' he asked me, grinning.

I began to feel hot, and uncomfortable as everyone looked at me, eagerly waiting for my answer. I looked at them all, trying to skim past Sonic - but then I saw him mouthing something.

Now I'm curious...

I look at him, out of the corner of my eye. It looks like 'Don't choose...truth.'

Strange...but...

I would probably choose dare anyway.

I give him a tiny nod, to show him I understand, then turn all my attention back to Shadow.

'Dare.'

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**You mad? *troll face***

**Sorry again this took so long...my laptop broke when I was halfway through the chapter so I had to wait until it was fixed.**

**Also, would you like the next chapter sooner...or the mini Silvaze story that happens a few months before ISITC? It has the kiss that Blaze mentioned sooo :D**

**So much Silvaze in a Sonamy fanfiction...**

**Well...it is my joint second couple in the Sonic world with Taismo...first is Shadmaria.**

**Oh, and I'm planning a...a Shadamy oneshot.**

***le gasp***

**Just to try something new...**

**So if you have any Shadamy shipping friends, who are tired of the cliche Shadamy fics - (Sonic is an asshole to Amy, Shadow helps Amy, Amy falls in love with him after two minutes...that type of story) then tell them the good news! :D **

**Also, any Harmony fans (Harry Potter) who want a laugh or anyone who hates/dislikes the couple (MEEEEEEEE!) might enjoy my parody, showing all the stupid cliches I have found in Harmony fanfiction.**

**So yes. **

**That's it.**

**Goodbye...and as I probably won't post a chapter before Christmas **

**Merry Christmas! **

**or**

**Happy Holidays!**

**(to anyone who is not a Christian)**

**Scarstar xxx**


	7. Who Kissed Me?

**LOOK AT THIS!**

**It hasn't even been a week and you're getting an update!**

**It's pretty short though...but it has Amy talk about her first kiss! ...and her feelings on this one!**

**...You're gonna hate me at the end.**

**So here's the next short Chapter!**

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

I had a blindfold across my eyes, and I was sitting in the middle of the circle, after being spun around and around, like the coke bottle.

My dare, was to kiss the boy, I was facing after being spun around in circles..

...I think Sonic planned this.

Naaaahh...not even _he_ could be that bad.

...could he?

Almost as soon as I thought that, a wave of guilt rushed through me. I shouldn't judge Sonic after knowing him for less then twenty four hours.

Mabye he wasn't an idiot...ok, mabye he wasn't a _total_ idiot. He was very nice to me in History...he makes me laugh.

But then he's just...ugh! An idiot!

It's like there's two Sonics...

One's the annoying, cocky, _jerk_ that my hormones are all over...

The other's a sweet, funny, friendly guy that my hormones are all over...

Basicly, he's a guy that has a double life, who my hormones are all over.

It's not hard to understand...well it kind of is...

It's hard to understand, why out of all the guys from my new school, _and_ old school, the only one my hormones seem to care about is that blue hedgehog!

...Who's not even a proper friend...we've had like a...what, five minute conversation at the end of History class?

Mabye, after this whole game, I could get to know him and we'd be friends.

I don't see any problems with that plan...except...

Something about being friends with Sonic makes me sad.

...I think it's my hormones fault.

Can they just make up their mind? I'm trying to become friends with Sonic, and they - uggggghhh! - they go all sad, as if they don't like him! But when I'm annoyed with him, they turn into fangirls.

Being a teenager is so annoying!

Life was so much easier when I was Daisy May's age...

Wearing skirts alot didn't make you a slut, you didn't have to worry about...the visitor...and boys gave you cooties.

Simple.

...but unfortunatly, I can't go back in time...

It would help though...I'd get A's in History...(I'm a C-/B student in that subject)

...I'm getting sidetracked.

I wonder why nobody's kissed me yet...mabye their embarrased too.

I wonder who I have to kiss...

Mabye I should listen around, and try to guess.

...There were a few giggles (obviously Cream) and some excited sounding whispers (Tikal and somebody else...). There were no angry mutters, or protests.

That ruled out Shadow, and mabye Tails. Maria would be annoyed if it was Shadow, and I don't see her as the type to keep her feelings locked up. She'd express them in some way.

And Cosmo seemed mad when Cream just hugged Tails...if I had to kiss him then she'd probably protest.

So either Silver, Charmy, Knuckles or...Sonic.

Don't think about that blue jerk!

Lets start with Silver...

Hmm...I don't think I'd mind kissing him - I don't fancy him or anything, but he's not an annoying moron like a certian colbat hedgehog in the room who I may or may not of mentioned earlier...

But that might slow down things between him and Blaze...

The fangirl part of me wants to die at the thought of the two of them not getting together...

...but mabye it will make her jealous...and then Silver might see she wants him (typical oblivious boy...if Daisy May was here she would say he's acting like Phineas...he likes her but can't see she likes him back...my sister is obsessed with Disney and Disney Channel...)...which can't be a bad thing...

...right?

And he's probably not a _bad _kisser! I mean, Blaze said she'd kiss him and she seemed...well, _satisfied _is a bit of an understatement.

So Silver would be ok-ish.

Charmy.

That would be akward...kissing a thirteen year old.

...and he's pretty annoying.

But I think I'd get over it.

...but...he's a bee right? So his breath will probably taste like...ugh..._honey_.

Me and honey, are like...Superman and kryptonite.

It's not pretty when I'm put anywhere near that sticky, gold stuff!

So I'd hate to kiss Charmy.

Knuckles...

He's dating Rouge, but I don't see her as the type to really care...well in a game anyway. I'm sure if I kissed Knuckles in school or somewhere, she'd use her, long, claw-like fingernails to rip me to shreds.

Also, if she did have a problem with it, she'd of said _something_. Rouge is obviously not the type to keep her feelings locked up. If she has a probem with someone, or something, she'll say it.

And Tikal is whispering excitedly...if it was my brother I'd get excited, and be ready to tease them...

I don't think it would be too bad kissing Knuckles. He's ok.

Sonic.

How would I feel, about kissing Sonic...?

...I should feel repulsed, disgusted, freaked out...

But I don't.

Why?

Before I can figure it out, the giggles and whispers stop. I can sense someone come closer to me.

_Okay Amy, breathe..._ I tell myself.

It's not like it's my first kiss...

My first kiss was so incredibly stupid.

When I was in third year (fourteen years old), this idiot boasted that no girl could resist him, and to prove it he'd shift every girl in the year. I happened to be walking by them in the crowded hallway. He recognised me, because he had stuck a load of gum in my hair the day before, in Science class.

He grabbed my arm, and shoved his tounge down my throat.

Everyone saw us, and pointed and laughed. Some of them called me _horrible_ names...like a slut.

By the end of the week they had all forgotten about it...and things were back to normal.

I went back to being ignored by nearly everyone...

It didn't really bother me. I was used to it.

But I never forgot the horrible feeling, of his tounge slithering around my mouth, like a snake having a tantrum. He was forceful, and rough.

_That_ was my first kiss.

But I won't count it...the first kiss I ever get with somebody I like will count as my first kiss.

...

Anyway, _breathe_. It's not much of a big deal.

I can feel myself being pulled closer to a warm body, and I feel soft material for a minute, before the boy cups my face is his hands, and pulles me closer.

My head turns sideways, and our lips meet.

It's only for a few seconds, a faint, fluttering touch. A butterfly kiss.

But it still makes my insides turn to mush.

...Again.

I feel slightly lightheaded, and dizzy afterwards.

...I don't know if I like the feeling. But I want to feel it again, and again...

I wonder if this is how smokers feel...or people who take drugs.

...

Suddenly, I remember that the dare is over and I can take off the blindfold. I twist my arms around and grab onto the white material, when somebody slaps my hand away.

'Nu - uh Amy!' Rouge calls out. 'Do you _want_ to know who kissed you?'

No way!

'No Rouge...I'm good!' I tell her, sounding panicked. I hear a few chuckles.

'Okay then, let us spin you around so you won't know!'

_Shit_! I get dizzy easily...it was bad enough the first time!

First of all, I'm flown into the air _twice_, I'm forced to watch that bottle spin around over and over again, I'm kissed, and now I'm being spun around with a blindfold twice!

Is this make Amy Rose dizzy day?

...

After I am spun around again, I am allowed to take of the blindfold.

...Whichever boy/boys are on the side I'm facing, I know didn't kiss me...because I was spun around so I wouldn't be facing him!

I'm going to be closer to finding out who did it...

For some reason I'm nervous.

Shaking slightly, I start to untie the white piece of cloth, that covers my eyes.

Once the knot is loosend, the blindfold falls to floor.

...But I have my eyes closed.

I take a deep breath, and open my eyes.

...

I look around me first.

I can see Maria looking excited, Cream looking ready to burst, Blaze with her mouth wide open, and a glint in her eye. Cosmo is chewing on her fingernails (...which reminds me that I really have to grow mine. They're just slivers of nail on my fingers).

I finally look in front of me.

I'm facing...

Charmy...Tails...and...

Sonic.

**...**

**So what did you think?**

**And this time DON'T EXPECT A CHAPTER TILL AFTER CHRISTMAS!**

**I promise...I'll try to start as soon as Christmas is over! **

**...But I have a History project to do over the holidays on the Romans...**

**Any facts for me?**

**I'm in the school talent show tomorrow, with some girls in the year above me!**

**Wish us luck!**

**Oh, and this time it is...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**or**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	8. Arguments, Phone Numbers and Board Games

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Ugh...It's so bad **_**-_-**_

**I had writers block...but I kept writing anyway...**

**THINGS THAT WE FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**1.**_**Sonic has a very good memory when it comes to scheduels.**_

**2.**_**Amy knows some of her timetable already.**_

**3.**_**How old all the girls were when they first kissed a guy**_

**4.**_** Rouge has a nickname for Cosmo**_

**5**._**Amy is shit at board games**_

**Well enjoy :)**

**...**

_I didn't kiss Sonic!_

A wave of relief washes over me. I didn't kiss him!

...This proves I don't have a crush on him!

TAKE THAT HORMONES!

I mean, _**if**_ I fancied him, I'd feel dissapointed about not kissing him...right?

...

I quickly slide back to my place in the circle, ignoring the other girls giggles, and whispers.

I don't make eye contact with any of the boys. It would just feel very akward right now...

The game resumes.

People are going for dare more and more.

Tikal is dared to lick her foot. She slides out of her shoes, and streches her leg towards her face.

...I can actually _feel_ myself go green!

She lets her pink tounge slide over the sole of her foot.

'Ewwwwwww!' all the girls cry out (including me).

All those...germs!

The boys all jump away from her, looking like they've seen a ghost.

Tikal laughs at our behaviour, and calmly reaches for the bottle, as though nothing has happened.

It lands at Silver, who turns around to ask Marine.

She chooses Dare.

Silver dares her to make out with a stuffed toy. She laughs, and grabs a teddy bear from Cream's bed.

The racoon starts to kiss it, making fake moaning sounds, making us laugh.

Sonic is asked if he has a thing for any girls in his year. He says no, but his cheeks turn slightly pink.

...It's probably that Sally girl I saw during my study...she was in P.E...I heard she has a thing for him and that they were close a few years ago.

I think she's in my English class...

...I wonder why the idea of them together is annoying me...

Mabye it's because she seems like a bitch...she was yelling at one of her team-mates...

But mabye she isn't...she could just be moody...or having a bad day...

I dunno.

The bottle lands at Tikal , and she gets to ask Tails again.

He chooses dare.

'Okay, I dare _you_ to kiss Cream - with tounge!'

Cream goes bright red, and grabs the pillow Tikal used earlier to hide under. Cosmo and Tails both go pale.

'No fucking way! He's not making out with her!' Cosmo yells.

Everyone looks suprised...even Tails.

...Cosmo cursing doesn't sound right.

The green seedrian doesn't even look embarrased, she just glares at Tikal. The young echidna swallows, and edges closer to her big brother and his girlfriend.

Knuckles puts an arm around his sister, and Rouge narrows her eyes.

'Why so protective of Tails, Coz?' she asks, eyes narrowed and a sly smirk on her face.

_Coz?_

Coz - I mean Cosmo - looks nervous, and her face turns pale pink.

'I...I just...Cream is still little! She's thirteen! Too young to be kissing anyone!' she cries, still pink.

...She _does _have a point.

But tha's obviously not the real reason.

'I am not!' Cream protests...except it comes out all muffled through the pillow.

_'I_ think Cosmo has a point...' Blaze says, thoughtfully.

Rouge, Cream, Tikal and Maria disagree with her.

Marine agrees.

I don't want to get involved...but I suppose I agree with Blaze...

...I can sense an argument coming.

'Well how old where you guys when you first kissed a boy?' I ask, trying to prevent it.

This question leads to silence for five minutes, until they can remember.

'I was twelve...' Tikal says.

Cosmo shakes her head.

'Not saying.'

'I bet _you_ were my age - or younger!' Cream bursts out, glaring at the seedrian who is sitting beside Tails. 'You're being _such_ a hypocrite Cosmo!'

Cosmo gasps, and her eyes shine over. She bites her lip, sniffs, and drags her arm over her eyes.

She's crying, poor thing...

Tails puts an arm on her shoulder.

...I feel bad.

But why? It's not my fault.

Cream just looks stony faced. The other's don't notice...they're still continuing their conversation.

'Still haven't kissed anyone.' Marine tells us, looking slightly embarrased.

'Nine.' Rouge tells us, with a proud nod.

_'Nine?_' We all exclaim - even the boys - staring at each other.

Rouge looks at us. 'What?'

Tikal is looking at her brother's girlfriend, in disbelief. 'You were _nine_?'

The white bat shrugs. 'Yeeeeeah. During a game of spin the bottle.'

She played spin the bottle when she was nine years old?

...I was still playing with dolls and teddy bears at nine.

Anyway...

'I was thirteen.' Maria pipes up.

'Fourteen...' I tell them.

Maria and Cosmo look slightly downcast.

'So _that_ wasn't your first kiss?' The blond hedgehog asks, sadly.

I nod.

'Yep.'

'Fifteen...' Blaze mutters, and she and Silver go red again.

...

JUST ADMIT IT YOU TWO! EVERYONE ELSE CAN SEE IT!

Stupid, oblivious hedgehog! Stupid, oblivious cat!

This is one of the many reasons, crushes suck - they suck more then the cafeteria! Even more then being the new girl!

You blush, you stutter and everyone can see you like them...except the object of your effection! And then you can't tell them or you'll be embarrased and it'll...

RUIN YOUR LIFE!

Or something like that...

Not that I would know anything about that...I just happen to read romance novels, and teen love stories.

Even though I don't really like reading...it's okay, but I'd rather be...doing something more fun and exciting!

...

There's a big long argument - sorry, _discussion_ - as to whether or not Cream should kiss Tails.

...I don't really care...but I don't want to see how Cosmo would react.

It's obvious she likes him

Does _everyone_ here have a secret crush? Next thing you know, Charmy will be all over Tikal or Marine, or Sonic will be all over me or something crazy like that...

...What did I just say?

_Sonic will be all over me..._

EWWWW! OK, THAT'S NASTY! NO NO NO!

...Okay...it's not like I'm very repulsed by the idea...at least not much...but _nobody_ can fancy me! Nobody! It won't work out with the arranged marriage thing and it would be akward...

And I hate akwardness...it's just soooooo...

Akward...

Also ...I'm scared of somebody liking me like _that_.

Always have been, Always will be.

I end up getting bored during the argument (I don't want to get in the middle of it!) and look for something to do.

What to do...?

Mabye I should talk to Silver or Shadow!

...Mabye Silver...Shadow still scares me a little bit.

Right now he's looking in Cream's make-up bag...for eyeliner.

..Nothing against make-up on boys! It's just...yeah.

Silver is sitting a little bit away from him...

I'm about to scoot over to Silver, when a colbat blue hedgehog sits next to me.

...Stupid, mushy feeling coming back.

'Hey.' he says, smiling at me.

...I wish he wouldn't do that! My hormones can't get anough of it! It sucks!

Especially as I don't even like him like that, so it's actually very annoying.

...Mabye I should try be friends with him. If I was his friend, then my hormones would get used to him and ignore him...or at least, react the way they do with every other boy I know...

...wait...that's kind of the same thing...

Oh well! Time to be nice!

'Hiya Sonic!' I reply, trying to sound friendly, and enthusiastic.

He seems suprised by how friendly I'm being.

...Just keep smiling Amy...It'll all be over soon...

Okay, joking. I don't really mind talking to Sonic...

But these butterflies are really annoying!

'Well...I just came over to..talk to you. Cause like, you're gonna be hanging out with us for a while...and you sit beside me in History. So mabye we should get to know each other...'

...That sounded kinda...wrong.

I hope he didn't intend it that way...

He looks at me, confused and I realise that I haven't spoken yet...

I swallow, hoping that it will get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

'Okay then! So...what?'

Sonic looks down at the ground.

'Mabye we could go to each others houses and stuff?'

Despite the fact that I do _not_ fancy this annoying hedgehog, the thought of spending time with him makes me...well...excited.

ONLY because I want to be his friend! And as I have History every day except Wednesday and a double on Thursday, so it would be good to have somebody to talk to...

...Because I really doubt Mr Lucas cares about stuff like talking while he's teaching. A few of the girls in class were texting when he was talking, and he didn't even comment.

And also...I'd like to see what his house is like...

He said he looks after chaos sometimes. (kind of strange hobby - especially for a dude...but this is coming from the girl who's hobby is yelling at her hormones...soooo)

I'd like to see them. Chaos are cute!

They make train noises though...

...

'Yeah, that's fine! You could come by...sometime next week! It's just that we've only moved in so - '

He held up a finger to stop me.

'I hear ya Amy. I can wait until your house is all sorted...'

I smile at him.

'Thanks for understanding Sonic!'

He grins back, then says.

'You could come by next week...mabye on Thursday?'

Thursday...

Hmmmm...

Okay, so I have double P.E and double maths on that day as well as double History...our Maths teacher is a nice enough man who doesn't give much homework...and if I have P.E instead of two other subjects, I won't have as much homework to do...

If I get all the stuff due for Friday done on Wednesday...

Yep. I can make it!

'Okay then! ...will the others be there?'

He shrugs.

''I dunno...probably not. Cream goes to Girl Guides on Thursdays, Maria has ballet on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays...Rouge's on the debating team and they have a debate coming up so they'll probably be practicing...Shadow will either be at Maria's ballet class - playing the piano I mean...not dancing - or at home, minding Sunshine...Knuckles will have to stay at home with Tikal, Cosmo goes to Art classes, Museums or the Garden Cent almost every day

...Tails will be with her is she goes to either of the last two and she probably will, because I heard that they'll have new plants and stuff brought into the center on Wednesday and that's when her pottery class is so she'll check it out as soon as she can...so yeah...

Charmy's staying with his own family next week...Blaze will be at the library or helping her granny mind Flame while her parents are at work...and Silver...well, he doesn't really like going places or hanging out with us without Blaze...''

...How the hell does he know all that?

I'd never remember all that!

I must look suprised, because he chuckles.

''It's easy to remember after a while...I've known Silver and Blaze for years so I know what they like...ditto with Tails, and he's always telling me what Cosmo's planning on doing.

I've had to mind Cream a few times (it's very weird having to baby-sit your friend) so I know when she has to go to what, and since Charmy doesn't spend much time with his family, we all know when he is staying with them. Sonia used to go to Maria's ballet class, and it's times have never changed so yeah...''

...He talks alot.

I just nod, and smile.

We sit there, an akward silence in the air. Then, he takes out his phone.

'Here, give me your number and I'll text you or something.'

My face heats up, and I know I'm going pink...

But...how do I go pink when my fur's already pink?

..Mabye it's only my cheeks that go pink, and the rest of me goes red.

I shake my hair (Quills...whatever) out of my face, and take out my phone from my jeans pocket, as if I couldn't care less.

We exchange numbers, and the akward silence resumes.

...Inside I'm jumping up and down.

I mean, I dont fancy Sonic...but this is the first time I've ever gotten a boys number! It's kinda cool.

The girls are _still_ arguing. Knuckles has joined in...Charmy is sitting beside Silver and they seem to be conversing (that word sounds like something to do with converse shoes...)

Tails is sitting on the floor, looking like he wishes a deep, dark hole would swallow him up right there on the spot...

There's a knocking on the door, and we all look around at it. The girls have stopped fighting.

The door opens, and an anxious looking Vanilla is standing in the doorway, clutching a phone in one hand.

'I'm sorry to barge in like this, dears, but I just got a call from Shadow's mother. She needs you to mind Sunshine for a little while, as she's going to be home later then usual.'

The ebony hedgehog set down the eyeliner and sighed.

'Kay Vanilla.'

He walked over to Maria, gave her a quick peck on the cheeks, then he slouched out of the room.

Sonic and Silver look at each other.

'I better be going too...' Silver says.

'Same here.'

They say goodbye then leave, and are followed by Tails.

Before Knuckles leaves, he spends at least half an hour talking to Tikal.

'If you want to come home all you have to do is call me. I'll come pick you right up!'

'Yeeeeeeeeess Knuckles...'

'Don't stay up to late!'

'Of course not Knuckles...'

'Don't eat sweets all night!

'Yeeeeeees Knuckles.'

'Make sure you brush your teeth!

'Yeeees Knuckles.'

'And - '

Rouge slaps a had over his mouth.

'Okay! I think she gets it Knuckie! Don't worry! I'll mind her!'

...I think that's what Knuckles was afraid of...

He's pushed out the door by Rouge.

...

Charmy looks really akward, being the only guy. He decides to leave.

Soon there's only us girls left, with an akward silence in the air.

'Sooo...what time is it?' I ask, trying to break the tension.

Rouge takes out her phone (of course, she has an iPhone) and looks at the screen for a minute.

'It's seven fifteen!' she tells us.

'There's still ages till we have to stay in my room!' Cream exclaimes.

'Well, we have three choices. We can play a board game, watch a movie or bake something.' Maria says.

'Movie!' Marine ,Rouge and I cry. (Because I suck at board games...and I don't want to put Maria anywhere near an oven for the second time today..)

'Baking!' Maria, Cream and Cosmo say.

'Board Game!' Blaze and Tikal yell.

There's another silence, while we try to decide what to do.

'We can bake tomorrow morning...' Cream tells us. 'It's my turn to cook breakfast anyway.'

'Yes!' Cosmo exclaimes. 'That means smoothies and milkshakes!'

...I think they've forgotten their argument...and I'm not going to remind them!

'We _could_ watch a movie...but I think that would be more fun later on..' the little rabbit contines.

'So a board game it is!' Tikal says, grinning.

Rouge and I sigh.

I am _shit_ at board games.

Cream leads us out the door and into the living room.

It's a cosy looking room, though it's pretty big. The floor is made out of wood...I don't know anything about wood because I don't do wood-work, but it's dark brown.

Mabye it's pine...pine's dark isn't it?

Whatever.

There's some nice rugs around the floor, a leather couch and some armchairs. There's a coffe table with a yellow vase with pink and orange flowers inside it. A large white fireplace, with pictures of flowers on it is on one part of the green wall. There are some finger paintings, and drawings in frames on top of it, and a TV and DVD player in one corner, on a small table.

Cream walks over to the coffe table, and takes a piece of paper from it. She reads it, eyebrows scrunched up and scowling. Then, her scowl changes to a smile.

'Mum's gone out, and won't be back to tomorrow afternoon...she got a call from her sister, who just got sick and needs somebody to go to the hospital with her!'

Rouge and Maria grin, looking like they're planning evil plans...

'Brill! Now we can stay up really late and do whatever!' Maria exclaimes, grinning like the cheshire cat...again.

The girls and I all laughed at her smile. It looked kind of funny!

Cream pulled out some board games.

There was Trivial Pursuit, Cluedo, Jenga, Snakes and Ladders, Phiranna Panic, Don't say it, Monopoly and lots more.

...I hope we get to play Snakes and Ladders...or Phiranna Panic...I'd fail at the others.

'Cluedo! Cluedo! Cluedo!'

'_No_! Jenga!

'I like Don't say it!'

'Do you have Pictionary Cream?'

'NOOOO! I hate Pictionary!'

'But Rouge, I like it!'

'Cluedo! Cluedo! Cluedo!'

'Maria, shut up!'

This goes on for a very, very long time...

**...**

**Okay, now I really need to get this Roman Project done ASAP! So no more updates for a while!**

**My group was okay in the talent show...but the people forgot to turn on my mic which was rubbish!**

**So yeah.**

**Hpe you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Scarstar xxx**


	9. The Sleepover Part I

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Blame MEP planning...**

**...and my new shugo chara story which is more popular then this...and easier to write...cause it doesn't make sense**

**Check it out! **

**You don't have to like Shugo Chara...it's called 'Random Fangirl Ruins Things' ...it's where I go into Shugo Chara and spaz out when I see all the characters.**

**Anyway...**

**Here you go...**

**...**

We were holled up in Cream's bedroom, after an evening of Trivial Pursuit...it went on for a very, very long time because it took Cream forever to answer her questions...and Maria lost the die on almost all of her turns...and we had to look for it everytime...

Cream wouldn't let us use the die for some other game, in case we lost that one and it would go on, and on until she had none left.

I was rubbish at most of the questions, except Entertainment, where I did okay...

Cosmo was good with History, Cream was okay at everything except Science, Rouge was average at everything and Blaze got everything right...

...We all used the kids cards (except for Blaze)...even though you should use the adult ones if you're fourteen and over...

I still failed.

I got like...two pieces of pie. Rouge got five, Blaze got all of them, and Cream and Cosmo both got four.

Now, it was nine o clock and we were in our night-clothes.

Rouge was wearing a tight,pink top, turquoise shorts, and a silky pink bath-robe.

Maria was in a blue nightdress with white lace on the edges, a fluffy white dressing gown and blue slippers. Marine was wearing a Manchester United set of pjamas.

Tikal was in a black t-shirt with the twilight apple on it (what does an apple have to do with a sparkly vampire and a person falling in love anyway?) and white shorts with red hearts. Blaze, like Maria, was in a nightdress, only all white, with pale purple flowers creeping up the side, but it had lace around the edges too.

'It was a birthday present from Silver and his family last year. It's lovely isn't it?'

Cosmo had tugged on a long, grey t-shirt with long sleeves and a little chibi angel printed on it, and a pair of green and white checked bottoms, and Cream was in a matching set of pj's - yellow with little orange and peach spots, yellow slippers and a yellow dressing gown.

Rouge had taken out one of Cream's teen-mags and was doing a quiz, while sprawled out on the rabbit's bed. Cosmo and Marine were sitting on the floor The seedrian was drawing footballs and other football related things up the racoon's arm.

Cream was reading Tikal an interview with Robert Battinson (Edward Cullen from Twilight of course...) from the newest issue of one of her magazines, and Blaze, Maria and I were sitting together.

'So Amy, how do you like our school so far?' Blaze asked me, her tail flicking back and forth.

'It's okay I suppose.' I tell her honestly. 'It's better then I expected!'

'Well what did you expect it to be like?' Maria asked, sounding, and looking curious.

'I dunno...same as my old school. Full of bitches, annoying jerks and people who think they're _it_. Those were the three main groups...there's sub-ones like bitchy geeks, bitchy preps, bitchy goths, bitchy drama geeks, annoying jock jerks, annoying goth jerks, annoying weirdo jerks etc: etc:'

Blaze laughed.

'There are a few people who fit in those groups! Hmm...no real bitches, as far as I know...Rouge would say Julie-Sue's one...she's this echidna who keeps trying to steal Knuckles from her... And Sally Acorn isn't the nicest person around...but she doesn't have reputation for being very bitchy...'

'I saw her today during my study.' I tell the cat. 'I was getting some chocolate from the vending machine, and I heard yelling in the gym...I looked through the window bit on the door...she was yelling at one of her team-mates..I knew it was her because I asked someone else with the same study period.'

Maria grinned.

'Sally likes being in charge.'

Blaze nodded.

'It's been that way since primary school - Silver, Sally, Sonic and I went to the same one - she always _had_ to be in charge of a project, game, whatever! She was Sonic's best friend back then.'

I swallow.

Sonic and Sally were best friends...she has a thing for him and he has a thing for someone too...it must be her. She's just one of those girls...

...Why do I care?

It's not anything to do with me...I'm just sort-of friends with him.

...stupid, stupid hormones...

Maria nodded.

'She has this _hopeless_ crush on him. Even though it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way...'

_That_ got my attention.

'So he's not into her?' I ask, once again wondering why I care.

'Nope.'

A wave of relief instantly rushes over me...

Sonic doesn't like Sally!

Yay!

...I'm not happy because I fancy him...

..I'm happy...because...umm...

...ummmmmm...

He's my friend...and I don't want to see him get his heart broken...

That's it.

...

Time to change the subject.

'So what do you guys do for fun around here anyway?' I ask the girls, 'I'm gonna be hanging out with you all for a really long time! So I'd like to know...'

Before I can think of anything else to add, I get a million (okay, that's a _slight_ exaggeration) replies at once.

'Go to the park and play football.' Marine tells me.

'Look around charity and shops!' Tikal cries.

'Shop, shop and shop.' Rouge adds.

'Go to the Art Gallery or Garden Center!' Cosmo exclaims.

'EVERYTHING!' Maria screams.

'Hang out at Rouge's or Maria's and watch a movie.' Blaze says.

'Look around the mall!' Cream squeaks.

'Okay...so alot of things.'

Tikal giggled.

'Well it's Maria's birthday next week. She'll be sixteen!' Rouge tells me.

'Cool!' I exclaim.

I've never really used that word before...but I wanted to throw it into the conversation, and see how it would feel saying it.

It felt kind of weird.

...I'd always say 'great' or 'fab' or even 'epic'.

Not...cool.

Anyway...

'What are we doing for your birthday Maria? You_ will_ be sixteen after all!' Cosmo asked sounding excited.

'I dunno. I was just thinking of ordering a pizza, and eating cake with blue frosting, watching movies, playing the wii and then doing make-overs!'

I had to admit, that sounded quite nice. Something basic, but fun.

'...Maria...didn't we do the exact same thing for your birthday last year?' Cosmo asks, an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah! But we had fun didn't we!'

'...I suppose...but - '

'Maria! It's your sixteenth birthday! We're doing something good!'

'Like Rouge's, remember? She had the _huge_ party and the band, and and the day before that, we all went to the mall and bought loads and to the cinema and stuff?'

'It was soooooo much fun!'

'But I wanna do what I did last year!'

'But that's kinda boring!'

'Hey! I liked it!'

'Sorry Coz...'

'And quit calling me that!'

'You never seem to mind when _Tails_ calls you it!'

'...shuddup...'

'But it's true! No matter what Tails says or does you don't care!'

Cosmo glared at the bat, who had a sly smile on her face.

'That's not true!' she protested, cheeks pink.

Of _course_ it isn't Cosmo...

..that was sarcasam in case you couldn't tell.

'Anyway,' she continued, obviously trying to change the subject, 'We were talking about Maria's birthday.'

Maria growled - I mean actually _growled_.

'I don't see why we can't do what we did last year...'

'Because we did that last year! Why can't we have a party? You like parties, right Maria?'

'Yeeeeeaah. But still.'

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged.

Nobody said anything...

Then I heard my voice call out - 'How 'bout a compromise?'

'What's a compromise?' Cream asked.

Blaze pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes and began to explain.

'It's like if your curfew is nine o clock, but you're going to a party and you want to stay out to eleven, but your mum says nine-thirty at latest, you could say ten o clock and you'll do the dishes or something.'

'Okay, I get it now!'

Maria looked curious.

'So what sort of compromise?'

I swallowed...stupid shyness, and-not-being-able-to-talk-in-front-of-people.

'Well, mabye a small party, with just us and mabye some other people if Maria wants, and then we all have the sleepover and blue cake and stuff...'

The girls looked thoughtful.

'I like that idea...' Cosmo said.

'It sounds fun!'

'Yeah!'

'C'mon Maria? What'cha say?

Maria was grinning, but pretended to think.

'Hmmmmm...Yep! That sounds fantastical!'

Fantastical...I like that.

'Okay, then, how 'bout we plan it then?' Marine suggested.

After ten minutes, we had just about decided everything.

The party would be in Maria's house, after she had called her mum, to get permission. Her mom was cool with it, as long as there was no drink, no drugs, no more then thirty people, and we cleaned up afterwards.

Cream had offered to bake everything, which was good because then Maria wouldn't have to do it, and kill us all.

Shadow had texted Maria, to see how she was and she asked him if he could burn a few CD's for her, as she was rubbish with computers. He agreed.

Tikal and Blaze had drawn out a list of people they should invite. I looked over at it.

Johnny Lightfoot...Mighty...Sally (...I suppose she _is_ Sonic's friend...) Bunnie...Wave...Jet...Ash (not the weird fox I met earlier..some other guy in Maria's science class)...Ariana (who I remembered was Silver's older sister - it turned out she and Maria got on really well) and some more people I didn't recognise.

Tikal looked over at Maria.

'What about Mina?'

The girls all became silent, as they stared at the blond hedgehog.

Maria shrugged.

'I suppose...we're inviting Ash, so I guess...'

Blaze added Mina to the list.

...I think Mina is a mongoose...she has long purple hair...and from what I hear, she's an amazing singer. She has maths and french with me.

'Hey, Maria. Could I see if Azura, Ash, Dandy and Victoria could come please?'

Rouge looked suspicious.

'Isn't Azura your weird cousin...?

'...Well, she's my Godmother's daughter...but I just call her my cousin because we're really close...but...yeah, she's kind of weird.' Cosmo laughed.

Maria nodded.

'

They can come - as long as you don't bring the others, kay?'

'Sure. They were all planning on having a movie night anyway...Azura, Ash and the other two would rather hang out with us.'

...I don't think I want to see that weird seedrian, and insane fox again...but...yeah. Maria's choice.

We chatted about the party for a little while longer, when my stomach growled...

...really loudly.

All of the girls stared at me, and I could feel myself heating up again.

Of course, this would happen to me!

Marine smiled.

'I'm hungry! How 'bout we watch a movie and get some snacks?'

'That sounds good.' I replied, glad that Marine had distracted the others.

Cream led us to the living room, and left us to choose a DVD while she got some food.

'Girls, will we order a pizza?' she called to us from the kitchen, 'I have plenty of snacks and stuff...but we haven't had dinner sooo...'

'Yeah! Pizza would be great!' Rouge called back.

'Okay, we have enough cash for two twelve slices, and three bags of small chips if I use the money mother left us...' Cream told us, as she walked into the room.

I blinked, suprised. She had calculated that very quickly.

Cream saw my suprised face, and smiled.

'I'm pretty good at maths!'

It took a while, but we finally agreed on one pepperoni pizza (with no peppers - which was good, because peppers are bleagh) and one chicken and sweetcorn (which might be okay...)

The little rabbit walked off to the kitchen, while Rouge looked at the clock on the wall.

'It's nine, so we could watch two movies...Vanilla won't be back until tomorrow...so we could stay up as long as we like!'

'Lets decide on two movies then!'

Marine pulled out some DVD's, and spread them out all over the floor.

'Okay, everyone choose two and we'll vote.'

I looked at the DVD's...mostly chick-flicks.

I chose 'The Notebook' (I had never seen it, but people had said it was really good), and A Cinderella Story.

Blaze selected 'Letters To Juliet' and 'Titanic'. Marine grabbed 'Bend it like Beckham' and 'She's the Man' - I had seen the latter, and it was really good!

Tikal looked at the DVD's for a while, before finally selecting 'Pretty in Pink' and 'Twilight' while Maria selected 'Mamma Mia!' and 'My Girl'.

Cosmo's blue eyes scanned the movies, and she smiled when she spotted 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and 'The Princess Bride'.

Rouge chose 'Gone with the Wind' and 'Pride and Predjudice'.

Cream walked in, carrying a tray with a big bowl of popcorn, another of 'Chili Heatwave' doritos, and a few packets of sweets.

'The pizza guy will be here soon,' she told us, 'This stuff is for afterwards, okay? I've got hot chocolate too!'

She looked down at the DVD's.

'Oh! I choose 'Little Manhattan' and 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'. she exclaimed.

The doorbell rang, and Cream darted out of the room, once she had set the tray down on the coffe table.

We waited, as Cream opened the door, and payed the delivery boy.

She walked back into the room, carrying to large boxes, and four small bags, with the most appealing smells coming from them.

'Ahhhhhhh' we breathed together, eyes closed.

Cream giggled, and set the food down. 'Come on! It's time to choose a film to watch!'

**...**

**Stupid place to end the chapter, I know, but I wanted to get it done!**

**It was going to be MUCH longer, but I wanted to have some time over the weekend, to work on my homework and stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	10. The Sleepover Part II

**Hello!**

**Yeah, sorry this took a little long XD I finished the chapter, hated it and started again...so yeah...**

**Nothing much happens...except for some Cream, Charmy and Amy bonding at the end...and the first day is FINALLY over!**

**Because...the day has gone on for like...ten chapters?**

**...actually a reviewer pointed that out to me...**

**The other days won't be this long...cause I won't need to go into as much detail of the school day (unless needed), etc: etc:**

**All of the weird things Marine says is real Austrailan slang...I think...I got it off a website...so yeah...not sure...and I don't know any real Australians.**

**Translations will be at the end of the story.**

**...**

'I love this movie!' Blaze exclaimed, chewing on a pizza crust.

'You love a PG movie, with _Jim Carrey _in it?' Tikal asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Hey! What's wrong with Jim Carrey?' Maria demanded, hand on her hip.

Tikal rolled her eyes.

'I just hate him...'

...I like Jim Carrey...

Seriously, does Tikal have ANY taste? She likes _Twilight_ MORE then Harry Potter and hates Jim Carrey?

We were watching 'A Series of Unforunate Events' which everyone but Marine (Bend it like Beckham) and Tikal (Twilight of course...) voted for...

Honestley, I only voted for it because everyone else did...though it isn't bad...

I've never read the books so I don't know if it's better or worse then them...

But I'm enjoying it anyway.

Rouge sipped her Diet Coke, licking her lips.

'Mmmmm, that's nice...'

I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, and stuffed it into my mouth. It tasted sooo good!

So warm and cheesy...

If I did smilies, you would be spammed with happy ones right now...but I don't...so yeah...

Cosmo was sitting beside me on the sofa, obviously not paying much attention to the movie. She was staring at her phone, which she had placed on the arm rest part of the couch.

'You expecting a call Coz?' Rouge asked her, eyebrow raised, and trademark sly smirk on her face.

'N - no!' the seedrian cried, cheeks slightly pink, 'And stop calling me that!'

'Seriously, why do you hate me calling you Coz so much?' Rouge snapped.

'Cause I don't like the way you just make up nicknames for everyone!'

'Hey! I didn't make that one up! Tails did!'

'Yeah, well thats different!'

'How?'

'I don't know!'

Cosmo's blue eyes were cold, her face stony.

I felt akward, as the two girls argued. Everyone else had turned their attention from the TV screen to Cosmo and Rouge.

Cream sniffed, and pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her, closer to her body and she curled into a little ball.

'Chillax guys!' Maria said loudly, trying to calm down the girls, 'Rouge, stop teasing poor Cosmo, Cosmo, stop taking it so seriously!'

Cosmo and Rouge looked slightly sheepish from getting told off by Maria.

'Sorry...' they both muttered, not meeting the others gaze.

Maria nodded, satisfied.

'If it makes you feel better Cosmo, we all have stupid/embarrasing nicknames.' I told her attempting to make her feel better.

...well I didn't know about the others...but I have some embarrasing nicknames...

Maria giggled;

'Yeah! Shadow calls me Ri-Ra or Mi-Mi sometimes!'

'Some people call _me_ Tik-Tok...cause of the _Tik_ in Tikal...'

'That's kind of clever! Okay, my mother calls me Ruby...which doesn't sound anything like my name!'

'Creampuff, Creamy, Creamcake, Creambun, Creme de la Creme...the list goes on...'

'Silver calls me ''Firework''...I know...it's awful...'

'Mar-Mar...'

'My family sometimes call me ''Rosy Posy'' and in my old school they refered to me as ''Pinkie''...they could never be botherd to learn my name...Amy is actually my nickname...cause I'm really called Amanda...'

We all sat in silence for a second until Maria exploded.

'Mar-Mar and Firework?'

Everyone laughed.

'And I thought Rosy Posy was bad!'

We settled down to continue watching the last ten minutes of the film. Cream had resumed her ball position in the armchair.

As soon as the credits began to roll, Tikal jumped up from the floor and hit eject.

'It's over! Lets do something else.'

Cosmo shurgged;

'What do you have in mind?' she asked, flicking her hair...petals...whatever they were...

'How about we play...truth?'

Rouge smiled deviously.

'Ahhh yes, truth.'

The other girls nodded knowingly, smiling slyly.

I'm confused...

'Cream, get the lie detector.' Marine ordered. Cream nodded and skipped out the room.

'What is truth?' I asked, tipping my head to one side.

'Truth, is like truth or dare...with no dares.'

'Oh.'

'But we use a lie detector...so you can't get away with lying!'

'Uh...where did you get the lie detector?'

Rouge smirked;

'Charmy stole it from Vector's place. Vector never even noticed!'

...the way she talked about stealing in such an off-hand tone is making me nervous...what kind of people have I gotten myself mixed up with?

One steals, one puts people in hospital and another is just...scary.

Oh, and the youngest, sweetest one, who seems so innocent...keeps a lie detector in her house.

Right on cue, Cream came tottering into the room, carrying a box with two long pieces of wire and a circle shaped...thing...where you obviously put your fingers.

Marine whooped.

'Yeah! This games ace!'

We all scrambled into a circle, me ending up squashed in between Maria and Tikal. The machine was in the center.

'Rouge, you have to be asked first! You were last, last time.' Blaze told her.

Rouge nodded; 'Okay!'

She stood up, and walked into the center, flopping down and placing the circles around two fingers, like rings.

'Kay, so Blaze you ask me the question.'

Blaze smirked and scooted over, on her hands and knees. She narrowed her eyes;

'Is Knuckles a good kisser?'

All of us laughed, except Tikal who turned slightly green.

Rouge tossed her head, and winked.

'Yep! Really strong lip muscles, and his mouth always tastes like - '

A light on the machine turned green, and Tikal cried; 'Ew! This is my brother Rouge! I do _not_ need to be hearing this right now! I just ate!'

She mimed throwing up, making us laugh again.

'Sorry Tikal.'

Rouge pulled the black things off her fingers and shoved them on Blaze's.

'Maria! Come on up here!'

Maria smiled her cheshire cat smile and sat down beside Blaze.

'Okay...did you secretly enjoy kissing Silver?'

Whoops and laughs erupted from us, while Blaze turned dark pink.

'I hate you all...' she said darkly.

Maria smiled, showing all her teeth.

'Well you're stuck with us! Tell!

'I did not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not enjoy it.' Blaze said, nervously.

The machine turned green again, while we all tried to figure out what she said...

Did not...no...not...yes...no...no...no! Wait! Yes! No?

...My brain hurts now...

Maria growled, but had to settle with that answer. Blaze went back to her old space, looking happier and relaxed now that she was away from the machine.

Marine asked Maria how far she and Shadow had gone...

Maria blushed, but laughed.

'Not_ all_ the way...'

...so they've gone down the list...like past kissing?

...again, if I did smilies, I would put a freaked out one, with the zero and capital ''o'' for eyes...

But I don't...so I won't...

I was called up to ask Marine a question.

'Umm...'

It was Silver all over again...

'If you had to kiss any of the boys, who would you kiss?' I asked, getting inspiration from hearing Charmy walk by the door.

...I knew it was him because he was buzzing...

...cause he's a bee...probably explains it.

Tikal groaned.

'Please don't choose Knuckles! It would be weird having my best friend want to kiss him...'

Maria smiled at the racoon, her voice high pitched...and slightly senile sounding,

'If you choose Shadow, I will never ever speak to you again and I'll rip out your eyeballs and ram them down your throat!' she beamed, eyes crossed.

...That was very disturbing...like _very_ disturbing...

...another thing to add to the list-of-reasons-why-hanging-out-with-these-people-might-not-be-such-a-good-idea!

...This one may not be one-hundred percent right in the head...

Marine looked slightly freaked out...so did the others. Tikal had edged closer to Rouge, looking scared.

Maria laughed at our shocked faces.

'Joke! You can choose Shadow if you want...I don't really mind.'

We all sighed in relief...

...but I still think she's kind of...you know...

Marine's face was tilted to the side, and she was looking at the celing.

'I'm gonna say...Sonic.'

My heart stopped and my body froze over.

...why hormones, why?

Rouge and Tikal shared a suprised look. Maria giggled nervously. Cosmo looked confused.

'Why Sonic?'

Marine laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her hand with her kneck.

'Cause I could never kiss Charmy...with our arguments about football...I don't want to get in a blue with Cosmo, Tikal would never forgive me if I chose Knuckles, Shadow and Maria are too sweet together, and we know Silver likes someone else...only guy left is Sonic.'

If we had been in an anime, I think most of the girls would of ''sweat-dropped''...

I felt happier, knowing that Marine did not have a crush on Sonic...because...she's fourteen. And he's fifteen. It might not work out well...

Yep. That's why...it's not because I'm jealous or anything...

Anyway, the light went green and Marine went back to her spot. Then I rememberd I had to be asked now.

Great.

Cosmo was chosen to ask me a question. She narrowed her big, blue eyes and smirked.

'Okay Amy,' she started, voice soft but sly, 'You know when you were kissed earlier? ...well did you enjoy it?'

Maria gasped and hugged herself, squealing quietly. Tikal and Cream smiled brightly while Rouge started to laugh.

...of course I'd be asked something like this...

Time to think.

_Did I enjoy the kiss?_

I felt fluttery, and I craved more...but is that the same as enjoying something?

I don't enjoy eating endless chocolates on a Friday night - (back in my old town, I sat at home watching Disney Channel with Daisy May and chocolate every Friday night, while everyone else went to parties, and such) but I kept doing it because I wanted more...

...mabye to help fill up the hole of lonliness I felt inside me...

I don't think I did enjoy it..._but_ too be fair, it was a very quick kiss _and_ I've never been very comfortable with physical contact with a male...

'Not really.' I answer, and to my relief the light glows like an emerald.

Maria, Cosmo and Blaze look slightly crestfallen.

Anyway...

After that we all get slightly giddy, and decide to watch another movie to relax.

The most votes goes to ''The Princess Bride''

Which turns out to be a pretty cool movie!

...but it's kind of long...

Blaze, who was sitting next to me on the sofa nudged me and pointed at Cream's armchair.

The little rabbit was fast asleep, her breathing slow and eyes closed.

'Awwww' Rouge whispered, smiling, 'Isn't she adorable?'

'I think you've gone soft Rouge!' smiles Cosmo, 'But yes...she's so sweet.'

Marine turns of the television, and helps Maria pick up the sleeping girl. They carry her into the bedroom and tuck her into her bed, untying her dressing gown first, so she doesn't get overheated.

We all looked at her for a second, smiling as we saw how peaceful she looked...though I felt kind of weird watching her sleep...

Rouge had gone to the bathroom, to rub off her make-up, and walked in ten minutes later.

Rouge yawned.

'It's getting late...I'm going to bed...'

She walked over to her sports bag and pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow. Then she took out another two, and tossed them to me.

'Didn't know if you'd be prepared.'

I smiled at her.

'Thank you.' I mouthed.

We got our beds ready, and curled up in our sleeping bags. Rouge, Cosmo and Marine fall asleep almost instantly. Rouge looks quite cute asleep, younger looking and more innocent without the make-up. She was holding onto a ratty old blanket, like one a baby would have.

The rest of us take a little longer, Maria especially. She had a toy hedgehog...black with ebony stripes. It was obviously supposed to be Shadow, only it didn't look much like him, besides the colours. Anyway, she kept whispering to it.

But after ten minutes, even she was asleep. I looked around at the girls, smiling.

These girls liked me! They wanted to be my friend!

That felt really good.

'I think I'm going to like living here...' I said to myself, eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

**...**

_**Beep! Beep! Whack!**_

I awoke to the sound of someone turning of an alarm. I was about to sit up, when I noticed it was still dark outside.

_That's odd..._ I thought, confused.

I slowly turned to my side, as if I was moving in my sleep and caught a glimpse of Cream stepping over the girls. Her clock read 3:00 am

_Too early! Sleep!_ My brain ordered, but I was to curious to sleep again. I waited until the rabbit was out the door before getting up to follow her.

I heard her walk into the living room, and press the on button of the TV.

By now, I was very curious so I put my head in the door for a second so I wouldn't be noticed.

Cream and Charmy were sitting on the couch, sitting side by side. One of them had put in a DVD...''Aladdin''.

Even though they looked exhausted, they smiled as the first song played, and they sang along, quietly.

...so this is what they were doing? Getting up to watch Disney movies?

...that's kind of cute. They're still kids after all.

It seemed like they do this most nights. They were both there, and Cream woke up as soon as her alarm rang. She must of been used to doing that.

I smiled as I watched them watching the film...but I accidently pushed the door open a bit.

It creaked, and they saw me there.

All three of us went red.

'Amy! We uh...we weren't watching this movie! Psh! It's for little kids!' Charmy cried. Cream nodded 'Yeah!'

...they're not very good liars...

'Hey guys...it's cool!' I told them, walking into the room and sitting beside them.

Cream shook her head.

'No it's not! We're teenagers! We're not supposed to watch Disney movies...but...sometimes we just want to be little kids again so we - '

I smiled at them. I really didn't see anything odd or weird about what they were doing.

'I understand. Mind if I join you?'

Charmy and Cream beamed.

'Course not!' Charmy cried. Cream nodded.

'Good.' I said, and we sat back to watch the film.

**...**

**Ace: Good/Creat**

**Blue: A fight/argument**

**I got lazy at the ending, because I wanted it done for the week...I should go to bed now. 12:02 on a Sunday night...school tomorrow T_T**

**Scarstar xxx**


	11. Walk

**So, this was going to be longer...but we're going away for a few days so yeah...**

**Okay so I decided to skip the weekend...because nothing intresting happens. **

**Okay?**

**This chapter starts on Thursday when she gets to school...because I figured that you'd all be dying for some Sonic and Amy after two chapters where he doesn't appear...**

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. I had to help sort out the house, carrying boxes, organising rooms, emptying boxes, running to the supermarket to get things like bread and milk...stuff like that.

On Monday morning, I felt slightly worried. Mabye the gang wouldn't want me to hang out with them anymore...mabye they had just been nice to me, because they felt sorry for me.

But when I had bought my soup and roll in the canteen, I heard an excited voice cry; 'Amy! Amy! Amy! Sit over here!'

I looked around to see Maria and the others all waving me over. Relief washed over me and I sat down with them, and just enjoyed lunch.

**...**

For the first time in my life, I was actually having fun at school.

We had nice teachers, a big building...and I actually had friends!

It was nice walking into the school every morning and meeting up with the girls. It was nice having somewhere to sit in the cafeteria. It was nice not being invisable for once!

...There was only one thing that could ruin my now perfect life...

A certian colbat hedgehog who we all know as Sonic...

'Hey Amy.' he'd say, huge grin on his face, if we passed each others in the hallways.

I would feel myself burning up, and I'd quickly reply 'Hi Sonic.' before rushing away.

My hormones were still all over him. Which was very annoying, as today was the day I had to go to his house...

...well, I didn't have to...I kind of wanted too...but that's beside the point!

The worst part was that we had actually started to become friends! Especially when I was placed in his P.E class, as I was faster then most of the others.

...Actually, I don't think I'm faster then Silver...but Blaze is in his - and my old - P.E class...so I think he runs slow on purpose.

That boy has got it bad...

Anyway, I staggered into History, exhausted from running laps around the football pitch in P.E, trying to make sense of numbers in maths, and helping Maria find her shoes (...don't ask...) during lunch.

I was very tired, so I just flopped into my seat. Sonic was sitting next to me.'Hi Amy!' he said, smiling shyly...which was weird...

...even for him...

'H - Hello Sonic!' I mumbled, looking down at the desk so my quills would cover my blushing face. I'd always heat up around him...I had been sure, that first day, I was sick! Why didn't sleeping make me feel better? Why?

...because my body and mind want me to suffer...that's why...

He smiled at me again, and then opened up his copy. He flipped a few pages until he came to a blank one.

'Can you help me with this?' he asked, looking embarrased. He was pointing at a page of questions. I looked at the page.

'Hey, didn't we have these for homework on Tuesday? I asked, as I remembered doing them during my free Art class the last time we had History. Sonic sighed.

'Yeah...I didn't really understand them...History's not my strong point.'

'Oh yeah.' I replied, remembering last Friday, 'Knuckles said you hated History. Is this why?'

Sonic blushed, and put his head down on the table.

'Yeah. You must think I'm an idiot - '

'Hmmm...define idiot...' I teased, playfully. 'Hey!' he cried, poking me with his pen.

I poked him back, a glint in my eye.

This went on for a while, both of us laughing. It was times like this, I could just forget about my hormones and the confusing feelings I felt around Sonic, and just have a bit of fun with him.

After a few minutes, his smile faded as he looked back at the blank copy page.

'I'm not very good at writing answers, or explaining things on paper. I can do it in words fine...but I don't know how to say it on the page.'

He looked kind of upset, so I put an arm on his shoulder, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

'It's okay Sonic. Everyone struggles with certian things. I mean, you know Maria and cooking! Tikal can't do a handstand! And as for me...where do I start?' I told him, trying to make him feel better.

Sonic smiled for a second, then said softly. 'You don't seem to struggle with anything...you're perfect.'

Realising what he had just said, he went bright red. The familiar feeling of warmth spread all over me, and we quickly turned away from each other.

Perfect.. he called me..._perfect!_

'T - Thanks,' I squeaked, twisting my hands around into different shapes, 'But I'm anything but.'

He didn't reply, so I figured he was still embarrased.

'I'm awful at Maths.' I told him, in another attempt in making him feel better. 'I'm in the basic class.'

Sonic shrugged, still staring at the paper. I sighed, and pulled his book closer to him. 'Okay, I'll help you.'

We got most of the questions done by the time the bell to signal the second class rang...and a few seconds later, Mr. Lucas rushed in, his glasses lopsided and tie wrinkled, as if he had just gotten out of bed.

'Ah...yes, sorry about all of that. I was in the staff room...and I decided to take a small nap...as I was...uh...busy, last night - '

Does he mean what I think he means...?

...disturbing images...

' - and the nap went on a_ little _longer then I had wanted...so yes.' he stammered, while most of the class laughed.

'Okay class! We are going to continue revising The Rennisance! Please open up page 132 in your books and we'll get started!'

...he didn't even ask about the homework...

So Sonic embarrased me, by calling me perfect, for nothing?

...Why me...?

**...**

The bell to tell us school was over rang, which awoke the class from their trance. Most of us had been staring at the clock, tired after a long day of school.

Everyone rammed their books into their bags, and sped out the door. Sonic shoved his History book into his black, battered school-bag. He had so much room in his...he obviously didn't have alot of homework...unlike me.

I looked into my own bag, black with a pink rose. It was crammed with books, and folders mostly for Maths - I do alot of extra work on that, as on a good day I get a C-/C which my mother and teacher says 'isn't good enough'.

This bag would weigh a ton...I'd probably break my back, walking to Sonic's house. I decided to improvise, by swinging the bag over one shoulder, and carrying a ton of books in both hands and carrying my pencil case in my mouth...which looked really odd...

Sonic saw me trying to juggle my books around, smiled, and took them from me, 'I'll carry those Amy.'

I suppose, with equality of the sexes and all that, I should of been slightly insulted by that fact that some guy was carrying my books for me, but I suppose he was just trying to even out how much we were carrying.

'Thanks Sonic.' I said, sensing my cheeks going pink again. Seriously? For carrying a few books? Hormones...what is going on?

He smiled at me, and we both made our way towards the door.

**...**

'Sonic, how far away _is_ your house?' I groaned, pausing to rub my foot.

We had been walking for ten minutes now, which was a very long time for me as I usually get the bus home from school - Mum's arranged for Cream and Miss. Van - Vanilla (she insists I call her that...) - to drop me to school.

I had blisters on my foot, because, of course I had chosen _today_ to wear my black pumps with the red bows...and no socks.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

'Not that far...you're just very slow.'

'I am not!'

Sonic turned to me and winked, which made my insides turn to mush...again...

'You wanna get there faster?'

'Yeah!'

'Well...if you say so...'

'Wait wha - '

Without warning, Sonic grabbed onto my hand and began to run...really fast.

'Sonic!' I cried, feeling dizzy from the running...and the fact that he was holding my hand...

This was _worse_ then the time Ash took me flying...a million times! And all because of the butterflies and blushing from holding Sonic's hand...

Hormones, can you leave me alone for FIVE FLIPPING MINUTES!

I just closed my eyes, and tried to go into my happy place...(my happy place is a world made of chocolate and where dizziness and hormones don't exist)

...which was invaded by an annoying, colbat-blue, green eyed, male hedgehog. Which sucked.

So I just kept my eyes shut and told myself it would be over soon...

...and it was...

After a minute, Sonic skidded into a halt. Out of suprise and panic, I let go of his hand, tripped over the wall into some strangers garden and went flying into a rose bush.

'Ow!' I cried, as the thorns scraped my face. I could hear Sonic laughing, but he came over and hauled me out.

'Thanks...' I said, coldly. Falling head-first into a rose bush and being laughed at was quite annoying.

I must of looked pissed, because Sonic's grin faded for a second, before his eyes gleamed, and he picked a rose

'That why they call you Amy Rose?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

'Bad joke...' I told him, grinning slightly.

'You think?' he asked, in a mock-hurt tone, 'That hurts Amy...really, I'm crying on the inside.'

'I would care, if I didn't have a heart of stone.' I said, trying to sound bored and cool...which was probably ruined by my big, amused smile.

Before Sonic could reply, a green hedgehog with spiky green hair (...quills...), in a Green Day t-shirt and jeans slouched out of a nearby house.

'Hey Sonic, who's the girlfriend?' he asked, smirking slyly and his eyes narrowed.

Sonic and I both went red.

'She's not my girlfriend! he cried, gesturing wildly with his arms.

'I'm not his girlfriend!' I cried, shaking my head back and forth, so my quills/hair whipped my face.

The hedgehog chuckled, and walked over to us.

'Hi. I'm Manic.' he said, politely, holding out his hand for me to shake, which I accepted gingerly.

'I'm Amy. Amy Rose.'

Manic's eye gleamed.

'Ahhh...so _you're_ the new girl who my brother never shuts up abou - '

'Okay!' exclaimed Sonic, stepping in between us, 'I see you two are fine! C'mon Amy...lets go inside...'

Dazed, I let Sonic drag me in the front door.

He lived in a large, white, two storey house. In one of the upstairs windows, I could see a magneta hedgehog, with pink hair, applying make-up in front of a mirror.

'Oh, Sonia's home...' Sonic said, half to himself.

When we entered the house, the first thing I saw was an empty hall, with curved, open-thread stairs. One door was open, and inside was a large, cosy looking kitchen where an eggplant coloured hedgehog was stirring something in a pot.

'Hi mom, this is my friend Amy.'

Sonic's mother turned around, a motherly smile on her face.

'Hello Amy! It's a pleasure to meet you...Sonic's told us so much about you...'

I felt myself go pink for the...I-don't-know-what-number-eth...time today, and Sonic sighed.

'Mooom...' he moaned.

She rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, go see your sister. I think she'll like to meet this young lady.'

Young lady?

'Okay. C'mon Amy.'

I was halfway out the door, when I turned to his mother, turning on my charming side.

'Thank you m'am!' I said, almost bobbing a curtsey.

...See,I wanted to get on her good side, and show her I was a well raised, respectful girl...

People often judge me and Daisy May, because we have a single mother and we're kind of poor...

The eggplant hedgehog's eyes softened.

'You seem like _such_ a nice girl Amy' she cooed, melting from my politeness' ...and please, call me Aleena!'

'Yes Aleena' I said, beaming, before going to join Sonic in the hall.

He was waiting for me, an eyebrow raised.

'What was all that about?' he asked, obviously amused.

I rolled my eyes.

'People sometimes judge our family, 'cause mum and dad are divorced.' I told him...

...wait...why was I telling him this?

This is just like that Friday, I almost told him about the ''arranged marriage'' thing.

Sonic smiled.

'Aww, you don't have to worry about that with my mom. She's all about ''equality'' and ''equal rights'' and not judging others...'

'Cool.'

...again with that word...

'Well, lets go meet your sister!' I said, trying to change the subject. I held onto his hand, and he led me up the stairs...

...I prayed he wouldn't feel how fast was beating...

(...stupid hormones...)

**...**

**Okay, time to reply to some reviews...the anonymous ones -**

**ChocoLalaLAndGirl**

**Agreed :) I love disney movies. And happy (late!) birthday!**

**deanna37**

**Yes, I agree but Amy's also worried about becoming attached and commited to someone, and then having to say goodbye...her sister got married at eighteen/nineteen which is only 3 years and a bit away...and she's also quite scared of boys as she never got attention from them, and if she did it was the bad kind (remember her first kiss?) so the idea of one liking her in a romantic way is quite scary to her (like me when one of my guy friends admitted to liking me)**

**And glad you enjoyed the story!**

**...**

**Don't expect another update for a while...need to update my other story and work on something else...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	12. The Really Awkward Dinner

**Hey guys!**

**So remember those one-shots I told you about?**

**Well THE SILVER AND BLAZE ONE IS UP!**

**Just go to my page, and it's called ''A Kiss Between Friends''**

**I said I wouldn't do a Cream one, because she's the main character in the proluge, but I got an idea...**

**Cream will be fifteen in it...but it shall be SPOILER FREE!**

**So keep your eye out for it :D**

**Have loads of stuff to do...I have to write a scary story, like for a campfire...any ideas? **

**I fail at scary stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

'Hi Sonia!' Sonic said, barging into another room and dragging me behind him.

The room looked slightly empty, and very clean. Probably a guest bedroom.

It was bare, except for a mirror on the white wall, a small table and chair and a single bed. A large, black suitcase was open on the floor.

The female hedgehog I had seen through the window turned around, hand on her hip.

She was very beautiful, with eggplant fur and orchid spikes and hair. She was dressed in a tight, magneta minidress, with pop-art flowers, black jeggings, and a black, denim jacket with fake pink fur trimming. I looked down at my own outfit - black jeans, red and black striped top and those annoying pumps - sadly.

Her clothes were so glam, and she was so pretty!

My clothes were so ordinary, and I wasn't pretty...I could deal with ordinary clothing, but I'd love to be more attractive!

Bet that sounds really shallow...but

Not fair.

'Sonic, you know what I've told you about coming in here without knocking!' she glared.

Sonic chuckled, 'Calm down sis...I just wanted to say hello and introduce you too one of my friends.'

'Um...hello...' I said to her, unsure of what to do. Sonia blinked in suprise, then her eyes glowed and she bounced over to me.

'Oh my gosh! A girl!' she exclaimed, looking very exicted.

'Uh...' I began, trying to think of something to say.

'I can't believe you're here Amy! Sonic _never_ invites any of the girls over without some of the guys! He must think alot of you!'

Sonic was protesting, but I wasn't paying attention...I was thinking about something else she had said...

'Wait...how do you know my name?' I asked, slightly worried...mabye _she _was a stalker!

...okay, I'll admit I'm kind of paranoid about that...

'Oh, Manic was telling me about Sonic's new friend, who he doesn't stop talking about!' she laughed.

He doesn't stop talking about me...?

My heart began to beat faster, and I could feel myself warming up.

...not amused...

Sonic seemed embarrased too, as his blue fur had turned red so he looked like Knuckles.

...only minus the dreds...

'That's not true Sonia! You know Manic. Always trying to wind me up...'

Sonia smirked again, 'But I also know _you _little brother.' she reminded him, winking.

Sonic coughed, fur still red.

'Well anyway, I see you two are...yeah...so we'll just be going now...bye!'

Sonic grabbed me again, which, as usual, turned my insides to mush.

I think I'm starting to get used to that feeling...

...scary thought...

Anyway, he dragged me out of the room while Sonia laughed, and continued putting mascara on her eyelashes.

Sonic was walking across the hall, while I was stumbling behind him. He led me to a white door at the end of the room, and marched inside.

The room had a bed, with a mis-matching pillowcase and duvet cover. The pillowcases were plain colbat blue - the colour his fur was before he started blushing - and the duvet was light blue, dark blue, and white stripes.

Obviously Sonic's room. All that blue...

The walls were sky blue with white clouds painted on them. An acoustic guitar stood on a guitar stand in a corner of the room, under a bookshelf which was full of chao caring books.

I remembered his job of training and minding chaos, and looked around the room some more. Now that I was actually looking, I could see more chao-related things.

On a chest of drawers was a notebook with a picture of a chao on it. Under his bed, I could see an old, ratty chao bed with a plastic ball in it. Around the room, Sonic had stuck up pictures of chaos (alongside posters of bands, and people skateboarding and random crap like that), with their names and stuff about them - like ''Heather. Belongs to Rouge. Don't feed her oranges'' etc:

'These pictures are pretty good.' I told Sonic, turning to look at him. He was beside the door, standing akwardly. 'Did you draw them?'

Sonic laughed nervously.

'No, no I'm rubbish at Art. Cosmo drew them of course...'

'Oh. Ok.' I said, slightly embarrased...for some reason...

We stood in silence for a minute or two, before Sonic said; 'Wanna see the chaos? They're in the back garden.'

My eyes brightened and I felt happier.

'Yeah! I love chaos! They're so sweet and adorable!'

Sonic laughed.

'Didn't know you were this girly.'

I glared at him.

'I am not that girly! I just find chaos cute! I mean, who wouldn't?'

'Fair enough. Come on then.'

Thankfully, he didn't hold my hand this time...well...I felt kind of down when he didn't...but that's my hormones fault!

When in doubt, blame hormones!

We walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, two at a time. We reached the hall downstairs, and Sonic was now walking towards a white door. I followed him, feeling excited.

...I love chaos...

He opened the door, slowly, as if scared to see what was in the garden (chaos).

Which I thought was weird...until they all came flying to us.

Balls of pink, blue, white, yellow, black, orange, green, purple, gold, silver - you name it! - came flying towards us. I screamed as they knocked me over, and started licking my face. Sonic was on the floor too, but he was laughing.

He was obviously used to it.

'Guys! C'mon get off!' he cried, trying to push the squealing chaos off his body.

He managed to stand up, making them fly off him. Sonic walked towards me, and pulled me up...making my stomach flip over. The chaos were _still _attached to me, so he brushed them off my body...

...which was really weird...

'Hey! Stop!' I cried, panicked. He was _touching_ me!

...okay, he was pulling the chaos _off_ me...but it still felt weird...

He's a pervert!...sort of...mabye...not really...it just felt that way...

But I'm still annoyed at him.

To his credit, he stopped as soon as I told him too, and the chaos flew away.

'Sorry.' He said sheepishly, avoiding my gaze.

'I'm sorry too...I over-reacted.' I replied, slightly embarrased.

We stood there, akwardly (...which seems to happen alot...) until I felt something on my shoe.

'Awwww!' I cooed, when I saw the little white chao hugging my foot. 'Who's this little cutie?' I gushed.

...I sounded like a total idiot...

Sonic shook his head, smiling to himself.

'I will never understand you...'

I looked over at him, glaring.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked, putting a hand on my hip and glaring.

He shrugged.

'You can change from mean and scary, to gushing and girly in the blink of an eye. It's like you're bipolar or something.'

'I am not bipolar!' I cried, eyes narrowed.

...I don't even know what bipolar means...

But I was pretty sure I wasn't.

The annoying hedgehog laughed.

'You're just proving my point!'

I rolled my eyes. This guy was pissing me off...me...but not my hormones.

My hormones were making me confused, as I couldn't stop looking at his handsome face, his cheeky grin, his lime-green eyes...

Hormones, can you give me a break?

_No Amy, we can't! It gives us pleasure to see you get annoyed at this random, blue hedgehog, due to us making you attracted to him! Hee hee hee!_

...that's what I think my hormones would say...if they could talk.

While I was thinking, Sonic managed to stop laughing.

'Come on Amy! You wanted to see the chaos, we're going to see the chaos!'

Once again, he didn't take my hand.

Which was good, and bad.

Good, because now I wouldn't get butterflies, feel all warm and gooey inside or blush.

Bad, because now all I could think about was how much I missed having my hand inside his own...

All because, of stupid hormones.

Stupid, stupid hormones.

It was all so...

Stupid.

After a while I forgot all about the stupidness of hormones, because I was having so much fun!

Sonic showed me all of the chaos, including his own two, Sonya and Speed.

'Hey, why did you name a chao after your sister?' I asked, after he showed me the two chaos. Speed was light blue, and dark blue. Sonya was a barbie-pink and purple chao.

Sonic shrugged, smiling.

'Sonia was my favourite as a kid...when I got Sonya, I named her after Sonia because of the colours...'

'Ah, okay.'

I knelt down, to stroke a little white and gold chao.

'This one's adorable. Easily the cutest thing I've ever seen!'

Sonic smiled, and bent down beside me. He streched his arm over to the chao, which meant it brushed by me. I tensed, but he didn't seem to notice.

The hedgehog patted the chao. 'Chao!' she squeaked, blinking innocently.

'Yeah, this one's Angel. She is cute...but I've seen cuter things.'

'What? Who?' I asked, unable to believe there could be anything cuter then this baby chao...

...except, mabye Silver's crush on Blaze, or Shadow and Maria together...

Sonic shook his head, his muzzle turning slightly pinker.

'Nah, it's sorta private.' he mumbled, not meeting my gaze.

I shrugged, and went back to playing with Angel and the other chaos. Sonic excused himself to go and check with his mother when dinner would be ready.

...which gave me time to think about how to get rid of these confusing feelings...

...I had nothing...

I mean _nothing_.

Avoiding him was out, because he was part of the gang, and becoming a good friend.

Sleeping didn't work.

Hypnosis _might_ work, but I didn't know anyone who could hypnotise me...

No ideas.

Angel started to yawn, so she flew into a little kennel. When I heard a few soft snores a few seconds later, I could tell she was dead to the world.

I pictured her curled up, eyes shut, breathing slowly, snoring gently and smiled.

So adorable!

Actually, I'm gonna go all Wapanese here and say;

KAWAII!

Sonic walked out of his house, Manic slouching behind him.

'Amy, mom says that dinner will be ready in five minutes. We have to wash our hands.'

I could see his point...we had been playing with animals for a while.

Manic, Sonic and I walked into the house. We turned left, into the bathroom.

It was big, and fancy looking. Everything was as clean as a whistle. The bath was big, with dolphin taps.

There was a heveanly scent in the air, from all the soaps and scented candles. I walked over to the sink, removed my gloves, twisted the tap and a gush of hot water washed over my hands. I squirted some strawberry handwash on my hands and rubbed.

'Mmmmmm, it smells brilliant.' I said to myself. Manic and Sonic laughed...apparently I had spoken louder then I had intended too.

Embarrasing.

**...**

We walked into the cosy kitchen again, where Sonia was helping their Aleena finish dinner.

'Hello Amy!' Sonia smiled, as she poured some water into a jug of dilute-blackcurrant.

I smiled back at her.

'Hi.'

Aleena asked Sonic and Manic to lay the table. They sighed, but went to it anyway.

'What will I do Aleena?' I asked, trying to be helpful.

She looked at me, in suprise.

'Oh nothing Amy, you're our guest!'

So I sat down at the table, feeling akward and self concious as everyone else was working. Luckily they were all done in two minutes, so I wasn't the only one sitting down.

I was sitting next to Sonia and Manic, with Sonic on Sonia's other side.

Aleena brought over a pot of one of the most amazing, wonderful foods in the world...

'Chicken curry! My favourite!' I cried.

Manic smirked, 'Sonic chose it. It was his turn to decide a dinner...he told us you loved Indian.'

When did I mention...?

Oh yeah! At the sleepover...

...that was a week ago...

He remembered...? After seven days?

...it's probably nothing...he has an excellent memory.

I nodded at Manic.

'Yep. It's my favourite!'

'Hey, mine too.'

'Cool.'

...saying that word has become a very bad habit...

I smiled at Sonic. 'Thanks. I don't get Indian much.'

'No problem Amy.'

Sonia and Manic shared knowing looks.

'Sonia dear, could you carry this juice for me?' Aleena asked, nodding her head towards the glass jug. The purple hedgehog was carrying a bowel of rice, and another of chapatis'.

'Oh, I'll get it Aleena!' I said, jumping up from my seat. Aleena was so nice, I wanted to help out.

'Well - '

'Oh it's really no trouble!' I told her, carefully picking the jug up from the counter with both hands...because I did not want to drop it! That would be typical of me. There were glasses already set up, so I thankfully didn't have to handle anymore glass.

After a little bit, we were all seated.

I licked my lips as I looked at my plate of curry, rice and chapatis'.

I scooped up some of the rice and curry with my fork and popped it into my mouth.

'That's amazing!' I said to Aleena, who blushed slightly. 'Really?'

'Yeah! It's some of the nicest Indian I've ever tasted!'

Aleena smiled.

'You really are a very nice girl Amy...you know, I wasn't sure if I was open to the idea of Sonic dating, but if it's you - '

_DATING?_

What?

Sonic looked exactly the way I felt.

'Mom! I never said I was dating Amy!' he spluttered, face even redder then before. 'Who told you...?'

Aleena looked very embarrased, while Manic laughed.

'You!' Sonic cried, glaring at his brother.

'Sorry bro, but you _were_ talking about her alot...I thought - '

'You thought wrong.' I said sharply. 'There is no way Sonic likes me!'

Sonic blinked, then quickly resumed glaring at Manic.

'Yeah. I don't like Amy like that.'

He stood up from the table, and turned away.

'I'm going. Bye Amy.' he said simply, before leaving the room.

We heard the front door slam and we knew he had gone out.

Aleena was still pink. Manic looked bored, while Sonia squeezed my had, trying to comfort me.

'He'll be back soon Amy. He's not usually like this. I can drop you home if you want.'

I nodded, wanting to leave before something else happened.

'Yeah, I have homework to do...'

Sonia nodded, got up, and grabbed a set of keys off the counter.

We were almost out of the kitchen before Aleena cried, 'Wait! Amy!'

I stopped, and saw Aleena getting out lunchboxes, and putting my dinner and some more food into them.

'Oh no Aleena, it's okay - ' I tried to tell her, but she pressed them into my hands anyway.

'I'm sorry for embarrasing you Amy...I just thought - '

'That's fine Aleena. It'll blow over.' I interrupted, trying to make her feel better. 'When he gets back, tell Sonic I said thanks, kay?'

She nodded, and Sonia and me left the room, and went out the door.

'That idiot...' Sonia whispered, rolling her eyes. I didn't say anything, instead hopping into the passenger seat in a silver Volkswagen. Sonia hopped in too, and in a second we were speeding off.

'You'll need to give me directions.' she told me, turning out of the driveway.

'Sure. Okay, you keep on driving then turn left near the supermarket.'

We drove down, listening to songs on the radio and singing along. Sonia knew all the words.

'You're a pretty good singer Sonia!' I told her, after she finished 'Best Friends Brother'. She smiled at me, and winked.

'Thank's Amy. I'm in a band with my friends! I play the keyboard and do some singing!'

She's funny, she's fashionable, she's in a band...Sonic has the coolest sister ever.

'Oh, turn left and then straight ahead, and turn left again!' I cried, seeing where we were.

As we turned, I saw a colbat blue hedgehog sitting on the wall.

_Sonic..._

He looked up at the car, and saw me looking at him through the mirror. I smiled shyly, and waved, trying to show him we were still good.

He slid off the wall, and ran away, in the opposite direction.

**...**

**What's going to happen now? **

**You'll find out in the next chapter XD**

**Back to school tomorrow -_-**

**Making the most of the last day by writing, drinking hot chocolate and watching Disney movies XD**

**Please give me some ideas for a story...not like, a whole story, just ideas...please?**

**You'll probably get the Cream oneshot before the next update...because I'm almost done...I think...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	13. My Little Sister Should Shut Up Now

**I got bored with the Cream oneshot...needed to write this chapter!**

**I think you'll all enjoy this one ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**...**

_To: Sonic_

_From: Amy_

_Subject: Where Were U?_

_Sonic, where were you today?_

_I'm sorry if you got embarrased yesterday._

_But just so you know, I think we're still cool. Don't know about you...but yeah._

_Everyone was wondering where you were._

_I didn't tell them don't worry._

_Please text back. _

_- Amy_

**...**

I sighed, and tossed my mobile onto my bed, flopping down beside it.

It was Friday evening. Sonic hadn't come to school. I had to face History class alone, with nobody to talk too when Mr. Lucas accidently set his tie on fire - don't ask! - and the whole school had to be evacuated and we were organised by class. Then we were sent home early, and I had to walk because the bus wasn't there.

Marine walked with me for a little while, then stopped at her own house.

...so I faced most of the journey alone...all because Sonic hadn't come to school...

He was probably still embarrased about yesterday.

...and he thought _I_ wasn't?

It was a million times more embarrasing for me! He isn't attracted to me at all! I'm attracted to him!

...before any fangirls freak out, I should say it's because of hormones.

Sorry to burst your bubble.

**...**

I sighed again, bored out of my mind. I couldn't call Maria, because she was cleaning the house for her party tomorrow. Maria had asked us to come over early, which reminded Blaze and Rouge that they hadn't bought her a present yet. They had run to the shops as soon as we were allowed out.

Cosmo and Tails had gone to the Garden Center, where Cosmo was going to look for some strange plants to add to the presents she had bought Maria - she was putting toegther a little hamper/box thing of small gifts.

Marine had football training, and Tikal had a lot of homework she wanted to get done for the weekend.

I didn't have much homework...drawing a picture of some objects together - like a bowl of fruit, or clutter of make-up - for Art, three questions for Religion, revising my book for History, French vocab and my extra Math stuff.

I decided to check on Maria's present, just to make sure it was still okay.

I had bought her a pair of blue ballet slippers, and a skinny white scarf, with silver sequins swen onto it.

Both things were very beautiful, but were actually very cheap. I had found this shoe shop that was closing down, so everything in the shop was almost seventy five percent off! The scarf was a clearance item, from Claires Accessories.

I had found an old, dark blue present bag in a box, (mum keeps them, so we can save money by re-using them), and used some normal paper Daisy May had drawn pictures on to wrap them up.

I had my bag for the sleepover packed, containing more or less the same things for Cream's birthday, except for the pyjamas. Mum had given me some money to buy a new pair, after the bottoms got ripped. I had found a pale pink pair, covered in pictures of dark pink, high heeled shoes, and stars.

Then, while digging through _more_ cardboard boxes, I had found a pair of pink, fluffy slippers I had bought during the Summer, and had lost.

Blaze, Cream and I were going to Rouge's house tomorrow, to decide on what to wear. None of the others could make it so yeah...

**...**

'Amy! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!' My mum cried from downstairs.

I groaned to myself. Mum wanted to celebrate her first week on the job by having a pizza, and watching a few movies. Daisy would get to chose first, because she was younger and would fall asleep faster.

Her choice suprised me. Instead of chosing High School Musical, she chose 'Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension'' which we had recorded. I would probably put on 'My Sister's Keeper.'

Anyway, most nights I would enjoy something like that. But I was worried about Sonic...

I don't like him like that!But he was still one of my friends! Of course I'd be worried!

'Kay mum, I'll be down soon!' I shouted back, drumming my fingers on the desk.

As soon as I had replied, I heard my phone go off - my ringtone is 'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj. I pounced onto it, expecting a call from Maria, or Blaze or one of the girls.

'Hello?' I spoke into the mobile.

'Um...hi Amy...' a nervous, male voice replied.

_Sonic!_

'Oh, hi Sonic! Wasn't expecting a call from you!' I said, trying to sound suprised...I probably sounded nervous though.

'Well...I got your text and...yeah, we're still cool.'

'That's good. Sorry if you felt embarrased.'

'Doesn't matter. I'll get over the embarrasment eventually.'

I laughed, before replying, 'I'm already over it. It was just an honest mistake.'

...lies...

Then, in a moment of stupidness, I say ask something.

'So, I'm not doing anything special if you want to come over?'

'Really?' he asked, sounding suprised.

'Yeah, sure. We're having pizza, and there'll be plenty.'

'Okay. See you in five?'

'Yeah, sure! See ya!'

I press the 'end call' button...then freak out.

WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST DONE?

I just invited Sonic The Hedgehog, to my house!

...this is going to be so embarrasing...

Mum will freak out, and Daisy May will ask embarrasing questions...like 'How long have you been Amy's boyfriend?' and such.

..too late now, he's probably already here...

I looked down at my clothes. There were paint stains on my t-shirt, from Art class, and a small hole in my jeans.

I pulled and tugged those off, and tossed them into my laundry bin, covering a pair of knickers and a bra. I ran to my closet, and pulled out some black leggings, a red, pleated miniskirt and a black t-shirt with a red, glitter heart. I slipped into my pumps - I was wearing red socks, so I wouldn't get a blister, and kicked a few books under the bed.

I ran down the stairs, and almost crashed into my mum.

'Mum, is it okay if one of my friends comes over? They were feeling sad so I invited them without thinking and - and - ' I gabbled, eyes wide.

My mum looked suprised, but nodded. 'I suppose it's okay Amy...but in the future ask first, okay?'

'Okay mum.

My mother's eyes glowed.

'You know what Amy? This is the first time you've ever invited a friend over! It's quite exciting isn't it?'

...oh God no...

'Well...yeah, I suppose...'

Just then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' I cried, happy for an excuse to end the coversation.

I opened the door.

There stood Sonic. He was wearing jeans, and a black hoodie. 'Hi Amy...' he said, looking slightly embarrased.

'Hi Sonic! Glad you're here! Come in, come in! ' I exclaimed, hoping I could push him past my mother...who's eye was twitching...

'Y - You never said he was...was a _bo_y Amy!' she said, sounding as though I had deccieved her.

'Mum, does it really make a difference?' I asked, eyes narrowed.

'Well - I suppose - '

Daisy May came running into the room, looking adorable.

'Mummy! Amy! It's time to watch the movie!'

She looked up at Sonic.

'Who's that?' she asked, pointing at him.

'He's Amy's friend, Daisy May...and don't point!'

Daisy May looked shocked.

'Amy has friends?' she cried.

Mum grabbed onto her, and tried to steer her into the living room, while I went bright red.

I know she didn't mean it...but Daisy May has ruined my life! Now he'll think I'm some sad, freak with no social life, tell the others and things will go back to the way they were in my old school...

Sonic knelt down beside Daisy, and smiled.

'Yeah! Loads! She's quite popular actually.'

Daisy May smiled.

'That's good! Amy deserves to have loads of friends! She's the coolest person I know!'

I blushed again, but this was the good kind of blush...the one you get when your praised for something.

Daisy May didn't seem to notice. She was very intrested in Sonic, as she had never met any other people my age, personally.

'So are you Amy's boyfriend?' she squeaked.

Both Sonic and I turned pink - or in my case, pinker - and mum whipped her head around, eyes blazing.

Sonic grinned, teeth scarily white through the pink, and replied cheerfully 'Yep!'

'What?' me and my mum cried. I looked confused, while she looked angry.

Sonic nodded.

'I'm a boy, and her friend, so I'm her boyfriend!'

I breathed a sigh of relief, while my mum let out a long 'phew!'. Daisy May giggled.

'You're silly!'

Mum smiled warmly at Sonic, relieved to here that he wasn't my boyfriend...in that way...

'We were going to have pizza, and watch a movie Sonic...would you like to stay?'

Daisy May started jumping up and down, her purple quills flying everywhere. 'Yeah! We're gonna watch Phineas and Ferb! Then Amy's silly movie!'

'My Sister's Keeper.' I explained to him. 'She doesn't get it so that means it's silly.'

Sonic nodded, then smiled at my mother. 'Sure. My mom's not expecting me till later.'

'As long as she knows. I was just going to order the pizza. What flavour do you like Sonic?'

'I'll eat almost anything...um...'

'Call me Amelia.'

'Okay Amelia.'

I was shocked by how friendly my mum was being. She and Sonic were chatting away, like old friends.

Usually she'd freak out any time a boy came near me...which wasn't often, though once or twice I had been checked out while shopping.

Now here she was, inviting one to have dinner with us...

**...**

...which is how I ended up sitting beside Sonic on the couch, with Daisy May on my lap.

'This is the best bit!' Daisy May cried, pointing at the screen.

'Really? What about the _last_ five best parts?'

Daisy ignored me, instead staring at Phineas and Isabella kissing on-screen.

'They kissed! Yay!' she exclaimed.

Soon after that, the movie ended. Mum sent Daisy May to bed with a slice of pizza and a kiss on the cheek.

I jumped up from the couch, grabbed my DVD from a shelf and pushed it into the player.

Sonic and I sat back to watch the movie, in silence. After about ten minutes though, Sonic broke that silence by asking, 'Hey...isn't the girl with cancer Elousie? You know, from those old films about the little girl in the hotel?'

I looked at him, and the screen, puzzled, before I saw it. 'Oh my gosh! Yes! That's her!'

'I used to love those films.'

'You loved Elousie films? Me too.'

'Cool.'

We both laughed, Sonic tipping his head back. I saw some dark, finger marks around his throat...

'Sonic! What are those!' I cried, pointing at the bruises. He quickly looked down at his hands, shaking his head. 'Nothing Amy...just - '

'Sonic The Hedgehog, there is _no way_ that's nothing.' I glared. I was panicking.

What had happened to him?

He sighed.

'Okay, so after I stormed off yesterday I ran into a couple of guys coming out of the pub...'

He got beaten up by drunks...because I embarrased him.

I feel so horrible...if I hadn't of gone to his house, he wouldn't of gotten attacked!

'Sonic, I'm sorry...it's my fault...I - '

He shook his head.

'No Amy...it's not your fault.'

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so we sat in silence, to watch the movie.

Before it was over though, mum walked into the room and told me I had to start my homework.

Sonic sighed, and heaved himself up from the couch. 'See you at the party tomorrow?'

'Yeah, sure.' I replied, smiling.

He grinned back, and my mother led him out of the room. I heard the door open and close. I hopped up from the couch, and quickly ran up the stairs, to avoid being asked akward questions by my mum.

...I went to bed that night, feeling happy inside. A party tomorrow, and Sonic and I were still good...

_Stop it Amy! _I told myself, _Stop thinking about him! You don't like him. You can't like him._

But I couldn't stop myself falling asleep to thinking about him...

**...**

**Sonic's POV**

**...**

Tomorrow I was going to be exhausted.

Last night, I was out on the street, trying to avoid being beaten up, and tonight...

This is going to sound really lame and weird coming from me, but I had butterflies.

Amy had actually invited me over to her house! Crap, that was a relief! I had thought she'd hate me after the embarrasment yesterday!

...though it was more humiliating for me, then it was for her. She obviously didn't like me! I like her!

She's pretty, funny, kind, smart...perfect!

Her eyes are really pretty...big, emerald orbs...and her hair is really nice, and pink and just flops around her face...she uses it to hide when she blushes -

Okay, I'm starting to sound like Silver when someone mentions Blaze...

After I was halfway home from her house, I realised that I did not want to go home and face questions from Sonia, Manic and my mother - I had told them I was going to Amy's house.

So...I ran around Amy's house a couple of times...

One time she saw me from her window. She looked suprised, but waved at me, being friendly. I smiled, and waved back...only akwardly.

...then I ran away quickly...and then back again...

I didn't go home until I knew everyone would be asleep. I snuck inside, and quickly went to my room.

...I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Amy...how she was so amazing and **never** feel the same way.

_Come on Sonic! Man up! Tell her!_ a little voice in my head screamed.

'...okay...' I whispered.

I would tell her tomorrow. If it was the last thing I'd do.

**...**

**Sonic likes Amy! Woo Hoo!**

**...but you all saw it coming ;)**

**Next chapter...Maria's brithday party :D**

**Prepare for some drama...but no Sonamy drama :( It's with some other characters ;D**

**REPLIES**

**DRAGON: That's actually a very good idea...but it wouldn't work with this story...mabye with another, but it's confusing enough without keeping track of different powers...You could make an account, and write a story like that! I'm sure it would be quite popular. It's also because, I hate it when stories have that 'fantasy' element without any hint in the summary or something...so yeah.**

**ChocoLaLandGirl: Ahh, but it was meant to be akward. No way to write this cute scene without the akwardness ;)**

**Hbschools: I go to a secondary school (what Amy and the others go to) in Ireland. **

**Nickyy: CLIFFHANGER :D I know XD But I love keeping you guys in suspense! - I'm a very mean person aren't I?**

**deanna37: Yep, Way to go Sonic! Sheesh! But I do feel sorry for him...I'm putting him through alot aren't I?**

**Scarstar xxx**


	14. Maria's Disastrous Birthday Party

**Hello :3**

**I was suffering from Writer's Block while writing...**

**so that's why the beginning is bad. But then I took a break, and I got more ideas for drama :)**

**Though I'm bad at writing drama T_T**

**Warning: This chapter has a fight. It doesn't go into alot of detail...but all the same**

**Enjoy anyway**

**...**

'Maria! Your house is incredible!'' I exclaimed when I saw the blond/yellow hedgehog.

She looked gorgous in a sky-blue t-shirt, dark blue ra-ra skirt, jeggings and blue pumps.

Maria smiled.

'Thanks Amy...it is nice...big and airy...'

She was right there.

The rooms were big, with huge windows and little furniture - a large table and some chairs in the dining room, a couch, armchair and television in the sitting room...the basics.

The kitchen was the only real exception, with fancy cookers etc:, and lots of shelves with books and jars of spices and such.

'I love your outfit!' She told me, gesturing at my clothes (A short, red, summer dress. strappy sandles and a denim jacket.)

I twirled around, laughing. 'Thanks. Rouge lent me the shoes.'

I handed her the dark-blue bag, containing her present.

She squealed and tore off the paper, squealing again when she saw the shoes and scarf.

'Oh wow, wow, wow! Thank you Amy!' she cried, wrapping the scarf around her neck, and replacing her pumps with the slippers.

'No problem Maria.'

Before either of us could say anything else, the doorbell rang and the rest of the grils ran in.

Cream looked very casual, but cute in a long, white t-shirt with yellow polka dots and denim shorts. Blaze looked beautiful in a silver-gray, satin dress that ended at her knees. Tikal had obviously taken advice from Rouge, and was wearing a red-and-black checked skirt, and white t-shirt with a love heart on it.

Marine had ditched a dress, instead opting for red skinny jeans and a greent-shirt. She looked quite pretty though, even though she was dressed simply.

Rouge looked very sexy in a tight, shoulder-less tank top, with ruffles on the top and tight, leather trousers.

They showed off every curve in her body.

'Aww, I'm gonna have to change to keep Shadow's eyes on me now Rouge!' Maria joked, making us laugh.

...wait a minute...where was Cosmo?

'Hey guys, where's Cosmo?' I asked, sure one of them would know.

Tikal shrugged. 'She said she was coming with Tails.'

Rouge and Blaze smiled knowingly.

The girls handed Maria her presents, so all you could here for the next ten minutes were excited squeals.

'Oh Rouge! This box is lovely! I love the little bells and sequins! I'm going to keep my special things in here! Oh! And Cream! I love this hat! It's so warm! And this ballet book is brill Tikal! And Blaze! Three tickets to ''Swan Lake''? Thank you so much! Marine, thank you for the CD's!'

Blaze and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised as Maria gushed over her presents.

'Um...Maria...don't we have to get everything set up?' Cream asked, looking around the hall.

'Oh yeah! I'll just get Eva to bring this stuff to my room - EVA!' she cried, to the celing. A few seconds later, a smaller version of Maria, with her hair tied up in a pink ribbon came running down, wearing a dirty apron.

'Hello.' she gasped, trying to catch her breath. 'What is it Maria?'

'I need you to carry some of this to my bedroom - I'm wearing the scarf and hat so don't bother with them. Just dump the other stuff on the bed, or the floor. I'll move it later.'

'Okay Maria.' she wheezed, grabbing the gifts and bringing them upstairs.

'That your sister?' I asked her, though I knew the answer was obviously yes.

'Yep. She looks just like me! Before I got my growth spurt we could pass as twins!'

We all laughed polietly, Maria leading us into a massive, empty room.

'This is where the party will take place. We need to put up decorations and sort out the food. Shadow will be sorting out the music. There's decorations in the kitchen...lets go!'

The next hour was spent stringing fairy lights around bushes outside, hanging paper chains around the house, and blowing up blue and white balloons. Rouge and I were blue in the face after doing that!

...I must of looked like Sonic! ...in a dress...

Eva ran down a few minutes later. She helped Cream drag out a table, and set up the food.

'Oh my gosh, that cake looks increible! Where did you buy it?' I gasped, when I spotted the cake.

'Oh we didn't buy it...Eva here made it!' Maria grinned, patting her sister on the head.

'You made _that_?' I exclaimed. The cake was a huge, chocolate velvet cake, with a creamy filling (Some of it was coming out of the middle), and many layers - like a wedding cake - covered in blue icing. A little marzipan Maria had been made out of icing, and was sitting on the top teir.

'Yep...' Eva replied blushing.

'My mother couldn't make that!' Cream said, brown eyes wide in astonishment, setting a bowl of nachos down.

Before we had any more time to marvel over the cake, the doorbell rang.

We all jumped, not prepared for any guests so soon, but it was just Shadow, Silver and...Sonic...

'Shadow!' Maria exclaimed, hugging him. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

'Happy Birthday Maria.'

While that was happening, Silver walked over to Blaze, his mouth open.

'You look...really...nice...'

The girls all slapped a hand to their face, while Blaze smiled shyly.

'Thanks Silver. You look nice too.'

'...yeah, sorry for the lame compliment...I'm not good with words...'

'No problem.'

They stood there, akwardly for a minute.

Rouge broke the akwardness, by suggesting 'Why don't you two put some of these decorations in the living room?'

Silver and Blaze nodded, and walked out of the room. Before he went through the door, Silver tossed a small box, wrapped in newspaper to her. Sonic handed her a bigger box. Maria tore the paper off, revealing a box of chocolates from Sonic and some eyeshadows from Silver.

'Thanks you two!' she said, smiling as Rouge dabbed some of the make-up on her eyes.

'No problem Maria.' Sonic replied, grinning.

It was now half past six. We were expecting people at around seven, and we needed to get lots more done. Shadow left for a minute, before coming back inside, leading two boys holding all sorts of music equipment and CD's into the main room. We left them to set up.

Eva and Maria were changing the bulbs in the room. They had one really cool one, like a lava lamp which changed colours.

Rouge was helping Cream set up the rest of the food, and Marine was in the kitchen, making some punch made of fruit, and sodas. Sonic and I were given the job of tying up the rest of the decorations.

'Im already exhausted, and the party hasn't even started yet.' I complained, tying a balloon to the doorhandle. Sonic nodded, yawning.

'I'm pretty tired too. I was up late last night.'

'Oh yeah, you ran past my house.'

He looked embarrased when I said that, but I pretended not to notice. When someone's embarrased, I think it's better to pretend you don't notice.

'Yeah. I was doing some errands.'

'Oh, okay. You looked like you were in a rush.'

He didn't reply, and we tied balloons in silence. I could feel my heart thudding through my red dress, and I knew I was starting to blush.

What is wrong with me?

'So Amy, can I talk to you in private for a min - '

The doorbell rang, making us all jump. Maria tripped down from the ladder, but Shadow ran over and managed to catch her. He was as fast as Sonic.

'Thanks Shadow!'

Eva skipped out of the room, and up the stairs. She was going to stay in her bedroom.

Rouge flew out to the hall, and came back a few minutes later with Knuckles, Charmy and a crowd of other random teenagers I didn't recognise.

Shadow started the music, and everyone started dancing. Silver and Blaze walked in from the other room.

'Hey! Little Brother!' A tall, gold hedgehog cried, raven hair flying around her.

Silver blushed, while everyone laughed. That must of been his sister Ariana. Blaze squeezed his hand, to comfort him...

...which just made him blush even more...

I didn't want to dance. I just...can't dance.

Well...I had never really tried. But I was pretty sure I'd be bad at it.

I stood at the food table for a while, drinking some punch.

More and more people were coming. Sally Acorn walked in, tossed Maria a card and made a beeline for Sonic. He greeted her warmly, and they started dancing.

I began to feel sad...Sonic obviously liked Sally, no matter what Maria or the others said.

When the song playing ended, Maria ran over to me, face red from dancing. 'Hey Amy, why aren't you dancing?'

'Don't know how...' I told her, embarrased. Maria laughed, but not in a mean way. She grabbed my hand.

'Sonic'll teach ya! He's actually pretty good. Hey Sonic!'

He and Sally looked over to see Maria dragging me over. I was protesting, but she was suprisingly strong.

'Amy here's feeling kind of shy. Will you dance with her? You don't mind, do you Sal?'

Sally looked as if she _did_ mind. She looked me up and down, eyes narrowed. Then she smiled.

'Not really. I'll just go talk to Mina.'

She pushed past a group of girls, as ''Dance With Me Tonight'' began playing. A few people cheered, and began dancing.

Sonic grabbed my arm and spun me around, taking me by suprise.

'Sonic...' I laughed, 'what are you doing?'

'Helping you dance!'

I laughed again, and eventually loosend up and began dancing, having fun.

'This is cool! I'm glad I came!'

'Me too...listen Amy...I need to tell you some - '

'OH MY GOD!' Maria exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to look at what she was staring at. Shadow turned off the music, his mouth open and eyes wide.

Tails and Cosmo had finally arrived. Cosmo looked stunning in a frilly, jade green dress with darker lace and some gold shimmers.

The two fourteen year olds were blushing, smiling shyly...

...and _holding hands!_

**...**

'I cannot **believe** you never told us you guys were dating!' Rouge was still saying, half an hour later.

Us girls in the gang had dragged Cosmo to the living room, which had been decorated by Silver and Blaze. Nobody else was in there, so we didn't have to be quiet.

Cosmo smiled, cheeks pink.

'I knew you guys would freak out...so we decided not to tell for a while...and...' she trailed off, smiling and biting her lip.

'You two are adorable together!' Cream squeaked, eyes shining.

'We all saw it coming.'

'Now nerly everyone in the gang is dating someone!'

'Hey! Single girls have more fun!'

We all laughed when Tikal said that.

'I'm gonna go back. I didn't dress this fabulous to sit down all night!' Rouge joked, winking. She walted out of the room...

After a few minutes, we heard a raised voice.

'What the fuck, are you doing here?' Rouge yelled.

Maria and I ran to the door, to see Rouge glaring at a pink echidna.

'Oh no! Someone invited Julie Su!' Maria gasped.

'What?' the girls cried, rushing over to see.

Knuckles had grabbed onto Rouge, who was trying to attack the echidna.

'What? I can't come to wish Malia a happy birthday?'

'Her name is _Maria_.'

'Whatever.'

She met Rouge's glare cooly, eyes narrowed.

'I'm going to dance now. Later.'

She walked off, sticking out her chest. Rouge glared at her, and as soon as Knuckles let her go stormed off to get some food.

'I'm going to find Tails.' Cosmo told us, squeeing her way through Cream and Blaze.

'Yeah mates, I'm gonna go get some of those nachos! I'm starving.'

'I'm going to check on Eva...'

'I'm going back to dance!'

Soon, only Blaze and I were left. Blaze was staring at Silver, who was standing by himself, looking a little lonely.

'Why don't you go dance with him?' I suggested, hoping that it would help them get their relationship started.

'I don't know...I'm not used to parties and such.'

'I'm not either! Go on, you're his best friend!'

She looked thoughtfully at him for a second, then nodded.

'Okay. I'll ask him to dance.'

She walked towards him, the male hedgehog smiling when he saw her come over.

Time to go all fangirl...

YES! YES! SUCCESS! This might just work!'

Now back to me.

**...**

I spent the next hour dancing, eating and laughing. I couldn't believe how much _fun_ I was having!

I went to the table, to get some punch when I saw a few, older students walking in, carrying booze.

'Oh no.' I said to myself, remembering that Maria's mother wanted no drinks. 'Maria!' I cried, voice panicked.

The blond hedgehog, who had been helping Shadow with the music ran over, looking curious.

'What's wrong Amy?' she asked, eyes wide.

'Those guys brought alcohol.' I told her, tipping my head towards them.

'Oh no!' she exclaimed, looking around. 'Well...um...I don't know what to do...any ideas?'

Well how would I have any? I've never been to a proper teenage party!

'No...'

'I'm going to make sure Eva stays in her room! Mabye we should out Cream, Tikal, Cosmo and Marine up there too...um...'

'Mabye...lets just get Eva sorted first!'

'Yep. I'll bring her up some of the food - she has her TV up there, and some DVD's so she'll be fine for entertainment.'

'Good.'

Maria loaded a plate with nachos, M&M's and two slices of leftover brithday cake. I poured some punch into a paper cup...it looked sort of...brown...

I sniffed it, pulling my face away and sticking my tounge out in disgust.

'Ugh! Someone's spiked this!' I cried, dropping the cup in my shock.

Maria cursed, grabbing the bowl and dumping it down the kitchen sink.

'...hey, is it just me or are some people looking kind of...drunk?'

'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' Maria moaned, sinking to the floor. 'I _knew_ I shouldn't of had this party!'

I knelt beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'It'll be okay Maria.' I said, trying to comfort her, though I was panicking myself.

'Lets just get rid of all the punch and drink we can, and find the others...I think we should wrap up now.'

'Yeah Amy. I'll get the drink, you round up the others.'

**...**

It didn't take long to find Cream, Charmy, Tails, Tikal or Marine.

Cream and Charmy had stuck together, in the living room. Marine had stayed with them, after falling and twisting her ankle while dancing. Tikal had escorted Marine back, and decided to stay with them as well.

I bumped into Tails, a little bit away from the bathroom. He told me, blushing, that Cosmo was in there as her period had started.

I decided to stick with Cream and the others, and wait for Maria before trying to find the others. I wasn't to worried about them anyway. They were all older and (hopefully) more responsible. I was glad to have track of the kids.

Maria came skidding into the room, Cosmo behind her.

'Okay, we'll just stay in here until - '

'Get off me bitch!'

'You little whore!'

We all froze, as we heard the loud voices from the hall. Maria and I jumped up, and ran, the others following.

Julie Su and Rouge were on top of each other, kicking and screaming. Rouge had her teeth in Julie's arm, while Julie was using her other arm to pull at the bat's face.

Knuckles was trying to pull them apart. When he saw Tikal, he yelled 'Tikal! Go home! This is getting to grown up for you!'

She didn't seem to hear him; she was petrified, as she saw Rouge screaming as Julie attacked her.

'Girls lets go!' Tails cried, pulling Cosmo away. Cosmo and Cream looked happy to leave. They were both shaking badly, and their faces were pale.

We ran into the living room, closing the door.

'Okay, mabye we should look for Blaze, Silver, Sonic and - '

'Shadow!' Maria cried, looking shocked. 'I forgot about him! I _have_ to make sure none of those drunks got him!'

She pushed the door open, and ran.

I began to feel worried too. What about Sonic? He had already been beaten up by drunks before! I couldn't stop that...I might be able to stop this.

I followed Maria's lead, and ran out the door.

'Hey Amy! Wait!' the others cried, running after me...but I didn't get far.

Silver, Blaze, and an orange hedgehog were standing a few feet away from the door. Blaze was standing beside the hedgehog, who had an arm around her waist.

'Blaze please! You're not thinking straight! Don't do it, he'll just hurt you.'

'I can look after myself Silver!' she said coldly, eyes like stone. I could see flames covering her body, and immeadiatly backed away.

'Blaze, please! Just come back and we can go back to - '

'Stop telling me what to do Silver!' she cried, stomping the floor. 'I'm trying to have a little fun for once! Instead of being the boring little bookworm everyone thinks I am!'

'I don't think you're a boring - '

'Yeah right!' she snorted. 'Face it Silver, you're just possesive. You freak out everytime a boy _looks_ at me!'

'I'm just worried about - '

'Why are you so worried! Huh? You just worry about everything I do, it's getting pathetic! _Why do you care so much?_' she screamed, flames now surrounding her.

The strange hedgehog had vanished, leaving Blaze alone, screaming at Silver.

Silver shook, glaring, his eyes closed.

'Because _**I love you **_Blaze! Okay? I've loved you for years, and you've never noticed! Okay! **That's why I care!'** he yelled, voice trembling.

Blaze froze, and the flames around her faded. Silver realised what he had said, and started shaking, his eyes wide.

I gasped. I had wanted him to confess...but not like this!

Blaze backed away, her eyes looked even wider behind her glasses.

'Blaze, I - ' Silver began, walking towards her. She flinched, eyes filling with tears.

'No! Leave me alone!' she cried, pushing past him and the rest of the crowd. I could hear her crying, as she pulled the front door open and slammed it shut again.

Silver started shaking at the knees, and collapsed onto the floor, tears pouring down from his eyes.

'I am such an idiot!' he wailed, banging his head against the floor.

Before I could comfort him, I heard even louder crying and wailing.

'Maria!' I exclaimed, seeing the blond rush back into the room. Her face was screwed up, and her eyes were full of tears. He face was shining from the wet.

'I - I walked into the guest room, and - and...' she let out a long wail, before crying 'And I saw Shadow and Mina...'

Cream and I gasped, rushing over to hug her, while the others tried to console Silver.

Knuckles came walking into the room, helping Rouge walk. She had cuts across her face, and bruises on her body

'Is what we heard...?'

I nodded, able to guess what they had heard. Rouge clenched her teeth, and clenced her gloved fists.

'Let me at that bitch! I'll kill her for doing this to Maria!'

'N - no Rouge...let - lets just go.' Maria cried, new tears falling. Rouge looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, Sonic ran over.

'I saw what happened...I couldn't do anything - couldn't shake Sally off - I'm really sorry you two.'

'Hey! I'm the one who got attacked by that shithead!' Rouge snapped, pointing at her injured face. 'Yeah...but you started the fight.'

'She's the one who called me a slut!'

Sonic didn't bother arguing, instead helping Maria up. She was sniffing, snot now joining the tears and running mascara to make a mess on her face. Ariana ran over.

'I can drop you all home.' she offered, kissing Silver on the cheek, 'It's okay little brother...' she whispered, stroking his quills. That made him cry even harder.

We walked out of the room, and met Shadow in the hallway.

'Maria, I'm - ' he began, voice shaky, and slurred. He had obviously drunk some of the punch.

'Leave her alone Shadow.' Tikal hissed coldly.

'And keep that bitch, Mina, away from her too.' Rouge added.

Shadow looked confused for a minute, but before he could register what was happening, we had left the house.

Standing outside, was a tall, blond hedgehog with green eyes. She was obviously Maria's mum.

'Maria? What is going on?'

Maria dissolved into tears again, and began to explain what had happened, with some help from us. When she got to the part about Shadow and Mina, she stopped talking and cried harder. Marine and Tails explained.

Her mother pulled her into a hug.

'Poor baby...are you sure your sister's okay?'

'Yeah. I locked her door so nobod can get in.'

'Good. I'll sort this out Maria. Amy? Could she stay with you tonight? I know I don't know you well, but Maria seems to consider you a good friend.'

I was flattered to hear this, and agreed.

'Yes, of course. I'm sure mum won't mind. We'll bring her back tomorrow.'

Sonic looked at me. 'I can bring you both, if your mum needs the car for work. We can run.'

I nodded, not bothering to think about how much I would blush because of my hormones. 'Yeah, sure.'

Maria's mother walked inside, while Ariana let us into her black, seven-seater.

'I borrowed this from a friend, in case we needed to give anyone else a lift...there's not enough room for you all...'

Sonic said he'd run (he'd get their quicker anyway), Tails said he'd fly and take Cosmo, Charmy and Cream would fly as well.

Silver took the passenger seat, with Ariana in the driver's seat. Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal and Marine squeezed together, in the middle - Rouge couldn't fly because of her injuries - and Maria and I got the back.

...the whole drive home, all I could think about was what a horrible birthday Maria must of had.

**...**

**No Sonamy confession ;)**

**I'm so cruel. You all hate me now!**

**But seriously, if we had the confession in this chapter, the story would be over! We're not even halfway done! This is going to be a long story...**

**I have so much more planned dearies :D**

**Does anyone know if there's a limit to how many chapters a story can have on this site...? Because it would help...**

**And oh my gosh! Silver confessed...in a pretty bad way. In case you're wondering, Blaze was getting caught up in the party, and was trying to act different...peer pressure...you can see the rest.**

**Poor Silver...and poor, poor Maria :,(**

**Scarstar xxx**


	15. Moving On

**Thank my little brother for making me write this every day.**

**He's started reading this story now...and he really likes it...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Most of them were about how they couldn't believe Shadow cheated on Maria!**

**I agree...poor Maria...but I do feel sorry for Shadow and Mina too.**

**...where was I?**

**Oh yeah, no Sonamy confession...but to make up for that I will try to get Sonic and Amy together, on there own, in AT LEAST every second chapter (I could not think of cute moments for every chapter. My brain is not that fluffy)**

**I skipped the next day...because it would just be Maria angst. And it'd be boring.**

**Also, I am sorry if Marine is acting like a sterotype Australian, with some of the things in her room. If anyone is insulted, I didn't mean any harm. I don't know any real Austrailians...the closest I've gotten is my friends, pen-pal who lives in Austrailia. And he does go G'day Mate and all the rest.**

**So...enjoy.**

**...**

The week after the party, was the most akward week ever.

Maria didn't come to school at all, so I cooked with Sasha The Lioness in Home Ec. She was nice, and a better baker then Maria...but is wasn't the same.

Shadow didn't sit with us at lunch. He either spent his lunchtime in the Music Room, or at a table by himself. Mina and her friends avoided him.

Silver and Blaze would sit anywhere, as long as it wasn't the same table.

Tikal, Sonic, Marine, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Charmy, Rouge and I sat together as usual, but...it wasn't the same.

'Guys, we need to do something!' Rouge said, on Friday.

'Well what can we do?' Cream asked sadly, picking at her slice of pizza.

'Well, first of all we need to sort out Silver and Blaze. They can help us bring Maria back.'

'...how about a sleepover? We could ask Blaze why she ran away...'

'That's a pretty good idea Coz.'

'Thanks Tails...' Cosmo replied, kissing his cheek.

Rouge turned to me, and whispered. 'Told ya she didn't have a problem with Tails calling her that.'

I couldn't help but giggle softly.

'The sleepover _is_ an idea...' Tikal said thoughtfully. 'Who's house will we have it at?'

'We could have it at mine.' Marine offered.

'Okay then girls, we'll have it on Saturday.'

After that, Tails, Rouge, Cosmo and Cream had to go to a prefect meeting. Knuckles slouched off to get his books, while Tikal, Marine and Charmy went off together.

Of course, Sonic and I were the only ones left.

I chewed on a piece of pizza, and let my face fall onto the table.

'You know, when I first found out I was moving...I thought I'd just spend my time studying, doing homework, and avoiding people...not...being caught up in so much drama.'

Sonic laughed. 'Yeah, I know how you feel. I never expected sitting with Cream at lunchtime would lead to _this_.

'Yeah. Hey, how did you all become...you know...friends in the first place?'

Sonic scratched his chin for a second, before answering my question.

'It was on the first day back...well first day for us, because the first years start a day earlier to get used to the school. Cream, Charmy and Tikal were sitting together, and Knuckles and Rouge walked over to check on her. Tails and Cosmo were showing Marine - she was the new girl last year - around, and Cream invited them over too. Silver was still on holiday, so Blaze was pretty lonely and Cream asked her as well...I had to ask Blaze about the homework for some class, cause I had gone on a message...and I ended up staying.'

'And Shadow and Maria?'

'Maria dragged Shadow over to the table, as she loves talking to the first years, and checking if they like the school, the teachers, etc: etc:'

I laughed, though I didn't really find it funny.

'Sucks what happened, doesn't it?'

'Yeah. They were really good together. Maria would do anything for Shadow, and she was the center of his universe. His whole world revolved around her'

'...then why did he cheat...?'

Sonic didn't reply for a minute. 'I don't know. It's not like Shadow...and Mina isn't particularly fond of Maria, and wants Shadow for herself...but I don't think she'd stoop that low.'

'Mabye not...'

We sat in silence for a minute, thinking.

Finally, I sighed and got up from the table. 'Walk with me?' I asked, glad of a chance to hang out with him. He nodded, smiling, and held my hand.

The usual feeling of warmth spread all over me, and my insides turned to mush. I quickly pulled my hand away.

'None of that.' I told him sternly, backing away slightly. 'People would get the wrong idea, and I don't really need any more drama right now...'

Sonic looked a little sad for a second, before shrugging. 'Sure, whatever.'

We set off down the hall, chatting about random, pointless things.

Sonic stopped me by the notice board, and looked at the sheets and posters.

'Hey, the talent show auditions are on soon!' he exclaimed, jabbing a poster in the center.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know the first thing about the talent show here...I had only been a student here for two weeks.

'Why you so excited...you gonna audition?' I joked, eyebrow raised. I was suprised when he smiled nervously.

'Yeah...I'll probably do a sketch or something with some other people.'

'That should be a laugh. I'll come cheer you on!'

'We could get something to eat afterwards if you wanted.'

'Sure! Why not.'

He blinked, suprised.

'Really?'

I had just realised what I had said, and was mentally facepalming myself. Being out with Sonic, alone, would drive my hormones haywire.

'Umm...yeah...' I said slowly, affecting intrest in a girl trying to open her locker. 'I mean, if my mum says I can...'

'Oh, of course.'

We continued walking in silence. I felt embarrased about agreeing so quickly...I hadn't thought ahead...

...but I don't really think when I'm around Sonic...

'Hey, so you wanted to tell me something on Saturday, but you never got the chance. What was it?' I asked, suddenly remembering his request to talk to me in private.

'Oh...nothing important.' he muttered, not meeting his gaze.

'Right...' I replied, sceptecilly

'I've gotta go...have to get some books from my locker. See you in History?'

'Sure. See ya!' I called after him, as he had sped off down the hall.

I had been looking over my History book for most of lunch, and was holding it now. I hugged it, grinning.

Why was I so happy? I should of been sad, because of Maria, and all the drama...

But after talking to Sonic...I didn't feel so bad anymore...

The bell rang, to signal the end of lunch. I felt a lurch in my stomach, as I would be facing another Home Ec with Sasha.

'Maria, you better get back soon...' I said darkly to myself, as I walked to the kitchen, to make some quiche without her.

**...**

_Ding Dong!_

I stepped away from the white door of the bright yellow bungalow, with a veranda...Marine's house.

It was actually very nice, with a small garden in the front, potted plants hanging from the top, on chains and a large tree at the side, in front of the garage.

Don't ask me what type of tree it was...because I wouldn't know.

But I think it was an oak tree...

...actually that was just a random guess.

...if it had any type of nut/fruit growing on it, they'd been picked off.

I heard little footsteps running down the hall, and the door was opened by a small racoon in pink jeans and a barbie t-shirt. Her fur was tan, but she had cream patches around her eyes, and stripes on her tail.

'Hello, I'm Amy...I was supposed to be sleeping over tonight...'

The little girl nodded, sucking her thumb.

She must of been Marine's little sister - she had her eyes. I struggled to remember her name.

'Nula is it?' I asked nervously. The little girl nodded again.

'Can you go get Marine for me?' I asked, bending down to talk to her. Nula ran off.

It was weird thinking that this shy, little girl was _Marine's_ little sister. This is **Marine** we're talking about!

Before I could think about it anymore, Nula came back, Marine behind her.

'G'day Amy!' she greeted me. We high fived.

'Hello Marine. I like your house.' I told her, 'Thanks Amy. It's nothing special though.'

She led me down the hall, and into a room near the back. Her bedroom.

It was more or less the way I expected it. Man United posters on the walls, main colours green and orange...what suprised me the most was all the Australian things.

A huge poster of a kangaroo, surrounded by little stickers of the Australian flag, and Aboriginal flag stuck all over it, had a place of honour on the wall, right bang in the middle. One of those cool hats, with the corks hanging off them was on the floor - I don't think Australians really wear them though...but they're cool anyway.

There was a huge pinboard above her bed, with postcards with pictures of The Sydney Opera House, and such, stuck on them. Alongside those, there were photographs of Marine and various other animals on the beach.

I pointed at the photos, head tipped to one side. 'Those your friends from Australia?' I asked.

Marine blinked, a small smile on her face. 'Yeah...' she replied, voice suprisingly soft. She slowly walked over, and touched one of them, looking nostalgic.

'You miss Australia, don't you?' I asked, gesturing at the posters and such.

Marine nodded, biting her lip. 'More then anything...'

I patted her shoulder, 'It's okay. I'd miss it too.'

Marine shrugged me off, and started sorting out beds for the girls. It was only gone twelve in the afternoon, but Marine wanted it done quickly.

Not long afterwards, the doorbell rang.

Cream and Cosmo arrived together, followed by Tikal and Rouge.

Blaze and Maria walked in last.

Blaze had dark purple shadows under her eyes, and she looked as though she had been crying a few times. But her fur was clean, and smooth, and she was trying to smile.

Maria looked much, much worse.

Her eyes were so bloodshot, they seemed redder then Knuckles. Her pupils were hollow and dead looking, and they had huge, black bags underneath them. She was dressed as simply as Blaze, in a blue jumper, and black tracksuit bottoms. Her hair was all over the place, as though she hadn't brushed it in days.

'H - Hi guys.' she whispered, voice hoarse, as though she hadn't used it in a while.

Rouge walked over, and pulled her into a tight hug.

'It's okay hun...' she crooned, stroking the hedgehog's hair.

'Yeah, it's okay Maria, just forget that creep Shad - ' Tikal stopped talking when Maria burst into tears.

'Oh Maria!' we chorused, rushing around to comfort her. Marine led us back into the bedroom, where we dumped our bags.

Maria bit her lip, and dragged a hand across her eyes, sniffing. Blaze sat down on Marine's bed, and stared at the ground.

We all sat in silence, trying to think of something to say.

'Why did you run away Blaze?' Cosmo asked, sounding as though she had been holding the question in for quite some time.

'Coz!' Rouge hissed, ignoring the annoyed look Cosmo gave her.

We all stared at Blaze, eagerly awaiting an answer. Even Rouge.

...I just wanted to see what would happen...because I was still a huge Silver and Blaze fangirl.

Blaze blinked, and pushed her glasses up over her eyes, as they were sliding down her nose.

'I was exhausted, okay?' she replied sharply.

'Yeah right!' Tikal scoffed, 'The real reason please?'

'Yeah Blaze! Don't you like Silver...?' Maria asked. Thankfully, she had stopped crying.

Blaze turned pink, and frantically shook her head, 'No! I only like him as a friend!'

She was not a very good liar...

'Okay...so you don't like Silver. But that doesn't explain why you ran away...' Cream said softly, staring at the cat, who was now tapping her fingers together. Blaze, sighed;

'I felt bad for yelling at him like that...and...I don't **want** him to like me! I'll feel so embarrased and akward around him!'

We all sat in silence, after Blaze explained. Finally, Maria placed a hand on her shoulder.

'You know...it doesn't_ have _to be akward.' she said softly.

Blaze looked up at the blond. 'How?'

Maria met the cats confused gaze, 'Give him a chance.'

Before Blaze could argue, Maria continued speaking, 'Go up to him, and explain. Mabye even ask him on a date...he's obviously head over heels for you.'

'But...what if it doesn't work out?' Blaze asked, eyes wide, 'I mean, I could handle going on a date...but not ruining our friendship.'

Maria couldn't help but smile.

'I see you like the idea of asking him...are you sure you don't like him?'

Blaze blushed, realising what she had said...but this time she didn't try to deny it.

'I - I guess...I enjoyed kissing him...and - '

She was cut off by all of us squealing. Cosmo clapped madly, while Tikal and Rouge high-fived.

Maria and Blaze waited for the celebrating to die down, before continuing.

'Then give him a chance Blaze! Don't you think, after all these years of pining, he at least desrves a _shot_?'

'Yeah, but what if it doesn't - '

Maria cut across her; 'Listen Blaze. It is obvious that Silver loves you more then anything. You're the type of girl he likes! If it doesn't work out...mabye you'll go back to being friends...don't let something like this ruin your friendship with him...you'll regret it.'

I was suprised at how good Maria was on giving advice...and by how normal she was acting.

'Yeah...but I don't know how he could be attracted to me...it's not like I'm pretty...I wear glasses!'

Cream smiled slyly.

'Silver was telling me he thought the glasses made you look even prettier, then went into a monolouge about what made you look amazing.

Blaze's pink fur turned even darker, and she couldn't help but smile.

'...Okay...I'll talk to him...'

We applauded, laughing at her embarrased face. Maria joined in, though she seemd more hesitent, and she was beginning to blink back tears.

After a minute, however, she stoppd trying to hold them back, and began to weep, tears running down her face.

'Maria!' we exclaimed, crawling over from the floor or sleeping bags to soothe her once more. After a few minutes of encouragement and coaxing, she stopped crying.

'I - I'm sorry, g - guys.' she sad to us, voice still thick with tears. 'I - It's just...with Knuckles and Rouge, T - Tails and Cosmo, and now we might have Silver and Blaze...I just feel so _alone_!'

I hugged her tightly, brushing one of her tears away.

I used to find girls who cried over guys pathetic. It was probably because I never saw the attraction in them...all the ones I knew were jerks...

I'd roll my eyes whenever a girl came into school, with tears in her eyes because her boyfriend dumped her...

...but I had seen Maria around Shadow...she loved him.

I didn't find that behaviour so pathetic anymore...

'Maria, any guy who cheats on you isn't worth it.' Rouge told her, stroking her hair again.

'I know...but...I - I still l - love him.' she replied, voice sad, and quiet.

'Oh for God's sake Maria!' Tikal snapped, eyes narrowed, 'You had only been dating for a little over a year! You can't love him already!'

We stared at the angry echidna, suprised by her outburst.

Maria sniffed, 'I've known Shadow for years Tikal. Okay?'

Tikal rolled her eyes, 'Get over it Maria! He cheated on you! He doesn't deserve you! How can you _still_ love him?'

'Tikal...' Cream warned, looking uneasily at Rouge and Maria, who looked mad.

'You can't fall out of love with someone just like _that_.' Cosmo cried, clicking her fingers to demonstrate.

'It takes a lifetime.' Rouge added.

Tikal sighed.

'I'm sorry...I just hate seeing Maria so hurt and upset.

'Well she won't be like that for long...' Rouge said, a gleam appearing in her sapphire eyes.

...I'm sort of worried about what's going to happen...

'What do you mean Rouge?' asked Marine, looking slightly anxious.

'Yeah...what can we do to make her feel better.'

Rouge smirked slyly.

'We're going to the mall, and giving her a whole new make-over...that'll make Shadow regret the very day he cheated.'

'Rouge...are you sure this is a good idea?' I asked, hoping I wouldn't cause an arguement.

Rouge nodded.

'C'mon! Shadow's probably _with_ some girl right now...and Maria is sitting here, like Lady Macbeth!'

...I haven't read Macbeth, so I didn't get the simile...but I knew what she meant.

'Well...Maria, what do you think?'

Maria looked at us for a minute, biting her lip. Then she nodded, standing up.

'You're right. I'm not going to sit here, being miserable. Besides, Amy hasn't been to the mall yet!'

Rouge smirked, showing off her teeth. She grabbed her handbag from the bed, where she dumped it.

'Good. Rest of you in?'

Cosmo and Blaze looked at each other, then at Marine, Cream and Tikal. They nodded.

'We'll go.'

'Kay, then grab your jackets. It's quite cold outside.'

Marine grabbed a small wallet from her dresser, while the girls who weren't wearing jumpers - Cream, Marine and Rouge - borrowed some of Marine's jackets, though Rouge wore her own soft, white leather jacket, with about a million zippy bits and pockets.

We stared enviously. Rouge saw our stares, and laughed, winking.

'Perks of divorce! Just like I told you!'

'Lucky...' I huffed, 'My parents are divorced, and I don't get gorgous clothes and such...but Daisy May and I _do_ get some nice things from our dad.'

I suddenly realised something.

'Rouge...how are we gonna pay for the stuff? Only you and Marine have money...'

Rouge laughed, opening her wallet. My eyes widened when I saw the fresh notes...I don't think there was anything under a twenty ring note.

What's more, she had loads of gift cards..._and two credit cards!_

The bat laughed again, showing her fangs. 'Lets go guys!'

We trooped out the door, the girls all laughing, and looking excited at the idea of a trip to the mall. Blaze was smiling to herself, a faint blush on her cheeks - she was probably thinking about Silver...

Maria and I hung back, as she looked anxious, and like she was going to cry.

In my old life, I wouldn't of known what to do...but now...things were different.

'Hey, Maria...it's okay...we'll make it better.'

Maria smiled, wiping a tear away. 'Thanks Amy...the girls are right. I'm not letting Shadow hold me down anymore.'

The two of us ran through the door, calling for the others.

**...**

'I dug my key into the side, of his pretty, little, souped up, four wheel drive!

Carved my name into his leather seat,

I took a Louisville slugger, to both headlights!

Slashed a hole, in all four tyres!

And mabye next time he'll think before he cheats!'

Cosmo struck a pose with her hairbrush-microphone. We applauded her, whooping.

'Thank you, thank you...I'm here all night folks!' she cried, bowing.

She flopped back down, beside the shopping bags.

'I can't believe you bought Maria all this stuff!' she gasped, looking inside. 'Hey Rouge! I'm going through a rough-patch with Tails...shopping trip for me?'

'Ha, ha Cosmo.' Rouge snorted, applying mascara on Maria's eyelashes.

'There! Perfect!' Rouge exclaimed, standing back to admire her work.

Maria was now dressed in a black, net miniskirt, and white fishnets. A strappy, white, tank-top showed her pancake-flat stomach, but her arms were covered by a black, leather jacket, as smooth, and soft as butter, with straps and zippy bits like Rouge's.

A black, skull-print scarf, was draped around her kneck, while a black beret, was balanced on her now silky, smooth hair. Her shoes were white DM's with black laces.

That wasn't even everything we had bought! She had some other outfits, and a ton of make-up and accessories!

Maria examined herself in the mirror, anxiously biting her lip, and blushing when we complimented her.

'You look amazing Maria!'

'You'll have the guys eating out of your hand!'

'I'm gonna have to dress up to keep Tails' eyes on me now!'

'You look really cool!'

Rouge smirked, eyes shining.

'You'll show Shadow you're not going to waste your time crying over him! Now you can concentrate on shopping trips, homework, ballet and _especially_ other boys.'

Maria looked slightly uneasy for a minute, before nodding, smiling at her reflection, blue eyes gleaming.

'Eat your heart out Shadow...'

**...**

**Maria's getting a make-over...wonder what will happen when they go back to school on Monday?**

**Probably more crappy drama :b**

**...I really wish I had a friend like Rouge...or wish that I had a ton of money...I'd spend it on Harry Potter things, chocolate, doritos, sony vegas pro, scarves and hats (I own a load of hats...)**

**I'm starting to like having control on Amy...in alot of these stories she's kind of sueish, and cliche - like she doesn't care what she looks like and such, which gets annoying when it's all you hear about. No offense if you have her like that...but she's like that in alot of these AU stories.**

**Don't count on another chapter for a while...I don't have a proper idea. It will probably be a filler chapter...I mean, I have a sort of idea...but it's only for the start really...**

**So...please review :b**

**Oh! I have a speech and drama exam on Sunday - I'm doing Grade 4, so I've been doing it for six years now - so wish me luck!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	16. Silver and Blaze - Shadow and Maria

***EDIT* The test said 5% on the site when I had 55% in the story...I've fixed it I think**

**Wow! This must be one of the quickest updates ever!**

**One day! One!**

**Anyway...it's pretty short, but quite a bit happens so yeah :D**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Maria walked down the hall, side by side with Rouge, laughing at one of her jokes.

As she laughed, she tossed her long, golden hair back, making boys stare.

The hedgehog was back in her black and white costume, with the skirt even shorter, thanks to some adjustments made by Rouge. Girls stared at her, green with envy, as their boyfriends or crushes, wolf whistled in her direction. Maria smiled at them all, and winked.

I was standing at my locker, chatting to Cream, when the two walked over to us. Maria smiled even more when she saw us.

'Hey girls!' she exclaimed, pulling us both into a hug. I smirked, impressed at her positive, cheery attitude.

'You've brightened up.' I noted, while the hedgehog nodded.

'Yeah, I'm taking Rouge's advice. From now on, I'm back to the old me...with better clothes!'

The four of us laughed at her joke.

'Hey, where's Tikal and the others?' Cream asked.

'Tikal fell in a pond while flying a kite yesterday, and has a cold.' Rouge replied, 'I was with her and Knuckles.'

'Oh! I hope she's okay!' Cream gasped, looking worried.

'She'll be fine. Oh, Knuckles' mother wants you to drop her homework after school.'

'Got it.'

I checked my time-table for the day, to see what subjects I had, while the others nattered away.

French, English, Religion, Double Science, Maths, History, Double Buisness and SPHE...

and I realised I hadn't done my French homework...

'Crap!' I hissed, quickly grabbing my books. 'Maria...you any good at French?'

Maria smiled at me, setting her beret at a jaunty angle.

'Oui, mon bon ami. Je vais en France chaque été, et ont eu des cours de français depuis que je suis un enfant. Je ne peux parler presque aussi bien que je parle anglais!' she giggled, in a very convincing French accent.

...I took that as a yes...I know ''oui'' means yes...so yeah...

'Good - '

'_Bon_, Amy..._Bon_'

'Whatever...so could you help me?'

'Sure!'

Maria took my books from me, and started writing in my notebook, trying her best to copy my handwriting. She was finished in around five minutes, and handed me my books. 'Thanks Maria...I owe ya one!'

'It was no big deal Amy.' she replied, waving her hand away.

A buzzing sound went off, and Rouge took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen, a huge smirk on her face.

'Look at this girls...' she said slyly, tossing her phone to Cream. The rabbit grabbed it quickly, trying to avoid breaking it. She peered at the screen, and gasped. Her eyes glowed with happiness, and her ears raised up in excitement.

'Oh my, oh my, oh my!' the rabbit gasped, showing Maria the picture.

...uh hello? I'm still here...case you couldn't tell...

Maria stared for two seconds, before squealing loudly, causing people to stare at her, as though she were mad.

'Amy! Amy! Look!'

_Finally!_ I'll get to see what the big deal -

Maria handed me the phone. I stared at the screen.

I could feel my eyes grow wide, and a huge smile form on my face.

'I don't believe it...' I whispered.

I sounded calm on the outside, but on the inside, the fangirl part of me was jumping for joy, and squealing like some brain-dead...fangirl...

The photo on-screen, was Blaze and Silver walking together, on their way to school...holding hands

(what is with these couples, and holding hands?)

The girls and I shared sly looks.

'Blaze has _alot_ of explaining to do when those two get here...'

**...**

Unfortunatly, by the time Blaze and Silver arrived, the bell rang and I had ro run to French.

I was early, so I decided to take out my books and revise for a minute. I pushed the door of the classroom open, and slouched over to my chair, dumping my books and pencil-case on the desk. It was then, I relised, that I wasn't alone. Mina Mongoose was sitting at her desk in the corner, staring at me warily. She was biting her nails, eyes wide.

'Don't try to look so innocent.' I snapped, narrowing my eyes. Mina jumped in her seat, and looked at me, eyes questioning.

'What do you mean?'

'You know very well what you did!'

Mina sighed, and stared down at her desk.

'I didn't _mean_ for this to happen...' she said quietly, eyes watering.

I tried not to feel guilty for making her cry. She deserved it after what she did to Maria.

'Just stop it Mina. You're not convincing anyone. You and Shadow have caused Maria so much pain! Just leave it.'

I looked away, before turning back to face her, face stony. 'Hope you and Shadow are happy together!' I told her in a sarcastic, cheery voice.

The yellow mongoose stared at me, shocked. If she was going to say anything, she didn't have the chance, as that was the moment everyone decided to walk into the classroom. I started up a conversation with Arabella, the crocodile, who sits beside me.

'Class! Take out your French books, and we'll correct the homework from the last day.' Madam Heron announced, rushing in. There were quiet groans from all of us, but we flipped our copies open anyway.

...I was already counting down the minutes until the bell...

**...**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of the bell woke my Religion class from their trance. Our normal teacher wasn't in, so we had a boring supply teacher. We quickly shoved our books into our bags, and flew out the door and down the stairs, to get to our lockers.

I had my books for the next classes, so I headed straight for the canteen. The que wasn't very long yet, so I managed to buy my lunch quickly - a scone, and a cup of tea.

I walked over to my usual table, and waited for the others. In a couple of minutes, they were all around the table...with the exception of Shadow, of course.

Silver and Blaze were last to reach the table, going slow on purpose to avoid us...but finally they had to sit down...

That's when the questions started.

'So are you two going out now?'

'When did this happen?'

'Who asked who?'

'Why didn't you tell us!'

Blaze curled up her lip, and looked up at the roof.

'Okay...yes, yesterday, me, didn't have a chance.'

We laughed...though it wasn't funny...

'Well, it's good that you two are going out now.' Rouge said, licking her spoon clean of strawberry yoghurt, 'Now we don't have to listen to Silver go into speeches, about how amazing and pretty you are...he can just tell you.'

Maria giggled, munching on a blueberry muffin.

'We see you've recovered Maria.' Sonic noted, nodding at her. Maria nodded.

'Yup! The girls convinced me to move on, and get over it...'

Her blue eyes narrowed, and she smiled, looking sinster.

'Which reminds me...'

She placed her hands on the table, and leaned over to bite his arm.

'**Ow**! he cried, rubbing his injury. 'Sheesh Maria! What was that for?'

Maria rolled her eyes, still smiling. 'I was going to do it last week, but I wasn't in...think of it as a raincheck.'

_That_ was quite funny, so we all laughed quite loudly, except for Sonic, who was still checking out the bite.

At that moment, the bell rang, and we all jumped up to get to class.

'Great...' Rouge mumbled, sounding pissed. 'A test in Buisness, and a double Geography with Julie Su. Does the world hate me?'

We decided to ignore her, heading for our classes.

'Later Amy.' Sonic said to me. Our classes were in the other direction.

'See ya in History.' I replied. He nodded, before running off to TG.

I smiled after him, unsure of why I was looking forward to History so much...

**...**

Sonic and I walked put of History, tears of laughter in our eyes from what had happened today.

I won't go into details, but it involved Mr Lucas' tie, and a cup of coffe.

It was one of those ''You Had To Be There'' moments.

We walked together for a while, still laughing. I felt the oh-so familiar feeling of warmth spread from my head, down past my quills and to the tips of my toes...but I didn't really mind. It didn't feel so bad anymore.

'You coming to the cafeteria?' he asked me, stopping by the hall door. I shook my head.

'I have to do some extra-math. I'll probably catch you later though. It's usually only fifteen minutes.'

Sonic looked slightly downcast, but nodded anyway. 'Sure, see you.' He waved at me, before pushing the door open and joining Silver and Tails in the hall.

I set of towards the Math class, dragging my feet.

I hated having to go here at lunchtime once or twice a week...sometimes even after school! I hated that I was so bad at Maths.

...I remembered the day I first found out I had huge problems with the subject...

I had just started first year, and our teacher had handed out worksheets - different for all of us, so we couldn't cheat. I started mine, and found it pretty tough. I had a terrible headache, while I tried to make sense of the numbers, and word problems.

I got the paper back the next day, with 53% - which was only because, I had had a few lucky guesses on the multiple choice questions, and was good at eleminating answers.

My teacher called me back after class. He asked me if I had found the paper tough. I nodded, deciding to be honest, hoping he would be able to give me some more help.

He looked worried, and was silent for a few minutes, before saying anything...

_''Amy...I made a mistake on the site for some of the papers...I downloaded some of the wrong ones...yours was for a fith class student.''_

I had just passed a paper, designed for a kid two years younger then me.

It wasn't so bad now - yeah, I was still awful at Math...but I was improving. Our teacher in this school was a lion, Mr. Smith, and he was calm and kind. Since my class was so small, he had lots of time to go over things again with us, and give us lots of one-to-one.

That was a class I had with Mina, because she had missed alot of primary school, and never caught up on some subjects.

I sighed when I reached the door to the class, and pushed it open, hoping I would still have time to hang with the others, and get my books afterwards...

**...**

'You can go now Amy.'

'Thank you Mr. Smith.'

He opened the door and set off for the staff room, carrying his empty coffe cup. I set off for the cafeteria, hoping to see Maria or Blaze on the way. When I got there though, I bumped into Cosmo.

'Hi Amy. How was math?'

'Meh. Okay. What are you doing?'

I noticed she looked slightly anxious.

'I'm looking for Maria...I haven't seen her in a while.'

'Well I have to go to my locker. I'll keep an eye out, okay? You go back and talk to Tails.'

'Thanks Amy! I owe you one!'

I smiled at her, then ran off down the hall. My stomach was growling, begging for food. I stopped at one of the vending machines and got a packet of wine-gums. I sucked on them as I grabbed my books for Buisness and SPHE.

After that, I felt a weird feeling between my legs.

'Shit! Not now!' I hissed to myself, crossing my legs. I dumped my bag down, and pulled out a pad from the front pocket. Hiding it in my sleeve, I rushed to the Girl's Bathroom, and locked myself in a cubicle.

When I emerged from the bathroom, minutes later...I could of sworn I heard familar voices from an empty classroom. I got down on my hands and knees, and peeped through the keyhole.

Shadow and Maria were standing there. Shadow looked upset, and was on his knees. Maria was looking down at him, with anger.

'Leave me **alone** Shadow! You chose Mina!' she said coldly, no warmth in her eyes. Shadow looked up at her, eyes pleading and shining with tears.

'Maria, let me explain. I got drunk and - '

'I don't _want_ your excuses! I want you to leave me and my friends alone!' She screamed, stomping her foot and tossing her hair.

'Maria - '

'Leave!'

Shadow sighed, and stood up, looking defeated.

'If that's what you really want...' he murmured sadly, wiping away a tear.

'It is.' Maria replied, but she sounded slightly unsure, and her eyes had lost some of their coldness.

'Goodbye Maria...'

The ebony-and-red hedgehog pushed the door open. I quickly shot up, but Shadow didn't even notice. He walked off, head lowered in defeat.

I heard small, broken sobs from inside the room. I jumped inside, to see Maria sitting in a chair, face in her hands. All of the coldness had melted away, along with the confident, happy Maria I had seen earlier.

'Maria...' I whispered, sitting beside her. I hugged the crying hedgehog, and patted her head. 'Shhh...just let it all out...let it go...'

After a few more minutes, she stopped crying, she looked up at me. Her eyes were slightly pink, and they were wide again, wet with tears.

'I know it's pathetic Amy...I know I should be glad to move on...but...' he face began to crumple again, and a tear fell from one of her big, blue eyes. 'I still love him!'

Before I could say ''I know'' she started sobbing once more...there was nothing else I could do but comfort her.

**...**

**There.**

**...oh don't look at me like that. You all knew she wasn't fogetting him **_**that**_** easily.**

**I only started writing this a few hours ago...so that's why it's rushed. But I have some work to do for my Speech and Drama exam on Sunday so I wanted it done.**

**In case you're wondering why I had all of Amy's frustration with Math in this chapter...well, I think I have a little bit of me in all of the girl characters - Cosmo, my intrest in Art, Marine, my pride in my country and culture, Rouge, I love helping my friends choose what to wear, Maria, the wackiness, Blaze, I'm a bookworm, Julie Su, I can be a bitch, Mina, I love music and singing, Tikal, I'm a bit of a thrift/charity shop fan and just Amy in general..**

**I struggle with Math. I'm horrible at it. The worst bit is, I find it so much of a struggle, that I sometimes cry over it, and get really upset. Luckily I have a nice teacher, like Mr. Smith in this story :D**

**Scarstar xxx**


	17. Gift

**Another quick update :b**

**I checked the reviews, and ONE REVIEWER GUESSED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN :0**

**ChocoLaLandGirl, I will have to deditcate ****that**** chapter to you :) **

**And thanks for the offer...but I've chosen a song :3 **

**I chose it because**

**1. It suits their relationship and break-up**

**2. It's a song they both love for a certian reason...**

**I couldn't think of anything that good for the chapter...so it's boring...but there is some Sonamy fluff at the end :D**

**...**

Maria made no hints of still loving Shadow to anyone else but me. I'd spend most days after school with her, so she could talk to me. Most days we went to the library. I'd sometimes stop at my house on the way, to take Daisy May. Most days though, it was just Maria and I.

On Friday, we got our holidays for Halloween, so we decided to go to the mall. The last time, we spent the whole time in the clothes shops, so I hadn't had the chance to have a good browse.

We waltzed into the mall, chatting about our day at school. Maria made a beeline for a place called ''The Sherbet Fountain'' and I followed.

It was like walking into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and candyland all at once.

There was a large chocolate fountain on a table, surrounded by strawberries and marshmallows. Cupcakes, muffins and other baked sweets were lined up on trays, with plates of cookies. There were jars of old fashioned sweets - Humbugs, and Pear Drops etc: etc: - on the shelves. Packets of brand-name sweets were stacked on shelves, along with slabs of toffe and fudge, and giant lollipops, candy necklaces and flowers were everywhere. A candyfloss maker, and popcorn machine were on the counter, surrounded by some little kids.

Maria grabbed a pick-a-mix bag, and loaded it with choclate and candy. She snatched a giant cookie from the plate, and a load of other sugary items.

Maria dumped them on the counter, and paid fifteen rings without even blinking.

'Uh...Maria...I don't think that stuff is very healthy for you...' I said, staring, wide eyed, at the sweets.

'So?'

'Don't ballerinas have to stay in shape?'

Maria shrugged, sucking a strawberry bon-bon. 'Yeah...but I'll burn it off with my dancing.'

I wasn't so sure, but I didn't say anything, in fear of causing an argument. Maria stuffed most of her sweets into her schoolbag, but held onto the bag of sweets, chewing on fudge, and fruit gums.

Maria showed me around the mall - the stores, the cinema, the large fountain on the top floor. We looked around HMV, where I bought a Simple Plan CD, and a Hannah Montana DVD for Daisy May. Maria bought ''The Black Swan''.

When we left, Maria realised that we had enough money to see a movie. Neither of us wanted to see ''Breaking Dawn'', and the **trailer** for ''The Woman In Black'' freaked me out (imagine what the movie would do!) so we decided to watch ''The Muppets''

...which was actually quite good...

Maria and I kept humming the theme song, once we left.

Even though Maria had just eaten a large pick-a-mix, popcorn, coke and a large packet of M&M's she was still hungry.

She wanted to go to a place called ''The Sugar Bowl'' but I finally put my foot down.

'You need to eat some proper food first! You've been eating candy all day!' I scolded, as I dragged her to a ''Starbucks''.

'One orange juice, one glass of milk and two chicken and basil sandwiches oh! And an apple please.'

The penguin at the counter nodded, and told me to sit back down, and she'd get someone to bring it over.

I thanked her, and walked over to the table Maria was sitting at. The blond hedgehog was staring at her hands, eyes devoid of emotion.

I sat down in front of her, and placed my hand on one of hers. She flinched at the touch, but didn't move.

'Maria...what's wrong? You've been eating sugar and sweets all day, and it's really not good for you!'

My best friend sighed, before speaking. 'I've been eating sweets and everything...because it helps me feel better. Helps me fill up the hole in here.' she pointed at her heart, 'It makes me feel better.'

I hadn't expected that. My best friend, binging.

'Well, eating all of this stuff won't help.'

She nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'I know...but it helps me feel better...even if it's just for a minute.'

An elephant walked over to the table, and set a tray down with his trunk. Maria murmured a thank you, and reached for the glass of milk.

I sipped my juice, in between bits of my sandwhich, while Maria gulped down her milk. She managed to eat the sandwhich, but I had to force her to eat the apple.

'Just three bites Maria! For me?'

She shook her head, 'No. I don't want fruit! Shadow loved fruit - _especially_ apples. Red, not green.'

(...she sure did know him well...I don't know what type of apples my own sister likes best...)

'Please, please, please, please, please, please - '

'Okay...' she took the apple from me, and bit into it.

'Happy now?' she snapped, setting it down on the table.

'Not really.'

I stared at her for a while, trying to make her crack. It must of worked, because she sighed, and started talking.

'I know I've been a bitch lately Amy...it's just...I have to act like I don't care about Shadow anymore in school, and be all happy and all...like I used to be...but it becomes to much, and I have to let my anger out.'

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she blinked hard, trying to hide them. I squeezed her hand, trying to smile at her.

'Wanna hit the Sugar Bowl now?'

Maria's eyes were still brimming with tears, but she tried hard to smile, and sound enthusiastic.

'Sure! Wait till you taste their cakes and desserts! It's like Hevean!' she exclaimed, sounding over-the-top...like she was trying to hard to sound happy. I decided to ignore it, and set the correct amount of money on the tray. We stood up, grabbing our school-bags and set off.

''The Sugar Bowl'' was actually quite cool. Okay, very cool.

It was styled like a 60's diner - you know, black-and-white tiled floor, pink chairs...that type of place. There was a roller-rink on the other side, with friends skating, falling over and laughing. Maria led me over to the counter, where I am greeted by a long, long row of cakes, behind the shiny glass.

Chocolate layer cake, strawberry cheesecake, Victoria sponge, caramel pie, baked alaska, Victoria sponge...and that's only the beginning! There's a dozen other pies and cakes, plates of iced-cupcakes, gingerbread men, eclairs, scones, brownies, muffins, doughnuts, cookies, tarts...and a huge tower, of summer berries, cream and fluffy meringue. That's only the cakes! There's large menus, showing prices for floats, ice-cream, smoothies, milkshakes, hot chocolate...

Maria was right. This is hevean.

...yeah, you've probably guessed I have a huge sweet tooth...

Maria had brightened up now that we had reached her favourite place. She ordered a fruit tart, and a smoothie. I catch her eye, and she laughs, 'You're right Amy. I shouldn't so much chocolate...I need to stay in shape.'

I wasn't exactly sure how eating a tart and drinking a smoothie would help her stay in shape...but I suppose they had fruit in them...

I ordered a gingerbread man, and bananna milkshake, then the two of us sat down at one of the pink tables, complaining about all the homework we got for the hols. Maria had cheered up, and was now telling me a funny story about the first performance she had done at ballet.

'I was one of the fairies, and I had a solo dance to do...I took one look at everyone watching and wet myself!'

She started laughing at the memory. I found it amusing myself...imagine, a little Maria, dressed as a fairy in a pretty tu-tu and perfectly styled hair, on-stage wetting herself!

A black-and-grey racoon brought us our food, then left before we could thank her. Maria shrugged at my questioning glance, and picked the fruit from her tart, popping it in her mouth.

I tasted my milkshake, almost cheering when I found that is was _real_ bananna, and not that disgusting artifical crap. I wanted to know what the gingerbread tasted like, so I took a bite. My lips form a little 'o' of astonishment, at how good it was.

'Told ya it was hevean!' Maria laughed, licking the cream from her tart now.

Maria and I chatted for a little while longer, talking about Halloween.

'You gonna do anything?' I asked her, slurping the last of my milkshake.

'Eva's having a little party with some of her friends. I'll stay and play host. You?'

'I have to take Daisy May trick-or-treating...and I have to dress up.'

'You could go as a witch...I have a ton of old Halloween stuff. I could drop it off tomorrow morning if you'd like.'

'Sure. What wll you go as?'

'Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Eva's friends are all shy, girly-girls and such...the scariest thing they'd dress up as is a good witch. I can't be something too scary, or I'll creep them out.'

'Alice in Wonderland shouldn't be too hard.'

'Yeah, I have a load of blue dresses, I can borrow an apron, and I have a blue hairband.'

Before I could reply, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around, to see Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo and ...Sonic...

'Hi guys! Fancy seeing you here.' Maria beamed, waving at them.

'Silver and I were just going to see a movie - '

'See the Muppets! It was really good!'

'...we're going to see ''The Woman In Black''...Silver's terrified.'

Silver didn't bother denying...he was shaking slightly.

'I saw the TV film...it gave me nightmares for two weeks.'

Blaze nudged him, smiling slyly.

'Awww, it's okay Silver...I'll hold your hand if it gets to scary.'

Cosmo and Tails looked at Maria.

'We met up with them on the way..._we're_ going to see ''The Muppets'' - '

'And I was just coming here 'cause I was bored at home...' Sonic added, still looking bored anyway.

Blaze looked at her watch. 'Silver, we'd better go. The movie starts in ten minutes, and the cinema's right up the stairs.'

'Okay Blaze. See you guys later.'

We waved goodbye to the hedgehog and cat, as they left ''The Sugar Bowl''. Soon afterwards, Tails and Cosmo left, to catch their movie. Soon, it was only Maria, Sonic and I. Maria had finished her food, and I felt quite full, so we quickly paid and left with Sonic.

'So what have you girls done?' Sonic asked, walking in between us. 'Oh nothing much...went to HMV and Starbucks...saw ''The Muppets''...nothing incredible.' I replied, trying to avoid his gaze by examining my stubby nails. Maria nodded, 'Yeah. What were you doing?'

'Me? I had to do the groceries for mom.'

'Funny...I don't see any shopping bags.' I observed cheekily, gesturing at his empty hands. He grinned sheepishly, making my heart beat faster.

'Yeah...okay, I was just hoping I'd see you...'

I could tell I was turning red...same thing happened to Sonic.

'You **two** I mean!' he said quickly, cheeks red.

'Of course!' I stammered, avoiding his gaze. Maria giggled at the two of us, before she took her phone out of her jacket pocket.

'Oh! Mum wants me home. I have to mind Eva, and help her get a costume sorted for tomorrow.'

'Oh, okay...' I said, panicking inside. I did not want to spend time alone with Sonic...

'Okay Maria. See ya.' Sonic replied, waving. He sounded happier, and more relieved then me. The blond hedgehog waved back, before rushing to the exit, hair flying out behind her.

Sonic and I walked, aimlessly, around the shops. He stopped at the pet store, to buy some chao food. As we walked, we avoided one anothers eyes. I was too busy trying to figure out why I was blushing so much around him...

...I was starting to think I might like him...

_Get a grip girl! You know you can't like him! You're gonna have to get married to some stranger some day! No point setting yourself up for heartbreak._

I tried to listen to the voice in my head...but...I didn't want to. I wanted my head to shut up.

If I liked Sonic, was it really so bad? ...I said **if**...cause I don't...

But even if I _did_ it wouldn't matter. I'd outgrow the crush anyway. It's not like love or anything.

'What'ca wan't to do now?' I asked, trying to ease the tension and akwardness. Sonic looked suprised that I was speaking to him, then shrugged.

'I'm not sure...I've got the chao stuff, so yeah...don't you want to look around the clothes shops and stuff?'

I shook my head, biting my lip. 'No. I don't have much money on me. I spent part of it on the movie, some on a CD in HMV, and the rest on starbucks.'

'...shouldn't you get a large allowence? I figured you'd be...well, not rich, but you'd have to be well off to live in your house.'

...the touchy subject of money...it was bound to come up sooner or later...

'No...no, we inherited it. Mum's cousin or something, used to own it.'

'Oh...'

The coversation dwindled into another akward silence. We continued walking for a while, and going up on the elevator. I stopped outside Claires Accessories - my favourite store - looking longingly, at the various objects. Sonic saw my longing glance, and walked inside. 'Wanna look?'

I nodded, wandering down all the shelves, touching make-up cases, and hair accessories. I decided to see if wishing worked, and wished for some money to buy something...

But as I learnt long ago, wishing doesn't work...

I must of stayed in the shop for fifteen minutes, which couldn't of been easy on Sonic...but he was calm, and didn't complain. I stopped short at a beautiful, gold chain, with a red rose hanging from the end. I cupped the rose in my hand, tracing the petals with one finger. Sonic sidled up beside me, smiling.

'Will I buy it for you?'

I shook my head, making my quills fly around, 'No Sonic. I can't accept that...I wasn't brought up to accept stuff like this - '

'Amy, I _want _to buy you it. As a gift. You'll be denying me of my happiness if you don't let me!' he cried, pulling a pained look, which me giggle, despite myself.

'Fine...if it means so much to you...' I drawled, lips streched out into a large smile.

Sonic laughed, and slid the necklace off it's hanger. He handed it to the seal at the counter. She smiled at us, while she scanned the item.

'I saw you two back there...you make a lovely couple!'

That made us both blush. 'Oh no, we're not a couple!' I explained, smiling nervously.

'Oh...sorry for the mistake...but it did look like...' she trailed off, looking slightly embarrased.

'No problem.' Sonic replied, trying to make her feel better. He handed over some coins, which she dumped in the register, without even checking if it was the correct amount. Sonic and I walked out of the shop. The colbat hedgehog walked behind me, and stopped me.

'Sonic...what are you doing?' I laughed nervously, sensing my hair being pushed away from the back of my neck.

'Putting the necklace on you...' he replied, voice suprisingly soft.

His mouth was right beside my ear...he was so close...

I saw the rose at my chest, and could feel the chain drop onto my neck...but Sonic still stood there, not showing any sign of wanting to move.

I felt my neck heat up, and a seed of panic sprouted inside me...this was too weird for me. I quickly stepped away, shaking my quills back over my shoulders, back into it's usual position.

'We'd better be going...' I murmured, looking away from his lime-green gaze. He nodded, and we set of for the exit.

**...**

It was almost pitch black by the time I got to my house. Sonic and I stood outside by my door for a minute. I knew my mum would be inside, panicking...but I wasn't ready to go yet...

'Thanks for the necklace...' I said, not knowing what else to say. He shrugged, smiling. 'No problem...well...see ya, I guess.'

I nodded, 'See ya...' I replied, turning to open the door, and go back into my house...

My mum was pacing the front hall, looking worried. Her head shot up when she heard me come in, and she looked as if she was going to say something. Before she could, I snapped at her 'I was with Maria and Sonic, okay?' and stormed up the stairs...

I flopped down on my bed, hugging my pillow.

All of these complex emotions...at first I thought that they were just my hormones, being annoying...but now...

...now I wasn't so sure...

**...**

**Finally, some Sonamy-ness!**

**...could that be a sign of Amy liking Sonic back?**

**Don't expect anymore quick updates! I'm back to school tomorrow...**

**I think the speech and drama exam went well...**

**Next chapter: Halloween!**

**Review please!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	18. Trick or Treat?(and fake eyelashes suck)

**Ugh, sorry this took a while. **

**I had to practice for my piano exam -_-**

**Plus, I've been stressed recently, because of trying to get my Writers Badge for Girl Guides - which isn't Brownies. Girl Guides is for older girls.**

**Also, I've been feeling pissed about some bitches in my year. I'm not naming names...but I'll just call them N,K A and T. K just mocks my voice, N and A are just jerks...T isn't as bad, but she laughs with them, whenever I trip on the stairs, or they stick paper areoplanes in my hair, and sort of tangle it in, for no reason.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**...**

I started at my reflection, tugging at my dress and biting my lip, anxiously.

I was dressed in a short, black dress, with long sleeves. Little plastic spiders were sewn onto it, along with some feathers. It's skirt was ruffled, with orange netting here and there, and stuck out like a ballet skirt. I wore black and orange striped tights, and black DM's with orange laces. I had found an old witch hat, from last year and put that on.

Maria had insisted on doing my makeup, ignoring my objections. I now had orange-peach lips, that tasted like sweets, popcorn and too much candy-corn...Halloween in a nutshell. My eyelids were orange, and Maria had stuck fake eyelashes on me. They were very long, like black spiders, and had orange at the tips.

I had complained, bitterly, to Maria, convinced I looked horrible but, of course she ignored me and ran home to get ready for Eva's party.

I considered rubbing the make-up off...but the problem was, I didn't know how to take of fake eyelashes...if I tried, I would end up hurting myself...I was _not_ asking my mother, and I couldn't rub off the eyeshadow with them in, in case I pushed the eye-lashes in my eye by mistake.

I have pain-abhopia...I don't know what the proper name for a fear of pain is.

Sighing, I grabbed the plastic pumpkin I would use to get sweets - I'm a sucker for free candy - and trudged down the stairs.

I was met by Daisy May jumping around the room. She was wearing a headband, with two love hearts on springs, a black dress with pink netting, pink shoes, fairy wings and a broomstick.

'I'm a witch-fairy!' she exclaimed, when she saw me.

...why is my little sister so strange...?

A witch fairy?

Really?

I forced a smile, 'You look nice Daisy May.'

(nice...but strange)

She smiled, and tossed some glitter from her plastic cauldron around.

'Thank you!' she beamed, 'You look pretty too Amy!'

I smiled - a real one this time - and hugged my little sister, the springy hearts on her hair-band poking me. 'Thanks Daisy May...go grab your jacket. It looks cold out.'

My little sister skipped up the stairs, chucking glitter everywhere as she went. Mum looked around the floor, sighing.

'I just cleaned this room...'

I couldn't help but laugh, but I saw my mum's face and felt a little bad. 'I'll help you clean up later mum.'

My mum smiled, and pulled me into a hug. 'You're a star Amy!'

'Mum...you're kind of choking me...'

She quickly let go, and I stepped away, re-adjusting my hat. Daisy May bounced down the stairs, wearing her black cardigan.

'C'mon Amy! I want candy!' she cried, running to the door. I rolled my eyes, and walked over, opening the door.

'Bye girls! Have fun - and make sure you're back before nine!'

'Yes mum...bye!' the two of us choursed, already outside. We slammed the door shut, and set off, down the dark street.

At the first few houses, we just got little chocolate bars, and little packets of sweets. We reached Azura's house, and she gave us some rice-krispie buns and something she made up - Candyfloss, Cola, Chocolate Cake.

It was actually quite nice...

It was six o clock, so we met up with many other trick-or-treaters. Daisy May recognised some girls from her class, and she started chatting to them, trying to act cool.

I had to bite my tounge, to stop myself laughing at my little sister, flicking her hair and trying to look very mature, in fairy wings and love-heart hairband.

I walked a step or two behind them, chewing at my sweets. I felt kind of lonely...I knew the gang wouldn't be caught dead trick-or-treating...but...I had hoped I'd bump into one of them...

We hit a few more houses. I now had to take charge of six little girls, as their babysitters had ditched, once they saw them with me.

...and they were getting paid...

After about an hour of walking, we had went around the whole estate.

...it's not that big...but one of Daisy May's friends was dressed as a bride, and she kept dropping her boquet, or her veil came loose. Of course, we had to keep fixing that.

We reached one of the girls houses, and their mother, very kindly offered to take care of them for a little while. I was pretty sick of picking up bunches of fake flowers by now, so I agreed in a heartbeat.

I sat down on a bench, and started eating some of my sweets. I was chomping on a toffe-apple, feeling bored and pissed when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun my head around, eyes wide.

There was nobody there.

I turned away, but then turned back because I felt a tap, on my _other_ shoulder.

Okay, it was probably some idiot playing pranks...but I felt terrified. There was nobody around, and I was all alone...in the dark...on Halloween...

'Who's there?' I called, trying to sound brave...

...which was probably ruined by the fact that I was shaking, and my eyes were the size of bowling balls.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar laugh. I whirled around and saw...

'Sonic!' I yelled, jumping up from the bench, 'You scared me!'

Suprisingly, Sonic was wearing a costume. His clothes were tattered, and he had bruises and cuts, marked all over his face with fake-blood and an eye-pencil. He was some dead person, obviously.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, mouth streched into its usual, cocky grin.

Then I exploded.

'What the hell were you doing? You almost gave me a bleeding heart attack!' I yelled, shooting daggers at him.

He backed away slightly, eyes wide in fear; 'Hey, I didn't mean any harm Amy...it was just a joke!'

'Yeah, well, it wasn't very funny was it?' I snapped in reply, my eyes narrowed.

I folded my arms, kicking at a small weed, trying to grow through a crack in the pavement.

Sonic placed an arm on my shoulder, and when he spoke, his voice was soft, and calm.

'Hey, I'm sorry Amy. I was just trying to have a little fun with ya...'

I've never been one to hold a grudge, and also, his arm on me was turning my insides to melted ice-cream, so I smiled. 'That's okay Sonic...I over-reacted...I just have a very active imagination, this time of year.'

Sonic relaxed, hearing me accept his forgivness, and thankfully, lifted his arm away. 'Yeah, you're not the only one. I've got some of the others over at my place. Silver's petfried from the film yesterday...and Blaze isn't helping much.' he laughed.

'Oh, they're all at your house?'

'Yeah - Silver, Blaze, Cream, Charmy, Tails and Cosmo. Maria's at her place, Knuckles and Rouge are doing their own thing, and Tikal and Marine were invited to a party.'

'I'd of thought we'd all be done with parties by now...after Maria's...'

'Yeah...'

We stood in the middle of the footpath for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say.

'Hey, don't suppose you'd like to come over? Mum's out at a friends party, Sonia has a gig with her band, and Manic's the only one of my family at the house. We have plenty of food and stuff.'

'Oh, sure.' I replied, thinking nothing of it. 'Daisy May's gone to a friends, and mum's not expecting me until nine. I'll have to text her though.'

'Sure. That's fine with me.'

I quickly took my phone from my dress pocket, and texted a quick message to my mum, explaining where Daisy May was, and that I was going off with my friends. She texted back, a minute later, allowing me to stay out until half past eleven. It was only gone seven, so I'd be able to spend ages at Sonic's place.

'Yep. I'm allowed.' I told him, placing my phone back in my pocket.

'Cool.'

Sonic held out a hand, and I looked at it, puzzled. Then, I remembered his super-speed.

'Sonic! No way!' I cried, stepping back.

Sonic sighed. 'We have to get there quick Amy!'

'I crashed into a rose bush last time, which was very uncomfortable!'

Sonic just laughed, and grabbed onto my hand.

'Hey! Let - '

I was stopped, by a rush of cold air, blowing at my face. We were running fast, fast, fast. I had forgotten how quick he could be!

'Sonic!' I screamed, feeling sick, 'I think I'm gonna throw up!'

The colbat hedgehog skidded into a halt, his grip on my hand tightening so I wouldn't crash into anything this time.

I let go, shaking, grabbing onto a wall for support.

'Well, we're here!'

Sure enough, we were back at the white, two storey house. As soon as I had recovered from my traumatic experience, we walked through the door and into the living room.

It was just your every-day living room...a couch, some armchairs, a coffe table, a television...nothing special.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, or in an armchair. To my relief, they were all dressed up (or sort of dressed up...)

Cosmo was wearing a black sweater dress, and wolly tights. She was also wearing a hairband, with fluffy cat ears. Whiskers had been marked on her face. Tails had a Darth Vadar mask by his side, and a red lightsaber at his feet, and was wearing a black cloak. Charmy had bandages wrapped all over him, and Cream was dressed like an Egyptian Princess. Silver was in normal, everyday clothes, but had an eyepatch, and a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. Blaze looked stunning, in a black dress, and black netty/hat thing...I couldn't describe it. She had dark make-up under her eyes.

'Hey Amy!' They choursed, seeing me walk in.

'Hi guys...love the outfits!' I told them, winking and gesturing at their clothes.

'Thanks Amy! You look really pretty in yours...' Cream said shyly, as polite and sweet as ever.

'Mmph Mmph!' Charmy said, voice muffled from the bandages.

I flopped down beside Silver, chucking my cauldron on the table.

Tails looked around, then tried to put his hand inside it...then Cosmo slapped his hand.

'Tails, those are Amy's - '

'No, it's okay guys. Help yourselves...'

Tails smirked at Cosmo, and grabbed some candy-corn. He fed some of it to Cosmo, who was grinning.

'Ugh...I'm sick of candy-corn...' Blaze groaned, rubbing her stomach, 'I've had way too much...'

'Hey! You can never have too much candy-corn!' Cosmo and Cream exclaimed, simultaneously.

'Private Jinx!' Cosmo added quickly. Cream glared, but remained silent.

'Isn't that from that TV show you'd make me watch, when we were younger?' Tails asked his girlfriend. Cosmo nodded.

'Sabrina The Teenage Witch...it was one of the Halloween episodes.'

'I think I remember that show...Sonia loved it...' Sonic added, joining in the conversation.

'Yep. She had posters and everything in her room.' an acid green hedgehog laughed, walking into the room, with a devil tail tucked into his drainpipes and devil horns on his head.

'Hello Manic.'

'Hey Amy.'

Sonic's brother sat down on the floor, grabbing a packet of M&M's from Silver.

'Hey!'

Manic ignored him, looking for something to watch on TV. He stopped at a movie trailer. Silver and I paled, while Blaze smirked.

She started tipping he head back and forth, and was speaking in a little girl voice;

'During afternoon tea, there's a shift in the air, a bone trembling chill, that tells me she's there - '

'Blaze! Stop it!' Silver cried, putting his hands over his ears. I nodded, 'That really freaks me out!'

Blaze rolled her eyes but she was smiling. 'I just _loved_ that movie! So I threw this together...I'm...' she paused dramatically, before continuing in a menacing whisper, 'The Woman In Black...'

She laughed sinsterly, while Cream and Cosmo rolled their eyes.

'Cream, you're free from being jinxed.' The seedrian announced, kissing Tails' cheek. Cream and Charmy high-fived.

'Lets watch a movie!' Cream exclaimed, pointing at the DVD player. We all nodded, asking Sonic to put one on.

'As long as it's not _too_ scary.' I quickly said, as I'm bad with horror movies...

He put on, ''The Hills Have Eyes''.

...which I found petrifying...

Cream and Charmy had huddled together, shaking. Cosmo was holding Tails' hand, and his tails were wrapped around her, as if trying to protect her...

...which was really adorable...

Silver looked really scared, but Blaze seemed okay with the film, munching popcorn...she looked almost bored.

The movie was about this family, in some strange place, and these creepy people came after them...I tried not to pay much attention...

_Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy place...just keep thinking about your happy place._

It didn't really work though...

Sonic saw my terrified face, and squeezed in next to me...he held onto my hand.

My heart was racing...I felt like I would faint...

...and I was pretty sure it wasn't from the film...

I felt weird holding his hand...but the funny thing was, I didn't feel so scared now...

I managed to survive the movie.

After that, everyone left. Tails and Cosmo went flying off, as did Cream and Charmy. Ariana came to pick up Silver and Blaze...

I checked my phone. It was almost eleven.

'I should be going...' I sighed, standing up and stretching.

'Here, I'll walk ya.' Sonic said, grabbing a jacket from the back of a chair.

'Oh, uh...okay.'

We both ignored Manic's laughs, and 'whey-hey-hey' noises. We opened up the door, and walked to my house...

...yeah, walked...not running...

I kept very close to Sonic, as it was very, very dark. My cheeks were red from the cold air, and from blushing...

Why, why, why?

I hate being a teenager...

Especially since I couldn't even date anyone! I'd have to get married to some random, rich dude.

No point in wishing for anything different.

The only thing I could wish for, was that I'd get so much money from my spouse, that Daisy May wouldn't have to do the arranged marriage thing. Rosemary and Andrew had tried hard...but it hadn't been enough for me to avoid their fate. As soon as I was twelve, my mother told me, and began preparing me - teaching me how to cook and such...which had seemed sexist...but I suppose I'd need _some_ skills. Andrew had been handsome, and sweet, Rosemary was stunning...there was nothing striking about my apperance, so I'd have to make up for that with other skills, that would be suitable for a ''lady''.

Sonic and I walked in silence, our breath making little clouds in the cold night. It took a long time to get to my house, but I occupied myself by thinking...about my arranged marriage, that scary movie...my feelings for Sonic...

Ever since last night...I've started feeling warm inside when I even _thought_ about him...

...mabye I was beginning to like him...

Mabye -

'Amy? We're here...'

I blinked, and recognised my house.

'Oh...'

We stood at the door, avoiding one anothers eyes.

'Thanks for having me over...and for the necklace yesterday.'

'It was nothing...it suited you...'

'Yeah, my name - '

'No...not just that. It was pretty...like you...'

My cheeks glowed red, and I stared down at my feet. 'Th - thanks.'

'No problem...'

We laughed, nervously, because there was nothing else to do...

'It's Halloween right?' he asked, after a while.

I nodded, an eyebrow raised 'I don't usually go around dressed as a witch...'

'Yeah...so trick or treat?'

'Huh?'

Before I know what's happening, Sonic leans over and kisses my cheek.

'Wh - what?'

The blue hedgehog, who kissed me and made my heart beat much, much faster then usual, had run away.

I smile to myself, touching the spot where he kissed me.

'Treat...definatly.'

**...**

One I had rubbed off the make-up, and changed into my pj's, I sat down on my bed.

I read through my french-vocab, but threw the book on the floor, sighed.

I was too distracted...

Thinking about Sonic...

Ya know...mabye I did have a crush on him...

It pained me to admit it...but that's what all the signs pointed too...

I was so confused...

My eyes filled up with tears, and I buried my face in my pillow...how could I be thinking this!

'Amy! C'mon! Get over it! You don't like him! It's just the necklace, and the scary movie...and too much candy-corn...' I snapped at myself.

I flopped down onto my back, and let sleep take over, hoping that tomorrow, I'd have more sense...

But I couldn't help but smile, as I remembered the feel of my hand in Sonic The Hedgehog's...

**...**

**Poor oblivious Amy...**

**Sorry for the bad writing -_- but I'm exhausted today...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	19. We Blame Cosmo For This

Hello!

...Okay, I'm putting off Amy realising she has a crush on Sonic - she just suspects it at the moment, and knows she likes him in a more-then-friendly way...there is a difference between liking someone and a crush - for a few reasons.

One, is beacuse I haven't found a way to write it into the story... Two, is because I have an idea for her to find out...but you'll have to wait dearies! *sly grin*

Oh, and my annoying little brother (the one who reads this story) used my account to post a spam review. So if you see it...now you know.

Hope you enjoy :3

(x x x)

Forget. Forget. Forget.

That was the word I was thinking about, during the first week back at school.

I was going to foget about all of these feelings. I had other things to worry about!

The Christmas tests, Maria...and the Talent Show.

Yep. I was going to be in the Talent Show...

Cosmo had signed us up to do an act...

By us, I meant Blaze, Rouge, Marine, Cream, Tikal, Maria and I.

'Cosmo!' we had yelled, when she told us the ''exciting news''...well, Maria hadn't. She was turning her lunch into a house.  
>'I thought it'd be fun!' she said, shrugging. She looked slightly anxious...<p>

...well, we were glaring at her...and Rouge was giving her the evil eye...

We went to take our names off the sign up sheet, but we couldn't because it had already been taken down, and a timetable for when we got to use the stage area to practice was put up in its place.

I was terrified...I couldn't sing or anything. And I got stage fright...

But we decided to go with it, to humor Cosmo.

Now we just needed to think of an act...

...which could take a while...

(x x x)

After school, on Friday, Maria and I walked to her house. The others were going to meet us there, so we could decide what to do in our act.  
>Maria used her key to open the door, as her mothr was working, and Eva was away at a friends house. We ran up the stairs into Maria's bedroom...<p>

Which was amazing.

It was twice the size of my bedroom at home. The walls were a sunset colour, and all of the furniture - the wardrobe, bed, shelves, desk, chair - was painted white. Her duvet was blue, white and frilly.  
>There were posters of ballet dancers all over one wall, alongside a large, large portrait of herself - I saw Cosmo's signature at the bottom corner. One wall was just glass, like a window. Outside, I could see the top of the trees in the garden.<br>There was a white, fun-fur rug on the floor, and her desk and shelves held a laptop, books, CD's, a little CD player, finger-less gloves, snow globes...and a little television!

I didn't think Maria would be this rich!

Maria was very sweet, and let me flutter her fans, shake the snowglobes and try on her masquerade masks.

'I love your room Maria!' I exclaimed, feeling slightly giddy. Pretty places sometimes have that effect on me...

...and I had bought an ice-cream cone, with two flakes, three types of sauce, sprinkles and marshmallows from an ice-cream van...

We flopped down on her bed, laughing. I felt something oddly shaped under my hand, so I turned over the duvet, to find Maria's Shadow doll.

Maria blushed, and snatched it from me, stuffing it under her pillow. I saw a photo of her and Shadow there, and a little purple and black, beaded bracelet.

'Maria...what is all that?' I asked, gesturing at her pillow. Maria sighed.

'Okay...it's just stuff...that makes me think of Shadow...he made me the bracelet as a present, when we were eight. The photo is from some time last year, when Cosmo wanted to draw pictures of us, and needed references.' she replied, misty-eyed. Maria sniffed, and dragged a hand across her nosel 'Maria...you still love him...why not give him another chance?'

Maria didn't answer for a while.

'I don't know...' she replied, and I could tell by her voice, she was telling the truth.

I didn't know how to reply to that. Most girls, would press on, and ask why. Have a big heart-to-heart. Try to get them back together.

But I had no experience with these things. Before I came here, I was a loner. No friends, nothing that made me stand out.

I find it amazing, that moving here has changed all that. Now, nearly everyone knows me - not just as ''The New Girl'', but I'm noted for being part of ''the gang''. Everyone knows my name, says 'hi'...stuff like that.

It's quite nice.

But anyway, before this...I was a nobody. I didn't really have friends, so I never got into the whole ''girl talk'' thing.

Suddenly, we heard loud, running footsteps, and seconds later, Cream and Tikal burst in, and after greeting me and Maria, sat down on the floor, laughing about something funny that had happened in their English class.

Rouge arrived soon afterwards, and collapsed onto the bed, kicking her new heels off, 'I'm never wearing high-heels to school again!' she moaned, using some colourful words to describe ''heels'' and ''school''. Blaze and Marine walked in, looking around. 'Are we the last ones?' Blaze asked, her yellow eyes scanning the room.

Tikal shook her head; 'Nope. Cosmo isn't here yet.'

'She'd better come,' Rouge groaned, now massaging her blistered feet, 'After all, she's the one who signed us up for - '

As she spoke, the door was pushed open by a green seedrian, holding an iPod and speakers.

'Uh...hi guys...'

Everyone was glaring at her.

Even me.

'Cosmo, you'd better have some ideas for an act, or I'm gonna do something - and it won't be pretty!' Rouge said, only half joking.

(Note to self: Don't make Rouge pissed)

'Well, I have a few songs on my iPod,' Cosmo began, setting up the iPod and speakers, 'so I figured we could choose from them.'

'Play them then.'

For about half an hour, we listen to the songs.

It's not easy...we need something we'll all be able to sing well - or at least not epically fail at.

We immediately shoot out ''Someone Like You'' and ''Make You Feel My Love'' by Adele, because, as Tikal pointed out, they are very overplayed, and everyone's heard them a million times...and it's annoying when that happens.

Anyway, none of our voices blend together properly for them.

Blaze covers her ears, when ''Your Love Is My Drug'' plays.

'Now way! I'm not singing this! Or anything by her!'

We try ''Forget You'', and it seems okay...until we reach Cream. She's too quiet, and doesn't try singing with any...spunk.

'It's just not my type of song...and his voice is impossible for me to copy!'

''Pack Up'' is played, and we think we have our song...but none of us can sing the ''Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag - '' line, without sounding horrible.

A number of Taylor Swift songs are played, but none of us really want to sing them. Simple Plan and Scouting For Girls have some good songs, but at least one problem popped up with everyone - too loud, too high, too low, not my type of song etc: etc:

'This is impossible!' Marine cried, eyes closed. She rubbed her head, 'We'll never choose a song!'

'We will Marine...we just need to keep looking.'

Cosmo pressed the play button, to hear the next song, and Emily Osment begins singing 'Truth or Dare''.

We were all silent, just listening to the song.

'...It's an easy enough tune to learn...'  
>'There's quite a few back-up parts...'<br>'It'd be fun to dance too.'

We looked at one another.

'So we'll do this song?' Tikal asked us.

'Yeah.' we choursed.

'Okay, now we should all sing a bit of the song, and see who sings what bit.'

We all took it in turns to sing. Rouge sang it pretty well - her voice wasn't amazing, but she sang it with a bit of an attitude and spunk, and it sounded good. Cream sang it shyly, but she had a nice voice. Blaze sounded average, as did Tikal. Marine sounded good, but her accent distracted me. Maria's voice was clear, and well projected...but Cosmo was by far the best.

'I didn't think you could sing that well Cosmo!' I told her, when she had finished.

Cosmo laughed, winking.

'What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents!' she joked.

'Oh, ha ha...'

Then, I had to sing my part

I sang the first verse, and chorus before sitting down. Maria and Cream nodded, saying I did well. I blushed, knowing they were just saying that.

I'm not a bad singer...but I'm not amazing either.

Tikal lay back on the floor, chewing on a stick of gum.

'We need to split it into parts now. We have to do that before we even consider dance moves, and our outfits!'

Cream had the best hand-writing, so Maria found her a pencil and blank notebook, and she wrote out the lyrics.

After almost an hour, of chopping and changing, we had finally decided on who would sing what part. Cosmo got the bridge part, and most of the other girls got a line or two, and got to share a verse. I had to sing the first half of the chorus everytime.

I wasn't very pleased, with many solo parts...but couldn't be helped.

We all thought Cosmo should have more, but she refused as soon as we asked her.

'No way!' she had said, 'I'd probably faint! I do get stage-fright you know!'

...I had forgotten about her shyness...

...wait a minute...

If she's so shy, why did she sign us up in the first place!

...stupid seedrian...

Though she's probably smarter then me...

'Next thing we need to sort out, is the dance moves.' Blaze said, looking slightly bored.

'Nothing too hard, or over-the-top though...' I replied.

...I did not enjoy dancing...

'Yeah, we really only need them for the chorus.' Cosmo added, nodding.

'How about we just do some hand gestures and such, while doing our own verse - like pointing at yourself, or whenever you say ''secret'' put a finger to your lips.'  
>'That sounds simple enough.'<br>'How about for ''round and round and round''? Should we spin or something?'  
>'We might get dizzy though...'<br>'Mabye just walk around in a circle together...?'  
>'Good idea Cream!'<br>'Tikal, when you say ''tock tock'', or ''t-tick tock'' could you clap, or tip your head for every syllable?'  
>'...I think I know what you mean...I'll try.'<p>

Marine yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
>'Guys, I'm pretty sleepy. All this early darkness is messing up my inner-clock...I keep thinking it's late.'<p>

Maria checked her watch.

'It's only twenty-five past six.' she reported, rolling over on the floor.

'I told Knuckles I'd be home by half...' Tikal whispered, looking slightly panicked.  
>'Here, I'll take ya.' Rouge offered, getting up from the bed, and slipping into her heels, 'We can fly...I'm never walking in these again, unless it's a matter of life-or-death.'<p>

We waved goodbye to the echida and bat. Cream sighed, brushing her skirt.  
>'I'd better be going too...'<p>

Soon, everyone else had to leave, and me and Maria were the only ones left.

Maria smiled slightly, tracing patterns on her hand, with a finger.

'Maria...why dont you tell the others...?'

I didn't have to say what I wanted her to tell them. She understood.

'Because, they tried so hard to help me move on. I don't want to hurt their feelings.'

I sat beside my best friend, hugging her.

'What about your feelings?'

Maria sighed.

'I honestly think I'll be running back to him soon. I just...can't see myself going on without him. Even before we were friends - he found me really annoying when we were kids - I knew him. We went to the same primary school and everything. But for now...I think I'm just waiting for the right moment.'

The blond stared at the ground, looking as though she were deep in thought.

'You know...I kind of miss the funny, random, quirky Maria.' I told her, a small smile on my face, 'I'm not really getting the same effect from this sad, pensive hedgehog.'

Maria laughed, looking at me, a bigger smile on her face.

'Me too.'

(x x x)

The next chapter will have some Sonic/Amy and it will show the girls preparing for the talent show. I want to get that out of the way, quickly. I've been thinking of acts, and songs for them to sing, for ages!'

Also...after that is the Christmas Disco...*sly smirk*

Seriously, don't expect the next chapter for a while. I need to update my other story, finish a one-shot and sort out my MEP.

*Emily Osment owns the song ''Truth or Dare''. All other songs mentioned, belong to Adele, Cee Lo Green, Kesha and Eliza Doolittle. I do not own these songs.*

Scarstar xxx 


	20. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Quick update!**

**...I'm still working on the other update, but decided I wanted to work on The Talent Show chapter :D **

**So I got this done...and I heard an amazing song, and used it...**

**Yep. A songfic chapter. Only one more of them though...so yeah...**

**Enjoy**

**...**

The Talent Contest was in three weeks...that seemed like a long time on paper, but it flew by very fast. Most of our lunch-times, were spent in an empty classroom, or in the stage area, rehearsing. Pretty soon, we had mastered the song and dance. Even Cream and I had loosened up, and were now singing it with a bit of spunk.

A week before the contest, Rouge walked into the stage area, with a rabbit in tow.

'Everyone, this is my friend Bunnie Rabbot. She's going to help us with our hair, make-up and clothes for our act.'

'Oh, okay.' I said, taking in Rouge's friend. She was tall, with yellow fur, a white muzzle and green eyes. She had long hair, the colour of her fur, and floppy ears.

'Hey y'all!' she drawled, smiling at us. Bunnie eyed me, head tipped to one side. I felt slightly self concious, and tugged my t-shirt down, so it covered a stain on my jeans. Bunnie walked over to me and messed around with my hair.

'Hmmm...mabye we could curl it...'

She moved onto Maria, looking excited when she saw her long, blond hair.

'I think some curls and plaits would look mighty purdy! Though your hayuh is mighty fine the way it is!'

Bunnie examined the others, sometimes pulling a bit of their head fur into a curl, or floppy bit.

'So, have y'all decided on what to wear?'

'To tell you the truth, we haven't really thought about it.' Tikal admitted, 'Any ideas?'

'Well hun, don't worry 'bout that! I'll choose some outfits that'll make you look mighty fahn!'

I really like her accent...

The bell to signal the end of lunch-time rings, and we all grabbed our bags and trooped out the door. 'Got the stuff for Home Ec?' I asked Maria.

She nodded, looking slightly uneasy.

'I have the stuff, yeah, but I have to practice for my piano exam. Vanilla gave me permission to use class to practice...I hope that's okay.'

'Oh,' I began, slightly taken-aback, 'Sure, yeah, whatever. I'll just cook with someone else. I'll save you some cake.'

Maria nodded, 'Yeah...if you want. Bye Amy.'

Maria shook her head, so her hair flopped over her face. She walked off, down the hall to the Music room. I watched her go, slightly suprised. She hadn't reacted to the mention of cake at all! Sighing, I set off in the opposite direction.

I was late for Home Ec, but Vanilla didn't notice. She was helping Aishling the Fox - a transfer student from Ireland - measure out her flour. I looked around, and saw that Tekno the Canary had no partner. She smiled, and waved me over. The two of us began baking chocolate cake.

We had just taken our cake out of the oven, when the second bell rang.

'Okay class! If you haven't put your cake in the oven yet, better get it done now!' Vanilla called from the front of the room. Tekno and I smirked, happy that we had gotten ours cooked before now.

Suddenly, a ringing went off. Everyone looked up, and began searching their pockets for their phones. Vanilla blushed, and took her own mobile out.

'Shhh! It's mine class...I'll just be a minute.'

The class dissolved into giggles. I snorted, finding it funny that teachers are always shouting at us when our phone goes off, but they get to use theirs.

Vanilla turned back to face us, looking slightly worried. 'Class, my daughter just got sick. I have to take her to the doctor...class dismissed!'

I gasped, while the rest of the class whooped, overjoyed at the thought of having a free at this time of the day - they could get their homework started. I hoped Cream would be okay...though I was sure it wasn't anything that serious.

Tekno and I split the cake in half, wrapped our halves up and placed them in our lunchboxes. Everyone else was leaving, so I joined them.

I could go see Maria...

I was walking down the hall, in a daze, when I bumped into someone. They jumped backwards, and the books they were holding landed flat on the floor.

'Oh, let me help you with - Sonic?'

Sonic was standing in front of me, looking suprised.

'Hi Amy. What are you doing out of class?'

'Cream got sick. Vanilla had to leave.'

'Hope she's okay...'

'Yeah...'

I bent down, and picked up his Science books. 'Why are you out of Science?' I asked, while handing them back.

'Eggman's not in...which is good, cause I never did my homework. Dude hates me.'

'Ugh, I have him for Science too. He's a jerk.'

We stood there, in silence.

'So, where were you going?' he asked me, rubbing the back of his head.

'I was going to look for Maria. She's in the Music room.'

'I'll walk with you.'

I froze. My heart began beating so fast, that it was if I had a hummingbird in my chest.

'S - sure!' I stuttered, biting my tounge. I hoped the pain would stop me from blushing...

...which made no sense, but hey! Since when do I ever make sense?

We set off for the classroom, making light conversation. We stopped when we heard a sad song being played on a piano, and a feminine voice, singing.

'Is that Maria?' Sonic asked me, walking towards the door. I followed him, and looked through the small window.

'Yes.' I nodded, pointing at what I saw in the classroom.

Maria was playing the piano, tears streaming down her face. She was singing a sad, slow song.

'Listen...' he whispered.

**...**

_* I have removed the lyrics, to avoid having this story taken down. If you want to hear the song, it is called ''Goodbye My Almost Lover'' by A Fine Frenzy*_

**...**

Sonic and I watched as Maria finished the song. She was now crying, tears pouring down her face.

'Poor Maria...she's really upset, isn't she?'

_No duh Sonic!_ I wanted to say, shoving his head...but I decided a simple ''yeah'' would suffice.

I was about to open the door, when the bell rang out, stopping me. Sonic pulled me away from the door, 'Come on...lets get to History.'

I nodded, and followed him, looking back at the classroom, where my best friend was crying.

_Come on Maria, you can stay strong. I promise, after the Talent Show, I'll help you get Shadow back..._

**...**

**Before I say anything else...**

**Listen to the song: Goodbye My Almost Lover - the song Maria was singing.**

**It. Is. Amazing.**

**Link: /MFtaSNiGWuc**

**So, hope you enjoyed this (badly written) chapter.**

**And I know the writing is to the side...that's because of my glitchy computer. **

**So...hope you enjoyed!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	21. The Talent Show!

**100 reviews?**

**Thanks you guys! **

**So happy :D**

**Loads of people loved that song...I know...**

**I had only heard it that day, on tumblr...and I'm glad I did...**

**Oh, and I am no longer putting lyrcis into songs, so I'll name the song and you have to listen to it, as I have found out that songfics are illegal. I do not want this story removed, so yeah :/**

**I know, there are loads of songfics still around...but I don't want to take ****any**** chances. I ****love**** this story, and it would take a while for me to get it back up...and I'd probably be to lazy to finish it after that. **

**Sorry about that...but seriously. Do you really want to risk having this story taken down? And never finding out what happens?**

**I've felt uneasy about stuff like that, ever since one of my YouTube accounts was deleted because of copyright...luckily it was only my back-up one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChocoLaLandGirl ;)**

**...**

'This is it girls!'

'I'm so excited!'

'Really? I'm shaking!'

'I'm so nervous...'

It was the night of the Talent Show. The girls and I were backstage, waiting for our host - Manic (The head prefect) - to call us up.

From what we could hear, the acts were good. There had been a dance group, two sketches, and a few singers.

Cosmo was shaking badly, face pale. I held onto her hand, and squeezed it reasuringly.

'We'll be fine Cosmo.' I told her - wish someone would tell me - 'We've practiced for weeks now - and we look amazing!'

The rest of the girls looked down at their clothes, smiling. I couldn't help examine my outfit again. I was in a red tube dress with white swirls, and red pumps. All of the girls were in similar outfits, only differing in colour - Rouge was pink, Blaze was purple, Cream was yellow, Marine was orange, Tikal was red, and Maria was blue.

My hair had been curled in random places, and was kept in place by_alot_of hairspray, and a red hairband. Rouge had one little curl hanging over an eye, Cosmo's petals/hair had been ruffled, so it looked like she had been dragged out of a hedge. Maria's hair was golden, glossy and straightened, with a fringe. Tikal's spikes had been brushed out, and were now hanging down her back so you could see her face for once.

...her face was slightly green right now...

'Our next act is a girl band - our only girl band in fact! Can I call up Cosmo, Cream, Tikal, Marine, Amy, Blaze, Maria and Rouge.

We all gasped, and my heart started beating faster. We pushed past the curtain, and were onstage. I couldn't see anything, with all the lights shining in my eyes. If I looked really hard, I could make out the outlines of cheering people...but nothing more then that.

Ya know, I was doubtful when I heard that Manic would be hosting...but he's actually pretty good at it. He has a good sense of humor, and was very friendly. He also had this sort of...natural charm. There was something about him you instantly liked.

After we had introduced ourselves, he began with the questions.

'So girls, you're all in different years, and from what I know, very different people. How did you all meet?' Manic asked us, holding his microphone to us all.

None of us replied, until Tikal shoved Rouge, pushing her to the acid green hedgehog.

'Well, Cream here invited us all to sit with her last year, as some of us looked lonely. We were inseperable after that. Then, Amy joined school and the same thing happened.'

The rest of us nodded, smiling.

Manic cracked a few jokes, and we laughed a little, before he asked us to go back and get into position.

Marine darted behind the curtian, and we followed. We shuffled around in darkness, trying to find a position. I managed to find Maria, and we found our spot. I stood beside Maria and Blaze, to the left of the center, and listened to Manic introduce our act.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen...give it up for ''The Krystals''

The curtains were drawn, multi-coloured lights shone around the stage, and a fog machine had been set up. Cream and Maria held onto their mics, and began to sing the first verse.

After a few seconds, I relaxed. It wasn't so bad...

I couldn't see the audience, so I could kid myself we were back in Cream's house, practicing in her bedroom.

Then, I heard my cue.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I was shaking like a leaf.

I gulped, and mustered up as much bravery as I could, before singing; 'Last kiss on the tip of your lips - '

I managed to finish the chorus without fainting or fogetting the words, which was always good when you were on-stage.

...well no duh...

All of the girls seemed more relaxed, and were now dancing, and singing their hearts out. Even Cosmo had forgotten her stage-fright, and sang her part without a problem. You could hardly hear her over the sounds of cheers, and people chanting her name!

If she doesn't become famous when she's older, I'm going to find out the reason why...

I was much more confident, when I had to sing my part again. I even managed to improvise a few dance moves - a spin here, a hand gesture there.

We all sang the final line together, and posed, blushing at the round of applause.

We trooped off the stage, and into the crowd, where we could watch the rest of the show. Bunnie came running to meet us, arms linked with a brown cyote who had blond hair.

'Y'all were amazing!' Bunnie cried, trying to hug us all with one arm. The cyote beside her nodded, 'Incroyable!' he exclaimed, smiling at us.

...I think he's French...he had a French accent...

Maria's eyes brightened, and she began babbling in rapid French. The cyote was nodding, and replying to what she was saying.

'You know French?' Cream asked Bunnie, looking curious.

'Nah. Not fluently. But Antoine speaks pretty good English.' she replied, pointing at the cyote.

'So are you and Antoine...?'

Bunnie laughed, 'Yup!'

'Oh. That's nice.'

The couple smiled at us, and excused themselves. I turned back to face the girls, who were looking around.

'Do you see the guys anywhere Amy?' Blaze asked, gesturing towards the seats.

'I can't really see anything Blaze...'

'I'll text Charmy.' Cream told us, getting out her phone. After a minute she read out the reply; 'Had to go, just sit anywhere and enjoy the show.'

Rouge and I exchanged curious glances, but sat cross-legged on the floor with the others - there weren't enough seats left.

A few more acts went on, none of which stuck in my mind. They were probably very good, but very...dull. All singers, or dancers which we had seen a million times. Marine was obviously very bored, and kept yawning. Blaze's tail was twitching impatiently, while Rouge was humming to herself. Maria didn't even try to look interested, instead, playing snake on Cream's mobile.

After a group of girls playing the violin, Manic walked onstage. There were a few claps when people saw him...as I said, he was a good host.

'That is the first half over ladies and gentlemen...but don't worry ladies. I'll be back in twenty minutes.' he said, winking. A few girls squealed and there were a few laughs and wolf whistles. Manic walked off-stage and the lights came back on.

The girls and I walked off, to buy some drinks and food from the tuc-shop. We chose our crips, chocolate and soft-drinks and handed some money to the bored looking mouse, sitting behind the desk.

The eight of us walked around the school, chatting. Eventually, the talk turned to boys.

'So what about Tails? Is he a good kisser?' Blaze asked slyly, making the fourteen year old blush. Cosmo bit her lip, and nodded.

'Yeah...I guess...I don't know!' she exclaimed, while we laughed.

After our laughter died, Tikal looked up at Rouge.

'Rouge...are you actually saving yourself for Knuckles?'

...thirteen year olds should not be talking like that...

Rouge nodded. 'Yeah...why not?'

'Oh, no reason...I just don't know why someone really pretty like you, would save themselves for my boring brother.'

We laughed again, and Rouge ruffled Tikal's spikes.

'Yeah...I think I'm also trying to be an example to you gals! Want to keep you guys all innocent...'

She looked at us, with a mischevous glint in her eyes.

'You guys are all virgins right?'

Cream, Cosmo and I turned bright red, and nodded. The rest of the girls nodded too, as if Rouge had just asked if we liked ice-cream...

...everyone nodded...except Maria...

Maria was avoiding our eyes; she was staring down at the ground, biting her nails.

'Maria...?' Blaze and Rouge asked, looking suprised.

We all stopped walking, and formed a circle around the blond. She sniffed, before explaining herself.

'Shadow and I...the day before the party...we...well...'

The girls and I gasped, sharing shocked and amazed looks.

'Oh Maria!' Cosmo and Marine cried, hands over their mouths, 'You had only turned sixteen!'

'Did you use a condom?' Rouge demanded, while we hissed at her to be quiet.

Maria nodded. 'It wouldn't really make a difference...I'm infertile.'

'Oh my goodness! Poor you!' Cream cried, looking heartbroken. Cream had told us, shyly, that she looked forward to being a mother. She found little kids and babies adorable.

'...I don't really mind...I'd rather adopt.' Maria whispered.

I was shocked...I had never imagined Maria doing..._it_, before Rouge...Rouge just seemed more the type to...yeah...

'Maria, why - ' Tikal began, before a gaggle of tweens came running down the hall. 'The show's starting again!' they yelled at us, not stopping. Maria pushed past us all, and walked in the direction of the stage. Blaze and I shared an uneasy glance and ran after her. We both knew not to ask anymore questions.

We reached the hall, and managed to find some seats this time, as chairs for acts that had already preformed had been set up. I ended up with Maria on one side, and Cosmo on the other. The lights dimmed, and Manic walked on-stage in his tux, greeted by a round of applause, and some cheers.

'Thank you, thank you. Now, time to continue the show!'

Manic paused, before continuing.

'The first act, of the second half, is different then anything we've had in these shows...could Aishling, Brendan, Ciara and Niamh please come up?'

A red fox, Irish setter, badger and red squirrel walked onstage. I recognised Aishling, from Home Ec...I didn't know the other three, but had seen them sit with Aishling at lunch. They were other students from her school in Ireland.

'So, what will you three be doing for us?' Manic asked, holding the mic to them. Niamh the Squirrel leaned towards it, and spoke in a sing-song accent.

'Well, Aishling, Ciara and I will be singing, and Brendan will be playing the guitar. Aishling and I will also be playing the tin whistle.'

'And what song will you be doing?'

'The Bantry Girls' Lament - it's an old, Irish song.'

'Well, you all get into position,' the Irish students walked through the curtian, and after a few seconds Manic continued, 'Ladies and Gentlemen...please give a warm welcome to ''The Four Shamrocks''.

There were a few claps, and the curtain was pulled open to show the four friends. When the clapping stopped Ciara, Aishling and Niamh began to sing.

...they were pretty good...

Okay, their accents were a little strange to me...but they were good singers. The song was quite sad though, it was about a boy named Johnny that went off to fight in some war in Spain.

When they had finished, there was a huge round of applause. They bowed, and walked down the steps. They sat behind us, and we congradulated them on their brilliant act. Niamh thanked us, and saying it was a bit of ''craic''...wasn't sure what that meant...but yeah.

After a band, who were pretty good, Manic walked back up, to introduce the next act.

'Now, I have no idea how these guys got past the auditions,' a few laughs, 'but they're here tonight! Boys, come on out here!'

Cream, Cosmo, Tikal, Marine, Blaze, Maria, Rouge and I gasped, and began to clap like crazy...

Charmy, Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Sonic had appeared, grinning and waving when they saw us.

...I don't know how they managed too, because of all the bright lights in their faces...but they saw us.

'So, little bro...what song will you and your friends be singing?' Manic asked, tossing Sonic the microphone. Sonic coughed nervously, before speaking; 'We're gonna sing ''Stutter'' by Maroon 5.'

'And...any chance you'll tell me why you chose this song?'

Sonic glared at him, 'No can do Manic...classified information.'

I laughed, finding it funny. Manic managed to force a grin, before practically shoving his brother through the curtian. The rest of the boys followed, while I winced as Cosmo and Cream cheered loudly for Tails and Charmy.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen...better cover your ears, as here comes ''Wish You Were Here''

(...That's a way better name than ours...)

The curtains were drawn, and we saw the boys standing on the stage. The music started and they began to sing the song. They got loads of claps, and cheers as they sung...the loudest of which came from me, Cosmo, Cream, Tikal, Blaze and Rouge. They noticed this, and grinned, pointing in our direction as they sang the chorus. Cosmo and Blaze blushed, while Rouge just rolled her eyes...but she was smiling too. Unlike us, the boys sang the whole song together, only getting small solo parts each.

They finished the song with Tails, Knuckles and Sonic skidding across the stage, while they pointed at Cosmo, Rouge, Tikal and I - Charmy and Silver pointed at Cream and Blaze.

There was a huge round of applause and stomping. Cosmo, Tikal, Rouge, Cream and Blaze had stood up on their chairs to clap. Maria had stood up to clap, but Marine and I were still sitting...feeling awkward.

The boys ran off the stage. Tails, Silver and Knuckles were knocked over by Cosmo, Blaze, Tikal and Rouge.

'I'm so proud of you! Wait till mom and dad hear!' Tikal was exclaiming, hugging her hot-headed brother.

Sonic and I ran towards each other, before skidding into a halt. My face turned red when I realised what I had almost done...hugged Sonic...

Sonic looked slightly embarrassed too...but I could see another emotion behind the blush...

Maria managed to stop the akwardness by pulling us all into a group hug, laughing like a hyena. One of the dancers from another group sushed us, when Manic walked back on-stage. We sat down to continue watching the show.

More acts came and went...it was a very long show. There was one very funny sketch about an old-folks home, and a cat with an amazing voice, singing, ''If I Were A Boy'' by Beyonce.

We were all relaxing, drinking fizzy drinks and having whispered conversations...when something changed all that.

Shadow walked on-stage, dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

We all stopped laughing at a joke Tails had told us, and looked at Maria. She was staring at her hands, hair hiding her face so we couldn't see her reaction. Rouge and Tikal hissed, while Cosmo and Cream bit their lips anxiously. I held onto Maria's hand, while Blaze patted her shoulder.

'So, Shadow...I believe you have a special reason for entering the show?' Manic said to the ebony-and-red hedgehog. He nodded, looking uneasy.

'A few weeks ago, I made the biggest mistake of my whole life...and I really hurt someone I love and care for...I'm going to be playing a song on the piano, and I'll sing it too...it's the first song we played together on the piano, and she really loves it...I also think it fits what happened between us.'

Manic asked him to go back behind the curtain, and get ready. Sonic, Blaze and I looked at Maria. She was now looking at the stage, eyes wide.

The curtain opened, to show Shadow sitting on a stool at a grand piano. He began to play a few notes, and sing.

...I knew the song immediately. It was ''Goodbye My Lover'' by James Blunt.

Even though, I wasn't Maria or Shadow...I could see how it suited their relationship. The room was dead silent as he played the piano...none of us were speaking. Rouge poked me, and pointed at Maria. Her eyes were wider then before, and silent tears were running down her face...but she looked...happy...

...she's even weirder than I thought...

Since we were so close to the stage, I could see Shadow clearly. _He_was crying, voice cracking from the tears. Looking at Rouge and Tikal, I could see their anger at Maria's ex-boyfriend melting, as he sang for the blonde hedgehog.

He finished the song, dragging his sleeve across his face. Before the applause had even begun, Maria had shot up from her seat, ran up the stage steps and hurled herself at Shadow. 'I'm so sorry Maria...' he said into her hair, 'I'm sorry too Shad...'

The two kissed, which lead to a huge roar of applause. The rest of the gang - including me - had jumped up from our seats, screaming and clapping like crazy...it seemed strange to me that they had forgiven Shadow so quickly...but, I suppose anyone could see how much those two love each other.

Shadow and Maria came walking down together, hand in hand. Once the cheering died down...it became slightly akward. We all just stared at Shadow, silent...until Rouge cleared her throat, and held out a hand to him. He shook it, smiling at her.

Now that we had seen Rouge wasn't going to kill Shadow...things eased up.

I think, deep down, we knew they'd get back together. Like Maria said, they were just waiting for the right time.

Pretty soon, the show came to an end. ''Wish You Were Here'' came third, and the guys got three huge hampers and one-hundred rings. The Beyonce girl came second, and won three huge hampers and one-hundred and fifty rings, while ''Four Shamrocks'' came first, with three hampers and two-hundred rings.

...but they gave everyone who preformed a chocolate santa...which was pretty cool...because I love chocolate...

**...**

'I'm still pissed at Shadow.' Rouge told us, as we waited outside the school for Blaze's mother to pick us up. It was freezing outside, and I only had my dress and denim jacket on...

...I should to taken my mum's advice and brought a coat...

'Then...why did you act like that down there?' Cosmo asked, tossing her hair, blue eyes curious.

Rouge shrugged.

'For Maria's sake really...and I did kind of miss having him around. It's obvious now that he was drunk...but yeah.'

'I guess...'

There was a long silence, in which we all rubbed our hands to keep us warm. It was only Blaze, Rouge, Cream and I as the others had gotten rides already. Charmy was going to stay at his own house for the night, and go back to Cream's tomorrow.

A cool gust of wind blew past us, which made me shiver...until I felt something warm land on my shoulders.

'Sonic!' I cried, spying the colbat-hedgehog behind me. He had dumped his coat over me, to keep me warm.

'Hi Ames.'

_Ames?_

'Ames?' I asked, an eyebrow raised. Sonic laughed nervously, 'Yeah...thought it'd be cute...'

'Yeah...okay...I can live with Ames.'

The two of us laughed, not knowing what else to do. I saw Rouge and Blaze shared a sly, knowing look.

I knew what they were thinking...and it made me blush.

Sonic didn't seem to notice. 'So...you want a lift? Sonia has loads of space in her car...'

'Oh...um...yeah, why not.' I replied, biting my lip. I avoided Blaze, Rouge and Cream's smirks and walked off, hand in hand with the colbat hedgehog...

...trying to ignore the voice in my head, saying I really, really liked it...

**...**

**Excuse me for one minute...**

**YES! YES! YES! SHADOW AND MARIA GOT BACK TOGETHER! YAY!**

**Okay, I'm back again.**

**Links to songs:**

**Truth or Dare - /bJQiXxn1g0E**

**The Bantry Girls' Lament - /gzC2XFJQDyc - **

**(if the link doesn't work, look for the Frances Black, Mary Black and Joannie Madden version_**

**Stutter - /BBiPHTtMV2Q**

**Goodbye My Lover - /2ntKgLxgY9s**

**So...hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	22. Christmas Shopping

**Hey guys!**

**So, I've realised why the chapters change from the left to the center...it's because I sometimes get dizzy and things go out of focus so I yeah :b**

**...it sucks...**

**Would you rather have the story in the center or to the left (like this chapter)? Because I can get someone to check for me :3**

**Anyway, this chapter is really pointless and boring. **

**...**

It was now December, so the talk was turning to Christmas... my favourite holiday ever.

Seriously, I like Christmas more than my birthday.

I just love the tree, the music, the gifts, the food, the family all being together...the whole _feeling_.

It's around this time of year, I feel sorry for people in other religions, as they don't have Christmas.

I had said this to the girls while we were in town one day. Cosmo had looked slightly uneasy. It turned out, that she was in that boat...sort of.

'Mum's Jewish,' she had told me ',and dad's Christian... so we have a pretty busy Winter, with Chanukah and Christmas!'

I'd always wondered what Chanukah was like...but I didn't want to ask, in case I sounded nosy.

Anyway, I **love** Christmas. This year it was our turn to have the family over - and they all wanted to see our new house anyway. That meant Granny and Grandpa, Andrew and Luciana, Rosemary and Dylan, Primrose, Bluebell and Buttercup - Rosemary and Dylan's daughters - Dad, Aunt Isabelle and my scary cousin Rosy would be here for the holidays.

Mum was rushing around the house every day, cleaning the house and setting up bedrooms for everyone. She now had permenant bags under her eyes, from her shifts at the supermarket and all the work she was doing now. I felt bad... I never had time to help her anymore.

That was the one downside to having a social life.

I tried to make it up to her by babysitting Daisy May. I'd usually drag her to my friends houses. Cream was estatic to have a little kid in her hands and suprisingly, Rouge loved kids. 'You're all so lucky...' she had moaned enviously one day, staring at Eva, Nuala and Daisy May. Maria and Marine had ballet and football, and had asked Rouge to babysit. Blaze and I had walked over to her mansion - okay, it's not a real mansion...but it's about the size of one - and were now sitting on the white leather couch in Rouge's living room.

'I'd kill for a little brother or sister...It sucks being an only child. It's just me most of the time, cause mom and my stepdad are away at work alot...'

'Awww...poor you. You can have Daisy May. She's only five so she won't be to hard to - '

'Actually Amy, I am_ very _nearly six!' my little sister squaked, hearing our conversation.

I rolled my eyes, 'Yeah, yeah...'

It's Daisy May's birthday in January...and she was begging for a party. Mum was a bit uneasy, and I didn't really want a load of hyper little kids running around the house, but Daisy May was not giving up.

'Heather had the babies,' Rouge said, after I mentioned Daisy May's birthday, 'didn't you say you wanted a chao for her?'

...I had forgotten about that...

'I dunno...if mum says she can have it, then yeah.' I replied, shrugging. Rouge nodded, and walked into her kitchen. Blaze and I followed, asking her for a drink. The white bat grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice-cold orange juice. I gulped mine down in a second, while Blaze sipped her drink slowly.

'Mmm, that's just what I needed.' I murmured.

Rouge and Blaze grinned. Rouge grabbed a china cookie-jar and carried it out of the house. Blaze and I shuffled after her, Blaze still holding her glass. We ran up the steps and Rouge showed us to her bedroom.

The room was the same size as Maria's, mabye a little bigger. There was a soft, pink carpet on the floor and a large, white double bed with pink and blue blankets, throws and pillows. The room had your basic items - desk, shelves, chairs etc: but also a sofa, walk-in-wardrobe and _flat-screen TV_!

...why are my friends so rich...?

Well...Maria and Rouge anyway. The others are sort of middle-class.

Rouge collapsed onto her bed, sighing, while Blaze and I flopped down either side of her. I stared up at the white celing, relaxed. The three of us made lazy conersation, with Rouge complaining about all the Christmas presents she had to buy.

'So what do you two want?' she asked us, after a long rant about her family and how picky they were with presents. I blinked, trying to think of something I'd like...but I couldn't think of anything. I shrugged, 'Not sure...I'm fine with anything.'

'Same here.' Blaze added, nodding. Rouge cursed, looking annoyed.

'Even a hint? It'd make things sooo much easier!'

Blaze and I laughed, shaking our heads. 'No can do Rouge...'

Rouge sighed, and started scoffing chocolate-chip cookies from the jar. I grabbed one and bit into it, not tasting it. I didn't know why I was eating it...I wasn't hungry, and I don't really like chocolate-chip - oreos are the best cookies ever.

...anyway...

After I ate a few more cookies, and Blaze had finished her juice the two of us decided to go. We said goodbye to Rouge, and I dragged Daisy May from the three of us left Rouge's huge house, and walked down the footpath. It only took ten minutes to walk from her house to mine, so I wasn't too tired by the time I got home. After saying goodbye to Blaze, I pushed open the gate to my home and pulled the door open.

'We're home!' I cried, throwing my schoolbag on the floor. Mum was sweeping the hall floor, and glared. I took the hint, and picked up my schoolbag. I slouched into the kitchen, and threw my bag on the table. I switched the kettle on, and waited for the water to boil.

I need a cup of tea or two when I do my homework...especially Math.

I made my tea and sat down, pulling out a random assortment of books from the bag. English and History.

For English we had to read a poem, and answer the questions on it.

I couldn't be bothered reading the poem beforehand, so I just looked at the questions and read the stanza where the answer was.

...yeah, I'm pretty lazy...

I decided to do History properly, because unlike English, I do like the subject...so I did the five questions on ''The Romans'' - this year is all revison of what we learnt in other years. They didn't take a long time to do, so I moved onto my French.

I got stuck on the first exercise, so I picked up my phone and dialed Maria.

After a few rings, she picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hi Maria...listen, I'm doing my French homework...could you help?'

I could hear some laughter from her side of the line. I waited for her reply.

'No can do Amy. I'm making an oreo-mars bar-blueberry milkshake...I'm still trying to blend the oreo and mars together...'

...whatever Maria was making sounded weird...but she's a very weird person.

So I'll just ignore it.

'Oh...okay...' I said, feeling slightly downcast. 'Will I call you later?'

'Sure! That'd be fine!'

In the background, I could hear the sound of a blender. I decided to speak up.

'Okay...well, later.'

'Bye!'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**...**

An hour later, I dialed Maria again. She had finished making the milkshake and was ready to help me. She talked me through the exercises, and I was done in minutes. I carried my mobile up the stairs and into my bedroom, so we could chat in privacy.

'So you going to the disco?' Maria asked me, after a while.

The Christmas disco was taking place on the twenty-first of December - the day we got our holidays. I hadn't been planning on going...I didn't really go for things like that.

'I dunno...not really my thing.'

'Awww. Come on Amy! It'll be no fun without you!' Maria whined.

'...fine...I might go. Is everyone else going?'

'Yep. Well...most of us are. Charmy, Cream and Tikal are to young.'

'Okay...it's just...I wouldn't want to be the third wheel with you and Shadow, Blaze and Silver etc:.'

Maria laughed, 'Don't be silly Amy! Sonic'll be there too!'

I didn't know how to reply to that...luckily, Maria decided to add something else.

'Mabye he'll ask ya...' she said slyly, and even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she had a smug smirk on her face.

I could feel my face burning up at the idea of Sonic asking me to the Christmas disco...and somehow, Maria knew that.

'Amy...are you blushing?' she asked, laughing. 'No!' I lied, cheeks reddening.

'Yeah...whatever. Well, I have to go. Hey! You want to go Christmas shopping this weekend?'

'Oh, sure. I've been meaning to get to the stores anyway. It's only two weeks until Christmas after all!'

'I know!' Maria squealed, sounding estatic, 'I cannot wait!'

'Me neither. See you at school tomorrow.'

'Sure thing Amy! Bye!'

'Later Maria...'

**...**

The girls and I strutted into the mall, arms linked. I usually thought that girls who walked around, with their arms linked with one-another was a bit stupid...but yeah. Cream took out a list of people we all had to buy gifts for.

'I don't think we should get gifts for each other some other time...we don't want to know what we're getting, do we?'

'Nah...takes all the mystery out of life.' Rouge sighed, winking, 'Like when the box of chocolates is all the same flavour...'

...that's a funny way of looking at it...

We decided to get the gifts for the guys, and our family today. We ended up asking each other for advice - Tikal and Rouge for Knuckles, Blaze for Silver...you know what I mean.

I saved my pocket-money all year for Christmas, so I had a fairly large amount of cash. I bought Knuckles a pair of boxing-gloves, Charmy a football annual, Silver a book on how to play Rascall Flatts songs on guitar, Tails a tool-box, and Shadow an advanced piano book.

...which left Sonic...

'Hey, Cosmo. What sort of thing does Sonic like?' I asked the seedrian, who was paying for her gifts. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging.

'Not sure exactly...he likes home-made stuff.'

Great. Exactly what I fail at.

'He's not very picky...but...he does need a new guitar strap.'

A guitar strap, eh?

I am a _horrible_ sewer, but a guitar strap shouldn't be so hard...right?

I dashed into a fabric store, and purchased some dark-blue material. The girls were still looking for gifts when I got back...I pretended I had gone to the toilet. For some odd reason, I didn't want to tell them what I was planning on making Sonic.

We decided to have a break in Pizza Hut. I ordered a pepperoni pizza, and a diet coke. I found myself licking my lips when I saw the waitress bringing over the food. We all tucked into our food eagerly, not speaking for a few minutes. I was starving, even though I had eaten three hours ago...

...actually that's a petty long time...

By the time we had finished our lunch - plus dessert - it was half-past four. We decided to finish the rest of our shopping quickly, as the shopping center was closing at six today, as they had to set up the Santa's Grotto. After we had paid, we split up to get the presents for our family.

I bought my mother and aunt some make-up in Boots, and an Agatha Christie book for my granny. I bought Rosemary a hat and scarf, and Andrew a cook-book. Luciana and Dylan were harder, as I only ever saw them at Christmas...and I didn't talk to them much. I remembered that Luciana was into musicals, and Dylan enjoyed tennis. I bought Luciana a CD full of show-tunes, and Dylan a tennis racket and ball.

Primrose, Bluebell and Buttercup were all very girly, so I bought them a doll each. Dad was easy. He loved photography, so I selected some picture frames from a small shop at the back of the mall.

I walked into HMV, and bought a DVD for Daisy May...some Disney channel one.

Now, to the hardest person to buy for...my cousin Rosy.

Rosy is very tricky to buy for, because the smallest flaw in anything can make her go beserk. I remember, two years ago at Dylan and Rosemary's house, at dinner, her peas were touching her meat...she had a tantrum at the table. Like, a **huge** tantrum. Kicking, screaming, yelling, crying...and she wouldn't calm down until we got her a new plate with none of the food touching each other.

She's violent, eccentric and just plain scary. She's only a little younger than I am but she talks like a child - nicknames and a sing-song tone.

I looked inside various shops, trying to think of a present I couldn't go wrong with...when I remembered something. Rosy loved pink-and-white marshmallows more then anything else. Before she'd eat them, she'd squeeze them for hours, laughing and calling them ''squishy''. I sprinted into the sweet-shop and bought two bags of the marshmallows.

I decided to call it a day, and head on home. I'd buy the girls gifts tomorrow - I promised to take Daisy May to the Santa's Grotto anyway. I grabbed all of my bags, and started making my way towards the exit when a blue blur knocked me over.

'Ouch!' I cried, landing on the floor.

'Amy? Amy, I'm sorry!'

I recognised that voice...

'Sonic! What are you doing here?'

The colbat hedgehog helped me up, before he replied, 'I was shopping here earlier, and I left one of the presents I had bought...I was just on my way home with it.' he explained, showing me the bag in his hands.

'Oh, okay.'

Sonic helped me pick up my bags, and carry them. Pretty soon, we were walking back to my house together, chatting away. I kept finding myself smiling shyly, whenever he looked at me...

Why, why, why?

It's really not fair.

We finally reached my house, and Sonic handed me the bags.

'Well...see ya, I guess...'

'Yeah...bye Sonic...' I replied, turning to open the door. I was about to walk inside, when Sonic cried, 'Ames, wait!'

I spun around, to meet Sonic's gaze. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were pink.

'Yes?'

'Wannagotothediscowithme?' he gabbled, shaking slightly.

I blinked, confused. 'Sorry...what did you say?'

Sonic gulped, before speaking again, 'Do you want to go to the disco with me...?'

My face felt like it had gone up in flames...I wouldn't of been suprised if people from the other side of town could see my bright red face. I looked down at the ground, shaking my quills over my face. 'Sure...why not.'

Sonic blinked, looking suprised. 'Really?'

'Yeah...I have to go now...bye!'

I pulled the door open, and jumped in, slamming it shut. I breathed in and out a few times...before I squealed really, really loudly.

'I'm going to the disco with Sonic the Hedgehog!' I screamed, jumping around the hall.

Mum and Daisy May walked out of the kitchen, looking puzzled. Mum saw me and shook her head, looking worried.

'What's wrong with Amy mummy?' Daisy May asked, looking slightly scared. Mum put an arm around her shoulder.

'...I think Amy might like that Sonic boy more then I thought...'

**...**

**Ooooh. What's going to happen?**

**...you'll find out...whenever I post the next chapter...**

**And I don't know when that'll be...**

**Sooo...hope you liked this (very, very badly written) chapter.**

**Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to eat some pie.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	23. Snow Day

**...**

'Amy! Amy! Amy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'

I turned over in my bed, groaning. My inner-alarm clock was telling me it was too early to get out of bed yet. 'Go away Daisy May...' I yawned, eyes closed. Daisy May ignored the fact that I wanted to sleep and jumped onto my bed. I sighed, and grabbed a pillow...then I threw it at her.

'I'm sleeping Daisy May! I have school today...I need to get some sleep now, or I'll get tired in - '

'No, you won't go to school Amy! I'm trying to tell you, it's a snow day!'

_That_ got my attention. I leaped out of bed and ran to my window, followed by Daisy May. Sure enough, the ground outside was covered in a thick blanket of snow. I felt slightly giddy seeing the snow - in my old town, the snow would turn to slush in two minutes. Daisy May and I sighed, staring at the untouched snow.

After a few minutes, Daisy May decided to go find a hat, coat, scarf and a pair of gloves, in case she wanted to make a snowman or something. I decided to look too, as I knew I'd be forced into playing with her today. I opened up one cardboard box, which I hadn't unpacked yet and looked inside. It was all of my cold-weather gear. I selected a fluffy pink scarf, pink hat and pink gloves. My coat was in the kitchen, and I had a pair of pink DM's...somewhere.

I looked at my watch. Only half-six. Most days, I wouldn't get up until half-seven...I showered in the night, and I could never be bothered to put on make-up, so I didn't need alot of time to get ready for school.

I knew I'd never get back to sleep now, so I decided to finish wrapping the presents.

I had bought the girls their gifts four days ago, and still needed to wrap them up.

I had purchased a posh Chanel lip-stick for Rouge, the first ''Scream'' movie for Blaze - it turns out she **adores** horror movies... - a silver bracelet with a ballet slipper, angel wing, daisy and cupcake charm for Maria, a FIFA game for Marine, a sketch pad with some oil pastels for Cosmo, a jewellery making kit for Tikal and a cookbook and apron for Cream.

I was pretty pleased with my choices.

The gang were going to exchange gifts on the last day of school, and then meet up at the disco later...

...the disco...

I had agreed to go with Sonic...because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I think...

Or was it because I like him in a more-than-friends way...?

Mabye.

I've started thinking I might _like___him...it's been going on for months.

...do I like him? Or am I just confused?

...I hope it's the latter...

Just then, my mother walked into the room. Her magneta quills were messy, and she was wrapped up in a white dressing-gown. She was carrying a tray, with a bowl of Special K, a plate of pop-tarts, a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice. I licked my lips at the sight; all of the food on the tray was part of my favourite breakfast.

'Good morning Amy.' she greeted me, smiling. She set the tray down on the floor, and I attacked the pop-tarts.

'Thanks mum!' I said, mouth full. Mum smiled, and pointed at my school-bag. 'Since you have no school, I want you to do some extra study.'

I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. Mum was always nagging me to do homework and such...she wanted me to be able to get into a good collage - she never went because she had Rosemary and Andrew at seventeen.

That's why she doesn't have a very good job...

Mum looked like she wanted to say something, but she just shook her head and left the room.

...what did I do...?

Well...mabye it's when I asked about getting Daisy a chao. She looked at me as if I were crazy...and said no...

My mum is not a chao person.

I decided to finish my breakfast before wrapping the gifts, so I set them aside so I wouldn't spill anything on them. I picked up a book - ''Kiss'' - and read it as I ate. As soon as I had finished, I began wrapping up the presents in red wrapping paper. When I had finished, I shoved them under my bed with the presents I had bought for everyone else.

I was bored now...and I didn't want to go outside.

I decided to try fix up the guitar strap...

...it turns out, making one was harder than I had first thought...

It was the right shape at least...but looked patchy, with bits of string sticking out. It didn't look very nice, but I knew it was trong enough to support a guitar - I had tested it with Silver's. It was finished, but I hadn't wrapped it up yet, hoping I'd be able to fix it up and make it look nicer.

Sadly, that plan hadn't worked out.

I sighed, and decided to just leave it the way it was. I wrapped it up, and pushed it under the bed with the other presents. I sighed, trying to think of something else to do...I was starting to wish I had school.

Just then, my mobile rang. I held it up to my ear, and pulled it away quickly. Maria was squealing loudly, gushing over the snow.

'We might even have a white Christmas! We haven't had one of those in years!'

'A white Christmas could be cool...' I said thoughtfully.

'I know right?' Maria giggled, sounding hyper.

...I don't think she should of made those milkshakes last night...

After we had talked for a while, she hung up to build a snowman. I decided to do some study, so I pulled out my Science notes and read over them. The whole thing was like a foreign language to me. After an hour of reading notes - without taking any of it in - I got fed up, and decided to get dressed and play in the snow.

I grabbed a denim skirt, pink and black woolly tights, a black sweater, and the pink hat, scarf, pair of gloves and boots.

I skipped down the stairs, calling Daisy May. When I got no reply, I figured she must be outside. I walked into the kitchen, where the back door was and bumped into my mum.

'I was just going to play with Daisy May...is that okay? I studied my Science notes...'

Mum didn't reply. I noticed she was biting her nails...a sign she was anxious.

'Mum? Anything wrong?' I asked, slightly worried. She shook her head, 'No Amy, I'm fine...what about you? You have alot of new friends...things have changed, haven't they? Any boys?'

Thoughts of Sonic came rushing into my mind, and I felt my cheeks burning. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

'No mum...you know I wouldn't go out with a boy! ...not with the _thing_.'

_Thing_ was what I called the arranged marriage around my mother and family.

She nodded, but didn't look convinced, 'Okay...good...'

My mother paused, and put an arm around my shoulder, 'I know it must be tough Amy...but it's the only way we'll be able to keep the house. And it won't be so bad...I'll make sure you don't end up with some abusing alcoholic.'

'Yes mum...' I whispered, trying to shake her off. 'I'm going outside now...bye...'

I made my way out the door, while my mum called 'Oh! Watch out for the ice - '

As I set my foot down on the concrete paving, I lost my footing and slipped on the ice. I screamed as I flipped over, and smashed my leg. I heard a horrible _crunch_.

'Amy!' I heard my little sister cry. I could see her rushing over to help me. Daisy May placed a hand on my leg, and I groaned, 989o0l..ík j as her touch made the pain work.

'Owwwww!' I cried, tears of pain forming in my eyes...

...I was pretty sure I had just broken my leg...

No disco for me.

**...**

**Poor Amy's hurt herself :(**

**...I think I made her get hurt on purpose...I want to punish her for not seeing she likes Sonic!**

**But I've found a way to write it in! And it'll happen quite soon ;)**

**...for some reason I'm craving an Iceburger - ya know, those ice-creams?**

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of the ideas...BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL MAKE IT ALL WORTH IT! **

**Scarstar xxx**


	24. You Make Me Crazier

**So, I got bored waiting for my friends to come over, so I managed to write the whole chapter.**

**You have them to thank for the update.**

**I like this chapter :3 **

**For some reason I keep thinking of the song 'Accidentally In Love'' while writing this story. But it does fit the two hedgehogs, doesn't it?**

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

It turns out my leg was broken...well, my ankle anyway.

It's the same thing to me.

I was allowed to leave the hospital and go home, but I couldn't do anything like running, football or dancing. I was only really allowed to lie down, or sit up.

So there was no disco for me.

I had to spend the whole week at home, in bed...so I missed school.

Which was quite good...because I hate school.

The Monday after I broke my ankle, Rouge and the girls came charging in after school. They had brought me chocolates, flowers and cards. Tikal and Cream handed me a book they had made, with puzzles, riddles and some short stories Blaze had wrote to give me something to do. Blaze, Maria, Silver, Shadow and Sonic had all split up during lunch to find my classes and take down all the notes I had missed, so I wouldn't fall behind. Then the girls spent the whole afternoon with me, chatting and laughing.

My friends are so cool.

The day they got their holidays - the day of the disco - they walked into my room, carrying a large sack.

'What's all this?' I laughed, waving them in. Tikal smiled, 'Well, these are your prezzies from us and the guys!'

'Oh! I forgot! I never got to give the guys their gifts!'

'We'll be seeing them later. Give them to us and we'll give them out.'

'Thanks Blaze...so, my presents?'

Laughing, they passed me some parcels which I ripped open quickly.

I had a set of bubble bath and soaps from Charmy - who had probably asked Cream for advice - a huge set of cupcake shaped lip-balms and glosses from Cream, a belt made of shells from Tikal, a painting of myself from Cosmo, two picture frames and a set of paints which I could decorate them with from Tails, a Saving Jane CD from Marine, a black t-shirt with a red rose printed on it from Blaze, a fluffy dressing-gown from Silver, a _huge_ set of hair accessories - barrettes, bows, headbands, extensions, clips etc: - from Maria, a CD of Aly and Aj songs Shadow had played on piano for me - with Cosmo and Maria singing - a white hoodie with red stripes from Knuckles, and a _laptop_ from Rouge (which I refused, but she wouldn't take it back...)

'Thanks gals! I love them...tell the guys I said thanks.'

They agreed to do so, and I noticed something; 'Hey, where's the present from Sonic?'

'Sonic wasn't in today. Otherwise we would of brought the gift to you.' Maria explained.

'Oh...right.'

'But you'll get it. I'll check on him before Christmas.' Blaze added, smiling.

There was a long silence. I looked at my presents, while trying to think of something to say.

'Are you going to the disco?' I finally asked them, head tipped to one side.

'Yep. We wish you could go Amy.' Tikal said sadly.

'Yeah!' It'll be no fun without you!' Maria moaned, kicking the floor.

'Hey, don't say that...I mean, we'll have plenty of entertainment,' Blaze began, grinning slyly, 'Julie Su will be there, and we all know what happens when you have Julie and Rouge in the same room.'

'World War III?'

'Yep. And we'll get to laugh at Sally's attempts at seducing Sonic...if he shows up.'

Cosmo and Marine nodded, grinning.

'Better bring a camera! We'd get about a million hits on YouTube!'

'Guys, that's kind of mean!' Cream cried, brown eyes wide.

'We're just kidding Cream...'

'Yeah, I'm not _that_ bad!' Blaze cried, winking.

We all laughed...Blaze is actually quite funny.

'So Amy, our presents?' Tikal teased, putting on puppy-dog eyes. I laughed, and told them to look under the bed. For a few minutes, the only things you could here were the ripping of paper, and the happy laughter and exclamations from the girls.

'Thanks hun.' Rouge said, applying the lipstick in front of my mirror.

'No problem...I feel so guilty now, cause you got me such an expensive - '

'Think _nothing_ of it Amy! I told ya, my family's loaded!' she interruptted, waving a hand.

Soon after that, the girls had to leave. Once they had walked out the door, I decided to try set my presents up. I had crutches, though I hadn't really used them much. I grabbed one, and pulled myself up. I hopped around the room, setting my gifts on shelves.

After that, I collapsed onto my bed and decided to use my laptop. Rouge had already set up an internet connection, and loaded loads of pictures of me and the gang onto it. Which was good, because I fail with computers.

I opened up the internet and typed ''YouTube'' onto the Google search bar.

...I think I'll listen to some music...

**...**

I was lying on my bed - which I had been doing all week - when I heard thumps from outside my window. I was very freaked out...it was pretty dark outside...and mum had gone to see Daisy May's Nativity Play at her school, so I was home alone.

...I knew it wouldn't be a ghost or anything...ghosts can't make noise, duh!

Oh...and they're (probably) not real.

But mabe it was some creeper...creepers are scary.

I looked around the room for a weapon, and remembered my crutches. I used one to stand, and held the other like a sword. I lolloped over to the window, shaking with fear. When I reached the window, I pulled back the curtains and opened the window...

I came face to face with a pair of lime green eyes.

'Sonic!' I screamed, dropping my crutch on the floor, 'What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!'

I backed away, letting Sonic climb into my window. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 'Nice to see you too Ames...'

I rolled my eyes, 'Yeah, yeah...'

While he was trying to breathe, a million questions popped into my mind.

_What was he doing here?_

_Why wasn't he at the disco?_

_Why was he climbing in through my window? _

_Why didn't he use the door like a normal person?_

_Why did I feel so happy to see him?_

'What are you doing here?' I asked him, after he had caught his breath. Sonic was now sitting on my bed, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. He smiled, 'I came to give you your present!'

'Okay...where is it?'

Sonic looked puzzled, and began looking around him. Finally, he slapped a hand across his face, 'I think I dropped it while climbing up the wall...'

It took alot of self-control to stop myself from hitting him.

'Could you look for me?' he asked, and I wobbled over. I poked my head out the window and looked down...and I saw a basket tied to a tree branch.

'Sonic...would you care to explain why there is a large basket tied to a tree outside my window?' I asked, an eyebrow raised. Sonic laughed and walked over, leaning over to reach it. He managed to get it without falling out the window.

I watched him as he opened up the basket, and setting out some lunch-boxes with Indian food, some plates and knives, a big bottle of coke, a huge chocolate cake with smarties studded all over it and a picnic blanket.

My mouth watered at the sight of all the food, 'This looks amazing Sonic! Thank you!'

Sonic smiled, 'Well I figured since the girls would be at the disco you'd be lonely.'

I smiled at him, and he set out the picnic. While he did that, I quickly examined my reflection, glad I wasn't wearing my pyjamas or something. I was just wearing a plain black sweater-dress and black leggings.

Once Sonic had finished sorting out the food, I sat down on the floor, my damaged leg sticking out. I was wearing a cast, and it was very annoying.

Sonic and I began eating, making light conversation.

'I'm sorry you had to miss the disco.' I said after a while, after taking a bite of some naan bread. Sonic shook his head, 'No worries. I would of been bored anyway...being with all those couples.'

'What about Sally?' I asked him. I was trying to tease him...but the question came out sharper then I had intended.

The colbat hedgehog looked taken-aback, 'Sally? What about her?'

I rolled my eyes for the second time...boys could be so dense.

'She obviously likes you.' I told him, while he looked at me in disbelief.

'Sally? No way! We're not even good friends!'

I didn't reply, instead eating some more food.

We continued eating in silence for a few minutes. We moved onto the chocolate cake, which tasted amazing.

'So is my present from you really on the ground outside?'

Sonic laughed, and reached into the basket again. He pulled out a carefully wrapped parcel and handed it to me. I poked and prodded it; it was long, and in a hard box. 'Just open it Amy...'

I pulled off the paper, to reveal a beautiful crystal rose. The glass of the stem was tinted green, and the glass that formed the petals, red.

'Oh my goodness...it's beautiful Sonic. Thank you so much!' I whispered, stroking it softly, 'I feel so bad now...I got you some silly home-made thing.'

'It wasn't silly Amy...I loved it. I was really pleased you'd take the time to make me something like that.'

I blinked, suprised, 'Really?'

'Really.'

I smiled shyly at the floor, feeling very pleased; Sonic had liked my gift!

We had finished eating, so I helped Sonic clear everything away. Before I put anything in the basket, he passed me to more presents.

'From Sonia and Manic. They adore you.'

'Well I'm getting alot of gifts today!' I laughed, 'but I think I'll save these two until Christmas.'

'That's only three days away...'

'I know! I'm so excited!'

We nattered on about Christmas, while cleaning up. After we had cleared the floor, Sonic stood up and held out a hand to me.

'Wanna try dance?'

I looked at him as though he were an idiot.

'Sonic...my ankle's broken...'

'I think I can solve that problem...' he replied, pulling me closer.

'Sonic what are you -

The hedgehog had lifted me up, and pulled my arms around his neck. My knees were tucked into my legs, so I didn't have to touch the ground. I couldn't look up without meeting his gaze.

He must of planned this, because as if on cue music began playing. It was ''Crazier'' by Taylor Swift. We revolved slowly, smiling shyly at each other. I tried to ignore the fact that I was almost touching Sonic's chest...

...which was pretty hard for me to do...

We continued spinning; I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling. It wasn't so bad...it was actually...nice.

As the song ended, Sonic dipped me, so my quills touched the ground. There was now no way I could avoid his gaze now...

For a minute we just stared at each other...I began feeling dizzy...and warm...

Suddenly, time slowed down.

Sonic leaned closer to me, his head tilted slightly. Closer, and closer...

_No!_ _No! I don't want this! ...oh who am I kidding? I do want it...I want it __so__ bad! But we can't...no, no, no. It'll hurt to much._

'Sonic, my mum will be back soon. You'd better go.' I told him, before he could lean in any closer. He quickly set me back down on my bed, and grabbed the basket. 'Bye Ames.' he said softly, as he made his way out the window...

...and he was gone.

I sat up, and covered my face in my hands. I couldn't ignore this anymore...all the complex emotions, and strange body reactions.

I didn't know what would happen...I didn't know whether to laugh or cry...

But I did know one thing.

I had a crush, on Sonic the Hedgehog.

**...**

**I bet you all loved that chapter.**

**Amy has finally admitted it! (It's about time!)**

**Listen to the song ''Crazier'' even if you hate Taylor Swift. **

**...it **_**does**_** fit Amy in this story...**

**Soo...hope you loved that ;3**

**Scarstar xxx**

...


	25. Happy Christmas!

I was curled up in an armchair, observing my family. Dad was falling asleep in front of the fire, while Daisy May and our nieces (Rosemary's kids) were watching Bluebell's new ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' Christmas DVD. I had almost freaked out when I had seen the case, as I had loved that show when I was a kid and hadn't seen it in years. Rosy was sitting in the corner, sucking her thumb and glaring at everyone.

According to Aunt Alice, she'd just had a fight with her boyfriend, and was pretty upset about it.

I hadn't even known Rosy had a boyfriend...he must be a very patient person...

I could hear my Grandmother and mother cooking dinner. Dinner wasn't until seven, and it was only two. I was bored out of my mind, as we were not allowed to open presents until we had eaten. I had been allowed to open my gifts from Sonia and Manic though - a beautiful red dress, and a large make-up case.

(Is it just me, or do boys nearly-always get girls make-up? I think they need some new ideas...)

I couldn't wait until my ankle healed, and I could wear the dress...it wouldn't look so good with me in a cast. Today I was wearing the t-shirt Blaze got me, the hoodie from Knuckles and short grey leggings. My shoes - well shoe, because I could only wear them on one foot, with the cast and all - was a red mary-jane.

I was bored out of my mind.

Rosemary, Andrew and their spouses were playing Scrabble, which I did not want to play with them...I'm very bad it it.

Rosemary and Andrew had often forced me into playing it with them before they had to get married to Dylan and Luciana...and cheated by making up words they said I'd use in English class when I was older...

I smiled, at the thought of my sister and brother being here for didn't visit often...Rosemary had three little girls to mind, and Andrew was often very busy at work. Rosemary looked so beautiful, with her long, lilac curls and big, sea-green eyes. Andrew had inidgo fur, and olive-green eyes. They were both very attractive hedgehogs. Dylan - a yellow cat- and Luciana - a black and white badger - looked ordinary in comparison.

I used my crutch to haul myself up and hop to the kitchen. It was chaos in there, with my mum, grandmother and aunt running around getting things ready.  
>'Mum, can I go for a walk with Rosy?'<br>Mum looked up from the vegetables she was chopping, and nodded, 'Sure Amy. But don't be long and be careful.'  
>'Yes mum...'<p>

I made my way back to the living room, and asked Rosy if she'd come for a walk with me. She nodded and followed me out the door.

The two of us walked down the street, not making any conversation. I hadn't really wanted to take my cousin along...she could be annoying...and scary...I only asked her to come in case I bumped into Sonic...

...Sonic...

I felt myself blush when I thought about him. I had a crush on him! A crush!  
>I just couldn't help it...it just felt so right, being with him. He was my first thought every morning, and last thought at night...and he popped up in most of my dreams too. Part of me wanted to squeal with happiness, at the thought of having a secret crush...that was hopeless romantic part of me, who would squeal when two characters got together in a fanfiction...<p>

Another part of me wanted to curl up in bed, and never leave my room again. I never wanted to face Sonic again, after the night of the disco...but I also wanted to see him, more than anything else.

Which was silly...I'd see him in school.  
>Anyway, what would it matter? It wasn't like I could ever end up going out with him or something. Not with the arranged marriage thing...if my mum found out, she'd shoot me, bury me, dig me up and shoot me again.<p>

I tried to tell myself it was just a crush...that it would go away...

But somehow I wasn't convinced, which was odd...it wasn't like it was love or anything...

...right?

I sighed, wishing I could have a chance with Sonic, which wasn't possible with the arranged marriage, and the fact that he obviously didn't like me back. It was so unfair...he didn't have to suffer the complex emotions, blushing etc: etc:

...I wonder if Sonic had ever noticed me blush? Or thought my bashful behaviour was cute?

I couldn't stop thinking about that hedgehog...his cheeky grin, strong arms, lime-green eyes...I could picture him perfectly...it was as though every small detail of his face was etched into my mind...

I shook my head, trying to think about something else.

'It's very quiet.'' Rosy noted. I nodded, 'Yeah...but it is Christmas.  
>'Mmm...'<br>Rosy had already lost intrest in our conversation, and was now lost in her own little world. I sighed, and we continued our walk in silence.

After a few minutes, I spotted two figures coming our way. My heart flipped over when I saw that one of them was Sonic. I quickly looked down at the ground, trying to hide my red cheeks and huge smile. The hedgehog beside him was bright green, and was wearing black sunglasses and a leather jacket. I didn't recognise him...but Rosy seemed to...

Rosy's eyes had widened, and she was glaring. The two boys stopped in front of us, the green hedgehog standing back slightly. He removed his sunglasses (Why was he wearing them in Winter?) and stared at my cousin.

'H - hey Rosy.' he said, 'Fancy seeing you here.'

I glanced at my cousin. She was now shaking with anger, her fists clenched and teeth bared. I knew she was going to explode soon...so I took a few steps backwards, Sonic following suit, looking worried.

'Scourge...what's going on?

The green hedgehog didn't answer...he looked very scared.

Sonic and I looked over at my cousin, who was now yelling at Scourge. I wondered how they knew each other, and why she was so mad...

...oh...he's probably the boyfriend she had a fight with...

I felt someone tap my shoulder, which sent a shiver running down my spine. I looked behind my back and saw Sonic. 'Wanna get out of here? It's getting pretty intense...' I looked at the couple fighting in front of us. Scourge was now yelling too, and Rosy was trying to kick him.

'Yep. I think we should go.'

Sonic smirked, and next thing I knew we were running away...

...well, he was running...I was in his arms...like brid-

No! No! Seriously! Don't think about Sonic and the word bride in the same sentance! That makes me think of a wedding...with Sonic...which makes me think of the honeymoon...with Sonic...which makes me really warm all over.

After a little while, he set me down on a park bench. He sighed, and flopped down beside me. A million butterflies were born in my stomach when I realised how close we were. His body was pressed right next to mine...

I was suddenly aware of a small spot on my leggings, from when I dropped tooth-paste on them earlier...I didn't want to clean it in front of him, so I just prayed he wouldn't notice.  
>'So how has your Christmas been so far?' I asked him, trying to make conversation. Sonic shrugged, 'Fine I guess. Just normal stuff. When I left, Sonia was playing carols on her keyboard, mom was cooking dinner and Manic was watching old Christmas films with our little cousins.<p>

'Oh...pretty much the same for me. Except mum's been cooking since nine this morning...Christmas Dinner is a big thing in our house. Mum loves having the family together, and she wants to make a good impression on Luciana and Dylan.'

Sonic looked confused, and I remembered that the others didn't know about my older siblings.

'They're my older brother and sister's wife and husband.'

'Hmm...Sonia has a boyfriend.'

'Is he nice?'

'I dunno. I haven't seen him much...seems kinda ordinary, ya know?'

'Yeah...same with Luciana and Dylan. But Dylan and Rosemary have three adorable daughters. They get on really well with Daisy May.'

Sonic didn't answer. I began tapping the ground with my crutch, trying to think of something else to say. 'Do you think they'll of cooled down by now?' I asked him, wondering how Rosy and Scourge were doing. Sonic shrugged, 'We'd better check. I wouldn't put it past Scourge to do something to your cousin.'

'Is Scourge your cousin? He looks quite like you...'

Sonic shook his head, 'Nah. One of mum's, friend's sons. He's staying with us for Christmas.'  
>'Oh.'<p>

Sonic sighed, and stood up, 'Come on, lets make sure they haven't killed each other yet.'  
>I nodded, and let Sonic carry me. I hardly noticed the blushing this time...I was thinking...<p>

Something was up with Sonic...he was acting strange.

...was it because of what happened that night...when he tried to kiss me?

Was it possible that he liked me back...?

No. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life Amy. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. He doesn't like you. Well, he does...but not in the same way.

My head was right. He just hadn't gotten over the akward moment when we almost kissed.

By the time we got back to where we left Rosy and Scourge, they had obviously patched things up. They were making out, hands all over the place. 'It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?' Sonic noted, helping me back down on the ground. I grinned, and whacked my crutch against the ground.

The two hedgehogs broke apart and stared at us. 'C'mon Rosy. We should be getting back now.'  
>Rosy nodded, and kissed Scourge on the cheek before walking over to me, pausing only to squish a little bug crawling on the road.<p>

...she laughed as it died...

The two of us said goodbye to the boys and made our way back to the house, silent. The walk back was almost the exact same as the walk to the town...except now I wasn't even trying to stop thinking of Sonic...

...

I let myself fall onto the sofa, Bluebell, Daisy, Primrose and Daisy-May squashed up beside me. It was time to open the presents, so we were all gathered in the living room around the tree.

The four little girls were very excited and giggly, and even I was looking forward to getting my presents.

Mum handed out the gifts from everyone, and we all unwrapped them eagerly.

Mum had bought me a pink t-shirt with a black rose, Dad had gotten me ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy, Rosemary and Andrew had bought me a huge set of nail-varnish, while their daughters had made me little bead bracelets. I had black skinny-jeans and two red t-shirts from Dylan and Luciana, a large box of chocolates from Rosy, a bottle of perfume from Aunt Alice, a huge box of felt-tips from Daisy May and a Party Mix CD, with a DVD tutorial on how to do the dances from my granny.

After we had thanked each other, we opened up the tins of ''Quality Street'' and watched some Christmas DVD's.

I got a little bored during ''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' so I opened up my new markers and began drawing on my cast...

After drawing dozens of roses, hearts and stars I picked up a black marker, and in tiny writing wrote;

S X A = ?

...

***In case it didn't show, it wa (equals) ?***

**Ha ha. Amy was having dirty thoughts about Sonic ;)**

**I'm sorry this took a while :( But we have ANOTHER History project to do - The Renaissance.**

**But it's worth up to fifteen percent of our Summer tests...so yep :3**

**Better do well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	26. Questions From Sonia and Manic

**Ugh, sorry this took a while.**

**My keyboard has become all stuck and everything so yeah :/**

**...I'm going to start my project now...**

**This is Sonic's POV :3**

**...**

'Mom! We're home!' I cried, slouching into the hall, Scourge walking behind me. The two of us walked into the living room, where Sonia was playing 'All I Want For Christmas'' on her keyboard. Manic and our little cousins were spread out on the sofa, watching ''The Santa Clause''. Sonia smiled at me, but didn't speak. She says it distracts her from her playing.

Scourge sat down on an armchair and took his mobile from his pocket. He began texting quickly...probably texting Rosy. Those two made a really weird pair...I mean, one minute they're trying to kill each other, the next they're making out in the middle of the street...how they got together, I'll never know.

I flopped down beside Millie - my seven year old cousin - and pretended to watch the movie...

Really, I was thinking about Amy.

I wanted to slam my face into a wall, for being all cold around her today. I just didn't want to make her feel awkward about what happened two days ago...when we almost kissed. It was such a stupid thing to try and do.

I could of ruined our friendship! (Now I really am starting to sound like Silver...)

I sighed, and tried to concentrate on the film...which was hard, because I had seen it only about a million times. That was the worst thing about Christmas...all of the overplayed movies and junk.

When the movie was over, Mom walked into the living room. She was wearing a white dress, and gold heels. Her hair was done up in a fancy way, with little curls framing her face.

We have our Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day we can do what we like. Mom and our aunts go out, while we stay at home with granny and our cousins.

'Okay, we're heading out now. You'll see us tomorrow morning.' she told us. Nobody was really paying attention though. Sonia was now singing ''Blue Christmas'' to herself, while the little kids were begging Manic to put on another movie...

...and I was thinking about Amy...again...

I just couldn't get her out of my mind! Her big green eyes, adorable smile, long quills...damn she was cute. Easily the cutest thing I had ever seen...including the baby chaos. She was so pretty, funny, kind, smart...I couldn't believe it when she told us that nobody had really liked her in her old school.

How could guys not like her? She was perfect!

...though I was starting to wish I didn't like her...in _that_ way at least.

I mean, it just really hurt, knowing she didn't like me back. It was so unfair. Out of all the girls in school, I just **had **to fall for the one who would never, ever like me.

Life sure had given me alot of lemons...

Though as Maria had said to me one day, when life gives you lemons make orange juice, sit back, and let life wonder how you did it. That actually had nothing to do with my current dilema...but it sounded cool.

...I'm getting distracted...

**...**

Sonia, Manic and I were sitting around the kitchen table, eating leftovers. Granny was playing bored games with the little ones...I wished I could go in and play. I did not feel like talking to my older siblings right now.

'So Sonic,' Sonia began, taking a small sip of wine, 'how was your walk today?'

'Uh...okay...'

Manic smirked slyly, and swallowed some turkey. 'Do anything?'

I was starting to suspect something, but replied, 'Nah. We bumped into Scourge's girlfriend, and Amy but - '

I stopped when I saw the sly, knowing look my brother and sister shared.

'What?' I asked suspiciously, while they smirked.

'Oh, nothing much...except your obvious crush on a certain pink hedgehog who's name includes ''Rose''...'

My cheeks turned pink; I began to splutter, 'W - what?'

'Come on Sonic! It's obvious you're crazy for the girl!'

I didn't even try to deny it. Sonia and Manic would get it out of me somehow. I nodded, face becoming pinker, and pinker. Manic whooped, while Sonia smirked. 'So have you told her yet?'

My head shot up, eyes wide, 'No way! Are you crazy!'

'Well why not?'

'A whole lot of reasons Sonia...the main reason is because she obviously doesn't like me back!'

Sonia rolled her eyes. 'How do you know?'

I shifted in my seat, toying with my mashed potatoes, 'I don't...but she obviously doesn't.'

'How does she show she doesn't?' Manic asked, looking curious, 'From what I've seen, she always looks pleased to see you.'

I blushed slightly, wondering if what Manic 'She acts awkward around me sometimes.'

Manic slapped a hand to his face, while Sonia sighed. 'That means she likes you! Us girls act weird and shy around the guy we like!'

I looked at my sister, a small seed of hope began to sprout in my stomach, 'Really?' I asked, a little too quickly. Sonia nodded, a huge grin on her face.

'Really. Trust me Sonic...I'm a girl, I know these things.'

Sonia excused herself, and went back into the living room. I glared at Manic, warning him not to say anything. He rolled his eyes and slouched into the living room. I sighed, and made my way to my bedroom.

**...**

I flopped down on my bed, staring at a photo of one of the chaos.

...I know looking after chaos is a kinda weird hobby for a guy...but I've liked chaos ever since Sonia and Manic started school, and I'd spend time with the chaos for company...and yeah.

I sighed again, bored. All of the guys were doing something; Tails and his family were at Cosmo's, Charmy was with his family, Shadow had to play the piano at some Christmas party, Knuckles was at his grandmother's house and Silver was spending Christmas with Blaze...so I had nobody to talk too. I suppose I could call Amy...

No. No, that wouldn't work. I'd just end up stuttering and blushing and it would get awkward...

...that's how Amy acts around me...blushing, stuttering etc: etc:

I blinked. Was it possible? Did she like me back?

...and if she did, why didn't she say something? It's very obvious to everyone that I like her...

Tails was teasing me about that the other day, but a few remarks involving ''Cosmo'' and ''secret dating'' shut him up.

Anyway, if she hadn't known before, the almost-kiss should of made her suspicious.

...that had been really embarrasing...

Why did Amy have to be so endearing?

I decided to get my guitar and practice some songs. I had only learnt the instrument because of Sonia's musical talent. I didn't really enjoy it though. I unzipped the case and took out the guitar, Amy's strap attached to it.

I still couldn't believe she had taken the time to make it for me.

...mabye she **did** like me...

Don't get your hopes up Sonic...

I began to play ''Stutter'' ...the same song we had done in the talent show. It was now constantly playing in my head, as it made me think about Amy.

Amy...

Just her _name _could send shivers down my spine. Her emerald eyes made me melt. Her voice made me weak at the knees and when she touched me, my insides became mush.

I set down my guitar, feeling irritated. **Why** couldn't Amy see I had a massive crush on her?

...or was it _just_ a crush...?

I've had crushes before...Sally when I was twelve, and Blaze and Maria at different times when I was thirteen. But with Amy...I just felt more...I don't know.

_Was it just a crush?_

Could I be in love with her?

I wasn't sure...I was clueless with these things.

Could I be in love? I'm only fifteen...

...but then again...Silver and Blaze are only fifteen, Shadow is fifteen and Maria's only been sixteen for three months, and Tails and Cosmo are only fourteen! Older then Juliet! And she fell in love at thirteen!

...though mabye Romeo and Juliet weren't a brillaint example of a good love story...

It's a romance between two teenagers, that lasts three days and results in six deaths - I know that because Blaze and Marine had to write a script for it last year because it was the school play.

Mom made me audition...I had to play Benvolio. Sally was Juliet...

Amy would of made a better Juliet...and I could be Romeo...

I picked up my guitar, and began to play and sing;

'Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine.<br>You really blow my mind.  
>Maybe someday you and me can run away.<br>I just want you to know,  
>I wanna be your Romeo.<br>Hey Juliet  
>Hey Juliet<br>H-h-h-hey Juliet' 

I sighed, and put the guitar back in the case. I zipped the case up, walked out of the room and started walking down the stairs.

**...**

**I got really bored near the end...anyway, my brother wants on the laptop now.**

**Well, I'm really excited because *drum roll* THE LAST HOPE IS COMING OUT TONIGHT! (It's the sixth and final book in the fourth series of Warriors/Warrior Cats)**

**So as a gift, you all get cookies :3**

***Hands out cookies***

**Hey Juliet belongs to LMNT.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	27. Cute

**...**

My hands were shaking as I tried to open the envelope in my hands. I was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea and the post on the table in front of me.

This letter had the results of my Christmas tests.

I felt nervous, but excited as I pulled the two sheets of paper out, and scanned the first page, with my test results.

**...**

**Student: **Amanda Rose

**French **B = Polite student, but could do much better!

**English **B+ = Needs to write longer answers, but is very good at writing stories.

**Religion - **A+ = Very enthusiastic student! Second in the year!

**Science - **C- = Must try harder!

**History **A+ = Good student. Obviously intrested in subject.

**Art **C+ = Needs to put more effort into homework! Exam drawing was good, but more detail needed in outline.

**CSPE **A = Shows great intrest in subject!

**Home Ec: **B = Very polite, sweet girl. Shows skill with cooking and baking, but could improve on sewing and textilles study.

**Music **B- = Gets notes mixed up, and needs to look over the elements of music, but on the whole a good student.

**Buisness **D+ = Needs more work, though she does try.

**Maths **B = Great improvement! Keep up the good work!

**...**

I read my results, then re-read them again and again. Okay, I had done pretty well ... some things I should improve on, but I hadn't failed anything! I read the last mark...B! That was the best score I had ever gotten in Maths! Mum was going to be so proud!

I'd have to wait for her to come home for work though ...

Sighing, I set the results down. Mum was working longer hours now, so she wouldn't be home until much later. I had wanted to go shopping with Cosmo and Rouge today, but I had to mind Daisy May ...

'Daisy May! You want some ice-cream?'

My little sister rushed into the room, nothing but a blur. Her eyes were bright and her ears were pricked up. 'Sure!'

I hopped over to the freezer and looked inside. We only had cheap Vanilla, from the grocery store. I opened a few shelves and found half a packet of oreos. I put some ice-cream in two bowls and crumbled the cookies onto them. The two of us sat down at the table and dug into are dessert. I told Daisy May about my report card, and she told me about her friends in school.

I realised I hadn't really spent much time with her...like we used too.I didn't know about her friends, her current favourite TV show, how she was finding school ...

I decided to do some of the things we used to do together

'Wanna eat this in the living room? We can watch some ''Hannah Montana'' if you want.' Daisy May nodded; I smiled, ''And we could go shopping later and play ''If I had a million rings.''

Daisy May beamed and the two of us took our ice-cream into the living room. I smiled, thinking about how excited my little sister was to spend some time with me.

**...**

'Hi guys.' I said, sitting down beside Maria and Charmy.

Yep. We were back at school.

The others greeted me, eating their lunch. Cream and Charmy had a packed one, as usual...so they didn't have to put up with horrible canteen food. We all made light conversation throughout lunch, but we were mostly silent. Nobody liked coming back to school after Christmas.

After a while, I decided to get my books from my locker. I said goodbye to the others and hobbled to the lockers at the end of the hall. I found mine, and opened it up. I hadn't thought of a way to get my books from my bag with my crutch and cast. It was hard to bend down.

I bit my lip and looked around. The hall was deserted, except for two bears who were making out.

So I was more or less stuck...

.. .or so I thought ...

'Hey Ames. Need some help?'

My heart started beating faster, as if I had run a marathon - though if I really did run a marathon, I'd have a heart attack. I'm not good with running for a long time.

I turned around, a huge grin on my face. Though the blushing and everything was annoying ... I really was pleased to see him. We hadn't really talked in the cafeteria.

'Hi Sonic! Yeah...I need some help.'

Sonic nodded, and removed some of my books. 'What do you have now?'

'Geograpy, History, Art.'

'Cool. What did you get in History.' He asked me, shoving two books into my school-bag.

'A+, you?'

Sonic smiled. 'B+'

I clapped, beaming. Sonic told me he was a D+ student with an occasional C thrown in. 'That's great Sonic!'

Sonic's eyes glowed, and he smiled at me. 'It's all thanks to you Amy...'

I blinked, suprised. 'How?'

'... you just made the class more intresting ...'

I quickly looked down at my crutch, pretending to be facinated by it ... but it was a really boring thing to look out. Dull and grey. Unlike my face, which had become a much darker shade of pink ...

Sonic noticed this and smirked, 'Ha, you're blushing.'

'Am not!' I cried, glaring. My cheeks were becoming redder and redder ... I sensed this and tried to hide my face under my quills. Sonic brushed them away, 'Hey don't do that. I like it when you blush.'

I stared at him, and he looked away. 'You just - you just get all flustered and try to hide - and - uh...'

I couldn't help but smile as he stutterd and stammered ... though I was still blushing.

'I'm just going to shut up now, I just meant, it makes you look even cuter and - no, I'm really shutting up now.'

_Cute_? **Me**?

Sonic thinks I'm cute!

If possible, my cheeks became redder then they already were. Sonic was starting to look like Knuckles ...

'...I'm just going to get to class now ...'

**...**

**That was short, but yeah :)**

**Need to start that project...**

**I've been spending the holiday writing and listening to Phineas and Ferb songs...**

**Missing My Nemesis is playing right now - **

**BUT NOW YOU'RE DOING BATTLE, WITH A PANDA FROM SEATTLE, I MISS THE MOMENTS WHEN WE DIDN'T GET ALOOOOOOONG!**

**Yep. That was me singing along.**

**(You gave my life heroic cause, back when my only mission was the moments when we didn't get alooooong...mmmmmm)**

**It's very catchy.**

**So later :3**

**Scsarstar xxx**


	28. Karaoke With Cosmo

**Almost 200 reviews!**

**Come on guys! We can make it!**

**Awwww...all these people saying ''Sonic better get rich at the end''**

**... I feel kinda bad ...**

**Gonna shut up now (like Sonic ;3 that scene was based of a bit in the book ''Cherry Crush'')**

**Sonic's not in this chapter ... sorry about that. But I did give you a FULL chapter from his POV - Chapter 27, which I think some of you missed.**

**So here's chapter 29!**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

'Hi Amy! Come on in!'

I walked into the living room, smiling. I had gotten my cast removed - finally! - and though my leg was a little shaky, I could walk without crutches. I still had to bring them along, just in case, but yeah.

It was Saturday, and Cosmo had invited us all over. I sat down on the couch, sticking my leg out across it. Rouge and Maria were playing ''Just Dance'' on the Wii, Cream was painting Marine's nails and Blaze and Tikal were cheering on Maria and Rouge.

Cosmo was sitting down beside me, eating popcorn and occasionaly offering me some.

Rouge and Maria finished their dance. Maria punched the air. 'Yeah! I win again!' Rouge rolled her eyes, 'Yeah yeah, you win. You've won every single time we have played this game. But I could _so_ beat you in Wii Sports!'

'Bring it!' Maria smirked, hand on her hip.

Maria looked pretty today, as usual ... but kind of strange.

She was wearing a tight purple top, a black velvet, floppy hat with a blue feather stuck onto it, plum boots and a long black skirt with mirrors sewn on it, so she shimmered as she walked. The rest of the girls were in typical, every-day clothes, except Rouge who was in a tight red tank top, _micro_ skirt, short leggings and red leather boots.

I swear, she owns at least twenty pairs of shoes! I have my black pumps, a pair of trainers, little red pumps I got in a sale and a pair of wellies.

... and the wellies and trainers are a little too small ...

We can only afford to get new shoes if our current ones are either falling apart, or really small. Otherwise we have to make do with what we have to save money.

Daisy May had actually suggested it, when mum was thinking about taking away our Sky box to save money. She'd do _anything_ to keep ''Disney Channel'' and ''Disney Cinema''.

'How about we all play something?' Cream said, twisting the lid of a pot of green nail varnish closed. Marine blew at her nails, and waved them about. 'Sounds good mate!'

'Sure.' Cosmo said, walking over to the machine and ejecting the disc. 'We could play a Wii game or use my karaoke machine?'

We all voted for a Wii game, because we knew we wouldn't stand a chance against Cosmo singing.

But, since we were so nice we let Cosmo choose the game. She selected Mario Kart.

We could have four people play at a time, with the winner staying on.

... Cream trashed us all ...

She was actually really good at that game...and scary.

'OUT OF THE WAY PEACH, YOU EASY BITCH!' she screamed, shooting three red shells at the princess. 'Ha ha! You're losing now!'

Pretty soon, I realised that the best way to avoid the wrath of Cream was to stay, like six places behind her **no matter what**. It meant we lost, yeah ... but I'd rather lose then be verbally abused by Cream.

Once we had finished the game, Cream went back to her sweet, polite self. The sudden change was scary.

After a while, we got hungry so we walked into Cosmo's kitchen. Her family were all out, except for her sister Galaxina who was upstairs. We got some sandwiches and drinks and went back into the living room. We chatted for a few minutes ... then Tikal asked a really awkward question.

'Maria ... what did it feel like?'

Maria blinked, confused, 'What did what feel like?'

'You know, _it_.'

Maria's face turned a shocking shade of pink while the rest of us gasped. 'Thirteen year olds should not be thinking about stuff like that ... but I'll say this ... I'd do it again.' Tikal didn't press on, she just sighed and began flicking through TV shows, stopping at the title sequence to some show I didn't recognise.

'Modern Family!' Cosmo, Blaze and Marine exclaimed.

'What's ''Modern Family''?' Cream and I asked, curiously. Blaze grinned. 'Only one of the coolest shows ever! Look, it's the first episode. You'll get it.'

We watched the show ... it was actually very good. Very, very funny. Cream couldn't stop laughing at the part where Cameron held up Lily, like in ''The Lion King''. After the episode finished, Cosmo begged us for a karaoke contest. We agreed, but only if it wasn't like an actual contest ... just for fun.

'Here, how about we have to choose a song that suits us.' Rouge suggested, as Cosmo set up the game. I looked at her curiously, 'What do you mean?'

Rouge smiled slyly, and raised her eyes up to the roof, 'Oh you know ... our friends ... family ... relationships.'

Ah. Now I understood.

'What, you mean like our boyfriends?' Cosmo asked, looking up at the bat, who nodded.

'Yeah, well thing is some of us don't have a boyfriend Rouge.' Marine said, rolling her eyes. Rouge smirked, 'Oh, I know ... but what about crushes?'

I could tell my cheeks were about to turn red, so I looked down, praying that nobody would notice.

Creams face was as red as a tomato. Tikal's colour hadn't changed; she looked annoyed, 'Rouge, I don't like anyone!' The white bat raised an eyebrow, 'Really?' Tikal nodded. Rouge waved her hand, 'Whatever. Lets just do it!'

Cosmo set the game up, and smiled shyly. 'I have a song that I think suits Tails and me ... well the beginning does. And mabye the ending will someday ...'

'Awww' Blaze and Marine said, smiling. Cosmo blushed a little and selected the song. ''Oh My My My'' by Taylor Swift.

It was a very sweet song. When Cosmo finished, we clapped. Maria smiled, 'Awww! Cosmo wants to marry Tails. That's so sweet.' Cosmo tossed her the microphone, trying to look cool and not bothered - though her face was bright pink. 'Your turn Maria.'

Maria searched through the songs and selected ''No One'' by Alicia Keys. She had this dreamy look on her face for most of the song ... which I knew meant she was thinking about Shadow.

I honestly think those two are more in love than Romeo and Juliet.

Tikal sang ''Mean'' by Taylor Swift.

... it sounded like every word meant something to her ...

When she finished Rouge stared at her, eyes narrowed. 'Tikal, who's bullying you?' Tikal avoided her gaze, 'Nobody's _bullying_ me ... just, some girls say stuff about my clothes and voice and stuff.'

Rouge's eyes glinted, 'Who are they? Me and Knuckles will sort 'em out!'

'Rouge, you can't go around beating up thirteen year olds.'

'Who says I can't? You mess with my friend, and you'll be sorry!'

'Lets just keep playing ... '

Marine didn't have a song, so she just sang ''Best Damn Thing'' by Avril Lavigne. She jumped up and down, and when she didn't know the words she just made them up. It ended up being very funny.

Blaze sang ''Your Song'' by Elton John. Even though she wasn't an amazing singer, she sang the song beautifuly. We gave her a quick round of applause when she had finished

'That girl on X Factor sang that.' Cream noted, head tipped to one side. 'Oh Yeah. That Irish girl.' Blaze said, throwing the microphone up and catching it. 'Janet Devlin?' Cosmo exclaimed, eyes wide, 'She was_ amazing_!'

We spent the next ten minutes listening to Cosmo and Marine gush over Janet Devlin. Eventually they got bored, and we continued with our singing.

Rouge went up next, smiling. But it wasn't her usual sly smirk ... it was a _shy_ smile.

'This song doesn't suit me and Knuckles _now_, but it suits when I realised I had a crush on him back in sixth class, because I kinda hated him.' Rouge laughed, selecting her song. She began to sing ''Disgusting'' by Mirinda Cosgrove.

I loved the song ... but it _was_ a love/hate song, which explains why I enjoyed it so much.

(I'm a sucker for a love/hate relationship)

'So who wants to go next?' Rouge asked, once she had finished. There were two pale pink patches on her cheeks, and she was still smiling shyly. It was very out of character for her.

Cream turned bright red, and offered to go up. She held onto the microphone, giggling - as usual - and chose her song.

''Best Friend's Brother'' by Victoria Justice.

She had this big smile on her red face, and dazed expression. We all smirked when she had finished, and she sat down, hiding her face in her hands.

'Somebody has a crush on Charmy's brother!' Tikal sang, with a teasing tone. Cream looked up from her hands, smiling sheepishly.

'Yeah ... I like Monty.'

The rest of the girls exploded into giggles, including me. I had met Charmy's family when Vanilla asked me to take Cream to girl guides. Cream had been at Charmy's house. Monty was fourteen, and looked very like Charmy except with ginger hair.

He didn't seem like Cream's type to me ... whatever Cream's type was.

'Funny, I always thought you and Charmy would end up going out.' Tikal said to Cream. Cream stared at her, eyes wide.

'No, no ... Charmy's like a brother to me.'

Blaze's yellow eyes were narrowed. 'I don't think he thinks of you as a sister - if ya get what I mean.'

Cream glared at her, while Rouge and Maria laughed. 'Isn't it Amy's turn to sing?'

That distracted them from the ''Monty-Cream-Charmy'' thing. Now I had to get out of this.

'Well, I don't like anyone and - '

'What about Sonic?'

I flushed, and looked away from the girls. 'What about Sonic?'

'Don't pretend you don't know!' Cosmo exclaimed. 'Yeah!' Maria said, 'You like Sonic!'

'What!' I cried, turning the colour of a strawberry, 'I don't like him!'

'Suuuure you don't.'

I looked down at my shoes, trying to hide my red face. 'Anyway, he obviously doesn't like me.'

Marine rolled her eyes, 'Geeze Amy! Everyone can see he likes you!'

'Yeah.' The girls choursed.

'No way!' I scoffed, feeling sad and annoyed, 'Why would he? He's really sweet, and funny and -'

I stopped when I saw the satisfed, smug smiles on the girls faces (Ha! Alliteration!)

I sighed, and turned away from them, 'I'm leaving now. I have to mind Daisy May ... see ya.'

'Amy! Wait! We didn't mean it!'

'Yeah, we're sorry!'

I ignored my friends and left Cosmo's house, hating the girls for teasing me, hating Sonic for not liking me ... and hating myself for falling for him.

**...**

**Cheesy, cliche ending is cheesy and cliche.**

**Okay, go on YouTube and look up ''Janet Devlin Your Song''**

**AMAZING!**

**So if you want to hear any of the songs the girls sang in this chapter, look them up on YouTube. ''Disgusting'' is actually a Ke$ha song and Mirinda did a cover. Mirinda's sounds better (to me) but Ke$ha's suits Knouge more I think.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	29. I Still Won't Tell Sonic I Like Him

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I've been really busy ... and yeah.**

**YES! OVER TWO-HUNDRED REVIEWS :D Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nicole, who has started reading this story. She got me to keep writing it -_-**

**...**

I am never good at holding a grudge, so by Monday the girls and I were hanging out together, as usual. They didn't say anything else about me and Sonic, but I sometimes caught them smiling smugly when they saw the two of us together.

The first week back had dragged on, and on, but now they were going by pretty quickly. We were all very busy - going to Maria's recital of Swan Lake (Which was amazing! Maria was a fantastic dancer!), Marine and the guys' football matches, Rouge's debates etc: etc:

I had also decided to join the ''Young Writers'' with Blaze, which took up a bit of my time. All students had to be involved in at _least_ one extra carricular activity - I had only found out recently. Some went on during Winter, but now that Christmas was over, more of them were starting up again.

Maria did Glee club. Cosmo did Glee club, Choir, and Gardening (there was no Art club, otherwise she'd do that too). Rouge was on the debate team, kickboxing team and was a cheerleader. Marine did football, Cream did Math club and was thinking about starting Orchestra next year - she played the clarinet. Blaze did Breakfast Book club as well as ''Young Writers'', and Tikal did Drama.

Seriously, they did alot. Running to these things during break, lunch and after-school. Luckily, the classes didn't go on for along time, unless there was an event coming up.

Before I knew it, January was over.

It was February, and there was another dance coming up ... one for Valentine's Day. I wasn't planning on going ... I had never been keen on the holiday. I had never been given a card or something from a guy before ... actually, I would of **died** of embarrasment if someone did give a card to me.

I liked reading about romance and such, but didn't like it when it happened to me.

I was planning on spending the night in, mabye watching a few movies ...

... but the girls had other ideas ...

'You _have_ to come Amy!' Cream told me at lunchtime. The girls were making plans to go buy their outfits after school, and I had mentioned the fact that I didn't plan on going. 'You missed the last one.' Maria added, playing with her hair. She had braided it with feathers today, and had a necklace made out of forks around her neck and was wearing a silver t-shirt and ruffled blue skirt.

'But I don't _like_ Valentine's Day!' I whined, rolling my eyes.

'_I_ don't like it either, but I'm going.' Blaze said, flicking through her copy of ''Prince Caspian''. '

Yeah! Even _Blaze_ is going!' Cosmo and Marine cried; Blaze looked up from her book, eyes narrowed. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing!' The two girls choursed.

'Thought so.'

We laughed for a little while. Then the girls begged me to go to the dance ... and I agreed. Mostly because I wanted them to shut up ...

'Yes! Shopping trip!' Cream, Cosmo and Rouge exclaimed, eyes glowing. I hadn't known that Cosmo was so into clothes and shopping and things - she nearly always wore a sweater dress and leggings/jeggings to school.

'So, we'll all meet up at Starbucks?' Blaze asked, closing her book. We agreed to meet up, and went to get our books, etc: etc:

Once I had made it to my locker, and made sure that there was nobody around, I pulled something out of my History book; a piece of red card, with little pink and white hearts stuck all over it. A Valentine's Day card ... for Sonic.

I hadn't finished yet though ... I was still wondering if I should give it to him or not - actually, I would never be able to give it to him face to face. If I _did_ decide to send it, I'd probably just slide it into his locker. I was worried and scared ... I had never actually given a guy _anything_ for the holiday. I mean, what if he found out I had given it to him?

... I'd have to lock myself in my room, and never ever _ever_ come out of it, unless we moved agan.

Which we probably wouldn't as mum has _three_ jobs here.

The supermarket wasn't paying much, so she switched to an earlier shift. In the afternoon, she'd mind these little kids while their dad worked, and then clean this old woman's house in the evening.

The up-side, was that I got a slightly larger amount of pocket money. But I also had to mind Daisy May **and** mum was always exhausted ...

Ya know, mabye _I _should get a job. I know that The Sugar Bowl is looking for new waitresses ... I could check it out later.

'Hey Ames!'

I jumped, and stuffed the card into my book. I spun around and smiled at the blue hedgehog; I could hear my heartbeat and prayed that he couldn't hear it too. 'Hi Sonic.'

He smiled at me ... I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me weak at the knees, and makes my heart go even faster.

Doesn't he know what effect it has on me?

'So, what are ya doing?' he asked me. I held up the book. 'Getting ready for class.'

'Ah. Sorry for asking ... should of been obvious.' he replied. I smiled at him, trying to avoid his gaze. We stood in silence for a few minutes; I flicked open my History book and acted like I was reading it ... unfortuanatly, the card fell out. I tried to grab it, but Sonic got it first. He studied it carefully, his eyes narrowed. Then he opened it (I was _so_ glad that I hadn't wrote anything inside it yet) and held it up to me.

'Who's this for?' he asked me. His tone was suprising - slightly accusing, angry and a little ...hurt?

I blushed furiously, and tried to snatch it back. 'Nobody!' I cried, voice higher than usual. It was so obvious that I was lying, but I was still hoping that he'd believe me ...

Not suprisingly, it didn't work. He just looked a little angrier, and upset - _**upset**_? That was odd.

But I was too embarrased to think about it anymore. Sonic held the card up in the air, and I tried to get it ...

... it was only then, that I realised that he was alot taller than me.

'Please give it back Sonic,' I pleaded, grabbing his arm, cheeks dark pink. He stopped, and stared at me ... his eyes had little flecks of darker green in them ... they were so ... _beautiful_.

'Sorry Ames ...' he apologised, voice soft. He handed me the card, and I stuffed it into the book, planning on tearing it to pieces as soon as I was out of Sonic's sight. It's not like I could send it to him, now that he'd seen it. He'd know it was me!

'It's fine. No worries.' I replied, placing the book in my bag. I smiled shyly at him, trying to stop myself from giggling. I felt sorta giddy.

We spent a few minutes chatting, while walking around the school. Sonic was _so_ easy to talk too! After a while though, he started asking me about the card again.

'Come on Ames, please tell me who it's for.'

'Nobody!'

'So you made that Valentine's card for nobody?'

I blinked, feeling stupid. Sonic's eyes were gleaming, and he had a satisfied smile, knowing he'd got me.

'Fine. It's for this guy I like.' I snapped, looking away, 'Happy now?'

'No, not really ... ' he murmured, looking down at his shoes.

_What did that mean? Could he be annoyed that I'm planning on giving a card to somebody?_ I thought; I now had a tiny bit of hope that he might like me back ... I mean, it wasn't **impossible**, was it?

He didn't say anything else to me, so I said goodbye and walked away to the Geography classroom.

Next class was History ...

**... **

'What am I going to wear?'

Rouge was looking through every item of clothing in the store, looking worried. It was odd to see the girl fretting over what to wear to a disco. Maria had already chosen her outift - a white lolita dress with some lavender and blue bows and ribbons, and pearl buttons, a floaty lavender scarf and a floppy blue hat - and all of the other girls had made at least one purchase (I had bought a pair of black jeggings, which I would be able to wear with almost everything).

'Rouge, calm down. It's just a dance.' Cream said, trying to calm the bat down. Rouge spun around, a glint in her eye.

'It's not just that!' she cried, exasperated. 'It'll be my six-month anniversery with Knuckles!' The bat sighed, and looked over at all of us, 'It's my longest relationship _ever_.' she said, placing some dresses back onto the rack.

'You've only been going out for six months?' I asked, slightly suprised. 'I thought you liked him for years.'

'Oh no!' Rouge laughed, 'I liked him when I was younger, then got over it ... until Bunnie dared me to ask him out.' Rouge smiled to herself, looking slightly dreaming.'

'Shadow and I have been going out for a year, five months, two weeks and five days.' Maria told us. We stared at her.

'How many hours?' Cosmo teased. 'Lets see ... I think ten.' Maria told us, checking her watch.

... that's amazing ...

'Four months and a bit for me and Silver.' Blaze said, while examining a violet crop top. 'What about _you_ Cosmo? How long have you and Tails been dating?' Cosmo blushed, and looked down at her shoes, 'Since August ... '

'What?' we yelled. We were pretty loud, so people were staring at us. 'You've been dating for around six months, and you only told us in October?'

'Yes.'

' ... that's unbelievable ... '

'Lets just keep shopping!'

After _two hours_ of walking around the mall, we had pieced together our outfits. I had decided to just wear the dress Sonia had bought for me,_**but**_ I did buy a black denim jacket, and I had my new jeggings. Cream had bought a white t-shirt, yellow checked shirt and black skinny jeans. Cosmo had resisted the temptation to buy a new sweater dress, and had a dark green satin dress and short leggings. Marine suprised everyone by buying a short, black ra-ra skirt and green crop-top. She wouldn't let us see it on her though ...

Blaze decided to wear the same dress she wore to Maria's party, but she bought some tights. Blaze wanted to save her money for Silver's present for Valentine's day. Tikal bought a short, white dress and clumpy orange shoes and Rouge had a scarily short pink dress, tight white leggings and pink heels (Which she said she would never wear again ...)

Rouge had promised us that we could borrow some of her shoes, as she had so many there would be at least _one_ pair that would fit each of us.

After that, we decided to have a cup of coffe in Starbucks. We put two tables together and chatted away, while sipping our drinks. Maria attacked a blueberry muffin.

'Ugh, soon we're gonna have to do the fundraisers!' Cosmo moaned, as the rest of the girls sighed and grumbled. 'What are the fundraisers?' I asked, feeling stupid for the second time that day.

'All of the extra curricular things have to do stuff from Valentine's Day till Easter - like the Drama group act out scenes around the school, cheerleaders sell cupcakes ... stuff like that.

'For Valentine's Day, ''Young Writers'' have to write a short romance story, and we talk about how the relationship developed and stuff.' Blaze told me, sounding annoyed. 'The Glee Club do all these love songs, and burn CD's and sell them.' Maria said, 'The Gardening club sell roses and stuff ... '

'Oh. I get it. Doesn't sound so bad ... '

'But it's so much work!' Marine and Maria cried, flopping down on the table.

I was nice, so I let the girls complain about the fundraisers ... no matter how annoying I found it.

Besides ... it gave me a chance to daydream about Sonic ...

'Guys!' Maria exploded, sounding excited. She was looking out the window to Claires Accessories. 'I just had the best idea **ever**!

**...**

'I still cannot believe Maria convinced us to get our ears pierced.' Cream said to me over the phone, 'Mother nearly killed me.'

'Same here.' I replied, touching the little blue studs. It had been three days since our shopping trip ... the day Maria had made us get our ears pierced. It kinda hurt ...

Actually, Maria already had hers pierced, but she wanted two more holes. I had always found that a little disturbing ... I mean, what it they did it wrong and made one giant hole? Though that probably wouldn't happen ... the holes were too small anyway.

'Oh, sorry Amy. I have to go now. Bye.' Cream told me sadly.

'No worries Cream, bye!'

I set down my mobile, only to hear it ring five seconds later. I sighed and picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Amy.'

'Oh! Hi Blaze!'

'Amy ...could you come over later on today? The others will be there too ... I kind of need help with something.'

**...**

**What does Blaze need help with? I got a cute chapter planned with that :D**

**Anyway, you might not get an update for a while - I'm sorry, but we have exams coming up soon :(**

**I'm kinda sad, because I finished The Last Hope ... the last Warriors: Omen Of The Stars book. IT WAS SO SAD.**

***cries***

**Hem hem, **_**anyway**_** hope you enjoyed that ...**

**Scarstar xxx**


	30. Perverted Ice Cream Men and Rollerblades

**Oh, everyone loves my friend Nicole now :)**

**Just because she got me to update. **

**What about me? I'm the one who writes the chapters, and reads your reviews, and - and *runs away to cry***

**ANYWAY enjoy :) There is some slight Sonic/Amy - STOP SQUEALING FANGIRLS - so yup *Maria cheshire cat smile***

**Enjooooooy :)**

**...**

'NO! NO! SILVER NO! DON'T LET GO!'

Blaze was clinging onto Silver as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were like bowling balls behind her glasses. Silver was trying to pick her up, but it was hard, as she wouldn't stop squirming and squealing.

Blaze wasn't lying when she said that she needed our help with this ...

Blaze's sister, Flame, was having her birthday party in two weeks. It was going to have a rollerskating theme, and Blaze _had_ to go. Which meant she had to rollerskate. Which she didn't know how to do. So we had to skate with her, and teach her ... or for some of us, learn how too.

It was very hard. I had spent the last ten minutes clutching onto the park wall, slowly edging around it.

Hey! I was doing better than Blaze! She had only moved an inch, and that was when she almost slipped over in them. Now she was curled up in Silver's arms, and he was very close to falling over.

The whole gang was in the park.

Charmy and Cream were holding hands, while they skated around in circles. Rouge was laughing, as Knuckles spun around, out of control. She was skating like an expert, doing neat little spins in the air, and landing on one foot. Cosmo could spin in the air too, but she needed Tails to catch her, as she tripped when she landed. Marine and Tikal kept skating downhill, and then screamed. They kept tripping over each other. Maria could so nearly every trick _and_ land on one foot, but she wouldn't always look where she was going and crashed into bushes.

After her fith time, Shadow got tired of picking leaves out of her hair, and held her hand, guiding her when she wasn't concentrating.

And Sonic was trying to coax me away from the wall.

'No Sonic.' I said firmly, trying to keep my balance. 'I don't want to fall, and break my leg! - again!'

Sonic sighed, and skated closer to me. 'I won't let that happen Ames ... you can hold my hand.'

I froze, and was about to use my hair to hide my blush when I remembered that Sonic thought it made me look cute. I smiled at him, and held out one arm. He held onto it, and I managed to skate over to him. I prayed that I wasn't sweating ... that would be embarrasing.

I noticed the girls giving me sly smirks, which made me go even redder. I shook my head, and looked down at the ground. Skating wasn't so hard actually, now that I had somebody helping me.

After a few more minutes (in which Silver **finally** convinced Blaze into putting her feet on the ground) Maria had the idea of a race.

'We'll get into pairs, and skate to the little garden in the park, okay?' she said, leading Shadow over to the end of the bush. 'We'll start from here!' she cried, beckoning us over. The others all skated over - Silver pulling Blaze along - and got into pairs - Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cosmo, Charmy and Cream, Silver and Blaze, and Tikal and Marine. Sonic and I skated over and joined them, holding hands.

'Ready, set, GO!' Maria cried, and we began to skate. Sonic was just as fast at skating, as he was when he ran ... this was worse though. The speed made me slip around everywhere - if Sonic hadn't been holding my hand, I'd of fallen over.

After a few minutes, Sonic skidded into a halt. I slid a little bit in front of him, but he pulled me back beside him. I smiled weakly, feeling dizzy. Sonic smiled back at me, before looking around the garden. It was very pretty; a little green area with a pond, flower beds, bushes, and white benches. There was an ice-cream van outside the gate.

'Where's Shadow and Maria? They overtook us ... '

'I dunno. I was too busy trying not to throw up.' I replied, trying to crack a joke. Sonic laughed, and my heart soared. I loved his laugh ...

'Sorry about that. It's hard for me to go slow.' he said, looking over at the ice-cream van. 'How about an ice-cream to make up for it?'

'You're on.' I laughed, letting him lead me over to the van. A teenage panda was standing inside it, and he smiled at us.

'Could I have a scoop of blueberry and a scoop of bubblegum ice-cream please?' I asked, pointing out the flavours I wanted. 'Sure babe,' the panda said, winking. I could sense my face going red, and I glared at him.

I have a **huge** problem with guys who hit on every girl that they see ... seemed like Sonic did too.

'Just give her the ice-cream,' he growled, glaring at him. The panda rolled his eyes, and made my ice-cream. Sonic slammed down some money, and the panda handed my my ice-cream. 'Thanks.' I said, not meaning it. The panda smirked slyly and leaned over, 'Next time, leave the boyfriend at home ... I'll give you a new ice-cream to lick - '

_Slap!_

The panda stared at me in shock and rubbed the mark on his face. I spun away from him, and skated over to Sonic. We high-fived, and he grinned. 'That was awesome Ames!'

'So you think violence is awesome?'

'No! But that guy was an asshole.'

'Mmm hmm.'

I couldn't reply properly, as I had already began attacking my ice-cream. Sonic and I skated around for a while, in a pleasent silence - like _not_ an awkward silence, where you half expected crickets to start chirping. I finished up my ice-cream, and put the tissue in the bin.

That was when the questions began.

'So Ames, who _was_ the card for?

If I still had my ice-cream, it would of melted; my face was on fire, and dark pink. 'W - why do you want to know?' I stuttered, looking down at the ground. I glared at an innocent looking rock.

'Cause we're friends! C'mon Amy, _please_ tell me.'

'I told you! It's just for some guy I like - and I am _so_ not telling you who that is!'

Sonic sighed; 'Then tell me about him.'

I thought about his offer ... if I was careful, he wouldn't know it was from me ...

'Okay.' I said, feeling giddy. I had a huge soppy smile on my face. 'He's really sweet, and funny, and just so nice to me! And he's _really_ attractive.'

Okay, that didn't do Sonic justice. He was waaaay better and much, much more than what I listed. But I'm new at this ... and I'm actually not sure _why_ I like Sonic. I just do.

'Oh.' Sonic replied, sounding a little ... dissapointed?

We continued skating in silence. I was _really_ starting to wonder where the other guys were. We had been here for at least ten minutes.

'What about you?' I asked the colbat hedgehog, 'Who do **you** like?'

Sonic looked at me, eyes wide and face as pink as my fur. 'N - nobody!'

'Yeah right,' I began, looking at my hands. 'You must like somebody. Please share!'

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, and ignored my curious gaze. 'Weeell ... there is this girl ... she's really smart, and funny, and cute, and sweet and pretty, and talented - '

'Yeah, okay, you're in love with the gal.' I snapped, glaring at my rollerskates. Who was this girl anyway? What did **she** have that I didn't?

Besides good looks, good sense of humor, intellegince, talent ... okay, alot of things.

Sonic looked over at me, biting his lip, 'Yeah, I think I do love her.'

I froze. I could feel my heart aching in my chest, and tried to ignore the pain.

'Oh, uh - well, um ...'

I had no idea what to say. I

Sonic grabbed onto my hands, and turned me over so I was standing in front of him. He stared at me and I stared at him. His eyes were full of emotion ... but I didn't know _what_.

'Amy, I - '

I backed away from him, slowly, 'Sonic ... '

...I didn't notice the slope behind me until I skidded backwards.

I screamed, and tried to grab onto Sonic. He ended up tripping, and we both fell down, screaming and yelling. I landed on the grass, on my back ... Sonic landed on top of me.

Very cliche ... stuff like this happened in alot of fanfictions. Only then, the two people often end up kissing.

That didn't happen with me and Sonic.

We just gaped at each other, burning bright red. His eyes were full of shock. 'Amy - '

'_This is so exciting_!'

The two of us looked around. There was a large clump of bushes ... that were moving ... and talking ...

'Maria! Be quiet! They're going to find us!'

'Seriously, I **don't** want this confession ruined! Sonic's been planning this for _ages_.'

'Yeah! Tails is _sick_ of trying to convince Sonic to confess! Isn't that right Tails?'

'Yeah, Cosmo's right.'

'I swear, it's turning into Silver and I all over again!'

I kicked off my rollerskates and marched over to the bushes. I pushed the leaves apart, and sure enough Cosmo, Tails, Maria, Blaze and Shadow were hiding there.

'Uh ... hi?'

'WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?' I cried, shaking my head in disbelief. I heard a loud _thud_ and saw that Tikal and Cream had fallen out of a tree. Rouge and Charmy flew out of the same tree, and Knuckles and Silver walked out from behind a tree-trunk.

Sonic skated over to me, and glared at the guys. I glared at the girls. They all grinned sheepishly at us.

'You guys have _alot_ of explaining to do.'

**...**

**YES! QUICK UPDATE!**

**I'm so proud of mysel! *wipes away tears of joy***

**Okay, there was going to be much more stuff ... and more people falling over. **

**But yeah :b I'm going to be busy this weekend - my brother's communion, drama class, and Nicole's slumber party - **_**yes**_** Nicole, I called it a slumber party *trollface***

**Oh yeah! NICOLE! START YOUR HISTORY PROJECT! IT'S DUE IN THREE DAYS!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that.**

**(Now Amy's jealous of herself xD)**

**Ta ta!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	31. Charmy's Question and Sally Acorn

**I ... really don't like this chapter :b**

**It's mainly to show the ****guys**** opinion on Sonic's feelings, and to show you how they act around each other. Whatever.**

**And yes, I know that guys don't sit around talking about their ''feelings'' and stuff. But seriously, it's just for this chapter. And it's to help Sonic realise his feelings for Ames ;) Besides, I wanted Sonic to confide in someone ... and I don't want to use Sonia -_- I already used Ariana for Silver, so yeah. Actually, I used Ariana in this too ... oh well.**

**Gosh, this chapter's bad. Just not in the mood to write a Sonamy story today. I feel like a Rimahiko, or Phinbella story ... **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**...**

**Sonic's POV**

**...**

'I _still _can't **believe** you guys went along with Cream's plan.' I said for the millionth time.

'Dude, _let it go_.'

I rolled my eyes, and swallowed a few more crisps. The guys and I were at Silver's house, watching ''Paul''.

Sort of.

Tails and Cosmo were having a rapid discussion (by text) about the latest ''Doctor Who'' episode. Charmy and Knuckles had started a game of Jenga. Silver and Shadow were talking about scary movies and stuff while keeping their eyes on the T.V screen.

... they were also teasing me about Amy.

'I can't let it go! You guys_ ruined _my confession!' I snapped, eyes narrowed. Silver snorted, Tails chuckled and Charmy laughed, throwing an arm out, and making the Jenga tower fall over.

'Hey! It was my turn!' Knuckles cried, glaring

We ignored him.

'What are you guys laughing at?' I asked, annoyed. Shadow shook his head, smirking, 'Like you'd really tell her how you feel.'

'Well I was _going_ to, before you all ruined it.' I said, glaring.

'You'd of chickened out.' Knuckles told me, making shapes out of Jenga blocks. Tails nodded, 'Yeah ... it's not easy telling a girl you like 'em.'

'It was easy for me to tell Maria.' Shadow told us proudly.

'That wasn't the same.' Silver argued, chewing on some crisps. 'She told **you** first, and then _**you**_ told her.'

'So?'

'So, you knew she liked you. From what we've seen, Amy doesn't know Sonic loves her.'

I turned pink, and looked away from them. 'Why do ya have to keep using that word Silver?'

'Because you _do_ love her. You're acting just like me when I'm with Blaze, and I know I love her.'

Charmy looked over at the grey hedgehog, 'Yeah, um, how do you _know_ if you're in love?' he asked, trying to sound casual (which didn't work). I grinned, and nudged him, 'Does someone here think he may have feelings for a little rabbit we all know ...?'

The others laughed, while Charmy - who was burning redder than Knuckles - shook his head frantically.'No! Nothing like that ... it _is _for Cream though.'

Now I was really confused. 'What do you mean?'

Charmy looked uneasy, 'I promised her I wouldn't tell ... '

We sat in silence for a minute. I began to fiddle with a bit of carpet, thinking about Amy.

'Okay! You dragged it out of me!' Charmy exploded, throwing his arms up into the air. Tails raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. 'Cream wants to know if her mom and Vector are in love.'

Ah. Now I understood.

Vanilla and Vector had been going out for a while now, and Cream was _**not**_very happy with it. She didn't want a father, and didn't want her mom getting involved with anyone, so she put the blame on Vector.

I didn't find that fair ... it wasn't Vector's fault.

But whatever ... wasn't any of my buisness.

'Well? Can you just tell me Silver and Shadow? Sonic you too.'

'Wh - what?' I spluttered, my face on fire, 'I don't - how - what ...' I trailed off, speechless.

'Dude, admit it. You love Amy.' Tails said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

What made the guys think I love Amy? Okay, I think I do, yeah ... but was it _that_ obvious! I mean, if **Silver** could see it ...

Shit. What if _Amy_ can see it?

If she can, then I'm in trouble. She's gonna ignore me, and then our friendship will be over, and everything will be messed up.

... seriously, I was kidding before, but I'm a little freaked out now. I am turning into Silver.

Which I don't want to do. I like myself the way I am ... except the fact that Amy doesn't like me. And likes somebody else. Which sucks.

I wonder who it is anyway ... it's hard for me to know, because I'm only in two of her classes - History and P.E

'Errr ... Sonic?'

I blink, and look over at the guys. Their eyebrows are raised, and they look amused.

'Thinking about Amy?' Tails asked cheekily, and I glared at him. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Yeah, well, we were talking about something else.'

' ... actually, we _were_ talking about you and Amy ...'

I glared at Knuckles. 'Thanks.'

Charmy sighed, 'Look, can one of you guys tell me what love is like? Cream'll kill me if she doesn't find out.'

'Well, I couldn't stop thinking about Maria ... and I just found all of her quirks cute - though that did take a while. Seriously, I thought she was the most annoying person _ever_ when I first met her.'

We laughed, before Silver started to speak, 'I really care about Blaze, and I wanted to know everything about her. I stopped her from going off with that guy at the party, not only cause I have feelings for her, but because I didn't want her to get hurt or anything.'

'I really enjoy spending time with her - '

'I didn't notice any other girls - '

Charmy's nodding, taking in every word. It's kinda sweet how he's doing all this for Cream ... he has feelings for her. You can tell.

I start listening to ... and _all _of the things these guys are saying applies to me and Amy ...

... does that mean I **do** love her? Like I'm in love with her?

Yes.

I'm in love with Amy Rose.

I'm in love with Amy Rose.

_I'm in love with Amy Rose._

I'm in love with Amy Rose.

**I'm in love with Amy Rose.**

I'm **in love**with_ Amy Rose_.

But she likes somebody else. Seriously, that's really cliche ...

Wait a minute ... _could the person be me_?

Ha ha, yeah right Sonic. That doesn't happen in real life - just movies, and (really bad) fanfiction.

Okay, it happened to Silver and Blaze, Tails and Cosmo, Shadow and Maria ... but yeah. It wouldn't happen to me, no way. Those guys all knew their girlfriends for years. I've known Amy for five months.

_Knuckles_ and Rouge have been **dating** for longer than that. And seriously, with all the arguments they have, I'm suprised they made it a week.

'Sonic, why don't you just tell Amy?'

I gave Silver a withering look, 'For the same reason you didn't tell Blaze. Scared of ruining things.'

'But ... I really think she likes you ... '

I shook my head, 'No way. Girls like that don't fall for guys like me.'

'Girls like ... what?'

'Perfect. Perfect girls don't fall for people who are average.'

'Well ... Blaze fell for me.'

'Cosmo fell for me.'

'Maria fell for me.'

'Yeah, yeah, you all have perfect love lives, wanna rub it in my face?' I snap, looking away. I can't believe I'm actually jealous of these guys ...

'I wish I knew how to make her like me more.'

Knuckles looked over at me, 'I heard that girls like ''bad boys''.'

I looked over at him, 'Really?'

'Yep. Saw it in one of Rouge's magazines.'

I was doubtful. 'You really think so?'

'Yes I -'

'No way,' Tails interjected, 'girls like English guys.'

We all stared at him. 'Where the hell did you get that from?' Charmy asked, eyebrows raised.

'Look at Robert Pattinson, Tom Felton, David Tennant, Daniel Radcliffe ... they're all British.'

'The guy in Twilight's from England?' I exclaimed, shocked. Silver nodded, 'Yeah.'

'... that's weird ... '

'Anyway, all girls like English accents.'

'Tails, I'm _not_ putting on an accent to make a girl like me. Seriously, that's going too far.'

The guys nodded, agreeing with me. Tails sighed, and picked up his phone.

'Why not try being yourself?'

We spun around when we heard the familiar voice. A tall, golden hedgehog with long black hair was standing by the door.

'Ariana! This really isn't the time.' Silver groaned. His older sister just smirked, and looked over at me.

'Sonic, pretending to be someone you're not isn't going to work. You want Amy to like you for _you_.'

We were all silent. After a while, Silver broke it by saying, 'Ariana, that's the best advice you've ever given anybody.'

Ariana smiled, 'D'awww, thanks little brother!'

'... please stop calling me that ...'

'Nah. It suits ya!'

The guys laughed, and I did too, though I didn't know what's going on. The only thing I was thinking about was Amy Rose ...

**...**

**Amy's POV**

**...**

'All of you fourth years, shall have a special assignment.'

Maria and I shared an excited glance. It was Monday, and we had been called into the Lecture Room, to be given an assignment.

'We'll be putting to into pairs, and giving each pair an egg. The egg is your child. You and your partner will have to care for it, to prepare you for when you have kids of your own.'

Maria clapped her hands excitedly, glowing. 'I can't wait to get my egg!'

I smiled, and looked across the room, where Sonic was standing ... I couldn't help but hope that _we'd_ be partners.

'So, we have a sheet up on the door, if you could all form an order - ' the teacher couldn't be heard over the sound of people rushing to the door, anxious to see who their partner was. Maria and Blaze got there before me, and squealed. They were with Shadow and Silver.

Lucky things!

I pushed past a few people, and scanned the two sheets of paper ... I saw Sonic's name, but it wasn't next to mine. His name was next to Sally Acorn.

**...**

**We've got exams in like four weeks ... I'M GONNA SO FAIL FRENCH, IRISH, MATH AND SCIENCE :'(**

**Seriously, don't expect an update for a while. It's a miracle you got this. **

**BUT, we get holidays on the first of June. So you may get updates every week :DDDD**

**Anyway, turns out my life was a lie. I just found out that Betty Crocker isn't a real person.**

**T_T**

**Scarstar xxx**

'


	32. Valentine's Day

**I was off sick for a while, so I've been writing this in between puking everywhere.**

**Anyway, I'm so very proud. **

**I didn't use a FC/OC for Amy's partner.**

**I was going too ... but then I looked through the Sonic Wikia and found someone who fit the role.**

**Y - Y - YES! (Kristy Thomas xD)**

**ANYWAY, I feel really fluffy today :D Just started watching Glee, and I love it! Cannot wait to start Season 2 after seeing the cutest thing ever :D **

**/bv185ce-oOU**

**Watch it and you'll die. Of the adorableness. (Klaine FOREVER)**

**Oh, and darknite47 - Tikal isn't dating anyone. Tikal's not really into stuff like that yet ... **

**Anyway ... enjoy :)**

**(First person to get the name of Megan's egg in this chapter gets a chapter dedication!)**

**...**

'You have to be careful with Meggy Peggy, okay Cream? You can't drop my baby!'

Cream nodded, as she held Maria's egg. Maria looked at the egg as if it was her own child, that she had given birth too. Cream gushed over the egg (Which had a face, hair and little hat, thanks to Maria) while Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Seriously, you guys are taking this a little too far.' she said, as she started batting her own egg between her hands. 'Hey, Blaze, be careful with Eggbert.' Silver hissed, scooping up the egg, and wrapping it up in a piece of tissue. Blaze laughed, and kissed his cheek, 'You're good with him.'

I glared at my lunch (Pizza and chips) as the three hedgehogs and cat laughed, minding their eggs. It wasn't fair! They got to be with each other!

And Sonic had to be with _Sally_.

He wasn't even sitting with us today! He was at _Sally's_ table, with her friends (Fiona, Mina, Ash Mongoose, and Nicole) and their eggs.

Don't get me wrong, Sally's actually pretty nice, it's just that she **likes** Sonic too!

It doesn't help that she's the co-captain of the cheerleading squad (Bunnie's captain) is popular, _and_ looks like a super-model.

My partner was Elias Acorn. Sally's twin brother. Who was sitting at our table right now, with his friend, Megan the Squirrel.

'So, what will we call our egg?' he asked me, trying to make conversation. 'I called mine Alexis.' Megan told me, showing me her egg. I shrugged, 'I don't mind. Is it a boy or a girl?'

'Have a boy! We already have two girls.' Megan exclaimed, pointing at Maria and ''Meggy''. I nodded, smiling, 'Okay, how about Eggward?'

'Sounds good.'

Megan looked mournfully at her egg, 'I feel left out now. I'm the only person here who didn't choose something egg-related.'

Elias smiled, and put an arm around her, 'Hey, Alexis is a great name.'

Megan beamed at him ... and then I smiled slyly. Elias obviously had a crush on Megan.

... which was really cliche ...

He looked over at me, and I winked, tipping my head over to Megan. He blushed, shaking his head, while I nodded. He rolled his eyes (cheeks still pink) and started talking to Megan about some movie coming out.

The gang and I chatted for a while, until Sonic and Sally walked over. Sally smiled and waved at us, which we only returned half-heartedly.

'Hey!' she said, setting her egg down. 'Thought of names for the egg babies yet?'

'Yup!' Maria grinned, holding up her egg, 'This is Meggy Peggy! Isn't she adorable?' Shadow smiled at his girlfriend, and took the egg from her, 'She's great Maria.'

'We called ours Eggbert, and Elias and Amy called their one Eggward.'

Sally beamed at me and her twin, 'Awww! I didn't know you two were partners! Well, give me my nephew then!'

I laughed, an eyebrow raised, and handed her the egg. 'What's your one called?' I asked Sonic, smiling shyly. Sonic grinned, 'Eggmelia Egghart.'

'That's clever!' I laughed. Sonic's eyes glowed, 'You think?'

'Yeah! It's cool.'

Sonic smiled, and looked around uneasily, 'So Ames, I was wondering if I could talk - '

'Amy, we have to go to Young Writers now.' Blaze said, standing up, and looking at my watch. I groaned, handing Alias the egg. 'I _hate_ Young Writers. I'm just not a good writer! I'm going to quit.'

'Then what will you join?' Blaze asked me, pushing her glasses up closer to her eyes. I shrugged, 'I was thinking of Glee Club.'

Maria and Cosmo grinned, and started jumping up and down. 'You're going to _**love**_ Glee Club Amy!' Cosmo exclaimed, while Maria nodded. 'It's such fun!'

Blaze rolled her eyes, and groaned, 'Not Glee club Amy! Half the girls there are just Gleeks, who wanna pose and pretend they're so like the characters, and are only there because of ''Glee'' - which is an **awful** show.'

'Uh, I like ''Glee'' ... Cream said shyly. Maria, Rouge and Tikal nodded, 'It's cool.' they said, stony faced.

Blaze looked taken-aback, 'Well ... it's not _that_ bad ...' she stammered, while the girls glared at her. I bit my tounge, trying to keep myself from laughing.

Pretty soon, Blaze remembered that she had to go to the meeting, 'I'll tell Sophie you're quitting.' she cried, as she ran out of the cafeteria. I gave her a thumbs up, to show my thanks, before turning to face Cosmo.

'So when's Glee Club on?' I asked.

'At lunchtime on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, and we sometimes have it after school.' Cosmo replied, looking at Maria, who confirmed it with a nod.

'Cool ... but wouldn't that mean it's on right now?'

Cosmo and Maria froze for a few seconds, before screaming 'Crap! We forgot!'

Maria left ''Meggy Peggy'' with Shadow, and I left ''Eggward'' with Elias and Megan, and we _sprinted_ to the stage area, to get to the meeting.

I had a feeling Glee Club would be fun.

**...**

And I was right.

Glee Club is so much fun! But I was really tired afterwards, and my throat hurt from all of the singing.

But it was much better than Young Writers ... actually, I didn't hate Young Writers. I had made that up.

_Sally_ was in Young Writers, and I didn't need her up-staging me in something else. She was perfect enough already, she didn't need the good writing skills!

Sally was obviously the girl Sonic liked. The description fit her like a glove. Perfect, pretty, talented ... Sally to a T.

(What does that even _**mean**_?)

'Amy?'

I blinked, and looked over at Maria. She was looking at me, a slightly confused expression on her face. 'What's up?'

'Oh, just thinking ...'

'Hey girls!'

Rouge was running towards us, and skidded into a halt beside Maria, 'What's up?'

'Nothing much. We're doing our CD next week.'

'Cool.' she yawned, 'I'm really busy. The cheerleaders are making cupcakes, so I'm gonna be doing that all weekend. The debate team are making t-shirts, and the kickboxing team are doing a sponsered walk.'

Cosmo sighed, and looked up at a poster for the Valentine's Dance. 'What are you giving Shadow for Valentine's Day?' she asked Maria. The blonde hedgehog looked away, smiling slyly. 'Oh ... something that's one of a kind.' she laughed, winking.

'Wha - oh!' Cosmo gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. 'Mariaaaa.'

'Hey! We're in love!'

'Yeah, but ...' Cosmo trailed off, looking unsure about what to say next.

'Have you guys done it more than once?' I asked slyly. Maria nodded, and looking at Cosmo added, '_with_ protection.'

The blonde's smile turned shy, 'I also wrote him a song ...' she admitted, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her jacket pocket. Rouge took it from her, and looked over it. 'It's pretty good.' she said, which made Maria's smile turn bigger.

'You think? I wanna have it perfect!'

I took the piece of paper from Rouge, and Cosmo and I read it aloud;

_I'll be everything you need,_

_Your dream, your wish, your star,_

_Just promise me you won't go far_

_I'll be everything you want,_

_A lover, companion, friend,_

_Just promise me, this dream will never end._

_I just wanna stay with you forever,_

_Through dark and stormy weather,_

_The two of us together,_

_Let's stay like this forever_

_I need to hear your voice,_

_To get me through the day,_

_So don't go far-away_

_I want to feel you,_

_run your fingers through my hair,_

_As long as I'm beside you, I'll go anywhere._

_I just wanna stay like this forever,_

_Through dark and stormy weather,_

_The two of us together,_

_Lets stay like this forever,_

_I just wanna stay like this forever,_

_Through dark and stormy weather,_

_The two of us together,_

_Lets stay like this forever,_

_Stay like this forever ..._

'That is _good_.' I exclaimed, as Cosmo let out a long whistle.

'Nah. I'm not happy with it.' Maria admitted, taking the sheet of paper back, 'It sounds better with the music though.'

'How do ya sing it?' I asked, and Maria hummed a slow tune. 'That's nice.'

'Thanks Amy!'

Rouge smirked, 'The disco's on soon. Which means it's almost Valentine's day.' she said slyly, looking over at me, 'Gonna give someone a card Ames?'

I blushed, and looked away from the bat's smug look. 'No.' I muttured angrily, hoping that none of the girls would notice my red cheeks.

'D'aww, Sonic will be so upset!' Cosmo teased, smirking. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I snapped.

Rouge and Maria laughed. 'What's so funny?' I cried, eyes wide.

'You can't see Sonic's **obvious** crush on you! It's like Silver and Blaze all over again!'

I froze, and sensed my cheeks becoming redder, and redder. 'Sonic doesn't like me.'

'Uh, yeah, he _does_.' Cosmo said, rolling her eyes, 'Oblivious hedgehog ...'

'Uh, no, he _doesn't_.' I replied, thinking of Sally, 'He likes Sally.'

The girls were silent for a few seconds, before they collapsed into hyper laughter. A group of rabbits looked over at us, scared.

'What's so funny girls?'

Cream and Blaze had come walking down the hallway, stopping when they reached me and the laughing bat, hedgehog and seedrian.

'You'll never guess what!' Maria cried, wiping away a tear of laughter, 'Amy thinks Sonic likes _Sally_.'

The cat snorted, while Cream began giggling.

'That's so funny! Sonic obviously likes _you_.' Blaze laughed, poking me.

'Seriously, quit saying that!'

'And you like him too!'

My face was now crimson, and when I tried to deny what Cream had said, I just couldn't say a word. After a bit of stuttering, I decided to nod. The girls would have to find out sooner or later ...

They began squealing, and Cream and Cosmo began texting Marine and Tikal, to tell them what I had confessed.

'Yeah, yeah, it's great.' I said, smiling despite being annoyed at the girls.

'It's so cute though!'

'Yep! Cuter than Klaine!'

'Hmmm ... no, Klaine is cuter.'

Cosmo, Cream and Maria started arguing over which was cuter - my crush on Sonic, or Klaine. Which was some couple in ''Glee''.

Blaze looked annoyed, as she hated ''Glee''.

I've only seen, like, three episodes. It looks okay. If I wanted to watch more, I'd have to go and buy all of the DVD's ... we got rid of Sky, much to Daisy May's horror. But we had all the shows we like on record, so we just copied them onto some blank discs.

And Daisy May had half the things on DVD anyway. I just borrow box-sets off Cosmo when I want to watch something - she has millions of them.

'Mabye Sonic'll get Amy a card ...'

I snapped out of my thoughts, and shook my head. 'Nah. I never get stuff for Valentine's day ... '

'Why?' Cream asked, suprised.

I shrugged, 'Guys never liked me.'

Cream scratched her chin, eyes narrowed. 'Things aren't the same here though. I'm sure you'll get stuff this year.'

**...**

Cream was right. I got _alot_ of stuff that Valentine's day.

Maria came in with a big batch of muffins (Thankfully they were shop-bought) with her own, yummy, red icing on top. Cream gave us all little chocolates. Cosmo gave us some free flowers from the gardening club stall.

Then, I got a card. _From a guy!_

It was a shop-bought card, with two chao hugging and a love heart. There was no name ... it was from a secret admirer! I had found it in my locker, alongside a dozen cupcakes with love-hearts sweets stuck onto them.

'I wonder who could of sent it.' Tikal said at break that day, looking over at Sonic. Cream, Tikal and Marine were the only other girls at our table - the others were all off with their boyfriends, to exchange gifts and cards etc: etc:

'I don't know.' I replied, reading it for the millionth time that day. I felt all bubbly inside when I read it ...

The way I feel around Sonic ...

I had sent Sonic a card - shoving it into his letterbox while walking by his house the other day - and hoped he had read it ... it had taken me _forever_ to pick one out.

'Hi Amy!'

The girls and I looked around, to see Cosmo, holding a dozen red roses. She handed them to me, laughing, 'They're from the secret lover!'

I blushed, sniffing the flowers, as the girls laughed and teased me.

'Quiet you guys!' I giggled, looking down at the roses with a huge grin. Cosmo smiled, and excused herself.

'So when are you gonna tell Sonic you like him?' Marine whispered, smirking. I shook my head, 'Never.'

'Why?'

'I'm too scared.' I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Tikal rolled her eyes, 'Seriously, I think I'm the only sane person here! If I ever had a crush on a guy, I'd just tell them. Simple as that.'

'Are you crazy?' Cream exclaimed, eyes wide, 'It would be _so_ hard for me to tell Monty ...' Cream's shocked expression was replaced with a dreamy one. 'I was thinking of sending him a card, but I - '

Marine was the only one of us paying attention to Cream. Tikal was licking the icing off a leftover cake, and drawing on a scrap of paper.

I was thinking about the Valentine's Disco ... and if I'd get the chance to be with Sonic during it ...

**...**

I peered at my reflection in the mirror, anxiously. My hair had been pinned back with a rose-shaped clip, I was in the dress Sonia had bought me, and was wearing the new jeggings and jacket. I was wearing the necklace Sonic had bought me, and little earrings shaped like hearts. My make-up was pretty simple - mascara, a squirt of strawberry perfume and cherry lip-gloss. I was wearing a pair of Rouge's red pumps.

I left my bedroom, went down the stairs and ran out the door. I saw a red car (I have no idea what model it was ...) parked outside the house. Rouge and Tikal waved at me from inside it, I waved back and hopped into the passenger seat. Rouge sped off ... seriously, she sped off.

She was a very reckless and fast driver - we almost crashed twice.

'How the hell did you get your license?' I screamed, closing my eyes as we swerved away from a lamp-post. Rouge laughed, but didn't reply, just going faster and faster.

We reached the school in ten minutes, and walked into the school.

The hall was decked out with lights and a disco-ball. Tables with food and fruit-punch were set up around the large room, and people were dancing everywhere. Rouge went off to Bunnie, who was chatting to a purple sparrow. Tikal went off to look for Charmy and Cream.

'Hi Amy!'

Cosmo and Tails were standing behind me, Cosmo holding a glass of punch. 'Hi guys.' I said, trying to sound enthusiastic (but failing).

Cosmo smiled sympathetically, 'It's weird, isn't it? I hate these dances ... '

I blinked, 'Really?'

Cosmo nodded, 'Oh yeah. I'd much rather stay at home, watching a load of Glee/Pretty Little Liars/Modern Family/Doctor Who with Tails, eating chocolate.' she confessed, grinning.

'Yeah ... '

I looked around the crowded hall, trying to find Sonic. I really really wanted to talk to him ...

'Hello Amy.'

'Hello Elias!' I exclaimed, smiling at the squirrel. We had become pretty good friends, doing the egg project together. 'Where's Megan?'

He shrugged, 'Jet asked her to dance. I was just gonna get some pizza, and thought I'd say hi.'

'Oh.'

Cosmo yawned, tapping her foot to the beat of ''Oh My Goodness'' by Olly Murs. 'I love this song.'

We began talking about our favourite singers and songs after that, until Cosmo froze, staring at the door. Tails and I looked over too.

Marine was standing in the door-way, looking self-concious and embarrased. She was wearing her new ra-ra skirt and crop-top with short leggings, and green flip-flops. She had red lips, mascara coated eyes and green eyelids.

She looked amazing.

Cosmo ran over and hugged her, gushing over her outfit. Marine looked slightly nervous, and even more so when some boy on her football team asked her to dance ... but she went anyway. Cosmo looked very proud, and ran off to tell the others. They ran over to us, laughing.

'It's so cute!' Maria exclaimed, wide eyed. 'Mabye she'll have her first kiss?'

Just then, a fast song began playing and the girls dragged me and Cosmo onto the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, and began to dance.

**...**

I gulped down my punch, pushing some hair out of my eyes. The slow songs had started and I had nobody to dance with, so I was standing with the other people who were in the same boat.

Alexis was there, swaying back and forth, looking a little lost. Elias kept looking over at her, then looking away.

I felt angry. Why couldn't he just flipping **ask** her to dance? Was it _really_ that hard?

'Elias, could I talk to you for a second?' I asked him. I didn't wait for a reply, and just grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. I dragged him over to one of the vending machines in the school, and glared at him for a few minutes.

'What?' he asked me. 'Why don't you just ask her to dance?' I snapped, throwing my arms up into the air.

'Ask who?' Elias cried, looking nervous, and pink cheeked.

'The Tooth Fairy,' I said, rolling my eyes, '_Megan_ you idiot.'

Elias turned an even darker shade of pink, 'Why would I ask her to dance?'

'Cause you have an obvious crush on her, and she obviously wants to dance with you!' I cried, face-palming. Why were boys so dense and oblivious?

'She doesn't want to dance with me ... why would she?' he muttered, staring at the floor.

'So you don't deny liking her?' I asked slyly, eyes narrowed.

'What? I don't like her! I was just saying ... uh ...' he sighed, 'Fine. I like her, okay?'

I laughed, 'Then tell her.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'The same reason you won't tell Sonic that _you_ like _him_.' Elias replied, smiling cockily.

It was my turn to go red. 'What? What makes you think I like Sonic?' I cried, shaking. Was it really _that_ obvious?

'Please Amy, everyone can see it - except Sonic.'

I turned away from him, strawberry red, 'I'm sure not _everyone_ can see it.'

'Amy, do you _know_ how many people are talking about it? Sally's really jealous ... she considers you her biggest rival.

I couldn't help but giggle, 'Sally sees me as a _rival_?' I snorted, shaking my head. 'That's stupid. Sonic obviously likes her.'

Elias stared at me, eyes wide with shock. 'You think Sonic likes Sal?'

I nodded ... and he started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' I demanded, as the boy laughed, and laughed. 'Sorry Amy, but Sonic obviously likes you.'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah, real funny.'

'I'm serious!'

'And so am I!' I said, flicking my hair. Elias shook his head, 'Women ... ' he said softly.

'Men.' I retorted, smirking slyly. 'Okay, how about we make a deal?'

'What kind of deal?'

'You ask Megan to dance, and tell her you like her and I'll do the same thing with Sonic.' I whispered, in case anyone was watching us. Elias blinked, 'Really?'

'Really.' I lied.

I had no intention of telling Sonic how I felt. I had lied to Elias ... but seriously, Megan obviously liked him back. I was just going to help them realise that the other felt the same way. In a way, I was like Cupid.

Elias grinned, nodding. 'Kay. It's a deal.'

I laughed, and kissed his cheek. I don't know why I did it ... it didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek, to show him support. He smiled, and made his way back to the hall, to find Megan. I smirked, and made my way to the bathroom, to see if I still looked okay.

**...**

**Sonic's POV**

**...**

I was sitting outside the school, feeling numb from the cold. I blinked back tears, as I tried to keep warm.

No ... there was no point. So what if I got pneumonia? Amy didn't like me anyway. That was obvious, after what I had seen.

I had been looking for her, when I saw her at the vending machines ... _kissing_ Elias.

_Elias?_ Seriously, she'd only known him for, like two weeks! She liked **Elias**. **Elias Acorn**.

'Gah!' I cried, as something punched me in the heart. It had been hurting ever since I saw the two of them ... seriously, it was horrible. Like there was a huge hole in my heart - my bruised and bloody heart, about to break -

Was it _heart-break_?

It must of been. What else would hurt this much ... shit, those songs were not exaggerating when they talked about stuff like this.

'Sonic?'

I looked around, to see Sally Acorn standing behind me, looking confused. 'Are you okay?'

I nodded, looking away from her, 'I'm fine Sally.'

'You don't _look_ fine.'

I didn't bother replying. She sat down next to me, sighing. 'Come on Sonic, tell me ... please?'

I shook my head, biting my tounge to keep myself from crying ... when I had an idea.

I looked over at Sally. She was pretty enough, with her blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was the most popular girl in school, and was nice enough. _And _ according to Amy, she had a crush on me.

Yeah, I could try fall for Sally. Then I'd be over Amy ...

'You know Sal ... I've always found you very attractive ...'

Sally beamed, her eyes glowing. I felt a stab of guilt, but shook it off.

I wasn't going to _use_ Sally. I was going to try and fall for her, to get over Amy. That wasn't using someone ...

Was it?

**...**

**Awww, poor Sally ... I feel bad for her. Sonic's using her - yes Sonic, that's using someone.**

**I own the song Maria wrote. It's really just a poem I made up on the spot, so yeah :b**

**Anywaaaaaay, BYE!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	33. Jealousy

**Sorry about the wait ... **

**ANYWAY. What do I have to say?**

**Umm ... OH YEAH! I just realised that my best friends initials are J.K (just another thing that makes Jack awesome) so I'm happy about that!**

**(In case you forgot I'm a HUGE Potterhead - also a Gleek, Swifty, Tribute and Volunteer)**

**Oh my gosh ... Amy texting killed me. I'm the type of person who uses proper grammer/spelling in texts, and I really annoy my friends with it -_-**

**Sadly, Amy is NOT like that in this story, unless it's something serious ... most of the time it's text slang :(**

**Anyway, as always ENJOY :DDD**

**...**

'Thank you!' Cosmo beamed, bowing, lapping up the applause.

She hopped off the stage, and was replaced by three girls and three boys. Cosmo walked over to us, blushing at our whistles and claps.

'You were amazing Cosmo!' Marine exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Cosmo smiled, and thanked the racoon, as she kissed Tails' cheek. 'It was fun!'

'Yeah ... you were great ...' Maria yawned, before setting her head down on the table, closing her eyes. Rouge yawned, rubbing her eyes, as Tikal poked Knuckles who was falling asleep.

'Why are you guys so tired?' Cream asked, sipping her milk. Rouge blushed, and didn't answer. Maria didn't seem to notice the question, and pulled her hair over her face, trying to sleep.

'Wait a minute ...' Tikal said, 'Rouge? You did _it_?'

No reply.

'Oh my gosh, you did!' Tikal exclaimed, smirking. 'So my brother finally lost his virginty.'

We laughed, watching the teenagers on-stage singing ''Animal'' by The Neon Trees.

'They did this song in Glee ...' Cream noted, smiling. Cosmo nodded, laughing, 'Yeah! Oh my gosh, remember Kurt's ''sexy faces''?'

Maria giggled, still hiding underneath her hair. Shadow smiled, and stroked her head.

Rouge cackled, 'Yeah, that was so funny! But that growl when he sang the line ''You're killing me now!'' ...' she sighed, 'My gosh ... '

'If he wasn't gay ...' Cream sighed.

The girls started talking about Glee, and what they'd do if Kurt wasn't gay. I couldn't help but laugh ... they were getting so obsessed over fictional characters.

Actually, that was coming from the girl who was crushing on the Tenth Doctor in Doctor Who (I'd only seen one episode ... David Tennant ... oh my goodness)

Though I liked Sonic more ...

Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic ... I sighed; he was _amazing_.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him in a few days - we were on mid-term break. We had asked him to come along with us to this cafe - it had a karaoke theme, which Cosmo was very happy about. She had already sang a number of songs for the crowd - Defying Gravity, Jar of Hearts, I'd Do Anything, Stutter, Perfect, Love Story and My Life Would Suck Without You.

Seriously, the crowd were in love with her.

Tails had texted the blue hedgehog an hour ago, and reported that he had said he was busy, but might join us later.

My phone went off, and I picked it up. A text from Elias.

**Hi Amy.**

**Just want to say thanks for convincing me to ask Megan to dance. We're going on our first date later today.**

**Wish me luck!**

I smiled, and texted back a quick reply.

**Told u!**

**Gd luck! Hv fun!**

**But nt 2 much ;) lol jk**

**Amy**

Maria yawned, rubbing her eyes. 'I'm going to go up and sing if that's okay guys.'

She walked over to the stage, and began to sing ''A Thousand Years'' by Christina Perri, staring at Shadow the whole time, eyes glowing. She walked back to us when she had finished, and kissed Shadow, as he stroked her hair.

Excuse me while I go die of a cuteness overload. Seriously, those two are adorable. Anyone who doesn't agree is weird.

The bad kind of weird.

Not the good kind ...

We watched the rest of the singers, while drinking our coffe and eating biscuits. Cosmo spotted a girl with about a million piercings, blue and purple hair and body art all over her arms and decided to draw her ... which was kind of weird, as she was some random stranger she had never met.

'Hey guys!'

The room became much hotter, and I grinned, turning around in my seat ... then the grin faded, the atmosphere became cold and I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. With a blunt dagger. Mulitple times.

Sonic was standing behind us ... holding onto _Sally Acorn's _hand.

The girls froze, looking over at me, confused. Even the boys looked a little uncomfortable, and were staring at Sonic, eyes wide.

Sally grinned sheepishly, 'Hi everyone.' she said warmly, standing there awkwardly.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, until Roge decided to be the one to break the silence. 'Hey Sally, how are you?' she asked the squirrel.

Sally blinked, looking suprised at how friendly the bat was being to her, 'Oh, uh, good ... great actually!'

Rouge's eyes gleamed, 'Really? I am _so_ happy to hear that!'

Cosmo and Marine shared an uneasy glance; they could tell that Rouge wasn't being friendly. Sally must of seen it too, as she backed away a little. Sonic noticed this, and pulled her closer to him, so his arm was practically around her. 'Don't be shy Sal, just sit down.'

I had to bite my tounge to stop myself from saying something ...

Sally sat down next to Tikal (who edged away from the squirrel as if she was carrying the plauge) with Sonic sitting down next to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Sally looked slightly suprised, but smiled when Sonic kissed her cheek; her eyes were wide and shiny, like the moon.

I let out a small, sad, choke/gasp as I watched the two of them, and sensed the tears that were about to fall any minute now. _Sonic and Sally were dating?_

I wanted to scream, shout, cry ... anything to get rid of the horrible pain in my chest.

Cream saw my hurt, and squeezed my hand under the table. That was it for me.

I stood up, causing the glasses to clatter. The others looked up at me, suprised.

'I ... I have to go.' I whispered, turning away so I wouldn't have to face Sonic or Sally.

'Huh? Are you okay Amy?' Sally asked, actually sounding like she cared. I couldn't help but think about her head roasting on a spit, slowly, slowly ...

I felt a pang of guilt as soon as I thought up the fantasy. I was being really unfair ... Sally hadn't done anything really _wrong_ ... Sonic didn't even like me ... he was free to date who he wanted.

'I ... I don't feel so well,' I lied, grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair, 'I'm going home ...'

I could hear the girls protest, but ignored them, and just ran out of the coffe shop. Instead of going to find Rouge's car however, I stood up against the wall of the coffe shop, trying not to cry.

I had known that Sonic liked Sally ... but ... this just was so unexpected. It hurt _so_ much, as it was soild proof that he obviously had no feelings for me ...

... I had always hoped ...

It didn't matter.

'_Why_ Sonic?' I whispered, my eyes misting over, 'Why Sally?'

Just then, my phone went off. A text from Cream:

**Sleepover at my house 2 NITE!**

**B DERE! OR ELSE WE WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH ALL THREE TWILIGHT FILMS!**

**kthxbai**

**Cream xxxxxxx :DDD**

(Of course Cream would sign of with kisses and smiley faces after trying to threaten you)

I sighed, and slipped my phone into my pocket. I'd go to the sleepover, yeah ... but I didn't really want to.

For some reason, I had the urge to go home, wrap myself up in a blanket and watch cheesy chick-flicks while eating ice-cream. Which was weird, as I didn't really _like_ ice-cream unless it was the whippy kind.

I sighed, and made my way out of the car-park, waiting for a bus.

**...**

The floor was covered with chocolate wrappers, and popcorn. The other girls had arrived long before me, and I had walked in on them laughing, while watching a movie. I had begun to cry, watching their smiling faces. I had been crying on and off ever since I walked out earlier ... and the girls messing around, doing the stuff I'd become so used to now just made me crack.

Now I was curled up on Cream's bed, crying, as the girls tried to comfort me.

'You'll be fine Amy - '

'You don't need him!'

'He is _so_ not worth it!'

'Stop it!' I cried, shaking my head furiously. I didn't know why I was so angry at them all ... but I was. 'I don't want to talk about - '

'Amy, we're talking about him, even if you don't wanna!' Tikal snapped, eyes narrowed.

'But _why_?' I asked, dragging my hand across my eyes. 'He's dating Sally - '

'Only to make you jealous.'

I stopped trying to wipe away my tears, and stared at Blaze instead. The other girls were nodding, arms folded, expressions serious.

'W - what?' I said, puzzled, 'Why ... why would he want to make me jealous.'

The girls groaned, rolling their eyes. 'Gosh! This is Blaze and Silver all over again!'

I stared at the girls, confused. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Tikal smiled, and reached out for my hand. 'Amy, Sonic _loves_ you.'

I froze, my heart thudding ... my cheeks were red, and when I finally spoke my voice sounded breathless. 'No ... he couldn't - '

Cosmo's eyes were gleaming, 'But he **does** Amy. Don't you see? Asking you to the Christmas dance, all the blushing ... who do you think sent ya all that stuff for Valentine's Day?'

I blushed furiously, and stared down at my hands. There were still tears in my eyes ... but I couldn't help but smile.

'Y - you - really?' I squeaked, shaking. The girls laughed; Rouge poked me, smirking. 'Took ya long enough!'

'We don't _think_ he likes you,' Blaze said, 'we **know** he does.'

I couldn't help but think about what the girls had said. It was crazy ... but ... it made sense. Sonic liked me! **He liked me!**

But then ...

'So what's he doing with Sally?' I asked sadly, feeling my heart sink. Maria tilted her head, staring into space. 'I don't know ... mabye he's trying to get you jealous?'

We stared at her, looking thoughtful, thinking about what Maria had suggested.

'It makes sense ...' Tikal said after a while, 'I mean, boys are _such_ idiots with such fragile egos ... I don't know ...'

I sighed, feeling sad and depressed. 'Well what will I do then?' I asked the girls, as I had **no idea** what I was supposed to do. He liked me, I liked him ... but he was dating Sally. What was supposed to happen now?

The girls were silent for a few more minutes, until Blaze clicked her fingers, eyes bright.

'I've got it!'

'What?' Rouge and Maria asked her, before yelling ''Jinx!'' at each other. Rouge lost, but Maria said her name two seconds later, out of boredom.

'Well, what's the plan Blaze?' Cosmo asked the cat, eyes narrowed.

Blaze smirked, 'See, Amy's been acting like a lovesick puppy - '

'Gee, _thanks_.'

' - over Sonic ... he thinks he can just take her like that!' she explained, clapping her hands with the last word. 'So ... Amy's going to ignore him - '

'_**Ignore him**_?'

' - well, just ... ya know. Sorta ice him out...? I don't know how to explain ...'

'But what'll that do?' Maria asked, sounding curious.

Rouge smiled slyly, looking at Blaze. She saw where Blaze was going ... and so did I ...

'I can tell you that.' I said, as Blaze opened her mouth to speak. 'We're going to show him that I'm not going to sit around and cry ... that I don't _need_ him. We're going to make him regret going out with Sally ... and then he's going to be the jealous one.'

The girls grinned, clapping their hands together. Marine and Cream looked excited; Rouge did too.

'Mabye I could get some guys to pretend to date you?' she suggested. I shrugged, 'I dunno ... if you want!'

The girls began plotting what they were going to do - Maria was getting really animated about it. I smiled, trying to ignore the heavy weight I felt on my chest, the pains in my heart ...

I shook my head, and joined in with the girls' conversation.

**...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Cream/Amy bonding annnnd Sonamy argument :)**

**Ugh ... this was so hard to write. I am just so bad with romance ... I've never been in a relationship, or even kissed a guy yet -_- so I have no idea how stuff like this goes, like jealousy or your emotions during stuff like that.**

**Anyway ...**

**I AM REALLY SAD ... a girl in my Gospel Choir has just died of cancer ...**

**She was only ten years old :(**

***tries to think about happier things***

**Anway, to celebrate the end of exams, I am going to watch all of ''Glee'' season 2 (SO MUCH KLAINE FLUFF) then watch Chris Colfer interviews (he plays Kurt) ANNNND hang out with Lolly, Becca, Izzy and Jack at Drama (love you guys)**

**Keep on reviewing ;) They'll guilt me into updating.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	34. Detention, Manic and Marine's Closet

R

**Random question ... does anyone else think that Maria would fit in with the Addams Family?**

**I was just thinking about that ... she reminds me of Wednesday (in the cartoons).**

**Which isn't suprising, as I added bits of other fictional characters to get her right :)**

**GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON THE POLL. NOW. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PLEASE NOTE that I am from Ireland ... we don't say the same things as you guys in America. I'm saying this again, because a reviewer told me it was ''parking lot''. We say ''car park''.**

**...**

As much as it hurt, ignoring Sonic actually _worked_.

It wasn't easy though. We still had History and P.E together - P.E wasn't so bad, as I could easily avoid him by making sure I wasn't on his team - but History was horrible, and awkward.

We'd sit there in silence, not looking at each other. I moved my chair as close to the table edge as possible, so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near him. After a few days, I got used to it.

He still sat with us at lunch, dragging Sally along with him. That was _really_ awkward.

The guys were still talking to him, but the rest of the girls iced him out, and hardly said two words to Sally. I took pity on her, and started chatting to her ... she seemed happy to have **somebody** to talk too.

I decided that Sally was okay ... and chatting to her just showed Sonic that his plan wasn't working.

I'd catch him looking at us, annoyed and angry. I felt a strange burst of satisfaction ... in your face Sonic! Your plan isn't working!

*Insert really bad evil laughter*

Rouge and Bunnie had managed to convince some guys in their year, to sometimes walk around with me, or start chatting to me. I was grateful for their help, so I took advantage of this, and it wasn't long until I saw Sonic with the jealous expression.

Things were going great.

**...**

I sighed, as I made my way towards the detention room. I had been a _little_ late for English, and now I had to go to detention instead of going home. I reached the detention room just and pushed the door open. There were a few other people in there, and I sat down next to Aishling the Fox. She smiled at me, before continuing to stare at the wall.

Detention was easily the most boring thing in the world.

The teacher was asleep, a romance novel and box of chocolates on her desk. After a few minutes one of the guys took the box and began eating the chocolate himself. I drummed my fingers on the desk, staring at the clock on the wall.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Twenty one minutes. Twenty two.

_Tick. Tick, Tick. Tick._

I groaned, wishing time would go faster. I still had around forty minutes of detention to get through!

I didn't see how detention actually made our behaviour improve ... I mean, we were just sitting there doing what most people do during class -

There was a bat painting her nails under the desk, while another bat was texting. Two of the boys were playing ''Angry Birds'' on their iPhone's, another guy was reading some porn magazine under his desk while another girl was just reading some book. Even Aishling had taken out her phone, and was texting someone.

I was just drawing on a scrap of paper, feeling bored, bored, bored.

Then we heard yells from outside the door.

We stayed put for five seconds, before racing to the door, pulling it open to see what was happening.

We pushed past the crowd of people outside the room, to see that Sonic and Elias were on the floor, Elias on top of Sonic. Sonic was trying to kick Elias off, while Elias was punching him.

I gasped, torn between helping Sonic, and helping Elias. Luckily, Sally and Megan helped me with that problem. Megan ran over, and pushed Sonic off her boyfriend while Sally held Sonic back, glaring at the colbat hedgehog.

'What the _hell_ Sonic? That's my _**brother**_!'

Sonic rolled his eyes, wincing as he sat up. I resisted the urge to run over and comfort him, and instead watched Megan help Elias up, whispering to him. Elias glared at Sonic, and Sonic glared at Elias.

Sally glared at both of them.

Our supervisor for detention had woken up, and was sorting out punishments for Elias and Sonic, so all of the _lucky_ (note sarcasam) people in detention got to leave early - which was _really_ good, because Sally and Sonic had just started yelling at each other - _**'He attacked me first!' 'I don't care what he did to you! He's my twin brother! **_-and I did not want to get caught up in the middle of it.

Cream, Charmy and Marine had decided to wait for me, which was good as I did **not** want to walk home on my own.

The three of them were talking about the fight, looking excited. They had been there for the start of it, so they filled me in on everything that I had missed. The fight had started when Elias had asked Sonic for ''a quick word'' and Sonic had refused to speak to him. Elias had said he wanted to talk about me, which had made Sonic angry ... and soon enough they were trying to kill one another.

I sighed, staring at my feet. This whole fight came back to me.

It was my fault that those two idiots almost killed each other, that Sonic and Sally had argued.

Marine noticed my sad face, and put an arm on my shoulder. 'I'm sure things will turn out fine in the end.'

I smiled at the racoon, but didn't believe what she had said. This was real life. Not some stupid, cliche fanfiction.

Charmy seemed to notice that I didn't want to talk about Sonic and Elias anymore, and started talking about some football match - Marine's eyes lit up and she launced into football-talk.

The four of us continued to walk, Marine and Charmy talking about sports, while Cream and I talked about music - we found out we both _adored_ the song ''Kiss Me'' by Ed Sheeran. After a while, Marine started texting somebody, blushing.

Cream noticed this.

'Who ya texting Marine?' she asked slyly. Marine's blush became darker, and she avoided Cream's curious gaze, 'Nobody ...'

'It's that boy from the disco, isn't it?' I said, remembering the guy who had asked her to dance. Marine shook her head, biting her lip and trying to supress a smile, 'No ...'

'It is! It is!' Cream squealed, while I laughed. Marine glared at us, 'Actually, it _isn't _Toby. It's ... somebody else ...'

Cream and I were dying of curiosity, but Marine and Charmy were back in ''football-land'' so Cream and I continued our previous conversation.

Marine got home first, then I said goodbye to Cream and Charmy as I made my way to the supermarket, to get bread and milk and other stupid, boring, but useful things. Mum had given me the money to get the neccesities, but later on she slipped me an extra five, to get myself something.

Our local supermarket is really cheap, so I managed to get some nice things - my usual strawberry shampoo, a Cadbury's caramello bar and an Oreo Krushem from KFC - one of the nicest things in the _world_. Seriously.

By the time I had finished the shopping, it had started to rain and I had no coat because I'm an idiot - well what else is new?

Of course, I had no umbrella either ... wait, did we even _**own**_an umbrella? I never remember using one ...

I'm getting distracted ...

I sighed, and pulled my jacket closer around my body. My hair was getting soaked, and the rain was blurring my sight and I was freezing. I was twenty minutes away from my house.

Which sucked.

Sighing again, I started to run through the rain, splashing through puddles. One of my pumps fell off while I did this, and I had to go and fish it out. I decided to walk properly, even though it would make the trip longer.

I really wished I had my phone, so I could get someone to pick me up ... but my phone was at home, with no charge -

'Hey, Amy! Over here!'

I spun around to see a familiar black car parked near me ... Sonia's car.

Manic's head was sticking out of the open window, waving at me. Sonia was beside him in the driver's seat, grinning ... and Sonic was sitting in the back, with a black eye and an annoyed expression. I gulped when I saw him, knowing for sure now that the world hated me today.

I forced a smile, and ran over to the car. 'Hi guys!' I exclaimed, trying to sound happy to see them.

'Would you like a lift Amy?' Sonia asked me, getting out to open the back door. I looked at Sonic who was staring out the window on the other side of the car. Sonia and Manic were still staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I looked back at the rain, which was getting heavier ... I didn't want to ruin the groceries.

'Sure,' I said, smiling at Sonia. I got into the car, and buckled my seatbelt. Sonic and I both had window seats, with the middle seat keeping us from each other.

Which I told myself was good. I was supposed to be **angry** at him. He was dating Sally when he liked me, and was putting me through all of this confusion, when I knew that I could never be with him!

'I just have to go pick up a few things in the store,' she said, starting to make her way across the road to the off-licence. She turned to stare at Manic, who was still sitting in the car, humming to himself.

'What? ... oh ...'

Soon enough, he was gone too ... and Sonic and I were the only ones left in the car.

This was even more awkward than Sally sitting with us at lunch, and the girls blanking her.

Much more awkward.

We just _sat there_, trying to we didn't exist. Sonic turned his head slightly ... and I saw his black eye.

'Oh, yeah.' I said, forgetting that we were not talking at the minute, 'You had a fight with Elias ...'

He ignored me.

'I hope you were okay.' I paused, 'Did you and Sally make up after your fight? I heard you argue, and - '

'What is your problem?'

I blinked, suprised by Sonic's tone. It was cold, with a sharp, accusing edge.

'I - I'm sorry?'

'I said, _what is your problem_? he repeated, a little louder and angrier this time. I narrowed my eyes, '_I _don't have a problem.'

Sonic snorted. I followed his example and ignored him.

'_You're _the one with a problem.' I continued, smirking when I saw his shocked expression.

'What?'

'You heard me,' I sneered, starting to **enjoy **the argument. 'You've been ignoring me for two weeks now, you're dating _Sally Acorn_ and you're just being a jerk for no reason.'

Sonic didn't say anything for a few minutes. I felt like I had won something important.

But then -

'It's your fault ...' he said darkly. I stared at him, eyes wide. I felt confused.

'What?' I spluttered, 'How is it _my_ fault that you're such a chicken?'

'What makes you think I'm a chicken?'

'You won't admit that you like me!' I yelled.

As soon as I had said it, I knew I had made a huge mistake. Sonic's cheeks were pink, and his mouth was open, like a goldfish's. I gasped, feeling my face warm up. Sonic was still blushing, but he glared at me.

'Why would I like you?' he asked, lime-green eyes cold. 'You're annoying, boring, not much to look at, and a _liar_.'

The words were like a hammer blow; I tried to ignore them, but I felt warm tears of shame in my eyes. I struggled to hold them in.

'I am **not** a liar.'

Sonic laughed, 'You are. You're trying to pretend that nothing changed, that we can still be friends ... but we _can't_ and it's your fault.'

'How is it _my_ fault?' I snapped, eyes narrowed.

'Like you don't know ...

'Actually, I don't know. I told you, I don't lie.'

'Stop playing dumb Amy.'

I blinked, feeling anger bubble up inside me, 'I'm not playing dumb. I'm telling the truth.'

Sonic snorted, and that was the final straw for me.

'You are _so_ not the boy I thought you were.' I snapped, 'You're like all the guys from my old school - stupid, immature, bratty, _jerks_ who could **never** have any sane girl like them. I don't know _what_ Sally sees in you, because as far as I can tell, there is **nothing** to like.'

I slapped my hands over my mouth, realising what I had just said. Sonic stared at my, eyes wide and full of hurt ...

Great, now I feel guilty.

Like, _really _guilty.

'Sonic - '

'Don't bother Amy,' he hissed, beginning to open his seatbelt.

'Don't bother Sonic!' I cried, doing the same and storming out of the car with my shopping bags. The rain had stopped. 'I'm going, okay?'

'Good,'

I stormed off, looking down at the ground. I had to bite my tounge to stop the tears falling from my eyes and -

'Amy!'

I spun around, to see Manic running over to me, eyes wide. 'What's wrong?'

I sighed, 'Nothing Manic ... just - '

'It's Sonic, isn't it?'

I shook my head, but the tears dripping down my face betrayed me. Manic sighed, 'He's a bit of an idiot.'

'Yeah ...'

'I dunno ... the last few weeks he's been really moody. He's started hanging with that Sally girl again ...'

'Yup.'

Manic peered at me, head tipped to one side. He pulled the end of his sleeve across his hand, and wiped my eyes. I gave him a small smile. He grinned back.

'You'll be fine Amy. I promise ... Sonic will get over it.'

I sniffed, 'I don't think he will ... he's just so _angry_ at me, and I don't know **why**.'

'Well, us guys can be pretty stupid sometimes.' he admitted, 'We expect so much of you girls, that we forget that you're people too, and that you have your own lives, and stuff going on.'

I blinked, 'How do you know all this stuff?'

'Sonia. She gave me lectures on treating girls right, everytime she got into a bad spot with her boyfriend.' he laughed. 'But seriously Amy, this seems like a big deal now ... but you're fifteen ... you'll find other guys who like you for _you_.'

I smiled - for real this time. 'Thanks Manic ... you're a great guy.'

'You're welcome Ames ... it was nothing.' he paused, 'You sure you don't want a lift?'

I sighed, and looked back at Sonia's car. 'I'm sure. I'll be fine ... it's not that dark yet.'

'Well ... if you're sure.'

'Bye Manic.'

'Bye Amy ...'

I set off down the pavement, thinking about what Manic had told me. Other guys would like me ... but there was still the arranged marriage to think about.

Just then my phone rang ... it was Marine.

'Hello? Marine?'

There was no reply ... then I heard sobbing. Lots and lots of sobbing.

'Marine? What's wrong?'

**...**

Marine was crying, snuffling into a tissue. Cosmo was rubbing the racoon's back, trying to calm her down ... but Marine wouldn't stop crying.

Tikal had invited us all over, to talk to Marine.

Now we were in Tikal's room, trying to comfort Marine who wouldn't tell us anything.

'Marine, _please_ tell us what's wrong!' Maria cried, stroking Marine's hand. Marine shook her head, which she had done everytime we had begged her to spill. Cream bit her lip, anxiously staring at her friend.

'Marine ... please.' Rouge said, in a suprisingly soft voice. 'We can fix whatever's wro - '

'No you can't!' Marine cried suddenly, making us all jump. 'You can't ... nobody can.'

She started crying again; Blaze and I hugged her. I wondered what was going on ... why was she so upset?

'Is it a guy?' Blaze asked her, sounding sympathetic. The girls and I exchanged uneasy glances, not wanting to get caught up in more boy drama. We had enough of that, thank you very much.

None of us spoke for a few minutes ... none of us knew _what_ to say.

'No,' Marine said finally, rubbing her eyes, 'it's not a guy ...'

Silence.

Marine looked at us, eyes narrowed. 'It's not a guy.' she repeated, louder this time.

I was pretty sure we were missing something ... Marine was obviously dropping hints. But I just didn't understand what she meant.

It seemed that _**none**_ of us did - Rouge and Tikal looked confused, Cosmo, Cream and Maria thoughtful. Blaze's face was screwed up in concentration, obviously trying to figure out what Marine was trying to say.

I didn't know _what_ I looked like ... I expect I just looked dazed, and distracted.

Marine sighed, biting her lip.

Then she said something that would change everything.

'I'm a lesbian.'

**...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**She's a lesbian?**

**(And thus, my cousin's heart was broken)**

**Yus. Nicole and I had the idea of her crushing on * * * * * * * (not saying whoooo) and yup.**

**D'awww ... I love Manic. **

**Did anyone else see his slight crush on Amy? ;) I just thought it would be cute - it's not going to be a problem for Sonamy, don't worry. Actually, I'd love to make it Manic/Amy (Amanic?) because I am getting SICK of Sonamy. **

**But I won't ... I know who he ends up with :b**

***daydreams about Klaine***

**Seriously, I'm going through a phase of only reading Klaine fanfiction ... which is a sign of something becoming one of my OTPs - it's happened with Sonamy, Kladora, Sarah/Indigo, Gwent, Tadamu, Kukaya, Rimahiko, Leatrice, Hinny and Romione. Other pairings are on the OTP list too of course, but yeah xDDD**

**The next chapter might be a bit short with a CLIFFHANGER ENDING! **

**And it has nothing to do with Sonamy. Just something to do with Amy ...**

**It has the Sally and Amy confrontation too ... I switched that and the Lesbian!Marine thing around, and the Cream angst will be in the next chapter too ...**

**I think you guys will enjoy it.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	35. Maria's Ship Names and Cream's Secret

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. My internet was down on my netbook and I couldn't upload this on the family laptop. We had to wait FOREVER to get the internet back. Like, over a MONTH. Then when we DID get it back, wouldn't upload this, and I had to download Notepad to type up my stories instead. I can't figure it out yet, so yup.

I was pleased to see all the Marine support :)

Anyway ... *squeal* Glee season 2 arrived :D - so much KLAINE :3

In fact I'm watching the disc right now ... ''Baby It's Cold Outside'' is now one of my favourite songs ...

That couple ... oh my goodness. They make lines that sound like they belong in Twilight - ''There is a moment, when you say to yourself ... oh! There you are ... I've been looking for you forever'', ''Watching you, do ''Blackbird'', this week ... that was the moment for me ... about you.'' and ''I'll never say goodbye to you'' - some of the most romantic things ever.

Though Blaine is like, the offical king of mixed-signals. I swear, TWO episodes after they do 'Baby It's Cold Outside'' he asks Kurt to help him sing to another guy on Valentine's Day ... seriously Blaine? You're worse than Amy ... and Sonic. And like, a million times more oblivious than Blaze. Yes, the same Blaze who never realised that her best friend had been in love with her since I don't know ... forever?

Okaaaay. I should lay of the Klaine fanfiction. Though I'd just turn to Taismo or something ... seriously, I've been re-watching SonicX and it reminded me why I love Taismo so much ...

Believe it or not, it's because of Taismo you got this story.

I had spent the last few months reading Highschool!Sonamy stories, and I couldn't help but say to my friend;

''You know, just once I'd like to see a Sonamy story WITHOUT Taiream ... I just never got that pairing ... like ever. And I'd love a Taismo story without loads of ANGST. God, us Taismo fans would kill for a sweet, fluffy story, like every other ship gets!''

and he was like

''Then just write a stupid fluffy fanfic about them! *facepalm*''

(Thank you J, for the idea :D)

So I decided to try a Taismo story, but I couldn't find a way to make the secret dating thing a proper plot to last for a whole story, so I just thought ''Screw this!'' and decided to make it a sub-plot for some other pairing ... I thought up the basic idea for this in an hour and yup.

The sub-plots though ... seriously, I spent weeks thinking up stories for the other pairings.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this :) Alot of it is about Marine (and taken from ''Kiss'' by J. Wilson), but I think it's an important subplot.

I want this story to be realistic ... and in real life, you get involved with your friend's relationships. You're not the only person with stuff going on. I wanted to show that in this story :)

And in real life, some people are gay. People should get over it.

Enjoooy :)

I don't own any fanfics mentioned ... they're just ones I really enjoy :)

Marine didn't come back to school after she came out to us. We were all worried sick about her ...

'I wonder who broke her heart ...' Blaze said after school one day. This was our main topic of conversation these days ... but could you blame us? If you're friend had gotten their heart broken, you'd want to know who broke their heart and mess with them too.

Marine had been really suprised about how quickly we accepted her sexuallity. Rouge admitted that she had always sorta suspected it, Maria, Cosmo and Cream had hugged her, telling her that they loved her anyway and Tikal came right out and asked if she had ever had a crush on one of them.

She admitted to liking Cosmo when she had first moved here, which had made Cosmo blush. And everyone else laugh.

She let us tell the guys, who were really cool with it.

It's funny, I noticed that most people accept lesbians quicker then gay men ... a boy in my old school had come out, and everyone had tried to make his life a living hell - calling him ''fag'' to his face, beating him up all the time ... really awful stuff. He ended up trying to kill himself, but his attempt didn't work. He was moved to a new school.

But a girl came out a while before him, and nobody really minded. Yeah, there were a few homophobic comments, but it was nothing compared to what happened to the poor boy.

That's kind of sexist ... and stupid.

I didn't really mind that Marine was gay ... I mean, she was still Marine ... the only change was that she couldn't gush over how hot some guys were. It made her feel uncomfortable when we did, so she had said that if we didn't do it too much, then she wouldn't talk about how hot some girls were... we agreed.

It would of been really awkward for us.

'Mabye it was someone in her football team?' Maria suggested, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. 'I mean -'

'Don't,' Cosmo said softly. 'Don't talk about it ... Marine wouldn't want us to.'

We stopped talking about it after that. Instead, Blaze and Rouge talked about Yearbook Commitee, while Maria and Cosmo fangirled over fanfiction -

'Pretty Little Loner is the best Rimahiko story EVER!'

'I think Nagihiko the Liar and Rima the Hypocrite is better. Rima Can't Spell is good too.'

'Ask Rei was cool ... and I enjoyed Rush Hour, but it's only a one-shot. But it's really funny!'

'Have you read The Real Memory? The Harry Potter one?'

'Oh my gosh! That was depressing!'

'I know! I wept buckets at the end!'

'I like The Prince. It's about Snape becoming friends with James and the others.'

'Sounds cool.'

'Have you read any good Klaine fanfiction this week?'

'I just started Roses In December ... it's pretty good.'

'I'll look it up.'

'Do it! Do it! Do it!'

Cream, Tikal and I complained about school and homework, and then Cream started gushing about Monty. Tikal and I rolled our eyes.

This was normal for us.

'Hello girls!' a sing-song voice from behind us said.

We turned around, to see a smiling fox. 'Hey Aishling!' Maria grinned, 'What can we do for you?'

'Oh, I was just wondering what happened to Marine.' Aishling admitted, suddenly sounding shy, 'She hasn't been at football for a while ...'

Blaze blinked, 'You're on the football team then?'

Aishling nodded, 'Yes. I'm in defence with Marine.'

'Oh,' Cream paused, biting her lip, 'Er, Marine hasn't been feeling well ...'

We nodded, 'Yup. She has a pretty bad cold.' Rouge added. Maria, Cosmo and Blaze nodded. Aishling's smile faded.

'What? Is she okay? It isn't serious is it?' she asked, eyes wide. Maria and I shared a confused look ... why was Aishling so worried about Marine? Marine had never mentioned knowing Aishling before.

'I guess Niamh was right then.' Aishling added, shrugging. Blaze looked at the pretty Irish fox, puzzled. 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'You know, Niamh? The badger from my school in Ireland,' Aishling said, her eyes glowing when she mentioned her country, the same way Marine's glowed when she talked about down under. 'I asked her if she knew what had happened to Marine, and she said that she was really sick.'

All of us had the same expression of confusion on our face. We were all thinking the same thing;

Why would Niamh of said that Marine's sick, when she isn't?

Aishling waited for us to say something. When we didn't, she smiled at us, 'Well, give Marine my best! Tell her I miss her, and hope she gets well soon.' she beamed, skipping off.

For a few seconds we all just stood there, still trying to figure out what Niamh had meant.

'What did Niamh mean, that Marine's sick?' Tikal asked us, voice soft. Rouge and Cream shrugged, 'No idea.'

Maria bit her lip, 'You don't think ...' she didn't finish whatever she was going to say. I looked over at her, 'Think what?'

'It's just ... Niamh said that Marine was sick ... but ... that might mean something else ...'

I froze, when I realised what Maria was trying to say.

'No ...'

'What?' Cream asked, not understanding.

Maria sighed, 'I think Niamh is the one who broke Marine's heart. She does English and Science with me, and she says some pretty homophobic stuff ... like, she's the type of person who'd use ''gay'' as a put-down. And she's always making jokes about gay people ... '

'What does that have to do with Marine?' Cosmo asked, eyes narrowed. I could see that she was planning what she was going to say to Niamh if what Maria thought was true.

'I don't know,' Maria confessed, slightly downcast. 'I just thought - '

'Maria thought that Marine liked Niamh, and that Niamh's the one who broke her heart because she's obviously straight.' I told the seedrian, sighing. Maria nodded, while Cosmo's eyes widened in astonishment.

'Wait.'

We looked over at Rouge, who looked slightly shifty, avoiding our curious gaze. 'This might be nothing ... but the other day, in town, I saw Marine hanging out with Niamh, Aishling and Ciara. I just saw them walk past, and Niamh was saying something. Marine looked like she was hanging on her every word. And she had the same look Tails and Silver get when someone mentions Cosmo and Blaze.'

Cosmo and Blaze blushed slightly, but because we're so nice we pretended not to notice.

'So ... Marine liked Niamh? And Niamh turned her down ...'

Cosmo's face became stony, 'That bitch,' (that was when I knew Cosmo was upset. She only ever swears when she's really angry about something) she hissed, teeth bared. 'How could she do that to her! Marine's been crying her eyes out!'

'It's unreal ... I mean, I get that she's not gay but seriously, she could of been nicer!'

'Poor poor Marine ... we should go over to her place and talk to her.'

'Yeah, and tomorrow we can sort Niamh out!'

Cream hadn't joined in with our angry outbursts; she was silent, and looked thoughtful.

'What was with Aishling though? She seemed really weird about Marine ... like ...' the rabbit trailed off, her brown eyes becoming bigger. 'Oh my gosh!'

'What?' Rouge and I demanded. Cream grinned slyly, 'I can't say ... I'm going to have to do something first ...'

Cream began to run off in the same direction as Aishling, waving at us. We all looked very confused ... we all felt very confused.

What was going on?

I slammed my locker door, sighing. I was exhausted from staying up last night, talking to the girls on the phone - we had been trying to figure out what Cream had meant earlier on, what would happen if you put a bananna in the microwave (Maria) and what was the plural of the word ''platypus'' (Cosmo, Tikal and Rouge who had been trying to solve the same crossword)

It didn't help that I had double maths today, and Glee club. We had to sing a song about beauty or a lack of beauty on the inside or outside - Maria and I were doing ''Pretty/Unpretty'' together, and Cosmo was singing ''Beautiful'' by Christina Aguilera.

'Amy?'

I turned around to see (to my dismay) Sally Acorn, standing behind me. She looked serious, but anxious at the same time.

'Hey Sally, what do you want?' I asked, trying to sound curious. Which was hard, because I just wanted her to go away ... I hated seeing her ... she made me feel so guilty.

Sally was so friendly, and kind to everyone ... and I was falling for her boyfriend.

'Oh, I wanted to talk to you ...' she said, her voice becoming a whisper, 'About Sonic.'

I froze, my heart thudding.'Why?' I asked her, trying to sound cool, 'He's your boyfriend ... I don't even know him that well.'

Sally gave me a ''bitch please'' look, rolling her eyes. 'Yeah, right. Please Amy. It's important.'

'Fine,' I groaned, 'But make it quick ... the bell's gonna ring soon.'

'It will only be a minute.' Sally promised, walking towards the girl's bathroom. I followed her in, watching her sit up on the sinks, legs crossed and arms folded. I stood there for a minute, feeling awkward.

'So ... what about Sonic?'

Sally played with the zipper on her jacket, biting her lip. 'What's going on between you two?'

I blushed, and avoided her gaze 'Nothing. We're just friends.'

'I didn't know that being friends with someone meant constant blushing, flirting and staring at each other from across the room.'

I winced at the accusing tone Sally was using. I looked up at her, wincing again when I saw her hurt expression. I knew there was no point in lying ... I'm horrible at it.

Oh, and it's wrong ... but mostly the first one.

'Sally, I'm sorry, I - '

The squirrel shook her head, smiling sadly. 'I know Amy. It's not your fault.' Sally sighed, tipping her head back.

'Something's wrong with Sonic though ... he's been acting strange.' she paused, 'You remember that fight between him and Elias?'

I nodded.

'Well, I saw him too ... and he was so angry with him. I didn't know what to do. It was so horrible, I had to choose between Sonic and my own brother.'

Sally looked at me, her blue eyes narrowed, before she continued speaking 'When Elias and I got home, I asked him about the fight ... and ...' she chewed her lip again, 'He said Sonic was upset because you kissed him - Elias I mean.'

I narrowed my eyes, 'When did I ...?'

Suddenly I remembered the Valentine's Disco, when I had kissed Elias' cheek. That?

I giggled, finding the whole thing ridiculous. Sally looked taken-aback. 'What's so funny?'

'Its just,' I gasped, 'Sonic's upset because I kissed Elias on the cheek? That is so ... stupid! I mean, Cream kisses Charmy on the cheek, and she doesn't like him like that - I won't say anything about how he might feel though.'

Sally couldn't help but smile, 'That is kind of funny. I mean, a blind man could see that there was nothing going on between you two. Elias has loved Megan ever since she attacked him with crayons in infants school, and you and Sonic ...'

Sally looked a little sad again, 'You two are head over heels for each other.'

I stopped laughing, when I saw the tears in her eyes. I squeezed her hand, 'I'm sorry Sal. It's just ...'

'I understand Amy. The heart wants what the heart wants.' she said, voice cracking. 'If I really love Sonic - which I do - I'll want to see him happy. And ... you make him happy Amy.'

Now I felt really uncomfortable ... seriously, I almost wished that Tikal would pop up and ask one of her awkward questions, just to distract us both.

Almost wished.

Just then, the bell rang. The two of us jumped, and Sally slid off the sink. She looked over at me, sadly, 'I'm not breaking up with Sonic. I really love him Amy, and ... he hasn't figured out how to approach you yet. Until he does ...'

'I wouldn't expect you too end it with him. I couldn't be with him anyway ...'

Sally blinked, 'Why not?'

'Just ... family stuff ...'

'Arranged marriage?'

'Yeah, I - ' I spun around, eyes wide. 'How do you know?'

Sally looked down at the ground. 'I'm in the same boat ... mother and father think they know what's best for Elias and me ... Elias is gutted because he knows they'll never accept Megan - she's an atheist, and they don't like that idea. And her mother and father aren't married so ...' she sniffed, starting to cry again.

I forgot that she was dating Sonic, and that I was supposed to hate her for it. I looked at Sally Acorn - pretty, popular Sally Acorn - and saw ... myself.

That sounded stupid.

But ... she just looked so lost, and alone ... which was how I had felt for most of my life. She needed someone to comfort her.

I hugged her - it took her by suprise, but she didn't pull away. 'You'll be fine Sal. I promise.'

'Thank you.'

We sighed, breaking apart. We were silent for a moment, until;

'Didn't the bell ring already?'

And that's how I ended up in detention for the second time that month.

'It's true.'

Rouge's eyes were like bowling balls. Maria was gripping onto her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. Cosmo and Cream's mouths were hanging open. Blaze looked suprised, and Tikal and I were staring at Marine, as if we couldn't believe what she had said.

'It was Niamh.'

Marine looked ready to cry, but she went on with her story, 'It's just ... at the talent show ... she was just so amazing. She just looked so beautiful, and ... and at the Christmas disco, I went up and started talking to her ... she was so kind, and funny and ...' Marine sighed, 'I shouldn't of done it. She was obviously straight ... she was always saying stuff, but ...'

Marine paused, eyes closed.

'I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be gay ... I wanted to be normal, and fit in with everyone. But I couldn't ignore my feelings ...and one day, it just ... all came out.'

Now Marine was crying. Rouge passed her a tissue, which she accepted.

'She was so horrible about it!' the racoon wailed, 'She pushed me away, and said that she never wanted to see me again, that I was some sick dyke and she didn't want me making her one too. I tried to explain, that I wouldn't ... try anything on her or anything, and that I just wanted to be her friend ... but she just started yelling, and ...'

'You don't have to say anything else Marine, if it's too upsetting.' Maria crooned, hugging her. Marine tried to say something else, but she was crying so much that she couldn't. Cosmo patted her head, looking sick.

'That was so mean of her.'

We nodded, all thinking about what Marine had told us.

That must of hurt so much ... there had to be a way to make Marine feel better.

'You know,' Cream began, smiling slyly, 'Aishling was really worried about you when you didn't show up in school.'

'Aishling?'

'Yep.'

Most of the girls (including me) looked confused, but Cream winked at us. We realised what she was trying to do and grinned, nodding.

'Aishling's really nice ... and really pretty, don't ya think Marine?' Blaze asked, trying to sound innocent. Marine, realising what we were doing, narrowed her eyes.

'No way.'

'But she is.'

Marine rubbed her eyes, sighing. 'I meant, no way. I'm not doing this ever again. Okay? No way is Aishling gay - she has a boyfriend back home!'

I went bright red, 'Oh ...'

Cream rolled her eyes, 'Ever heard of a beard?' she said. Marine glared at her, 'Aishling wouldn't do that. Trust me.'

'But - '

Marine stood up from the couch, and made her way out of the living room door. 'Thank you for trying Cream, but I'm going home. I'll be back at school next week. See ya then.'

We sat in silence as Marine walked out. As soon as she was gone, Cream let out a big dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes, 'My plan has been ruined.'

Tikal was biting her nails, 'But ... you heard her. Aishling has a boyfriend.'

'Actually, they broke up.'

We all stared at Cream, eyes wide. 'How do you know that?' Blaze asked, sounding suprised. Cream smirked, 'I asked Aishling.' the smirk became bigger, 'I also asked her why she was so worried about Marine ... turns out, Aishling's pretty honest about her feelings.'

We gasped. Cosmo clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. Maria was using her cheshire cat smile.

'You mean?'

'Yup. Aishling has a crush on Marine.'

'Awwww!' I smiled, while half the girls squealed. Tikal, Rouge and Blaze rolled their eyes at our behaviour but had huge grins anyway. Maria shot off the floor, and onto Cream's bed.

'Okay girls! Operation Mashling is now ago!' she exclaimed, eyes shining.

'What the hell is a Mashling?' Rouge asked, eyes narrowed - I swear, I was tempted to say ''a really good finder'' but only Blaze and Cosmo would of gotten the joke.

Maria beamed, 'It's my ship name for Marine and Aishling! Like how we have Klaine for Kurt and Blaine, Romione for Ron and Hermione, Rimahiko for Rima and Nagihiko, Cohen Chang-Chang for Tina and Mike - '

'Maria,' Blaze began, shaking her head, 'This is your weirdest idea ever. Mashling? Seriously?'

'Well it sounded better than Maring!'

'And look!' Maria cried, pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket, 'I have loads of ship-names for us!'

Oh God ... this was not going to be good.

'Okay, for me and Shadow I have Shamaria, Shadia, Shadria, Madow ... you get it. For Sonic and Amy I have ... wait for it! Sonamy!'

Maria clapped, while my face turned bright red. Blaze rolled her eyes, 'Maria, that name makes no sense. It's like ... calling me and Silver ''Silvaze'' or something stupid like that.'

Maria tried to look innocent. But failed at it.

'Or me and Tails ''Tailsmo'' or something!'

'Actually, for you and Tails I have Taismo, Cosails and Costails ... but Tailsmo's good too!'

Tikal sighed, 'The point is, that these names are stupid Maria. We're sorry, but these names will never, in a million years, catch on.'  
>I nodded, 'Yeah ... I mean, Sonamy?' I snorted, 'Who on earth would use that? - No offence.'<p>

Maria sighed, and rolled up her piece of paper, 'Whatever.' she smiled, 'I guess your right, I mean, it's not like they're that good, or that clever. They won't catch on ...'

Cream and Cosmo nodded, 'So, what was that about getting Marine and Aishling toge - '

'Cream dear?'

We turned around to see Vanilla standing in the door, her arms folded. Her eyes were wide and shiny, and she had a nervous smile on her face. 'Girls, would you mind going home? I need to talk to Cream on my own for a bit ...'

For the second time in a month, one of my friends was crying to me over the phone.

'Cream? Cream? What's wrong?'

Cream gulped, making small choking noises. 'It's mom and Vector - '

'What happened?'

There was a pause.

Cream took a deep breath, 'He proposed. She said yes. They're getting married in a few months'

I beamed, 'Oh that's great! I'm so happy for - '

Cream began to wail again, almost dropping the phone. I realised that I had said the wrong thing.

'No Amy! You can't be happy for them!'

'But ... why?'

'Because, I don't want them together!'

I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask why she didn't want them together. I decided that Cream couldn't really attack me over the phone, so it would be safe to ask her.

'Cream ... why are you so against your mum and Vector being together? They're so happy together!'

I didn't get a reply for a few minutes; I could almost see Cream, sitting in her bedroom, her brown eyes wide as she tried to figure out what to say.

I heard her sigh, 'Amy, you're my friend, so I should tell you.'

'Yeah ...?'

'I - I can't say it over the phone ... so, do you think you could meet me at the park now? It's - '

'Of course! I'll be right there!'

I turned my mobile off, and ran out of the living room and out of the house. The park wasn't far - it only took me ten minutes to get there (but that's because I got a stich while running and it slowed me down)

The park was empty, except for a rabbit sitting on one of the swings - Cream. I opened the gate and ran inside the park, and hopped down on a swing beside her.

'Hi Cream,'

'Hey Amy ...'

We swang in silence for a few minutes, before Cream looked up at me, her brown eyes wide and shining with tears. 'The reason, I don't trust Vector, and don't want him with my mum ... is ...'

She took a deep breath, before she continued. My heart was thudding loudly - I could tell that I was going to find out something really important.

'When, when I was three, I came home from playschool to see my dad home early. H - he was yelling at my mum, and h-he was hitting her.' I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth. I hadn't expected that.

'H-he was put in jail after it - a neighbour heard the yells and got worried. That was the day I first met Charmy - h - he was with Vector, who was asking mother questions about what had happened ... and they became good friends for a few years, before they started d - dating two tears ago.' Cream cried, tears starting to fall from her eyes. 'But ... after my dad hurt my mother ... I stopped trusting grown-up men. I saw their strong arms, and big bodies and could only see my dad hitting mother. I heard their deep voices and heard him yelling abuse at her.'

She closed her eyes, rubbing her head, as if trying to get rid of the images in her mind. I could see them too - a little rabbit crying in the corner, while her father yelled, Vanilla cowering below him, a purple bruise on one side of her face -

' - Vector just ... he was so like my father - not the ... you know, hitting and stuff - but he was like my old dad, before h - he started drinking. My dad used to be f - funny, and kind and all. And ... I guess I was just waiting for him to turn, like my dad did ... I just ... I don't trust him.'

Cream continued to cry, stopping her swing. I awkwardly patted her back,unsure of how to console her. I had never had to deal with anything like this before ... I just couldn't believe that sweet, happy Cream, had been hiding this secret for so long.

'Everyone in the gang knows ... but they don't think I remember it well. I lied to them and said that I only arrived home when the police took him away ... t - they don't know that I saw it h - happen.' she paused, 'O - only Charmy knows that I can remember it all. T - that's w - why he stays a - at my house so m - much. Because sometimes, I get n - nightmares, and I n - need him there.'

'I - I know I act all happy and s - stuff, and I - I suppose I am, but ... I j -just can't forget about it.' she moaned, hiccoughing slightly.

I tried to think of something to say. Something to make her change her mind ... she couldn't just assume that Vector would hurt her and her mum like that. She was being unfair.

'Hey, it's okay to be upset.' I said softly, 'But ... mabye you should talk to your mum about it ... and mabye give Vector a chance? Your mum loves you Cream, and she wouldn't of said yes if she thought it would be bad for you both. You have to trust me on this one.'

Cream nodded, and I smiled at her. I got off the swing, 'I have to go. Daisy May will be home from her friend's house soon. I'll see you in school?'

No reply.

I sighed, and made my way out of the park. I began to cross the road, thinking about Cream's story -

'Amy!'

I turned around, to see Cream at the gate. Her ears were raised, and her brown eyes were wide with fear. 'Amy! Come back!'

'Wh - what?'

I turned around.

A red car was coming towards me. Cream screamed.

Beep! Beep!

A squeal of breaks.

I was flying. I screamed then landed on the road.

Crack!

Shouting, people running to me.

Everything went black.

Amy will survive ... I mean, this story is in her POV. I couldn't really kill her now ... that would be awkward.

Poor Cream ... that scene was hard to write. I had to try and remember something that happened to me years ago for it, which was really tough.

I adore Sally/Amy friendship ... I think it's more realistic than them trying to kill each other -_-

Anyway, anything else?

OH YEAH. A WEDDING. YES. YES. YES!

I have wanted to write this wedding before Vecilla were even hinted in this story - I cancelled OAW (my deviantART sonamy story) BEFORE I COULD DO THE VECILLA WEDDING, WITH FLOWERGIRL!CREAM AND COSMO, AND BRIDESMAID! ROUGE AND AMY!

So yes. You're getting it here :)

There is going to be a few more chapters (I think 6 - mabye more) ... but I think one or two will be filler ones, but hey! IT HAS CUTE FLUFFINESS FOR THE OTHER COUPLES, AND MARIA'S ATTEMPTS AT GETTING SONAMY TOGETHER.

There is also Sonamy!Aplogy, Sonic POV, THE WEDDING!, omfg*freaksout*, the FINAL CHAPTER and the EPILOUGE!

Then the sequal ;)

Anyway, I'll try update ASAP.

Thank you for the 300+ reviews :DDD

Scarstar xxx


	36. Waking Up and Wedding Plans

I blinked, trying to figure out where I was. It wasn't my room - the walls were white, the bed I had woken up in was white ... everything was white, clean ...

I tried to sit up, to get a better look of the room ... and winced.

'Don't try to sit Amy, you bruised your ribs.'

I suddenly realised that I wasn't alone, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shadow, Maria and ... Sonic.

Maria's face was white, and her eyes were wide, with dark shadows underneath them. Shadow was holding onto her hand, trying to comfort her, though he looked pretty shaken too.

I didn't look at Sonic.

'Hey guys,' I said, smiling weakly. My voice was a mere whisper, and speaking hurt my throat. I tried not to let it bother me though. 'What's going on?'

'Jesus, Amy.' Maria breathed, shaking her head. 'You almost have us a heart attack!'

'Cream phoned us all, after you got hit by the car. That was two days ago. We've all been taking turns at staying at your bedside.' Shadow explained.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what he had meant ... what car?

Oh.

I remembered what Cream had told me, her screams, the pain ...

'Oh my gosh! I was in a car accident!' I cried, suddenly sitting up. I regretted it at once, gasping from the pain. I rubbed my ribs gently, through my hospital gown.

'Was it bad?' I asked the three hedgehogs, almost scared to hear what they'd say. Maria shook her head, 'No ... well, I mean, nothing really serious happened. Like Shadow said, you bruised your ribs. You have a few bad sprains, one wrist is fractured and you were knocked unconcious.'

I groaned, 'I broke another bone?'

'It wasn't a bad break,' Maria said, trying to reassure me. 'God, Amy ... you were so lucky.'

'It could of been alot worse.'

Maria blinked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, 'I thought you were going to die.' she whispered, shaking. Shadow squeezed her hand, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. 'I was so scared! We all were ... ' she began to cry, and she looked over at me, tears running down her face. 'Don't do anything like that again Amy!' she wailed, 'You're my best girl-friend! I don't want to loose you.'

She began crying harder, and Shadow had to take her out of the room, to try and calm her down. Before he left, he told me that some of the others would be here soon.

So it was just me and Sonic in the room.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the gang planned this.

For a few minutes (which seemed like hours) I decided to chance looking at Sonic. I had to bite back a gasp when I saw his face.

It was like Maria, after Shadow broke up with her, and the Maria I saw five minutes ago, all rolled into one.

He was shaking so much, I was suprised that he hadn't fallen off the chair yet. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had spent alot of time crying. His face was pale ... he looked almost sick. (That was nice of me to say)

I bit my lip, 'Hi Sonic.'

Sonic just stared at me, shaking his head in disbelief, 'God Ames, don't do anything like that again.'

'Well,' I began, feeling annoyed, 'I didn't exactly choose to be hit by a car. I didn't really want to spend a few days in the hospital.'

'I mean, don't ... just, be careful, okay?' he said, looking at a loss for a words. 'It really scared me, okay?'

'And why do you care so much?' I snapped, glaring at the colbat hedgehog, 'Only last week, you were acting like you hated me.'

Sonic didn't speak for a minute or two; he avoided my gaze.

'I don't hate you,' he whispered, sounding as if he was going to cry. I felt guilty, and muttered a quick apology.

The two of us sighed, looking down at the ground (or in my case, my blanket).

'What happened between us?' I asked, not looking for an answer.

Sonic sighed again, shaking his head. 'I don't even know anymore ...' he confessed, 'I mean, I know. But ... it just ...' this time his sigh was an irritated one, 'I'm not any good with words' he said, half to himself. He looked up at me, expression dead-serious. 'When I heard ... about the accident. Just, nothing else mattered Amy. You were hurt, and ... I don't even know.'

He didn't speak for a while. I decided to say something. I reached out for his hand, which took him by suprise, but he let me take his hand anyway 'Sonic,' I began, staring at him, 'That kiss with Elias meant nothing.'

Sonic smiled slightly, 'I know ... '

I blinked,'How?'

'Sally,' he explained, 'She marched into my house and demanded to see me. She explained what had happened ... I felt like an idiot.'

I smirked, 'I wonder why you felt like one ...?' I teased. Sonic laughed, then became serious again. 'Anyway, I feel like a jerk for not giving you a chance to explain yourself.'

'It's not your fault,' I told him, 'If it's anyone's fault, it's mine.'

He opened his mouth to object, but I silenced him with a glare, 'No Sonic, it is my fault. I kissed Elias ... you just saw what happened and misunderstood. I was just trying to convince Elias to ask Megan to dance, and yeah ...'

Sonic shook his head, 'I feel like an asshole.' he told me, 'He tried to tell me what happened ... then we had a fight.'

'Yeah, well, that was kinda stupid.' I admitted, trying to bite back my smile, 'But he told me that he would be willing to forgive you.'

Sonic smiled, 'I should get my apology speech ready then.' he laughed.

There was silence for a few more minutes, before Sonic spoke again. 'Amy ... I am so, so sorry for what I said to you in the car that day.'

I shook my head, 'Don't worry about it Sonic ... I'm used to -'

'No,' he interjected, 'It's not okay. I had no excuse to say those things ... none of them were true.'

He looked at me, 'Amy, you are ... the most ... amazing person I know.'

I blushed, and had to bite my tounge to stop myself from squealing or doing something equally embarrasing.

'Thank you ...' I said, with this big stupid smile on my face, 'I'm sorry too. You're nothing like the boys from my old school. You were just a teenager who made a mistake. That's not a crime, is it?'

Sonic's grin was bigger than his whole face, 'Thank you.' he whispered, eyes shining.

It was then, that we realised we were still holding hands. The two of us blushed, and stared at each other.

'Sorry, I - '

'I'll just ...'

We were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. We heard someone swear from outside the door, and someone else hiss at them. I narrowed my eyes, and Sonic got up and pulled the door open.

There, crouching on the other side of the door, were Shadow, Maria, Silver, Tikal, Tails and Cosmo. Maria waved at us, while Shadow shook his head. Silver blushed. Tikal winked. Cosmo and Tails grinned sheepishly.

'Uh ... hi?'

'Guys!' I exploded, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'We were doing that thing where you put the glass at the door, and try to listen in on the conversation.' Tikal explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'For the record, it doesn't work.' Tails added, 'In case you were wondering.'

'It does so!' Cosmo told him, 'This door is just stupid, and so is that glass Maria broke.'

Tails rolled his eyes, but he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

That went on for a very long time, and it was so sweet and adorable I almost got a cavity.

I am not even joking. That's how cute it was.

'Seriously, I cannot believe that you listened in on our conversation.' Sonic said, while Silver shrugged.

'If it were me and Blaze, you so would of done it.'

'... fair point.'

Just then a doctor arrived, and she threw everyone out, so she could check on me. As she asked me questions, and examined my injuries, I thought about what had just happened.

Sonic and I had made up ... I wanted to scream with joy, and jump up and down like a jack-in-the-box.

But I was pretty sure that would make my injuries worse.

I was just so happy though! I was friends with Sonic again, things would go back to the way they were ...

Except ...

There was one thing we hadn't talked about.

And that was if we had feelings for each other, or not.

( x x x )

I was able to go back to school almost straight away - I had broken my left wrist, and I'm right handed so I could still write and stuff - and soon, I found myself in Cream's kitchen, with the rest of the gang, Vanilla, Vector, Espio and most of Charmy's family (Gracie and Gabby couldn't come, because their wheelchairs would make things awkward)

Cream had sat down and talked to Vanilla, and now she was open to the idea of the marriage. Actually, she was pretty excited.

All us girls were actually ... most of the guys didn't have alot of interest in it (except Charmy of course)

Vanilla and Vector told us the wedding plan.

They were hoping to get married in July - only three months from now, but they had alot of people helping them out, so they could get things done quickly.

Vanilla's two sisters, and Vector's only sister were going to be bridesmaids ... then Vanilla asked if any of us girls would like to be bridesmaids too. Blaze, Rouge and Tikal said no, but the rest of us said yes. So did Charmy's sisters (seriously, how were we all going to fit in the church?)

This would be really exciting for me - I had only been to one wedding in my whole life, and I had been Daisy May's age at the time. Now I was going to be a bridesmaid!

Vanilla's niece, Posy, was going to be the flower girl (Cosmo's mother would do that flowers) and Espio was Vector's best man.

When Charity (Charmy's eldest sister) asked about the food, and reception and stuff, Vanilla let us go and hang out in the living room, as she could tell that we all wanted to gossip about the wedding, and our dresses and stuff. Most of Charmy's siblings left (including Monty, to Cream's dismay) except for Danny, the youngest. We all made out way to the living room, with snacks and sat down to watch TV. Cosmo found some re-runs of ''Friends'' and we watched that, while we talked amongst ourselves.

'I cannot wait until the wedding!' Cosmo told us, with a smile that could rival Maria's cheshire cat one. 'It's going to be so much fun! I love weddings.'

'Same same.' Cream said, grinning. 'I cannot wait to see the dresses!'

'Does your mum have any ideas for the dress she's going to wear?' I asked the rabbit. Cream nodded, 'She's going to make one.'

I blinked, 'Won't that take a really long time?' I said, 'I mean ... making a wedding dress seems like alot of work.'

Cream giggled, 'No, not really. She already had most of one finished for one of her friends, but then she found out her fiance was cheating and they cancelled the wedding. She only has to make a few adjustment and stuff.'

'So is it going to be the big white wedding?' Blaze asked, tail twitching. Cream nodded, 'Yup. White dress, fancy cake ... everything.'

'I wonder if I could get away with hair like Rachel's ...' Maria said thoughtfully. She was the only one of the girls really watching the show. Shadow ruffled her hair, 'You could do anything with your hair and you'd still look beautiful.' he told her. Maria blushed, and giggled while Shadow just looked at her, smiling.

So. Freakin. Adorable.

It's not even fair how cute they are. If that makes any sense.

'Are any of you planning on getting married one day?' Rouge asked, leaning back on her armchair. Blaze and Cosmo went red, and glanced over at Silver and Tails. All of the guys were focused on ''Friends''.

'Um ... yeah.' Cosmo whispered, biting back a smile.

'Maybe ...' Blaze confessed.

Maria didn't just say anything; she hummed, with a grin a mile wide on her face.

Tikal shook her head. 'Nah,' she told us, 'I mean, if I meet someone I want to get married to then I will. But I just don't think so ...'

Cream nodded, and Rouge and Marine shook her head.

'Well, it's not like I could get married, could I?' Marine said, bitterly.

There was a long, awkward silence, which was broken, only by Maria laughing very loudly at something on the TV.

'Marine,' Rouge began, speaking slowly, 'Why don't you give Aishling a chance - '

'Because.' Marine said simply, pretending to watch the TV.

'That's not an answer.' Tikal noted, while Marine glared at her.

Cosmo put a hand on her friend's shoulder, 'Marine, we just want you to be happy.' she whispered, 'You've been really down lately, and - '

'I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy.' she hissed, taking us by suprise. I could not get used to this angsty, crying Marine.

Maria was looking over at the racoon, smiling sadly (wait, how can you smile sadly? It makes no sense).

'Don't you like Aishling?' she asked, sounding genuinely curious. Marine looked away from us, blushing slightly. 'Sure,' she said, in an off-hand tone. 'She's a good friend.'

'We mean in a more-than-friends way.'

Marine shook her head, and we all let out annoyed sighs.

'It's complicated.' she said simply, 'Now can we please talk about something - '

'Relationship problems?'

We looked up to see Sonic flop down onto the sofa, in between me and Rouge. I stiffened, and sensed my face heating up (which was obviously from the sun coming in through the window).

'Yeah, I'm having those too.' he told us. I looked up sharply, then hissed. My sides still ached, and moving suddenly made them worse.

'Really?' Blaze asked, 'What's wrong with you and Sally?'

'Sally?' Sonic laughed, 'I never said anything about relationship problems with her ... we don't have to worry about those anymore.'

'What?' Cream squeaked, 'Why not?'

Now we were all ears. The girls were all staring at Sonic, silently begging him to tell them what had happened. Even the guys looked curious.

'Because we broke up.'

( x x x )

A/N

Now Sonic's single :D

What will happen?

Oh, and there is MORE then five chapters yet. Maybe ... six or seven. But like I said, two are just fun fillers ... with Maria the matchmaker.

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews :) Each review makes me wanna update faster ... just letting you know ;)

Scarstar xxx


	37. Crying and Confusion

I got my exam results back. Three A's, Four B's, Two C's and Two D's. One more mark in music, and I would have Four A's. Ah Well.

Oh, and people were asking where Amy's mum was. Well, notepad messed up because I remember saying that Amy's mother was going to see her sister, who was sick or something (can't remember details) so Amy and Daisy May were staying with Maria.

Amy's mum turned up at the hospital the day after the accident, and you can just assume that she was minding Daisy May when Amy woke up, or something.

Notepad, why did you delete part of my story? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ... because I didn't enjoy writing it.

I just don't like writing Sonic's POV ... but I decided I needed to do it for this chapter. It's the Sonic/Sally breakup.

So yup.

This is all Sonic's POV ... I was going to have an Amy POV bit, but I decided to split the chapter to make it work better.

So the story is actually longer now ... but only by like, one chapter :b

All I know is, there is less than ten chapters left. I have a holiday chapter planned, which is going to be fun :)

Hopefully I'll have this done before Summer ends ... or early September at the very latest. I already have the Epilouge done, so yup :b

Enjoy

(x x x)

I knocked on the door, and took a step back, dragging a hand through my quills.

I couldn't do this ... no way -

No. No, Sonic you can do this. You have to -

No! She's going to kill me!

If you don't do this you can never be with Amy - and you and I both know that you don't want that.

But -

We're doing this Sonic.

I sighed.

Great. Now I was nervous, scared and going mad - I am pretty sure that losing an argument with yourself is more worrying than talking to yourself.

The door opened, and I saw Sally standing there, in a turquoise sweater and blue-jeans. She blinked, looking suprised to see me at the door.

'Hi Sonic,' she began, 'What are you doing here?'

'Hey Sal, I um ...' Sally watched me, as I struggled to figure out what to say. 'I need to talk to you. Can I come in?' I asked her.

Sally nodded and stepped to the side, so I could make my way into her house. Seriously, her house is huge. I remember the first time I came here, for Sally's sixth birthday party ... I got lost. Sally's family are loaded.

Without a word, Sally led me into the kitchen. 'Would you like anything?' she asked me, getting a jug of orange juice from the fridge. I shook my head, 'Suit yourself!' she told me, pouring herself a drink.

She carried her glass into the living room, and sat down on the white leather sofa. I sat down beside her, wondering how to do this.

'So ... what did you want to talk to me about?'

There was a very, very long silence. I chewed on my lip, and avoided Sally's big, blue eyes.

I had no idea what to say - I had never done anything like this before; I had never broken up with anyone before! God, how would Sally react? Would she cry? Yell at me? Get Elias to beat me up?

Seriously, it was bad enough the first time. He's pretty tough.

'I ... I'm sorry Sally,' I began, staring at my hands. 'I don't ... I don't want to be in this ... relationship, anymore.'

Sally was silent for a while. I didn't chance looking at her, scared to see her reaction. Why couldn't she just say -

'It's because of Amy, isn't it?'

I quickly looked up at her, mouth open and eyes wide. Sally was looking at me, sadly, but with a small smile on her face.

'W - what?' I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

'Sonic, I know you have feelings for her.' she confessed, 'Everyone can see it. A blind man could see it.' Sally smiled, slightly misty eyed. 'I've known all along.'

Now what was I supposed to do? I mean, if she started screaming or crying or whatever, I was planning on running as fast as I could. I hadn't expected a reaction like ... this.

Whatever this was. I mean, Sally seemed sad, yeah ... but slightly pleased at the same time.

Girls make no sense.

It was then, I realised, that she was waiting for me to reply. I nodded, 'Yeah. I ... I really like her Sal.'

Sally nodded slowly, and began staring at her hands for a few minutes. When she spoke, I was suprised by her voice and I felt a stab of guilt. It sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

'What do you like about her?' she asked me, shaking slightly. I rubbed the back of my neck, 'Sally ... are you sure you want to - '

'Yes,' she said right away, 'I want to know ... I want to know why Sonic. I want to know how you know you love her.'

'Well,' I began, wondering how to explain my feelings for Amy. 'The day she came to our school ... it had been pretty normal. Nothing special, until Cream came up to us ... and behind her was this girl. Amy. And, she looked at me, and I looked at her ...' I paused, 'I dunno. She just looked so ... suprised, by how nice we were being to her. She was really shy at first, and didn't speak alot, but when she did ...' I stopped speaking when I noticed her expression. Her eyes were shining with tears, and I didn't want to continue speaking, in case it really upset her. But she just nodded at me, as if to say ''continue''.

'Tails noticed straight away,' I confessed, 'The guys all made fun of me, saying that I looked like Silver when he saw Blaze. And of course, all of the girls had noticed.'

I smiled slightly, thinking back on what had happened later that day.

'Cream told me about the plan, about getting me to kiss her. We were playing Truth or Dare, and ... I got to kiss her.'

I thought about the time I kissed Amy - really just a brief brushing of our lips, but details. This will sound really cliche, and stupid but I really did feel ... something.

'So the two of us began hanging out, and I got to know her. And ... she just ... I don't even know.' I admitted, 'She was just so sweet, and kind, and funny. Not to mention, she's really pretty ... and ...' I trailed off, smiling as I thought about the pink hedgehog. I began to feel a little light-headed as I thought about her ... God, this feeling sucked. But it sucked in a good way.

If that makes any sense ... which it doesn't.

As I was thinking this, I noticed Sally. My heart wrenched with guilt, when I saw her tear-stained face. I realised what an idiot I'd been.

I knew Sally liked me ... alot. Amy had told me, but I didn't really believe her. Then Sally came out and said it herself, after I left the disco.

And hearing me go on about another girl ... yeah, this could of turned out better.

But sheesh! Sonic what did you expect? Did you expect her to be a bundle of joy, all sunshine and fluffy rainbows?

No.

'Sal,' I said softly, biting my lip and trying to avoid looking at the crying girl. 'I - I'm really, really sorry about - '

'Don't be Sonic.'

I looked up at Sally, eyes narrowed. 'What? Why?'

Sally sighed, 'It's not your fault.' she paused, 'I knew you didn't like me,' she confessed, taking me by suprise, 'But I just didn't care Sonic, I .. I love you, and I was I would of done anything to be with you ... even if it was just trying to make Amy jealous.'

'Sally - ' I began, but the squirrel shook her head.

'Don't,' she murmured, closing her eyes. 'It won't help.'

She let out a sad, broken chuckle. 'I knew this would happen sooner or later.' Sally admitted, 'I just ... '

More tears fell from her eyes, which was horrible.

I felt so ... guilty. I should never of done this. I should never of dated her when I knew I wanted to be with Amy. And I knew Sally had feelings for me!

God, I'm a jerk.

'I'm an awful person,' she whispered, 'I kept ... praying, and praying that you'd fall for me, or not make up with Amy.' her voice was cracking from the tears now, 'I was being selfish, and I hate myself for that. It's no wonder you don't want me ... I'm a terrible person.'

With that, she dissolved into tears. I knew I had to do something, so I moved over a little on the sofa, and held onto her hand. I pushed her head up, so we were eye-to-eye.

'Sally,' I began, 'You are ... an amazing person, okay?' she smiled slightly, 'You are kind, and pretty and not at all selfish. I just ... don't have feelings for you.'

That probably made things worse, but I kept going, 'And, someday ... someday, you're going to find a guy, who loves you. He's going to love you, and care about you and always be there for you. Because that's what you deserve Sally, you deserve someone who will never break your heart.'

Sally blinked, 'That was suprisingly deep ...'

I nodded, 'Yeah, I know ... weird right?'

'Mmm hmm.'

Sally smiled, chewing her lip. 'Thank you Sonic,' she whispered, 'I really hope things work out for you and Amy. She ... she's perfect for you.'

I blushed, looking away, 'You think so?'

'No. I know so.'

The two of us smiled at each other for a while. I felt like I was flying ... we had broken up, but we understood each other more now. And now I could be with Amy and then - '

'Oh my gosh!'

Sally was staring behind my shoulder, eyes wide and shaking. I looked behind me, and yelped.

Elias and Megan were there, eyes closed, making out ... and more-or-less undressing each other. At Sally's outburst they broke apart, as if they were on fire, and I could make out some purple marks on Megan's body.

Hickeys. Nice.

'Oh, uh ... hey Sal! Sonic.' Elias said nervously, while Megan laughed. 'What are you doing - ?'

'Elias!' Sally screamed, marching over to the couple. 'What the hell? How long have you two been here?'

'We just came in the door, like, three minutes ago.' Megan told her, grinning.

Sally shook her head, eyes closed. 'I don't know ... you two are like animals.'

There was a very, very long and awkward silence, until Megan announced that she had to go. We could hear her giggling as she went out the door. Then Elias went up to his room, and I decided that I'd better leave too.

Sally led me to the door.

'I ... I am sorry Sally.' I told her. She nodded, eyes beggining to fill with tears.

'It's alright Sonic.' she paused for a moment, 'Sonic?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you ... could you do me a favour?'

I narrowed my eyes, starting to suspect something. 'Yeah ...?'

'Just ... don't rush Amy into anything yet, okay?' she said, 'I know you love her, but you have to give her time. She has alot going on right now, and the last thing she needs right now is a relationship.'

I blinked, 'You know something, don't you.'

It was a statement, not a question.

'Maybe.'

With that, she closed the door, leaving me standing outside it, feeling very confused.

What was going on with Amy?

(x x x)

I am feeling angry today, because I realised that there are only FOUR KLAINE KISSES IN ALL OF GLEE. Seriously, they are the second-longest-lasting couple in Glee. I wish they could have another :* (that's a kiss smiley thing. I just found out about it today, because me and my friend were sorta flirting via Facebook chat and yup. T'was funny)

Oh my gosh poor Sally, I wanna hug her :( Why am I so mean to my characters in fanfiction?

So far I've killed Isabella, broken at least 10 hearts, made Amy get hit by a car, made Amy have to get an arranged marriage, had Shadow cheat on Maria, had Rima give up on love and happiness, and in my Titanic story ... it's a TITANIC story. No way I can give that a happy ending!

NEXT CHAPTER: Amy/Sonic hanging out, Amy asking the girls for advice, Aishling finds out what Niamh said to Marine. Possible end of school year. Girls discuss what they want to do after they graduate.

Oh, and I drew a picture of Marine and Aishling :) It's on my deviantART profile (AzuraTheSeedrain - ''rain'' because she's a water seedrian) and it's in the folder ''Sonic art''

Go check it out. So you can finally see what Aishling looks like.

And if anyone's touchy about seeing same-sex couples kiss or anything don't worry. They're just standing there, blushing and not looking at each other :D

So yup.

Scarstar xxx


	38. How Do You Know It's Love?

UGH! I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW I CAN'T EVEN ... AGH.

Drama has been cancelled ... and so was last week. And the week before that, I had to go to this thing with the Girl Guides.

It has been three. Fucking. Weeks. Since I have seen Jack. Jack, my best guy-friend who is amazing and I love - like a brother/friend ... not in a non-platonic way. I only ever get to see Jack at Drama.

Super sorry bout this guys, but I'm going to England for a week. So you'll have to wait for the next update :(

But, I will write it on the boat so I just have to type it up and voila! Update :)

Anyway, I've spent the whole day having ear-sex ... by listening to ''Le Jazz Hot'' (Glee version) on repeat. And ''Defying Gravity'' (KURT SOLO VERSION ... MOVE OVER RACHEL), and 4 Minutes (why are the Cheerios and Mercedes even there? It should just be Chris/Kurt in that uniform and nothing else ...)

Chris Colfer ... I'm marrying you. I don't care that you're gay (and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to ... you know ... make out with Darren Criss or anything) if you can sing like THAT it doesn't matter.

Plus, you're super attractive and funny :)

Anyway, just add Colfer to my list of future last names (Tennant, Criss, Radcliffe, Grint, Baynton, Day and many more that I have yet to find out cause they're YouTube vloggers - danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil and charlieissocoollike)

Because the British vloggers are so much cooler than the American ones xD

So yup. Go listen to anything Chris Colfer sings. And Darren Criss, because his voice is like sex too. Or what I imagine sex is like ... okay now I feel weird. But seriously, Misery and Teenage Dream? Yep. Amazing.

(x x x)

It felt like a large, heavy weight had been lifted from my chest.

Sonic and I had made up, he wasn't dating Sally ... and ... he might like me.

Of course, I felt sorry for Sally. I knew that her heart must be broken over the break-up. That made me feel guilty, because I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault.

But I never thought that for long, because Sonic would invite me over to his place, or text me or I'd bump into him in town, so we'd walk around together. We'd chat, and laugh and hang out and I would try to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

It was like things had gone back to the way they were, before the Valentine's Day fiasco.

But then, we had to stop hanging out so much ... because of exams.

The Summer tests were coming up, so Blaze, Maria and I would get together, and help each other revise. Luckily, fourth-year tests were not as hard as the tests the other classes got, so we didn't have to do much.

We decided to take a break one weekend, so we were in Tikal's living room - most of us were watching the television and chatting, while Cosmo and Maria were laughing at stuff on the laptop and Cream flicked through one of her magazines.

'I need to do really, really, really well in these tests.' Rouge told us, yawning. She was staying up all night to study. 'Because my final exams are next year,'

'Then you're off to the real world,' Cream hummed, drawing a beard on Harry Styles' face.

'Ugh, don't remind me.' Rouge groaned. 'It's going to suck.'

'What do you want to do when you leave school Rouge?' Cosmo asked the bat, not looking away from her laptop screen (she haunts tumblr).

Rouge bit her lip, 'I'd like to go to law school,' she confessed, 'I'd like to be a lawyer.'

We stared at Rouge, eyes wide.

'What?' she asked us, 'Is it weird that I want to be a lawyer?'

'Yeah,' Blaze and I said. Cream, Cosmo and Marine shrugged.

'I just always thought you'd do ... like, something to do with fashion or something.' Tikal admitted. Rouge smiled, 'Maybe ... I'm not sure yet.'

'I want to write.' Blaze said, 'Books, reviews, articles in the paper ... anything really. But I'm going to college first of course.'

'Something to do with art or music for sure,' Cosmo grinned, 'They're my best subjects ... and I really love them both.'

'You have such a pretty voice Cosmo,' Maria told her, 'You could voice a princess in a Disney movie, and have a song and everything.'

Cosmo blinked, her cheeks turning pink and a huge smile forming on her face, 'You think?'

'Yup!'

'That's really nice of you to say ... '

Marine wanted to be a primary school teacher, or . Tikal wanted to join the peace corps, then become a social worker or counseller so she could help kids with their problems. Cream wanted to be a wedding planner (she had more or less taken over planning her mother's wedding) and I confessed that I didn't know what I wanted to do yet.

Maybe teaching ... like little kids. I wouldn't be able to hand teenagers.

'What do you want to do when you leave Maria?' I asked, while half-watching our third ''Modern Family'' episode.

Maria was silent for a few minutes, face screwed up as if she were thinking deeply about something.

'I would kill to teach ballet, or dance onstage. Then, sometimes I fancy teaching French. Or music.' she paused, and smiled, taking on a dreamy expression (which by now, we all knew meant she was thinking about Shadow), 'I don't really mind what I do,' she confessed, 'As long as I can stay with Shadow.'

(Tikal pretended to wipe away tears, while Cream and I ''awww-ed'')

'We have it all planned out,' she told us, 'We're going to finish secondary school, with amazing marks in Music. Then, he's going to do music in college ... and after that ...' Maria suddenly became very shy, hiding behind her hair.

She didn't say anything, and instead twisted the ring on her finger - wait what?

'Maria!' Rouge gasped, almost choking on the crips she had been eating, 'Is that ... ?' she trailed off, staring wide-eyed at the ring.

'Is that a promise ring?' Blaze asked, sounding amazed. Maria nodded, giggling. 'His grandfather gave it to his grandmother. Before they died, they gave it to him and told him to give it to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with ...'

Why must those two be so fucking adorable together?

Cream sighed, 'That is so sweet ...'

I nodded in agreement. Seriously, with Shadia, Taismo and Silvaze (Yeah, I've started using Maria's ship names.) and all their cuteness, I am going to explode.

'Seriously,' Cosmo said, 'Everyone on tumblr and everything is all 'Oh! I want love like Snape and Lily! Well, I want love like you and Shadow.'

We giggled, and soon everything was silent. I concentrated on the characters on-screen, trying to understand what was happening (which was hard, when all I could think about was Sonic ...).

'So ...' Blaze began, smirking slyly, 'since we're talking about love ...'

She looked at me.

Crap, I know where this is going ...

'How are things with you and Sonic?'

I turned bright red, as the girls all giggled or smiled knowingly. I looked away from them all, glaring at the floor.

'Can we please stop talking about this?'

'No way!' Cosmo exclaimed, finally closing down her laptop. 'We wanna hear all of the details of your relationship!'

Maria nodded, 'It's like a fanfiction ... only better, cause it's real life.'

'Please, please please Amy?' Cream said, brown eyes wide, like a chao.

Damn her cute powers ...

I raised an eyebrow. 'You're not giving up until I tell you something?'

'You got it!' they choursed. I had to bite back a grin; my friends were cool.

'Okay,' I began, 'So ... ever since he broke up with Sally, we've been hanging out a fair bit ... last week, we went out for ice-cream.'

'Silver and I went for ice-cream for our first date,' Blaze told us, smiling dreamily.

'And yeah ... I just really like him.'

'D'awwww.'

'Yeah, thanks Marine, we know it's adorable.'

'It is cute,' Tikal said, 'and we all know that Sonic feels the same way,' (my blush darkened) 'so really there's only one question left ...'

I blinked, and looked at the young echidna. 'What question is that?'

'Is it like, or is it love.'

The girls (even Rouge and Blaze) squealed, while I turned redder than a sunburnt Knuckles. The girls all stared at me, and I realised that they were waiting for an answer.

I cleared my throat, 'Um ... well, I don't know,' I began, 'I mean ... I'm only fifteen - '

'So are Silver and Blaze!'

'Rouge, Silver and I are both sixteen now - '

'You were fifteen when you started - '

'And I ... I just ... I'm not good with feelings and stuff. I didn't know that I could ... that I could feel like this, about somebody else.

Maria reached out for my hand, squeezing it softly. 'And how do you feel?'

Good question.

How did I feel about Sonic?

'I ... I'm not sure,' I confessed. 'It's hard to explain ... all I know, is that I've never felt like this before ... it's really scary for me.' I didn't say anything else for a few minutes; the girls seemed to be deep in thought.

Finally, Cream broke the silence, by saying, 'Charmy told me what love felt like, if you wanted too ...'

The thirteen year old rabbit noticed our smirks, and turned bright red. 'Guuuyyyss!' she exclaimed, 'No! I asked him to find out ... for my mom and Vector.'

'It's still kinda funny though, ya have to admit Cream.' Marine laughed.

I smiled, 'Thanks Cream ... but I don't - '

'How did Charmy find out?' Maria said thoughtfully, 'Is it something you can Google?'

'I bet you can.' Cosmo giggled, 'Seriously, Google has an answer for anything.'

Rouge nodded, 'Without Google, Wikipedia and of course, the amazing Google Translate ... I'd of failed all my classes by now.'

We laughed at that, before Cream spoke again, 'No,' she smiled, 'He told me that he asked the guys and they explained it.'

'Mmm,' Rouge mumbled, 'Well, I can only imagine what they said.'

The bat turned around on the sofa so she was looking at me. 'I doubt that what Charmy told Cream was that great. It was probably just the basics - '

'There are basics?' I asked weakly. This was confusing.

'Boys are not great at understanding feelings,' Maria explained, before adding, 'Shadow's one of the few exceptions, but even he isn't great at explaining things.'

I twirled a bit of my hair, biting my lip. I was thinking ... could I love Sonic? Could I actually be in love with someone?

Or was it just ... a really big crush? I had to be sure.

'Okay,' I began, my voice quiet, 'What does ... I mean ...' I sighed, 'How do you know? I mean, I have an idea what it must feel like ... I just have to look at you guys, and your boyfriends and I see it.'

Maria, Rouge, Cosmo and Blaze all exchanged glances and nodded.

'Amy,' Maria began, 'We're going to tell you about our relationships. And then, we'll tell you how love felt for each of us, okay?'

I nodded, 'Yeah. That's fine.'

Blaze spoke first, 'I ... I actually had no idea that Silver had feelings for me.' she admitted, while we stared at her, with our eyebrows raised. 'And I had no idea that I had feelings for him ... he was just my best-friend.'

Blaze sighed, 'Then we kissed ... and ...' she giggled nervously, 'You know that cliche saying, with fireworks and all?'

We all nodded - even me. Hey! I've seen enough chick-flicks to know about how amazing your first kiss is supposed to be and stuff.

'Yeah ... well it was like that. But I was really scared ... and then, I convinced myself that it was just because it was my first kiss, and not because it was with Silver.' The cat closed her eyes, before speaking again, 'But then, when we kissed during Truth or Dare ... I felt it again. And it ... it made me wonder if I had feelings for him.'

Blaze bit her lip, eyes now open, 'I thought about it ... and realised, that yeah, maybe I did like him.'

Maria gasped and Cream squealed, before covering it up with a fake cough. Blaze ignored them.

I couldn't really blame her.

'But I tried to push it down, and hoped that he'd never find out ... like I said, I had no idea that he felt the same way. I mean, I was just ... me! The geeky, sarcastic cat, with the red glasses. I had accepted that no guy would ever want me ... then, the party came around. And ...' she shook her head, 'Hearing those words come from Silver's mouth ... it was like everything came crashing down, and I realised that the blushing, and shy glances, and how when we kissed ... he kissed back, as if he really wanted it. I realised it was because he loved me.'

I found myself leaning in towards Blaze, and quickly moved back, so my back was resting on the back of the sofa. Cosmo, Tikal, Cream and Marine did the same, blushing slightly.

Blaze was beginning to frown slightly, her eyes glazing over with tears, 'Like I told you after the party, I just felt so guilty about saying those things before his confession ... so after Maria knocked some sense into me, I went to his house ... and Ariana told me that he hadn't left his room ever since she took him home. As if I didn't feel guilty enough.'

Tikal nodded, looking sympathetic.

'She let me into his room ... ' a single tear fell down her face, and Rouge quickly passed her a tissue, which she had taken from the pocket of her skinny jeans.

'He looked so ... distraught, and heartbroken and depressed ... and, he was just staring at me like he didn't know what to think. I just sat down next to him, and asked if we could go out and talk. Once he realised that I didn't hate him for confessing, he seemed okay-ish ... He was willing to get out of the house anyway. So we went for a walk, and after a bit of really awkward silence, we started talking ... we talked for quite a while.'

Blaze giggled - actually giggled. 'He made it clear that if I didn't want a relationship, he was willing to just stay friends. I feel so bad now ... he was in the middle of this long, emotional, heartwrenching speech and I just looked up at him, shaking my head ... and ...' she blushed, 'I kissed him.'

I felt a large bubble of happiness inside me, hearing about their kiss ... I didn't find the fact that Blaze had never told her the details of how she got together with Silver. She had always been pretty closed up about stuff like that.

'Anyway,' Blaze continued, suddenly serious, 'The moment for me, was when I saw Silver in his room.' her voice began to crack, 'He looked so lost, and alone and it killed me - actually killed me - to see him like that. I felt his pain, and ... it was awful. I knew, at that moment, that I would do whatever it took to make him happy again. I'd do anything, be anything ... just so I could see him smile at me again.'

There was another long silence, before I spoke. 'So ... that's what love is?'

Blaze shrugged, 'I don't think so. That was just ... how I knew it was love. It ... it hit me at that moment.' she sighed, 'I'm not good at explaining my feelings. But ... love sort of ... built up inside me. The feeling just kept growing, and growing until it just came crashing onto me, hitting me like a lightning bolt. It's an amazing feeling, but it's also pretty frightning. It's when you know that you would do all you could to make that person happy.'

I was silent, as I thought about what Blaze said. She made love sound ... scary, and ... I don't know.

'What about you Cosmo?' I asked the seedrian, 'I mean ... are you and Tails ...?'

Cosmo blushed, trying to hide her face in her hair. 'I don't know if he loves me,' she explained, 'But I'm pretty sure I love him.'

(Cream was about to 'awww' but Cosmo silenced her with a warning look)

'I've known Tails, for almost my whole life.' the seedrian began, 'We met in a shop, and had a huge fight over a packet of gel-pens.' Rouge and Cream giggled, and Maria laughed out loud. Cosmo rolled her eyes, 'It was a pack of fifty!' she cried, 'There were neon ones, metallic ones, normal ones, glitter ones ... '

'Our parents stopped us, and they started chatting. I got the pens, but my parents had asked Tails' parents if he'd like to come over and use them ... and thus, the amazing friendship between the two of us was born.'

'Did you seriously just use the word ''thus''?' Tikal asked, an eyebrow raised. Cosmo didn't reply, and instead, decided to talk about her and Tails some more.

'When I was around twelve, I started ... feeling odd around him. I'd get really giddy and excited, and sorta reckless. I was really worried, and asked Galaxina about what it was. She was great, and cancelled her date with her boyfriend to tell me about crushes, and boys and kissing and stuff.'

'She made it clear that crushes usually don't last, and are often one-way ... though, if I had told her it was Tails I liked, she would of tried to set us up or something - she knew he liked me back, but didn't tell me. I made it out that it was some random boy in my class. So, I didn't do anything about my crush ... I figured that it would go it didn't, and I got worried ... because Tails, was my best friend. I had known him forever, and was sure that he only saw me as a sister.'

'It's lucky that he doesn't see you as a sister,' Marine laughed, 'Otherwise it would be, like, incest.'

'Anyway, last Summer we were hanging out - like we always did - and I noticed that he was acting ... weird. Even for him. Like, he was acting all shy, and blushing and all of this stuff I didn't understand. I had another chat with Galaxina, and confessed that I had a crush on Tails. She flipped out, and told me that he was crushing on me too ... and ...' she sighed dreamily, 'It was so weird, but cool. My chest felt heavy, and I felt really light-headed and my heart was aching all at the same time. It was the bit of courage I needed, so I ... um, I serenaded him with ''Lucky'' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat - '

'How does that go?' Maria asked, looking puzzled.

'Lucky I'm in love, with my best friend, lucky to have been, where I have been ...' Cosmo sang shyly.

That's actually a very fitting song for their relationship.

'Anyway, so that worked, and we started dating ... and you know the rest of that story.'

'I knew I loved Tails, when Galaxina came home, squealing and all giddy, because she was in love with her boyfriend. I asked her how she knew, and she explained that she just ... knew. She told me, that it felt like the world had been handed to her on a plate. That she was so happy, that she could cry ... Galaxina explained how she felt excited and became a happier, funner person when she was with Jack. That was when I started thinking ... could I love Tails? And, I thought about it, and our relationship, and how I felt when I'm with him. I realised ... that yeah, I loved him. It was crazy, and overwhelming and oh-so amazing all at once.'

'That's what love is like for me. It's when you're so close to someone, and know everything about them ... their dreams, their likes, their flaws ... and still accept them for it. It's when you get all giggly and excited, and feel like you could do anything. It's an awesome feeling ... one of the best feelings in the world.'

Cosmo's idea of love was closer to mine ... all the shows, songs, stories and films made love seem like a happy feeling. But I still wasn't sure ...

Maria cleared her throat, 'Can I talk next?' she asked Rouge. The bat nodded, examining her nails.

'Okay, so I guess I always had a crush on Shadow,' Maria began, looking thoughtful, 'Even when we were little kids, and he thought I was the most annoying person in the world. We became friends when he helped me with the piano and I helped him show the teacher how good at it he was - it's a pretty boring story, so I'm not going to tell it. Anyway, after that we were best friends ... he made me feel all warm and happy inside, but I thought that was normal with friendships.'

'That all changed when Bliss came along.'

'Bliss?' Tikal and Blaze looked puzzled.

'Shadow's first girlfriend. They met at this music camp thing over the Summer - I was in France at the time. She played the cello. Anyway, I saw her with Shadow ... and I felt really, really, really jealous. Though I wasn't sure why ... then over the next few weeks, I began to feel weird around Shadow, and realised that I found every little thing he did perfect - even the way he wrote his name and stuff. It was strange. I'd get goosebumps when he'd brush up against me, I'd feel all warm and nervous when we hugged, I'd start blushing when we were sitting next to each other ... and I just couldn't ignore those feelings.'

'There was no epiphany or anything - I didn't just wake up one day, in love with him. It took time. I knew it when the feelings became so intense, and almost too much to handle. Shadow was worried, because I was quiet and not talking and normally I never shut up ... he put his hand on mine, and asked if I was okay ... and I looked into his eyes, and knew. I knew that I was in love ... with my best friend ... who was dating somebody ese.'

'That must of sucked.' Tikal said. Maria nodded, 'Yeah ... it did.'

'Then one night, we were in my ballet studio. There was a piano there, and after I had finished dancing, we sat down to play - we do this thing where we learn a song together every week. Sometimes we both play, sometimes only one of us does. Sometimes I sing along. That song was ''The Scientist'' by Coldplay ... and as I was singing it, I just felt so sad. The lyrics made me think of lost-love, which somehow reminded me of my feelinsg for him. I broke down during the song. Shadow tried to ask me what was wrong, but I just ran out of the studio, crying.'

'Of course, he managed to catch me before I got too far. He held onto my hand, and I finally came out and told him how I felt - I didn't say I loved him, because I thought that it would freak him out. I just told him that I really, really, really liked him. He didn't say anything, and all I could think was ''Fuck, I've messed everything up, our friendship is over'' etc: etc:'

Maria paused for effect, beginning to smile slyly.

'Then he kissed me ... and ... it was so, so amazing. It just felt so right ... it was like ... everything was good in the world. It made me feel whole, and complete for once in my life ... it was an epical feeling. It made me realise, that I had never really felt like I belonged before, but Shadow changed that.'

'He told me that he liked me too, and he had broken up with Bliss a few days ago, because she knew he had feelings for me. Then, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I could of exploded from happiness.'

Maria bit her lip, 'To me, being in love, is when the other person becomes a part of you, and is everything to you. Shadow's my other half; the ying to my yang, the Micky to my Minnie, the chocolate to my chip, the Ron to my Hermione, the Kermit to my Piggy, the Kurt to my Blaine. He's my sun, my moon, my stars. He's my whole world ... I know that, because when he was with Mina, it felt like my world had ended.'

'I'll never stop loving him ... there's no way I could ever stop. He's always been there for me - when I didn't get into dance school, because I twisted my ankle, when my dad died in a car crash, when people started picking on me. Like I said, when he's there with me, I'm complete. We're soulmates; two halves of a whole.'

Maria went back to playing with her promise ring, as I tried to think about what she had said. The girls telling me about love ... it wasn't really helping. If anything, it was making things more confusing.

Finally, Rouge decided it was her turn to speak.

'Okay, hopefully my story isn't as fluffy and sweet as Cosmo and Maria's. I'm not good with that stuff ... I'm not even that good with fluffy fanfics. All I know is, I first started crushing on Knuckles when I was seven years old, and I threw a shoe at him. We had a fight, and had to stay in during playtime and I found it strange ... the boys never went up against the girls, and let us walk all over them, because they were scared of getting in trouble. But Knuckles stood up for himself ... he stood up to me.'

Rouge smirked, 'I guess I liked that. But, after a while I got over it - I was only seven, and crushes didn't last long back then. Yeah, I still knew Knuckles, and we sometimes hung out in a group, with Bunnie and some other people ... then Bunnie dared us to go on a date.' she snorted, 'We kept bickering about everything, but I still had fun. But I didn't think much of it though ... until ...'

Rouge looked over at Tikal, 'I was walking by your primary school - there was a teacher's meeting or something, so we had no school - and I saw you there, crying. This group of kids were around you, and I couldn't hear what they were saying ... but I figured it wasn't anything nice.'

Tikal shook her head, 'They never said anything nice to me ...' she said sadly. Marine patted her back, while Cream squeezed her hand.

'Then, Knuckles just came out and stood up for you. The kids ran off, and you just ran into his arms and he hugged you, trying to comfort you. From then on, I saw him in a different light. He wasn't just the guy who could stand up for himself now ... he could stand up for others, and was there for them when they needed him. I asked him out again, and we went on more and more dates. Soon enough, we made it offical. Boyfriend and girlfriend.'

The bat sighed, 'I knew I loved him during out first major fight. I was so used to winning arguments, and I realised that I had met my match. I knew that he was special, and that he was worth keeping'

Rouge looked over at me, dead serious. 'Look, Amy. I can't explain how it felt for me ... I just knew. It wasn't hard for me to understand, because I'd had boyfriends before. I'd had crushes, and stuff before we started going out ... for you though? Amy, Sonic's your first crush. Maybe even your first love - I don't know how you feel. I don't know how to explain love. From hearing what these three,' she waved a hand at Cosmo, Blaze and Maria, 'had to say on the subject, I'd say that it doesn't feel the same for everyone. None of us know what it's like for you, okay? We can't tell you how it felt for us, and expect you to know right away. In the end, the only person who can tell you how you feel, is you.'

I was left speechless. I didn't hear what Blaze said after Rouge's speech ... I was lost in my mind.

I knew that Rouge was right ... I'd have to figure out my feelings my myself.

Except, I didn't know how. I didn't know what I was feeling.

All I knew was, that those feelings were directed at Sonic.

(x x x)

This was the second time I had witnessed a fight in school (third time I had witnessed one this year).

Only this one ... was more suprising than Sonic VS Elias. And Julie Su VS Rouge.

Aishling VS Niamh.

'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

The two Irish girls were clawing at each other, kicking and yelling. Aishling's hair was a mess, her hair ribbon ripped in two but she didn't seem to care. She had Niamh pinned to the ground, her eyes full of hate.

'I cannot believe you did that to her! You bitch!'

'She deserved it!' Niamh yelled, 'The fucking freak!'

'Take that back!' Aishling screeced, shaking her (ex)friend's body, 'Take it back now!'

'No!'

'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

The crowd were not paying attention to what the girls were shouting. They only saw them hitting each other, and it made them excited.

Some people have sick ideas of entertainment.

Maria and I stood at the front of the group, watching the scrap with wide, scared eyes. Maria had a hand to her mouth and was shaking, while I was simply frozen with fear. We both knew who the two girls were talking about.

'Just because you're one too! Just because you're a dyke - '

'Aishling! Niamh!' somebody barked. Brendan was pushing through the crowd, trying to get to his two friends to stop fighting. Ciara ran out to join him, and they managed to split the two teens, who were still spitting venom at each other.

There were a number of groans from the people who had been watching the fight. They hadn't heard what Niamh had called Aishling, or if they had heard, they didn't comment. They went off to their lockers and classrooms, and Maria began to tug me away.

'C'mon Ames,' she whispered, 'We should get ready for Home Ec.'

I nodded, and turned away from the scene. The four teenagers had started arguing - I could hear snatches of their conversation. Then Aishling came running past us, bumping into Maria without saying sorry.

The blonde hedgehog turned to me, a confused expression on her face. 'What ...?'

I shrugged, 'Don't know ... but she must of been in a huge rush. I wonder what's going to happen now ...'

(x x x)

'Seriously, if Rose had stayed on the lifeboat, then Jack could of gotten on the plank and they'd of both lived!'

'Hey, did you guys notice that Rose wasted a place on the lifeboat because she climed back onto the Titanic? The little girl's daddy could have got on it instead!'

'Awww! Now I feel horrible - '

Maria, Rouge and Marine continued to discuss ''Titanic'', while Tikal and I finished our thumb-war and Blaze and Cream talked about the wedding. Cosmo was drawing (as usual).

As the exams were over, we had gone to ''The Sugar Bowl'' to have celebration dessert. I was devouring a chocolate fudge brownie with vanilla ice-cream, Cosmo had finished up her bananna split long ago. Cream, Tikal and Blaze were all eating ice-cream sundaes while Rouge, Marine and Maria had opted for cheese-cake.

'I cannot wait until we get our holidays!' Maria announced for the millionth time. 'I get a break from ballet, and I don't have to worry about fitting in a leotard for two months!'

I giggled, licking my lips as I finished my brownine. 'I can't wait either!' I told the girls, 'Though we probably won't be going anywhere ... mum has to work - '

'Um, excuse me?'

We turned around to see Ciara standing behind us, with Aishling hiding behind her. Aishling avoided our gaze, and was staring at the ground, cheeks red.

'Hello Ciara,' Blaze greeted the girl, 'What'cha doing here?'

'I was wondering if we could borrow Marine for a minute?' she asked, looking over at Marine. Marine looked suprised, and was blushing too. She got up from her seat, 'Uh ... sure. Yeah, I'm good with that.' she said.

The three girls made their way to an empty table in the corner of the room. We watched them go, a little wistfully.

'I would pay to hear what they're saying.' Rouge sighed, nibbling her slice of cake. Tikal nodded, 'It's a shame there are no doors,' she noted, 'We could get a glass and try listen through it - '

'I thought Tails said that didn't work.' Cream interrupted, looking confused. Cosmo shook her head, 'It does,' she interjected, 'Trust me. It was because Maria broke the glass - she held onto it really tightly and it exploded.'

'It wasn't my fault!' Maria cried, as we all laughed. 'Seriously! It was Shadow's idea!'

We resumed watching Marine from a distance - Ciara had left so it was only Marine and Aishling ... then Marine stood up, and Aishling followed suit. She had a huge smile on her face, and the two made their way out of ''The Sugar Bowl'', together, with their arms linked.

Maybe Marine still had a chance with love ...

(x x x)

Just so you know, when the girls are talking about love ... I think love would be a very hard thing to explain, and that they're trying to keep it as simple as they can for Amy. And none of the girls love their boyfriends more or less than the others (like Cosmo doesn't love Tails more than Blaze loves Silver etc:) they just see love in different ways, and are trying to show Amy the different sides of it. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

Fun Fact: ''The Scientist'' was the song that Shadow was going to play for Maria in the show, and Mina and her band were going to take part too, to try help him win her back. But then I decided that ''Goodbye My Lover'' fit their relationship more (and Maria's song was ''Goodbye My Almost Lover'' so yeah :b) and I didn't think that Mina would go for that idea ... I like to think that she decided it would be better coming from Shadow on his own.

So yeah. I'm off to eat leftover Indian (because Indian is my favourite food - same as Amy's ;D) and chocolate fudge brownies and watch Harry Potter. Or Modern Family. Or Disney. Or Glee. Or something.

Because, I have no Drama today :(

(I'm still upset about that)

Oh, and I'd really like 500 reviews when the story's over - just saying xD

So yeah ... every time you don't review, a dolphin dies (DON'T LET MY KURT DIE! Because, like Brittany said, ''Dolphins are just gay sharks.) and I start thinking about putting Amy WITH SOMEONE ELSE.

When you do review, a unicorn is born :)

And multiple reviews, is multiple unicorns. And you can have a baby unicorn army!

Just think about that.

(I feel like a review-whore. Which I am.)

Scarstar xxx


	39. School's Out For Summer!

Sorry I was so spazzy last time ... I was PMSing and all the chocolate I ate made me hyper. That's also why the ending came a little fast :b

Hopefully I sound more sane this time ... wait ... you can't hear me ...

Now that I think about it, I wonder what you guys think I look like? And sound like?

Meh.

Mum messed up the tickets and we're not going to England until Wednesday, so yeah ... you got this quicker than you should of.

Wanna play a game? It's called ''Find the Megamind quote in this chapter''.

I don't like this chapter. It's pretty dull.

But the next chapter ... I CANNOT WAIT. It's going to be the beach, and fun fun fun!

Enjoy ;)

(x x x)

Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... SUMMER!

As soon as the bell rang, the whole History class made a beeline for the door, cheering, yelling or saying goodbye to Mr. Lucas (who was underneath his desk, hiding from the stampede). Sonic and I squeezed through the crowd in the hall, trying to find some of the others - we had agreed to try meet up, as we were all free for once (all clubs inside and outside school were over for the holidays so yeah).

'I can't believe the school year's over!' I gasped, wincing as someone stepped on my foot. Sonic grinned, 'Yeah, it's gone by pretty fast, hasn't it?'

I nodded, 'Yup. It's been fun ... well, most of it was. The Shadia drama? Not so much.'

'Shadia?' Sonic snorted, an eyebrow raised.

'Yes,' I smirked, 'Shadia.'

'Do I even want to know?'

'You know the way people make up names for couples in movies and stuff? Yeah, well Maria made up a ton for us.'

Sonic shook his head, smiling, 'That girl is definitely unique, I'll give her that.'

'Yeah, Maria's amazing ... all you guys are.' I said shyly, avoiding the colbat hedgehog's gaze. 'I was really scared about moving at first, but then you guys were really nice to me ... and I for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged.'

I thought about what I had just said, 'That sounded stupid and cheesy. I take it back.'

'Of course,' Sonic laughed (I could never get tired of that sound), 'Anyway, any idea where the gang is?'

'No,' I told him, shaking my head. 'And my phone's at home so I can't call Maria or anything.'

'Ah well, we'll just have to wait.' Sonic sat down on the floor. I followed suit, sighing softly.

'So, what are we doing again?'

'We're going to Maria's, and just hanging out there. Maria, Cosmo and Tikal will get hyped up on Vanilla Coke and act really annoying, but the good part is, that they become hyper for a while then just crash.'

'Okay then. Just checking ...'

There was a short silence, while I looked everywhere but Sonic. My feelings had gotten even more confusing after my chat with the girls, and now I couldn't even look at him without wondering:could it be love?

I wasn't sure. I really, really hoped it wasn't. I was too scared of falling in love, and getting my heart broken.

I mean ... I really like Sonic, yeah ... but love? What if I did love him, and he didn't love me back?

I just didn't know what to do about it.

'Hey guys! Ya coming?' Cream and Charmy bounced over to us, smiling. I stood up, nodding. 'Yeah, we're coming.'

The four of us set off together, Charmy and Sonic talking about some film the guys had seen. Cream listened to them, commenting and asking questions at the right time. I just stared down at the floor, trying to sort out my emotions.

Stop it Amy! You're on your holidays now, you're not going to spend the whole time moping over Sonic. You're going to have fun.

(x x x)

'What time is it? Summer time! It's our vac - '

'Cosmo, Maria, Tikal if you don't stop singing that I am going to shave your heads or something!' Rouge snapped, silencing the girls. Just as Sonic had predicted, the three of them had drunk too much Vanilla Coke, and now they would not stop singing that stupid song.

And I've already had to deal with Daisy May singing that every Summer since the film came out ... it was getting really annoying.

Luckily, the girls were beginning to get tired, and were now curled up on the sofa and on armchairs with the rest of us, watching ''The Simpsons''. We had spend the last two hours going back and forth between watching television, playing video games and just messing around so we were all pretty tired.

Few of us were really paying attention to the plot of the episode: Maria had her eyes closed, while Shadow stroked her hair, smiling down at her. Tikal and Cosmo were humming High School Musical songs to themselves (Rouge looked like she wanted to kill them both). Marine was texting, a small smile on her face and two spots of pink on her cheeks.

Cream noticed this, and smirked slyly. 'Who ya texting?'

'Just Aishling,' she said, trying to hide her smile, 'She's just - hey!'

She noticed our smug faces, and the boys smirks. 'Stop doing that!' Marine cried.

'Are you two dating now or something?' Silver asked, 'Cause Blaze said that you never told the girls.'

'Yeah, tell us!' Cosmo demanded loudly, giggling, as she was still slightly hyper. Tails ''sushed'' her, and she lay back down, allowing him to kiss her. We all gave Marine puppy-dog eyes (Silver's was amazing ... seriously, it could melt Cruella De Vil's heart).

'No, we're not dating ... we're just hanging out - '

'But why are you guys not dating?' Rouge asked, 'You'd go great together.'

Marine blushed, 'I ... we're just staying friends, okay?' she snapped, sounding defensive.

Tails and Sonic exchanged a sly glance, then Tails' eyes widened 'Look! Football!' he cried, pointing in the other direction. Charmy and Marine quickly turned in that direction, as Maria, Cosmo and Cream laughed.

'I don't see any - hey!' Marine glared at Sonic, who was smirking cockily at her. His arm was up high in the air, her phone in his hand.

'Give it back!' she demanded, reaching up at it. Sonic's grin widened, and he lowered his arm slightly, so it was in Marine's reach ... then he tossed it over to me. I quickly reached out to grab it, scared of it falling onto the floor and breaking. Marine jumped off the sofa, and over to the armchair where I was sitting. I smiled, and threw it over to Rouge, who caught it with one hand.

'Bitch.' Marine glared. I laughed, 'Yeah, but you love me anyway!'

Rouge was now looking through Marine's messages, Knuckles and Tikal looking over her shoulder.

'You shouldn't wear makeup, you're messing with perfection ... you're so sweet you'll put Hershey's outta business ...you're eyes are blue, like the ocean, and I'm lost at sea - '

Rouge couldn't finish, because she was laughing so much. The rest of us chuckled, and poor Maria, Cosmo and Tikal were like hyenas on skittles. Marine's face was bright red, but she was smiling slightly.

'Yeah, okay, well - '

'Marine's messages to Aishling are like that too!' Tikal cried, who had taken the phone from her brother's girlfriend and was now scrolling through it. 'Really bad, cheesy pick-up lines.'

'Hey!' Marine exclaimed, suddenly remembering that it was her inbox we were snooping around. She managed to get the phone back, and after sending a quick text (to Aishling probably) she slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

'Now, Marine, you tell us that Aishling's your friend?' Charmy teased, 'Well, Tikal and Cream are my friends, and I don't flirt with them.'

'That's right.' Tails added, 'I don't flirt with any of my friends - except Cosmo, but she doesn't count.'

'Gee, thanks.'

'Hey,' Tails nudged her, grinning. 'You know what I mean.'

'Anyway, the point is that you two should just confess your undying love for each other or something, because you two obviously have the hots for each other.' Maria stated, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

'We just want you to be happy Marine ...' I told the raccoon.

'Well, us girls want you to be happy.' Rouge added, 'The guys just want to see some hot lesbian action.'

Maria and I laughed, and Cream giggled nervously, at the boy's faces. They looked so shocked at what Rouge had said to them.

'And don't even think about lying Knux!' Tikal chuckled, 'I've seen your web history!'

Tikal has now ruined Knuckles' life, because there is no way we are forgetting his face right now, and no way we are letting this go - his mouth was hanging open, he was three shades redder than usual and his eyes were like bowling balls.

The whole gang was laughing so hard that tears were in our eyes - Maria was rolling around the floor, and Cream had fallen backwards onto Charmy's lap (he didn't seem to mind though).

Rouge wiped away a tear, and looked over at Marine 'Anyway, you should ask Aishling to come with us when we go to the beach - ' Rouge froze, 'Oh.'

'What beach?' Tails and Cream asked the bat, a curious expression on their faces. Rouge sighed, 'It was supposed to be a suprise,' she confessed, 'My parents are taking me down to Hollyville for a few days, and they said that you could all come if you wanted.'

Cream and Tikal gasped, glowing with happiness. 'Hollyville? That's amazing! It's so nice and sunny there.' Cream exclaimed.

'Can we really all go?' Tails asked, sounding more excited than Cream looked. Rouge nodded, and he and Cosmo beamed.

'Thank you so much Rouge,' I said to the bat, 'Seriously, we never go anywhere for our holidays ... so yeah!'

We were asking Rouge questions about the trip - when it was, what we'd need to bring etc: - when Shadow got a text, saying that Sunshine (his annoying little sister) was sick, and he needed to do the grocery shopping while his mother looked after her. He got up, grumbling and Maria decided to go with him (Eva was with their cousins, so she didn't have to mind her). The rest of us decided to leave.

Charmy and Charmy, and Tails and Cosmo flew off together. Rouge decided to walk with Knuckles and Tikal, and a pink-faced Marine told us that she was going to a movie with Aishling ('Just as friends!' she had cried, when she saw Blaze's sly smirk). Blaze and Silver had gone too ...

Again, Sonic and I were the only people left.

I have a theory that the gang plan this, so they can get us to kiss or something. Seriously, I really believe that.

The two of us walked off together, talking about the trip. Sonic was worried about it.

'I really, really hate swimming ... actually, I just hate water. I don't even like baths.'

'You're crazy,' I told him, 'There is nothing better than a nice hot bath. I used to love them when I was little.'

Sonic shrugged, 'Each to their own.'

'Anyway, I can't wait to go.' I smiled, 'I haven't gone on holiday in forever.'

'Really? Why?' he asked me, sounding suprised and curious. I blushed, and tried to think of a way to get through this without confessing my family's money problems.

'Daisy May ... she, uh ... she doesn't like long trips in the car, or on a plane or anything.' I said slowly, praying that my acting was good enough for Sonic. 'She gets motion sickness.'

Worst lie ever. Anyone could see through that ...

Then again, Sonic was pretty oblivious most of the time. Maybe he'd believe me.

I examined his expression; one eyebrow was raised, making him look a little doubtful, but he nodded and accepted my answer anyway.

'Manic's the same.' Sonic said, 'When we went to England two years ago, he threw up on the boat ... it was disgusting.'

I imagined the vomit and felt a horrible twisting feeling in my stomach. I could tell that I had gone a little green, 'That's horrible,' I muttered weakly, 'Seriously, I could of lived a long and happy life without hearing that.'

'Sorry Ames.'

I couldn't get that ... image, out of my mind. I decided to think about other, non-puke related things.

Baby chao. Chocolate. Klainebows. Harry Potter. Tumblr. Disney. Unicorns. Sonic.

Oh, Sonic was a good one ...

I began to feel better, and managed to open my mouth without throwing-up all over the place (which I would of never lived down) so me and Sonic could talk.

That was one of the reasons I liked Sonic so much ... he was so easy to talk to.

I told him about the time I saw a shark in the sea when I was younger, and explained to me why he hated swimming so much.

'In primary school we did swimming lessons every week,' he began, 'At the end of each lesson we got twenty minutes of free-time, where we could mess around with our friends, or go on the slides. I was on the edge, ready to jump in ... and someone ran into me. I fell in, and I couldn't get up - it was really scary.'

I gasped, 'Gosh, that's bad.' I said, 'I hate going under ... I'm not a big fan of the pool myself.' I confessed, closing my eyes. I really hated the memories I had about swimming lessons, but I felt like I could tell Sonic. 'Kids would try to hold me under, because I didn't like getting my hair wet. It was really horrible.'

Sonic put a hand on my shoulder (a million butterflies were born inside my stomach) 'Why did they do that to do?' he asked. I blinked, feeling suprised. Sonic actually sounded a bit sad about what had happened to me.

I looked up at him, and shrugged. 'I don't know,' I admitted, 'People in my school never really liked me that much ...'

Sonic looked away from me, biting his lip. He seemed to be thinking, so I didn't speak. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts or anything.

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently which took me by suprise. I blushed, and the butterflies in my stomach mulitplied. The first thing that popped into my mind was holycraphe'sholdingmyhandagsuxiosjiomxx.

Or something like that.

The feeling got worse when he leaned in, towards my ear. Seriously, it made my hormones go out of wack.

'Well it's too bad we didn't go to the same school then, huh?' he whispered.

My jaw dropped slightly, out of suprise and I smiled at him, trying to ignore the crazy butterflies, and feeling of warmth all over my body. I summoned up my courage and held his hand, squeezing it.

'Yeah,' I said, sounding slightly breathless, 'It's to bad we didn't.'

(x x x)

'Mum?'

My mum was sitting at the kitchen table, sheets of paper and pens scattered around her. I looked over her shoulder and felt sick when I saw the bills.

'Mum, we ... we can pay these, right?'

She shrugged, 'I don't know Amy,' she whispered, and the sick feeling got worse. 'I - I just lost my job at the supermarket, and that was where we got most of our money.'

Shit, that wasn't good.

'Mum, we'll be fine.' I said, trying to reassure myself more than her. 'We can do this, and then you can get another job.'

'Yeah, maybe ...'

Mum sighed, I took a few steps back, chewing my lip. Was now a good time to ask if I could go to the beach with the gang?

Probably not, but I'd have to do it sooner or later.

'Mum?'

'Mmmm?

'R - Rouge invited us to go to Hollyville with her family next week, and can I please, please, please go?' I begged, putting my hands together so it looked like I was praying. Even though she was worried about the bills and stuff, mum rolled her eyes and smiled.

'You're worse than your sister,' she laughed. 'Yes, you can go. Lord knows, you deserve some fun. I'll call Rouge's mother later, when I've figured this out, okay?'

I squealed - seriously, I squealed like a brain-dead fangirl. 'Yes! Thank you so much mum!' I exclaimed, hugging her. Mum looked suprised - we never really hugged or anything - but her smile became bigger.

'Ok, you better start your packing,' she told me, 'We all know how you get when you leave it to the last minute.'

'That was one time ...' I cried, as I turned away from her. I took a few steps towards the door, before freezing and looking back. Mum was staring at the papers again, chewing a pen. I suddenly realised how tired she looked - dark shadows under her eyes, and lines around her face. She looked a fair bit older than thirty-five.

'Mum,' I began, my voice soft. She looked up at me, a curious expression on her face. I swallowed the lump in my throat, 'We'll be fine.' I said, trying to sound brave. Mum sighed.

'I hope so Amanda ...'

(x x x)

*remember, Amanda is Amy's full first name*

Can I just say, that I am surpised by the reaction to the Aishling/Marine relationship? But in a good way :)

Ever since I introduced Aishling as a back-up character in the chapter ''Bunnie and Free Classes'' I've wanted to know more about her, and I thought about her and Marine bonding over missing their homes :) Nicole convinced me to make them a couple in the story, but I was doubtful at first because alot of people don't like FC girls wiith canon characters :b

But most people love the idea, so I'm happy :D

So yeah. Time to resume my Harry Potter movie-marathon (halfway through Chamber of Secrets)

Scarstar xxx 


	40. The Beach and a Breakup

I'm baaaack.

So yeah. An update. Cool.

Yay, 400 reviews :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.

I also started a spin-off for this story if anyone wants to read it :) Just check my profile ... I try and update twice every week, because the chapters are so short. It's really just a collection of drabbles :b

Yeah, so enjoy this chapter :D

It's pretty long. While I was in England I went over the chapter plan in my notebook, and realised that there was no real plot. It was just meaningless boring stuff and was really short. SO ... I decided to change it.

There is much less fun stuff now :)

Because angst and sadness is what I write best my darlings! Which is odd, because I hate reading angst ...

Oh yeah, I'm going to America in two weeks ... another wait. Sorry.

I'll be gone for ten days.

BUT there are not a lot of chapters left! I think four, but you might only get three. I've cut out one of the filler-chapters AND the epilouge. The epilouge spoils too much for the sequal. Plus it's depressing, and will ruin the actual ending.

Anyway, enjoy:)

(x x x)

'Just gonna stand there and hear me roar, but that's alright because I am a dinosaur!' Maria sang loudly, so you couldn't even hear Rihanna on the radio.

Cream laughed so hard that her Fanta came out of her nose, going all over her lap and Rouge's white leather car seats.

'Cream! That's disgusting!' Cosmo yelped, jumping away from her. Rouge rolled her eyes, 'It's just a bit of fizzy drink Coz, you'll be fine.'

'Yeah, but this sweater-dress is new.' Cosmo huffed, picking at the sky-blue material.

'You and your sweater-dresses ...' I sighed, shaking my head.

We were driving down to Hollyville in Rouge's mother's car - a seven seater, but if we all squeezed in together we could just fit. Rouge was driving, with Blaze sitting beside her.

Cream, Cosmo, Maria, Tikal and I were sitting in the middle. Tikal was the smallest, so she was sitting on Maria's lap. Aishling and Marine were in the back of the car ... alone.

I have a feeling that Rouge planned that. She had picked them up last, grinning slyly when she had said they had the backseats.

Leave it to Rouge.

Knuckles was taking the guys in Ariana's car, while Rouge's parents drove in front of us, leading the way. According to Rouge we'd be there in less than an hour, which was good because I was getting awfully sweaty. It was really sunny outside, and I was squashed up against two other warm bodies, so that didn't help.

'Amy?' Maria asked, holding out her bag of toffe pop-corn. 'Want some?'

I shook my head; Maria shrugged and handed the bag to Cream who took a large handful of pop-corn.

'Marine? Aishling? You two okay?' Blaze called, turning her head so she was looking back.

'Yeah, we're fine.' Aishling replied. Tikal smirked.

'Ya sure? We don't need to toss you any condoms or anything?' the young echidna said. Cosmo winced as more Fanta came out of Cream's nose, while Maria and Rouge giggled. I bit back a grin.

'Shut up!' Marine cried (I could tell without turning around that she was blushing) as Aishling giggled. 'Your friends are funny!' she said, which made us all smile smugly.

'Thank you, we try.' Cream laughed. Luckily, she wasn't drinking anything this time, so Cosmo's sweater-dress wasn't ruined too much.

Rouge's eyes brightened, and she turned the volume of the radio up, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and humming along to ''Call Me Maybe'. Blaze groaned loudly, and took out her iPod. Cosmo took out her phone, and started looking up videos on the YouTube app.

After about five minutes, Tikal looked over at Cream. The young rabbit was staring out the window, eyes glassy; daydreaming. Tikal smirked, and poked her.

'Wha - '

'Mini Cooper no return!' Tikal exclaimed, smiling even more when Cream realised what had happened. She scowled, 'Damn.'

'Hey, anyone wanna play red car, blue car?' Rouge suggested, sounding excited 'There's a ton of cars around so - '

'I bags silver!' Blaze yelled. Maria glared, 'That's not fair! There are always way more silver cars than any other colour!'

Blaze grinned, 'Exactly! Now I can win ... I am the champion at this game.'

Rouge rolled her eyes, 'That's because Silver lets you win by letting you choose silver.'

Blaze looked angry, but didn't reply. She just blushed slightly and looked away from the bat. Rouge smiled, nodding 'No argument, I see. You must know that I'm right.'

'I want blue,' Marine said from the back, 'Because this car is blue so I've already got one - '

'That's not fair either!' Tikal argued, 'You can't count this car cause you can't see it - '

'Actually, I think it should count.' Aishling interrupted, looking over at us from the top of the seats. 'Because Marine can see it ... she can see the inside of it, and that should count.'

'Of course you'd defend Marine.' I teased. Aishling squeaked, and didn't say anything for a while. Maria high-fived me, grinning.

There was a long silence. Cosmo was scrolling through her phone, with Cream looking over her shoulder. They were giggling softly. Rouge, Tikal, Maria and I were singing along with the radio and Marine and Aishling were whispering together in the back.

The silence was broken by the sound of piano playing - Maria's ringtone.

'Bella's Lullaby?' Tikal asked the blonde hedgehog, sounding suprised.

'The River Flows In You, by Yurima actually.' Blaze corrected the echidna. Maria sushed her and put her phone to her ear. 'Hello? Mum?'

Rouge opened her mouth to say something but Blaze elbowed her; she was trying to hear what Maria's mum wanted.

'Really?' Maria sounded really excited; she was glowing - seriously. 'That's amazing! Yes, yes of course! Tell Madame that I'm up for it. Ok, bye.' Maria hung up and turned to face me, grinning.

'What happened?' I asked her, 'Darren Criss at your house or something?'

'Ha, I wish.' Maria giggled, 'No, it's almost as good.' Maria took a deep breath, 'My ballet teacher is really impressed wifh my dancing, and wants me to help her teach classes next year!'

Marine, Aishling and Tikal whooped and Cosmo andRouge squealed. Cream high-fived the blonde hedgehog and I beamed, 'That's great Maria! When does she want you in?'

'Well, according to mum, it will start at the end of Summer. I'll be alot busier next year, because I'll have the teaching thing and my classes, but I've finished piano now so it won't be so bad. But there's also a Summer course in July, which is like a work-shop with loads of other dance things. I'm thinking of helping out with that.'

Tikal sucked in her lips, 'Looks like you are gonna have to worry about fitting into your ballet tutu now.'

Maria's eyes widened, and she quickly put a hand to her stomach. 'Yeah, I guess ... '

Maria looked worried, and a little scared which was weird for her. I reached out for her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. She smiled back, but she still looked troubled.

Just then, we heard Rouge cheer 'We're here!'

Everyone in the middle of the car tried to look out the window. I caught a glimpse of a few shops and houses, with tourists walking around barefoot in the sun. There was sand around the pavement, a few palm trees dotted around, and in the distance I could see the sparkling sea water. We all cheered, and began talking all at once. I felt like squealing; I adore the beach. I hadn't been to one in forever ... I couldn't wait.

I love the sun, the sand, the sea, the shells, the ice-cream ... and Sonic was here too!

Yes, that was making the trip better already.

(x x x)

We were staying in Hollyville Hotel (and the prize for the most original name goes to ...) in four bedrooms - Rouge's parents in one, the boys in the second and the girls split up for rooms three and four (Blaze, Aishling, Rouge, Maria and I in one and Marine, Cream, Tikal and Cosmo in the other)

The hotel rooms were nice enough. There were only four beds per family room (the rooms the gang was sleeping in) so we'd have to use sleeping bags. To decide who got the beds, we drew straws. Me, Blaze, Aishling and Rouge got the beds for our room.

It was hard not to gloat about it.

After we had unpacked, we all ran down to the beach, laughing and yelling at the top of our voices. The beach wasn't very crowded - it was fairly early. The boys began to set up the towels and umbrellas while us girls went to get changed into our swimsuits.

There was a changing area, but some of the girls - Marine, Aishling and, suprisingly, Maria - had went to the toilets to change instead.

Most of us (Rouge was the only exception) were shy in the changing room. We were all blushing and avoiding eye-contact with one-another. Ya know, I never really got why girls are all so weird when we're getting changed together. I mean, it's not like it's anything we haven't seen before.

I suppose it's because we feel insecure about our bodies. We wonder if our thighs are to big, our breasts too small ... and getting changed with girls like Rouge doesn't really help.

Anyway, we all put on our swimming costumes - most of us were wearing one-pieces or two-pieces but Rouge was wearing a bikini which showed a lot- and sunglasses and walked over to the boys, laughing.

It was then, I realised that all of the boys were in swimming trunks. Which meant that they were shirtless.

Sonic. Was. Shirtless.

Holy mother of God.

I can't even aghismekzjkdhskxl

Sonic was talking to Tails, while drinking a Vanilla Coke. Silver, Charmy and Knuckles were sorting out towels. Shadow was lurking under an umbrella, shades on his eyes.

'He doesn't really like the sun.' Maria explained to me, spotting my confused expression.

Cosmo flopped down under an umbrella, and unpacked her beach-bag - floppy sun-hat, sketch pad, pencils, sunscreen and heart-shaped sunglasses. Blaze and Tikal walked over to Silver, asking him something about the new Batman movie. Cream dragged Marine and Aishling over to get a drink and Charmy joined them. Maria went to Shadow and told him something that made him hug her, and stroke her hair. Rouge went to Knuckles ... Sonic walked over to me.

I saw him coming and felt my face heat-up. I quickly looked down at my feet, so I wouldn't have to look at ... him.

'Hey Ames,' he grinned. 'Enjoying the sun.'

I nodded, 'Yeah ...'

I suddenly realised that I was wearing a two-piece swimsuit in front of Sonic. Shit, he could see how my body looked - what if he thought I looked ugly? He'll never -

'Hey lovebirds!'

The two of us blushed, and spun around. Tails and Blaze were smirking at us; Sonic glared at them both.

'What?'

Blaze blinked and pulled a hurt expression, 'Why so angry Sonic? Did I interrupt something?'

I bit my lip and shot Blaze an annoyed look. She pretended not to notice; her eyes were glowing and she looked pleased with herself. 'We were just wondering if you wanted to actually do something while we're here, instead of just staring at each other all day.'

My blush reddened, and Sonic turned a little pink. He moved a few steps away from me, 'I wasn't staring ...' he muttured.

'Neither was I.'

'How about we race down to the water?' Cream asked us, jumping up from the sand. 'Last one there has to buy the ice-cream.'

Cream grabbed Charmy's hand and the two of them sprinted down the sand, before anyone else had even moved.

'Aw hell no!' Rouge cried, starting to run to the water. A few guys stared at her chest as she ran (you could see that Knuckles wanted to punch them but he wouldn't do that in front of Tikal). Aishling jumped up and she and Marine stumbled around. One of Aishling's flip-flops fell of so she tripped, bringing Marine down with her and laughing. Shadow and Maria were already at the water, and Silver was pulling Blaze along. Tikal and Knuckles were racing each-other.

Cosmo was still under the umbrella, applying sunscreen. Tails grabbed her and pulled her up, making her yelp. The two of them ran, yelling at the others.

Sonic grabbed my hand (butterflies doing backflips) and we ran down, trying to outrun everyone else - well, everyone who wasn't already at the water.

The two of us ran down the sand and through the water, before flopping down on our stomachs. and splashing water all over Shadow and Maria.

'Hey!' Maria exclaimed, narrowing her eyes, sounding playful. She scooped up some seawater with her hands and tossed it at the two of us. Sonic then started kicking water at Shadow who returned the favour. Soon enough we were having a full-blown water fight.

The rest of the gang began jumping in two - Cream and Cosmo turned blue right away, and started rubbing their hands together to keep warm.

I swam out a little bit, so I was a few meters behind everyone else. I watched them - Maria climbing onto Shadow's back, holding on tight as he gave her a piggyback ride through the water, and giggling when they tripped, Aishling and Marine wading towards the shore because they have to buy ice-cream, Tikal swimming under the water to grab peoples legs, Blaze standing in the shallow part of the sea with Silver, afraid to get to wet. Cream and Charmy were holding hands, spinning around then letting go, laughing when they fell over. Tails and Cosmo having swim-races and Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge tossing a beach-ball around.

I grinned, looking around at my friends. I felt my heart swell with pride; it was hard to believe that last year, I had been a sad little loner, who nobody knew existed. It's funny how things can change like that.

'Hey Amy!' Rouge was waving at me and yelling, 'We're going to eat soon, okay?'

I nodded. 'Sounds good.'

'Wanna play with us for a bit?' she asked, pointing at the beach-ball. 'We could use another player.'

I beamed, 'Sure thing.'

I didn't stop smiling for the whole game ... even when Tikal pulled me down from under the water.

( x x x )

'Has anyone seen Aishling and Marine lately?' Silver asked, sitting on a picnic blanket and accepting the chicken drumstick Blaze handed him. We were sitting up at our little camp area, eating our lunch. The beach was becoming more and more crowded.

I shook my head, 'No. They went to get our ice-cream and never came back.' I replied, sipping my Cherry Coke (double yum).

Rouge and Blaze smirked slyly. 'I have a pretty good idea about where they went and what they're doing.' Rouge laughed.

Sonic and Cosmo rolled their eyes.

'Rouge, seriously. Leave them be.' Cosmo said, sounding annoyed.

'So that's her name?'

We all spun around and found ourselves looking at a group of teenage boys - a wolf, a hedgehog and a cat. They looked around sixteen or seventeen and the three of them were staring at Rouge and Maria.

Rouge sat up and examined the boys, eyes narrowed. The wolf noticed her looking and grinned, showing his fangs. Maria, Blaze and I rolled her eyes and we continued to eat our lunch.

'Yeah, that's my name. Why you wondering what my name is?'

'Just wondering if it was as pretty as your face.' the wolf replied.

Cream giggled nervously. Maria and Tails' eyes widened and the rest of us looked over at Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles had the same expression he had on his face when he found out about Charmy and Tikal. Rouge looked unimpressed.

'And is your name as stupid as your face?' she snapped, picking up a bread-roll.

The hedgehog and cat laughed, as the wolf narrowed his eyes. Charmy and Cream high-fived and Tails laughed, 'Burn!' he whispered to Cosmo - she told me that he had been watching unhealthy amounts of ''That 70s Show'' lately.

The wolf turned his attention to Maria, who was sitting near him. 'What about you beautiful?' he asked her. Maria looked up at him, a disgusted expression on her face.

'My name is get the hell away from me.' she hissed, pulling Shadow closer to her. 'I'm with someone already. And so is she.' she added, pointing at Rouge. Knuckles had an arm around the bat and was glaring at the wolf.

Rouge was glaring too ... but she was glaring at Knuckles instead of the wolf.

The wolf rolled his eyes, 'Whatever.' and he and his friends walked off, to flirt with some of the female lifeguards.

As soon as they were gone, Rouge shook Knuckles' arm from her. Then she turned around to glare at his confused expression, 'The fuck was that?'

Cosmo's eyes widened and Blaze's ears pricked up. Silver and I looked worried and Cream and Tikal looked slightly scared.

'What do you mean?' Knuckles asked, violet eyes narrowed, 'That guy was hitting on you!'

'Really?' Rouge gasped in mock-astonishment, 'I had no idea!'

'Hey! Don't use sarcasam with me!'

'Why? You too stupid to understand it?' she jeered, standing up off the sand. My eyes grew to the size of bowling balls and I looked over at Sonic. He was doing the same thing ... we both looked nervous.

Knuckles had obviously said something to Rouge after the comment about sarcasam, because now she was yelling at him. Cream was almost in tears and Shadow was trying to calm them both down (''People are staring you guys!'')

The (ex?)couple didn't notice. They were too busy spitting venom at each other to bother with us.

'The problem is that you're being possesive! I don't need you draped around me all the time!'

'He. Was. Hitting. On. You.'

'I noticed.'

'I was worried that - ' Knuckles stopped talking, his muzzle turning red. Rouge stared at him in disbelief, 'What were you worried about Knuckles?' she asked, 'Were you worried that I'd actually go off with him?'

Knuckles opened his mouth to speak but Rouge cut across him, 'Because I wouldn't do that Knuckles! Okay? Despite popular belief, I am NOT just some slut who'd go off with anyone. And don't tell me that nobody thinks that!' Rouge's voice was begining to crack, her eyes becoming misty with tears. 'I can see how everyone in our year - in our school even - looks at me! Just because I like dressing up, and I'm a cheerleader - I remember what Tikal thought about me when the two of us first started dating!' (Tikal looked really guilty)

'And you know what?' she hissed, 'That wasn't as bad, because I as used to most people thinking that about me ... but now you? I thought that you'd never think that about me!'

Rouge laughed, but it was a fake, broken one. 'I guess I was wrong about you.'

The bat was actually crying now, and her voice broke my heart. Rouge dragged a hand across her face and began to run from the rest of us. Knuckles stared after her, is eyes wide and full of hurt ... then he looked away.

'I'm going for a while,' he snapped, grabbing his shirt from his red sports-bag and pulling it on.

'Hey Knuckles - ' Silver began but Blaze shook her head, chewing her lip.

Knuckles began to walk away from us, kicking a stone around. We watched him for a while, in silence, unmoving ... until Tikal jumped up. The teenage echidna had tears in her eyes, and looked a little lost and hopeless.

'Hey, Knuckles!' she cried, 'Where are you going?'

Knuckles ignored her, but Tikal didn't give up.

'Knuckles! Please come back! I - I'll walk away by myself and get kidnapped or something if you leave!' she called, beginning to cry. Knuckles looked back over his shoulder for a second, before he shook his head and continued to walk away.

Tikal's face crumpled up and tears began rolling down her face; Cream and Maria ran over to hug and comfort her.

'W - why did they have to fight?' she asked us, eyes wide, 'And it's horrible b - because I don't know whose side I should be on, because K - Knuckles is my b - brother, b - but Rouge is - '

'Shhh baby-cakes,' Maria whispered, stroking her hair; Maria does this thing where she gives you a pet name when she's trying to make you feel better.

Tikal continued to cry into Maria's shoulder, while the rest of us hovered around the two of them, unsure of what to do.

'That didn't go very well,' Sonic whispered in my ear. I forced myself not to shiver, 'Yeah,' I said, trying to act normal. 'I was kinda hoping we could get away from drama for a while.'

Sonic nodded, 'Well, drama seems to have a way of following us everywhere.'

'Sadly.'

Maria looked over at us, 'Should we stay, or go back to the hotel for a while?' she said, trying to speak over Tikal's sobs. Everyone looked at one-another then back at Maria. 'No,' Blaze said, 'I think we should go back to the hotel.'

The guys began pulling on t-shirts and packing up stuff, while the girls walked back to the changing area. We were all silent as we walked ... until we actually got to the changing room ...

... which is where we finally found Marine and Aishling.

They were sitting on the bench together smiling and blushing and holding hands. Aishling was whispering something into Marine's ear and Marine's smile grew wider - then faded when she saw us staring.

Marine elbowed Aishling who looked confused for a second, before she noticed us. Unlike Marine, she just grinned.

'Hi guys!' she beamed. Then she noticed our expressions, and Tikal (who was still crying)

'W - what's wrong?' she asked us, looking worried.

'Where have you two been?' Cosmo demanded, 'You were gone hours and - '

'It's not any of your buisness.' Marine interjected, 'If you must know, Aishling and I were discussing our home-countries and she was teaching me Irish. Now, please explain to me why Tikal is crying and why Rouge isn't with you.'

Cream sighed, 'It's a long story ... we'll tell you two back at the hotel, okay? Can we just get changed now? I am really tired.'

Aishling nodded and we all began pulling on our clothes. There was total silence, except for Aishling and Marine's whispered conversation;

'Tá tú iontach ag phógadh.'

Aishling! Is féidir leo éisteacht leat!

'Ach, nach dtuigeann siad focal táimid ag rá.'

' ... '

'Marine? Mar sin, ... cad atá againn go díreach? '

'Cad atá i gceist agat?'

'Ciallaíonn mé ... hionann sin a dhéanamh linn chailiní?'

'What are you guys saying?' Blaze asked, looking annoyed. Marine and Aishling both blushed and looked away from each-other.

'N - nothing important.' Marine stuttered. Aishling blinked.

'Yeah,' she echoed a little sadly, 'Nothing important.'

(x x x)

By the time we got back to the hotel, we found out that Rouge had managed to get her own room, so she could avoid us. She was in there already, with the volume on the TV up full blast.

We had tried to get her to come out of her room, but she wouldn't listen.

Knuckles was in the guys' room and the boys had to beg him to let them in - he had locked the door.

Neither of them had come down for dinner. That's when we knew things were bad because we were having Beligian waffles and ice-cream for dessert. Seriously, who would pass up a dessert like that?

Actually, most of us hadn't eaten much ... Cream was stressing over her dress for the wedding and wasn't letting herself eat alot of sweet-stuff before the big day (but she was planning on having seconds of the cake at the reception), Maria ate about half of hers before sighing, and saying that she didn't feel well. And Aishling had gone up to our room half-way through dinner, saying that she was going to phone her family and friends in Ireland.

The rest of the girls just hadn't been in the mood. Except me. I ate all of mine and finished off almost everyone elses desserts too.

Though that's because when I'm upset, I eat more.

'So, have Knuckles and Rouge broken up or what?' Aishling asked, when Blaze, Maria and I walked into our bedroom after dinner. We had all decided to call it an early night.

Blaze shrugged, 'I guess. They're both pretty angry at each other.'

'They're sad too,' Maria added, 'Which is a change. When they fight they're usually just mad at the other person ... not sad.'

'They both need to control their temper.' I said firmly, 'They fight all the time.'

'They just have clashing opinions.' Aishling told me, 'It's like ... Tom and Jerry.'

Maria giggled.

'No, seriously! They hurt each other, fight all the time, knock each other down ... but at the end of the day, they can't live without each-other.'

We all stared at the pretty fox, who was flicking through her Teen Vouge. Aishling looked up to meet our shocked expressions. 'What?'

'That's ... actually very true.' Blaze said slowly, 'It's a good way of looking at their relationship.'

'Where did you get that idea?' I asked her.

'I haunt Twitter.' she explained.

'Ah.'

Maria excused herself to go into the bathroom to change into her pjs. Then I called it for when she was done - Blaze shot me a very nasty glare. Aishling was already changed - tartan bottoms and a Betty Boop t-shirt.

When we were all changed, we flopped down onto our beds - now that Rouge wasn't in our room, Maria had a bed too.

We made light conversation for a while, then spent a few minutes in silence; I was thinking about Sonic (big suprise).

It was so unfair - I still blushed and felt my heart skip a beat when I thought about him ... and I couldn't even be with him ...

Actually ... maybe I could? I mean ... I wasn't going to have to get married for years ... at least until I was twenty-five or something like that. You know; old.

I mean ... mum never said I couldn't date -

No.

No, I can't do it. I won't do it.

I mean ... what would happen if we lasted until graduation? How do I explain to him that we have to break-up? I really don't think breaking up with someone is easy ... just look at Knuckles and Rouge today.

They were both really hurt.

Why is life so flipping unfair? Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

It wasn't like I could just ignore Sonic ... I mean, we had become really good friends. And we were going to see the new Spiderman movie together next week! I couldn't just cancel that because I couldn't/wouldn't/shouldn't date him.

URGH! This is all so suckish.

It sucks more than being the new girl ...

... though I'm not really the new girl anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by Maria asking 'Aishling? Are you gay or what? Because Marine said you had a boyfriend back in Ireland, and - '

Blaze sushed the pretty blonde hedgehog, but even she looked a little curious. Aishling looked at the three of us, wide-eyed. There was a very, very long silence before Aishling answered Maria's question.

'Honestly? I have no idea.' she confessed, 'I'm attracted to guys and girls, but I've only ever dated guys - '

'So you're not dating Marine?' Blaze interrupted, sounding suprised, 'Because she wouldn't give us a straight answer - no pun intended.'

Aishling hid her face in her reddish-brown hair ... she seemed a little sad. 'I'm going to answer Maria's question first,'

'I don't like putting labels on people,' she explained, 'I firmly believe that you can fall for anyone, no matter what gender they are or what you think your sexuallity is. For most of my life, I thought I was straight. I found girls pretty and all, but I only really ever had crushes on boys. But that changed when I met Marine ...'

Aishling sighed, 'I don't know for sure what my feelings for Marine are. All I know is that I've never felt like this about anyone else before. She's really funny, and spunky and sweet and I like how she makes me feel. '

She bit her lip, 'There's something else you guys should know ...'

Blaze, Maria and I leaned in slightly, anxious to hear what Aishling was about to say.

'Marine has not been totally truthful with you all.' she confessed. Maria squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth. Blaze's eyes widened and I just stared, my mouth hanging open.

'The two of us ... well, we've done things that could be seen as crossing over into ''more-than-friends'' territory. Like flirting and kissing and stuff - '

'But that's good right?' Blaze asked, interrupting Aishling for the second time. 'I mean ... you really like her, don't ya?'

Aishling nodded, 'Of course I like her! ... I'm just not sure she likes me all that much.'

'Why?'

Aishling shrugged, 'Why else would she keep it a secret from you guys? And she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend or anything ...'

To our dismay, Aishling's big blue eyes began to fill up with tears. I leapt across the room to hug the younger girl, who was starting to sob.

'I just don't know why she won't ask me! I mean, I've tried to ask her but she just changes the subject! And it really hurts.'

Maria and Blaze joined me beside the fox, and began petting and stroking her hair, making comforting noises.

'Don't worry Aish,' Blaze told Aishling, 'We'll talk to Marine - '

'Then she'll know I told you - '

'We can change it around a little bit,' I said, 'So that you just let it slip that you had a crush on her, and we'll ask her to ask you to go steady, without mentioning that we know about the making-out and stuff.'

Aishling moved away from me, shaking the other girls off her. She looked around at us, her eyes wide.

'Y - you'd do that for me?'

'Of course!' Maria exclaimed, 'You're really cool and you'd be a good girlfriend for Marine - but if you hurt her, we're going to have to get the guys to beat you up. And Rouge knows kick-boxing. And Blaze can use fire-powers. And I bite.'

Aishling didn't seem to notice Maria's threats; she was beaming, her eyes shining like Maria's ''Azura'' nail-varnish.

'Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed. 'This is great!'

Aishling is actually kind of adorable when she's acting all excited like that. Like a puppy only not.

Blaze was rooting through the bag she had brought her stuff in, 'How about we watch a movie to celebrate?' she suggested, 'I brought ''Mean Girls''.'

We all agreed to watch it, so Blaze slid it into the DVD player and turned the volume up. My bed was closest to the screen, so we all moved to it instead and lay down to watch the film.

A few minutes into the movie, my thoughts began to wander; to Knuckles and Rouge. My heart began to ache when I remembered their faces earlier.

'Poor Rouge, poor Knuckles.' I whispered to Maria, 'Do you think things will work out?'

Maria shrugged, 'I'm not sure.' she confessed, 'But anything can happen, right?'

'I guess ... it's just really sad. I can't even begin to imagine how they feel - '

'I can.'

I blinked, and quickly looked away from my friend's sad expression. 'Sorry ... I forgot.'

'It's okay Amy, it's not your fault - it was a while ago now.'

'Yeah,' the two of us were silent for a while, and I tried to concentrate on the movie.

'I think it will work out.' Maria told me, out of the blue, as Regina got back with Aaron at the Halloween party. 'With Knuckles and Rouge I mean.'

'What makes you so sure.'

'They're in love.' Maria said simply, 'I think that's enough to get them through this.'

(x x x)

I was awoken by the door being closed. I sat up quickly, scared that some creeper had snuck into the room.

'Amy?'

'Maria?' I whispered, 'What were you doing up? - here, turn the light on for a minute.'

A few seconds later, the room was flooded with a yellow light. I blinked a few times and tried to make out my friend's body.

'I was in the bathroom.' Maria told me; she was standing on my left. I turned around in that direction (there was sleep in my eyes, okay? It was kind of hard to see).

'Why didn't you just use the toilets in this room?' I asked.

There was a long pause.

'I ... I was - I didn't want to wake any of you up.' she confessed. I raised an eyebrow; she didn't sound very sure of herself.

'Are you sure that you weren't just sneaking out to see Shadow?'

'No! Of course not!' she cried, a little too loudly. Blaze groaned so Maria dropped her voice down to a whisper, 'I was at the bathroom Amy, I swear - '

'Relax Maria, I - I won't ... tell ...' I yawned, 'I'm just going to ... get back to sleep ...'

'Yeah, good idea. I'll turn out the light.'

There was a click and the room was dark again. I let my head fall back onto my pillow and pulled the duvet up over me.

'Night Maria.'

'Goodnight Amy ...'

If I hadn't of been so tired, I would of noticed Maria's slightly blood-shot eyes. If I hadn't of fallen asleep right away, I would of heard the small, broken sobs coming from her bed later that night.

If I had been a better friend, I would of noticed that something was wrong.

(x x x)

What is wrong with Maria?

It's pretty obvious to me, but you'll find out next chapter if you're not sure.

Here is a rough translation of Marine and Aishling's conversation. I am not good at Irish so it might not be 100% acc-u-rat (I've been watching too much Horrible Histories) but yeah;

You're really good at kissing

Aishling! They can hear you!

But they don't kno what I'm saying.

Marine ... what are we exactly?

What do you mean?

I mean ... are we girlfriends?'

Yeah. I had to Google Translate most of that.

Oh, and I imagine that Marine's been learning Irish for a while ... to try and impress Niamh (who I'd like to punch).

So yeah. She didn't just learn it all in a few hours. That would be too Mary-Sue.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING ... and some angst.

But seriously, what else did you expect? This is me we're talking about.

OH GOD I BROKE UP KNOUGE. I FEEL REALLY GUILTY. ALMOST AS GUILTY AS WHEN I BROKE UP SHADOW AND MARIA.

Almost. Because yeah :b

But I had to write a break-up ... I'm the queen of them. I swear, everytime I went somewhere in London there was a break-up/fight happening; the girl being dumped by her boyfriend over the phone, the couple having a shouting match, the girl who slapped her boyfriend then stormed off in a hissy-fit ... it was like a soap-opera.

Scarstar xxx


	41. Rouge the Angry Shopper

**Oh my gosh WordPad is BACK baby!**

***WordPad dance***

**So yeah.**

**Oh my gosh.**

**I read your reviews ... and A MILLION (or five) OF YOU THOUGHT THAT MARIA WAS PREGNANT. **

***dies***

**Oh. And I've moved the wedding chapter ... I felt like it was too soon, and I'm going to America soon so you'd have to wait FOREVER otherwise. I've added a few ideas for other chapters together for this one, so it's not that good :(**

**(But you get some Sonamy in this :D)**

**THERE ARE ONLY 2-3 CHAPTERS LEFT. HOLY GOD. THAT IS SCARY.**

**Enjoy :3**

**( x x x )**

The rest of the trip felt pretty awkward.

Knuckles and Rouge couldn't spend more than thirty seconds in the same room, so the guys and girls split up to go places. The boys went bowling and to the cinema, while Rouge dragged us to the mall.

And I made a very interesting discovery. Rouge + anger + shopping = crazy-town.

Seriously, she was like a shopping tornado, tearing through stores and swiping her credit card, faster than Sonic when someone tries to make him swim. We all ended up carrying around ten bags each - and that was just Rouge's stuff! She had insisted on buying everyone random junk, clothes, make-up etc: etc: that we would probably never use.

'Rouge has a hard time dealing with things,' Cosmo told me, as the bat walked into the changing rooms, with a dozen new outfits. The seedrian as trying on a pair of brown boots. 'When she gets angry, or upset or something she shops. It's her way of dealing with it.'

'I just sulk in my room when things go wrong.' Tikal admitted, trying on some heart-shaped sunglasses and giggling at her reflection. Maria nodded in agreement, pulling a floppy hat over her hair.

'W'atcha think?' she asked, striking a pose: arm up, leaning to the side, chest sticking out. Cosmo winked, 'Beautiful dahling!'

'_Teen Vouge _here you come!' Blaze teased, flicking through a rack of t-shirts and looking a little bored. I tried on a red headband, pulling a face at my reflection. 'Nah, too ... I dunno. I just don't like it.'

Rouge strutted out of the changing rooms, all dressed up. She was wearing white skinny-jeans, a crop-top that showed off her flat stomach and really cool strappy shoes. Her make-up was perfect, and she looked amazing ... nobody would of guessed that she had just broken-up with her boyfriend.

... unless you looked into her eyes of course. The usually sapphire-bright shine in them was gone; they were dull, and slightly dead looking.

'How do I look?' she grinned, as we took in her apperance. Tikal and Cream began gushing over the outfit, and how amazing she was (Tikal still felt a little bit guilty, and Cream was worried that Rouge would start crying again, if we didn't keep her occupied).

Cosmo clapped her hands together, while Blaze and I told Rouge that she looked great. Maria stared at her, looking a little bit annoyed.

'You're _so_ thin Rouge!' she huffed, gesturing to the bat's stomach. 'Why don't you do ballet? I think you'd be good at it.'

'Nah, I'd be too lazy. All those French names for things and stuff - I suck at French.' she paused, 'Besides, we all know that _you're_ the dancing queen of the group! You could go to dance school and everything, and be a famous prima-ballerina or whatever they're called.'

'Yeah!' we choursed in agreement, 'You're going to be big someday Maria!' Cream added.

Maria blinked, beginning to chew her lip. 'Yeah, well, maybe.' she muttered, staring down at the ground. I narrowed my eyes; something was wrong with Maria. She'd been acting weird (well, weirder) lately ... always asking questions about her weight, and -

Wait.

Ohmygosh.

Could she -?

'Hey, so what are we going to do about Aishling and Marine?' Blaze asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Maria and I had told the girls everything we had found out from Aishling.

'Where did they go anyway?' Tikal asked. 'I think that Aishling wanted to go to look for some earrings in Claire's.' Cosmo said told her, 'We could go check - if Rouge is done shopping.'

'Wait what?' the bat exclaimed, eyes narrowed.

'Yep. We're done here I think.' Cream nodded, 'Rouge, pay for the outfit then we're going, kay?'

Rouge rolled her eyes but stalked off to the checkout anyway. Maria watched her go, head tipped to one side.

'She's really upset, isn't she.' It was a statement, not a question. Tikal and Cosmo nodded sadly.

'Guys, seriously.' I sighed, 'What are we going to do about Knuckles and Rouge? If they keep this up, how are we going to manage next school-year? The whole group will be divided.'

'Agreed,' Blaze hummed. 'But we'll think about that _after_ we sort out Marine, okay?'

Maria and I exchanged glances; the blonde hedgehog nodded. I turned back to face Blaze, 'Okay. We'll sort out ''Mashling'' first.'

**(x x x)**

Cosmo had dragged Marine off to a sports store, to ''catch-up'' (or discuss her relationship with Aishling). The rest of us girls decided to grab some lunch - carrying a million shopping-bags is exhausting, and we were all about to faint with hunger.

We trooped into McDonalds, and ordered our food while Aishling grabbed us some seats.

'Maria?' Cream asked, sliding into a seat beside Aishling. Maria looked up from her tray, blue eyes wide. 'Yeah Cream?' she smiled, twirling her hair around one finger.

'Are you feeling okay?'

Maria paled slightly; her eyes widened and she gulped loudly. We all waited for an answer, in dead silence.

'Of course I am!' she said finally, forcing a smile. Aishling raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. 'Why would you think otherwise?'

'Well, you skipped breakfast this morning ... and you hardly got any food now.' Cream whispered, gesturing to Maria's lunch; a bottle of water, fruit bag and fries.

'Come to think of it, Cream's right.' Tikal's eyes were narrowed slightly, 'What's up Ri-Ra?'

'N - nothing.' Maria protested, avoiding her gaze. 'I swear, I'm fine guys.'

Blaze looked sceptical. Rouge and Cream looked a little uneasy, Aishling's eyes were narrowed and I was biting my lip, a horrible queasy feeling in my stomach and feeling suspicious.

I had a horrible feeling that I knew what was wrong with Maria.

'Lets just eat guys, please.' Aishling whispered, unwrapping her burger. 'If Maria isn't hungry we should just leave her be, kay?'

We looked at Maria, who was avoiding everyone's questioning eyes. She was eating her fruit, daintily picking up one piece at a time and taking the tiniest bites possible. I shook my head, and began drinking my strawberry milkshake.

Things were going well for a while; Cosmo wasn't here to quote T.V shows, which was good. Cream was telling us all about her mother's wedding, her eyes shining with excitement. Even though Aishling probably wouldn't go, she was cool and asked questions. We found out that Vanilla would need us to come dress shopping with her when we got back.

'Hey Maria,' I said, 'When's your ballet thing again?'

Maria froze, in mid-bite of her french-fry. She dropped half of it onto her napkin, her eyes wide with fear. 'Maria?' Rouge asked, licking a bit of ketchup from her lips, 'You okay?'

'I - yeah - um - ' Maria turned pale, and jumped up from her seat. Aishling blinked, beginning to stand up when Maria pushed past us and ran away in the direction of the bathrooms.

'Maria!' Cream and Tikal exclaimed, eyes wide.

'What is up with that girl?' Rouge asked us, still staring in the direction of the toilets. 'Seriously, she's been acting odd lately.'

'Mmm-hmm.' Blaze agreed, her mouth full of McFlurry ice-cream.

I looked down at the table; now would be the best time to share my suspicions with the rest of the girls.

'I think ... ' I began, my voice shaking slightly. The girls all turned to face me, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to continue but my throat felt dry; I took a sip of my milkshake but it didn't help.

'You think what Amy?' Blaze asked me, yellow eyes lookng like little moons behind her glasses. The girls were pratically shivering with antici ... pation (I recently watched ''_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_'')

'IthinkthatMaria'sgoingtohaveababy.' I blurted out, running a hand through my hair.

'Wait what?'

'Ah hell to the no! That's not possible!'

'Oh mo Dhia!'

(that was Aishling, of course)

'But I thought she was infertile.' Cream whispered, sounding half-confused and half-scared.

'Maybe she was wrong about that,' I replied, 'I mean ... she keeps going to the bathroom, and she's not eating much - '

'She keeps staring at her stomach, and putting her hands on it!' Aishling exclaimed, eyes dark with worry. I nodded, 'And she vanished last night ... maybe she was going to do a test or something.'

Cosmo bit her lip, eyes wide and scared-looking. Blaze looked thoughtful, 'Think about it ... Maria and Shadow first slept together in October, and got back together in December ... that was six months ago. I mean, condoms only work, like, 90% of the time or something.'

'Do you think she'll keep the baby?' Cream asked us, eyes misty. 'Do you think she'd get,' her voice became a serious whisper, 'an _abortion_?'

Rouge shuddered at the word. Aishling and Tikal looked a little suprised and curious.

'No,' I said firmly, shaking my head. 'I don't think Maria would do that ... this is _**Maria**_ we're talking about.'

'Still ...' Cream shrugged, picking at her chicken nuggets. Rouge wiped her eyes, and sighed, 'My mum had an abortion.' she confessed, 'When I was six ... it was really upsetting for me, cause I wanted a sibling so much.'

Aishling put her hand on the bat's shoulder, looking sympathetic. 'That's sad.' Tikal said, 'But ... your mum probably had her reasons.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Rouge didn't say anything else on the subject ...

... God, this holiday was not a good idea; it had just become a big depressing thing for Rouge.

'She did seem a little distant today,' Tikal's eyes widened with shock 'Maybe Shadow doesn't want the baby and she does! - or vice versa.'

'Could be ...' I said thoughtfully, 'But guys, don't say _anything_ to Maria about it, okay? I mean ... it's her baby after all.'

'Don't worry Ames,' Blaze saluted, 'Our lips are sealed.'

'But we should look out for her all the same,' Cream added, 'Make sure she doesn't hurt herself dancing - '

'Holy mother of God!' Rouge cried, shooting up in her seat. She was so loud that a few other people looked over at us, wide eyed. Blaze kicked her under the table, and Aishling sushed her.

'People are staring Rouge!' I hissed, 'What's wrong?'

Rouge's blue eyes were like bowling balls; they still looked sad, but now there was another emotion in there - shock.

'What's she gonna do about her ballet thing now?' she whispered, her words coming out in a rush. 'I mean, if she _is_ going to have a baby she can't go running around the stage, can she?'

I never thought about that.

'Oh poor Maria!' I gasped, feeling tears form in my eyes. 'She **adores** ballet ... like, she loves it almost as much as she loves Shadow.'

'She'll be gutted,' Aishling murmured sadly. Cream nodded, blinking back her own tears, Blaze's lips were set into a frown.

'I know, it's - '

Aishling suddenly sat up staight, putting on a big (obviously fake) smile. 'Hi Maria!' we looked around to see the blonde hedgehog standing there, eyes wide. 'You were gone a while ... anything wrong?'

Maria gulped and turned her gaze to a spot on the floor, 'Oh, no. I'm fine ... there was a long que, s'all.'

We didn't ask anything else (though we could see that Rouge, Cream and Tikal were almost _bursting_ from the effort) and all stood up as Maria tried to get back into her seat, giving her plenty of space.

There was a very long and awkward silence; we were all too scared to look at Maria. All of us were thankful when Cosmo and Marine came walking in, Cosmo in front, looking smug and Marine hanging back, feeling a little bashful.

'Hi guys!' Cosmo smiled, putting her hands at the front of the table; she was to excited and happy to notice the tension in the air. 'So, me and Marine had a nice little chat and there's something she'd like to say to Aishling ... in private.'

Aishling looked up from her salad, eyes-wide. Marine blushed and the fox blinked in suprise, biting back a grin.

Aishling's eyes were burning with curiosity; Marine nodded, her face becoming even redder and Aishling beamed.

'Sure,' she said, sounding a little breathless. 'We can talk.'

The two of them walked off together, the rest of us watching them, looking very pleased. Cream looked over at Cosmo, 'So what did Marine say?!' she asked, eyes sparkling with glee. I nodded eagerly, and even Maria and Rouge seemed excited, despite their saddness.

'Tell us everything!'

Cosmo told us how Marine had been scared of asking Aishling to go steady (seriously, she actually used that expression.) because she was worried about getting her heart-broken if Aishling fell for a guy, or decided she was straight or something (the whole Niamh thing had really hurt her).

We realised it was getting a little late, so we grabbed our bags and left the mall. Rouge, Tikal and I all took Maria's bags from the blonde hedgehog and offered to carry them for her. She looked a little suprised and confused, but accepted our offer, skipping alongside us.

It took a pretty long time to walk back to the hotel (seriously, how many pairs of shoes had Rouge _bought_?!) but we got back before the boys did; which was good, because we did not want to put Knuckles and Rouge in the same room together.

Cream found a text from Marine on her phone, saying that she and Aishling wouldn't be coming back for a while - they were going for pizza and a movie later. Blaze grinned as she read the text, showing her pointed teeth.

We all sat in the little den/living-room area for a while, watching CBBC channel with some little kids - Cosmo, Cream and Maria started crying over an episode of ''Tracy Beaker Returns'' - when we heard some familar voices from outside the door; the boys were back.

Rouge paled and she excused herself, running up the stairs to her bedroom. I sucked in my lips, trying not to frown; it didn't look like Knuckles and Rouge were going to make-up anytime soon.

I couldn't help but wonder what this would do for the gang ...

**(x x x)**

'It's freezing,' I moaned, rubbing my hands together; I should of changed out of my denim-shorts and t-shirt, but being the idiot I am, I didn't do that like a sane person would.

Sonic laughed, 'It's not that bad - Tikal's enjoying herself.'

Tikal had wanted to go out to the beach again before dinner, to collect shells. Nearly everyone else had plans (those ''plans'' included Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Charmy having a Doctor Who marathon, Rouge and Blaze going to the cinema to spy on Marine and Aishling and Maria practicing her ballet in the garden area)

Of course, Sonic and I were the only ones free. Everyone else so planned this ... it's so obvious.

Tikal was a little way ahead of us, bending down to pick up shells, stones, sea-glass, feathers, anything she could find, into her little plastic bucket. She was looking for things to use for her crafts.

'Yeah, well, Tikal's kinda weird.' I laughed, 'The girl has a theory that ''Jack in the Beanstalk'' is really about alien abduction or something like that.'

Sonic laughed; my heart leapt ... he has a really nice laugh.

'Yeah, well ... she is Knuckles' sister. That should explain a thing or too.'

I giggled, just as a gust of wind blew by us. I shivered again, _**really**_ wishing that I had brought a coat or jacket or something. Sonic noticed my teeth chattering and frowned slightly.

'Here,' he said, pulling off his hoodie and handing it to me. 'You can wear this.'

I started at the black-and-grey hoodie, feeling my face flame up. He was offering me his _hoodie_? I had seen enough chick-flicks and cheesy sitcoms to know what that usually meant.

'Um ... are you sure?' I asked weakly, 'I mean, won't you be cold.'

Sonic shook his head, grinning, 'Nah, I'll be fine ... but you look like you could catch frostbite at any minute, and we can't have that, can we?' he asked, his voice becoming softer, and lower.

'But,' he continued, 'If you really don't want to wear it ...' he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, 'We could do this instead, if you want?'

I had to resist the temptation to throw my arms up into the air and scream with joy; fireworks, butterfly cookies and klainebows of happiness were exploding inside me, into oreos and jellybeans (that's what Maria says when she sees something adorable and fluffy, or when she's with Shadow).

I was pretty sure I was as red as a strawberry or something like that. Because _**Sonic had his arm around me**_.

Oh my freakin God!

This is amazing!

I managed to smile at him, feeling myself tingle with bliss. 'Yeah,' I whispered, 'I think this is much better.'

**...**

**The Sonamy feels 3 I'm starting to ship them in this story again!**

**I got Chris Colfer's book - The Land of Stories - and it is AMAZING. And I am not just saying that, I actually can't put it down (my friends had to lock it away, yelling ''YOU'RE FANS NEED AN UPDATE MOLLY!'' at me, so I'd get my ass to the computer and write)**

**Yeah ... **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG ... LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT'S LIKE A FLIPPING NOVEL. SO MANY PLANS. I'm going to have to try and write the next two at once (somehow) cause yeah :b**

**But does anyone have any suggestions for Vector and Vanilla's first dance at the reception? I have only ever been to three weddings in my life ... the first two I can't remember. The third one, all I remember is eating chocolate cake, making friends with the flowergirl and a really boring church bit.**

**Yeah.**

**I AM SORRY IF THE DISCUSSION ON ABORTION WAS UPSETTING FOR ANYONE. I know some people are very against it (like my mum) and think it's always wrong/a sin but I really think it's not that simple. Like if it were rape, or you were a teenager, or if you knew you couldn't support a child. Yeah, there's always adoption ... but it could be a really scary thing for someone to deal with.**

**So while I find the idea of abortion sad (because the baby could've gone onto do great things) I can understand why someone might do it. **

**Yes. This is kind of angsty ...**

**But I did just watch ''Dead Poet's Society'' for the first time ... oh gosh. The tears. Everywhere. **

**Anyway, I am off to America and will be back around the 16/17 (timezone is confusing). I SHALL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THE SECOND I HAVE IT DONE, I PROMISE.**

**So goodbye my lovelies :) and don't forget to suggest wedding songs! - I need them to update!**

**(do you like my new profile-pic? It's me and Jack in Sonic ... I'm Azura the Seedrian and Jack is Jackson the monbear (he's a mongoose/bear)**

**Scarstar xxx**


	42. Wedding-Bells, Bathrooms and a Kiss

**NO. NO. NO. NO.**

**Just **_**no**_**.**

**I am just very annoyed about everything going on in one of my fandoms (Glee). So I came back to this one ... yeah.**

**WICKED. WICKED. WICKED. OHMYGOSHILOVEITSOMUCH.**

**It is my new favourite musical; including Disney movies.**

**So yeah.**

**I HAVE SO MANY STORY IDEAS. A HARRY POTTER FIC, AND A HARRY POTTER AND GLEE CROSSOVER ONE-SHOT WHERE THE PAIRING IS BRITTANY AND LUNA LOVEGOOD (I know, it makes no sense ... but then it does.)**

**But I should finish this first.**

**Yeah. Sorry for the spazzyness ... I'm hyped up from all of the oreos I bought in America :)**

**Thank you all for the great song-suggestions :D **

**I noticed a plot-hole in the chapter-before-the-last ... Sonic went in the water.**

**WELL lets just say that since he was with Amy, he forgot his fears and yeah :3**

**Right now in the story it's around the 5th - 13th July ... not sure exactly :b Its getting harder to keep track. So Vector and Vanilla have been engaged for around ... 3 - 4 months. Not a very long time, but they've known each other for ten years ... and anyway, Cream would've had all of Charmy's sisters help plan the wedding, and Cosmo claimed control of flowers. **

**Charmy's whole family is there, because they all know Vanilla and Cream well ... or something. Yeah.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy :D**

**(here there be angst)**

**(x x x)**

'Has anybody seen my hairbrush?'

'Where's my shoes?! I was_ sure_ I put them right - '

'Rouge, can you help me with my eyeshadow - ?'

I pushed past Vanilla's sister, Strawberry, who was talking to Charmy's eldest sister, Charity, and sat down on one of the red-velvet seats, slipping out of my heels and rubbing my feet; the wedding hadn't even started yet and I already had blisters.

All of us - the girls (bar Marine, who would be arriving later with Aishling), Charmy's sisters, and Vanilla and Vector's sisters were inside the (small) public hall, which was connected to the church. Vanilla was in the back room, Cream's grandmother helping her get ready.

The hall we were in was packed; everyone was fighting for space to get dressed and ready. Rouge, Blaze and Tikal were helping us by doing make-up, or helping us put on our dresses.

I felt a tug of saddness, as I wondered if everyone would make as big a fuss about my future wedding. With the food, the music, the flowers, the dresses ...

The bridesmaids dresses were amazing, I'll admit; a floaty, strappy white dress that ended above the knees with a dusting of gold glitter that shone when it caught the light. We wore gold heels and all held a small bunch of jasmine and daffodills - which, according to Cosmo, meant grace, elegance and chivalry. We also wore crowns on our head, made with daisies and holly - innocence and domestic happiness.

(Cosmo and her mother had been kinda clever with the flower choices)

'Isn't this so exciting Amy?!' Maria beamed, bouncing over to me. I held my breath slightly, in case she tripped in her heels but luckily she stayed upright. Maria was glowing with joy and her voice was higher than usual, which usually meant that she was feeling estatic ... or nervous.

If you looked close enough, you could see a flicker of worry and fear inside her big blue eyes ... I felt a sinking feeling inside my stomach everytime I saw it.

I blinked, and forced a smile, adjusting my flower crown slightly; 'Yeah,' I nodded, 'It's going to be really great.'

Maria smiled slightly, before excusing herself to go and talk to Gracie and Gabby. I bit my lip as I watched her walk away.

Blaze, who was standing a little bit away from me saw my face and sucked in her lips; Blaze was wearing a deep, dark blue dress with a little silver necklace. She had even replaced her bright red glasses with black ones, to match her shoes.

_Do you really think she's going to have a baby?_ she asked me with her eyes. I shrugged; _Not sure ... but it's the only logical answer, isn't it?_

Blaze shrugged too, cocking her head over at Cream and Tikal, who were kneeling on the floor, Tikal holding up a large book ... but if you looked again, you could see the top of a magazine sticking out; _**Mothercare**_.

I gulped; it seemed like everyone else had just accepted that Maria was ... _pregnant_. I wished I hadn't said anything! Gosh, me and my big mouth.

Tikal looked up at me, noticing my worried expression. The echidna was wearing a plain white dress, with a ton of bangles and bracelets up both arms and a long necklace with a peace symbol hanging on it. She said something to Cream and then walked up to me.

'What are you playing at?' I hissed, 'Bringing that magazine here - what if somebody sees it and asks why you're reading it?'

'Cream only managed to get it this morning,' Tikal explained, 'We took it with us so we could see if there were any ways we could help Maria ... it's actually kinda helpful. There's all this stuff about what to eat and - '

'Just hide it Tikal,' I interrupted, my eyes wide. 'Please ... the last thing we need is any drama.'

Tikal shrugged, 'Whatever. I'm going to see if Rouge needs any help.'

Without another word, she skipped over to her brother's ex-girlfriend; Rouge was all dressed up, in a tight black velvet dress, with a crinkly skirt part, red heels and a love-heart necklace.

'Amy!' Cosmo cried, waving one arm up in the air. 'Can you zip me up?'

I nodded, and walked up beside the seedrian, pulling her zip up gently. 'Okay, it's done.'

'Thanks Amy,' she beamed, 'This is going to be - '

She was silenced by the door bursting open, Cream's grandmother was standing there, a short, dainty white rabbit with a few grey hairs in a dark-grey dress. She looked slightly grim, her mouth drawn into a thin line. Her gaze was dead serious as she made her way through everyone in the room; we parted like The Red Sea as she walked over to Cream.

'Babuskha?' (Cream had a Russian child-minder when she was little, so she had picked up a few words) 'What is it? Is mother okay?'

'I'm afraid not,' the much older rabbit replied. She paused to sigh, closing her eyes as she did so.

'I'm afraid that my youngest daughter has cold feet. She wants to stop the wedding.'

My mouth dropped open in shock; the room burst out into cries of _What?!_, _But why?_, _Does Vector know? _and _Is she okay?_

'W - what?' Cream stuttered, her brown eyes beginning to swell in size. 'But she can't! The wedding's in ... less than an hour!' she cried, checking the clock hanging on the wall.

'I know. That's why we need to convince her to go through with it.'

Cream bit her lip, nodding. She let her grandmother lead her out of the room as we all watched, wide-eyed and whispering. As soon as the two of them vanished through the door, everyone began talking all at once; Maria and the girls managed to push past three of Charmy's sisters to get to me.

'This is _**horrible**_!' Rouge moaned, 'What are we going to do?'

'Well ... we can't really do anything.' Blaze shrugged, looking and sounding a little hopeless.

'There has to be something we can do.' Cosmo argued, her eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in concentration.

I tried to think of something we could do; nope. Nothing.

'Yeah! Coz's right!' Maria exclaimed (Cosmo didn't even bother glaring at her for using the nickname), 'We need to help in some way ... Vanilla's been like a second mother to me, and I am **not** going to let her throw away her wedding like this!'

Tikal and Rouge nodded, the other girls' following suit; except me. I was deep in my thoughts.

Why?

Why did Vanilla have to go through with this wedding? She and Vector could just keep dating and yeah. Why did she have to marry him? Why were we planning on changing her mind on it all? It was her choice ...

... at least she _has_ a choice.

I sighed internally; it wasn't fair.

'Amy?'

I blinked, looking up to see Blaze staring at me, eyes burning with curiosity. I nodded quickly, 'Oh yeah! Uh, we'll go find Cream and see if we can help her with Vanilla.'

The six of us managed to get out of the room, without being crushed by anybody or being killed by Gracie and Gabby in their wheelchairs which was a miracle in itself (because seriously, this room was _tiny_ so we were all pretty much squished up like sardines in a tin). When we got trough the door, we saw the hall with a big brown door at the end. Maria lead us towards it, all taking small, dainty steps so we wouldn't hear any creaks from the floorboards.

The door was open slightly so we could hear what was going on; small, soft sobs (Vanilla) and the high-pitched voice of Cream -

' - Mother, everyone's been working so hard to make this wedding amazing!' she was saying to Vanilla, 'Come on, _you can do this_.'

'N - no I can't!' her mum cried, blowing her nose. 'I can't go through with this Cream, I'm sorry but - '

'_**Mother**_!' Cream exclaimed, sounding slightly agitated now. 'Please come out! You look great, and the church is lovely and Vector will be - '

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, as it only drove Vanilla into more tears. Cream's granny said something to the young rabbit, who, after a brief pause, continued speaking.

'Mother?' she began. I could tell that she was sitting beside her mother, leaning in closer to her as she spoke. 'You love Vector, right?'

'Of course I do,' Vanilla said, without any hesitation. 'I love him almost as much as I love you, Cream dear.'

Cream ignored her last few words, and went on, 'And you want him to be happy, right?'

'Yes ...'

'Well, the only way you can make him really, really happy is by marrying him. And I know that it will make you happy too mother.'

There was a short silence; we were all chewing on our lips and nails, silently wondering what would happen next.

Finally, the rabbits in the room continued to talk.

'I'm just ... ' Vanilla began, sounding lost. 'I'm just so _scared_ - '

'Why?' Cream said, her voice dropping down an octave. 'Mother, you know that Vector isn't going to hurt us -'

'I know,' Vanilla said. My eyes widened when I realised that she was crying again. 'I know it's stupid of me but ... I'm just so **worried** that I'm not going to be good enough for him. I ... I can't help but wonder, if maybe that's why your father - '

Maria froze, her eyes as big as the moon. Tikal let out a loud gasp, but was silenced by Rouge's pointy elbow in her side. I shook my head, feeling tears form in my eyes; Vanilla didn't deserve to feel like this; she was an amazing person, a good mother ... I was sure she'd make a great wife for Vector as well.

I tried to ignore the voice in my head, saying that I could never be a good wife to my future husband because I wouldn't have feelings for him and would always resent the fact that I had no choice in the matter.

'Mother ... ' Cream began, her voice so soft that we could hardly hear it. 'Mother, he ruined your self-confidence. Dad I mean. He made you feel awful about yourself and that's not right. It's not right that he made you feel like that, okay? Because _it's not true_. You managed to stay strong, and make me feel loved and raise me well, even though you were doubting yourself, and hurting.' she took a deep breath, 'That couldn't of been easy ... but you know why you healed? Why you didn't break down? Why you became happy again?'

Vanilla sighed; I could almost hear the small smile I imagined would be on her face. 'Because I had Vector,'

'_Yes_.' Cream stressed, 'Vector was there for you; I was too young to understand, you felt too humiliated to talk to your family ... so you talked to Vector. And it _worked_. You became happier because you had **Vector**. He was your shoulder to cry on ... and he made you feel special, and loved ... the way Dad never made you feel.'

There was a sniff from Vanilla but she didn't say anything.

Maria had tears in her eyes - she was pretty hopeless with big emotional scenes. Rouge noticed me staring, and mouthed _It's probably baby hormones_. I pretended I didn't see her, that feeling of uneasiness creeping up on me again.

'So, we're going to do this again.' Cream said. We heard a chair moving across the floor, and knew that the young girl was standing up now.

'Do you love Vector?'

'Yes.'

'You want him to be happy?'

'Yes.'

'Do you want to marry him?'

Silence ... then, after a few minutes of hesitation we got an answer.

'_Yes_,' Vanilla choked out, 'Yes, more than anything.'

'Well what are you waiting for then?!' Cream laughed, 'Come on, we have a wedding to get to!'

There was another short pause, until Vanilla said, a little sadly, 'When did you get so smart and grown-up Creamy?'

Cream didn't answer, but I could hear a soft gasp from Vanilla and a chair being moved. Cream had obviously gone to hug her mother.

'Awww,' Blaze smiled, 'That's sweet.'

'This wedding is back on baby!' Tikal exclaimed/whispered, eyes glowing. I grinned, 'Good. Like Cream said, Vanilla deserves happiness.'

'Guys?'

Cream and Vanilla's heads were poking out from the other side of the door; Vanilla's eye make-up looked a little smudgy. Cream's eyebrows were raised. 'What are you doing out here?'

'We were sent to get you,' Blaze said quickly. 'Yeah! Everyone's getting ready to go into the church - we're going to be late.' Rouge added.

'The bride,' Vanilla said coolly, 'Is allowed to be late.'

'Yeah, but the rest of us aren't.' Cosmo giggled. Blaze, Tikal and I snorted. Cream bit back her grin and pushed the door open a little more, so she and her mother could get through.

We all backed away slightly, eyes widening and mouths dropping open as we stared at Vanilla; she looked _**beautiful**_.

Her dress was like a white ballgown, with a sweetheart neckline. There was gold trimming around the edges, and a chapel train with more gold trimming. There was a sparkle on the dress; a bit of gold glitter. Her veil was fingertip length, and was mostly just gold glitter. Her shoes were small golden heels.

As you've probably guessed, the wedding colours were white and gold.

'Oh my gosh,' Maria breathed, 'Vanilla ... you look _stunning_.'

Vanilla blushed slightly, 'Thank you Maria dear,' she smiled.

'Seriously,' I gasped, 'It's the prettiest dress I have ever seen in my life! - and I've seen a fair few wedding dresses!'

(Hey, of course I was going to have a fascination with wedding dresses and stuff, knowing that I was going to have to get married one day!)

Vanilla's smile grew wider, 'Thank you Amy ... you all look stunning.'

We all blushed, and thanked her - except for Rouge who smiled smugly and thanked her, doing a little twirl in her clingy red-velvet dress and red stillettos. Her make-up was red, her jewellery was all rubies ... she looked amazing.

Vanilla's mother walked out of the bathroom, grinning when she saw her daughter glowing with happiness. The two of them linked arms - Vanilla's mother was giving her away, as her father had died a few years ago.

'You ready?' the older rabbit asked. Vanilla nodded, looking like a teenage girl again; smiling made her look years younger.

'Yes, I'm ready.'

Without another word, we all made our way back into the hall. I pushed aside all the thoughts I had about my future wedding; this was **Vanilla's** big day. I wasn't going to ruin it by being sad all night.

**(x x x)**

The service was beautiful; Vanilla had walked down the aisle, looking as though she was walking on air. Vector looked like he was the happiest man alive, and I'm pretty sure all of the girls in the gang (and Charmy and Silver) cried.

The church was a large Catholic one; all stained glass windows and polished marble. There were flowers everywhere which made the church smell lovely.

I was a little bit nervous, walking down the aisle but I didn't faint or throw up or do something really embarrassing. Actually, the only minor disaster we had was with Posy, the flower girl, when she saw how many people were in the church ... we just bribed her with lollipops and she stopped crying.

The ceremony had ended quickly, which I'm not gonna lie, was a bit of a relief because I have a really hard time paying attention in Mass.

I get easily distracted.

Luckily my family isn't very religious so I don't have to go all the time.

All of the unmarried girls had gone up for the tossing of the bouquet ; Blaze had been the one to catch it, which was funny because she hadn't even been trying. She has just stood there, looking a little bored and the flowers landed right into her hands.

She and Silver had started blushing, as we all laughed and teased them.

The gang was sitting at a table together - Knuckles and Rouge at opposite sides, so they could avoid talking to each-other. Cosmo was almost on Tails' lap, and Maria had her head resting on Shadow's shoulder. Silver and Blaze were holding hands and he kept giving her little looks of adoration and love.

The only couple _not_ acting all lovey-dovey was Aishling and Marine. They kept a fair bit of space between them, not even letting their hands touch, or fingers brush.

Of course, I could understand why; the insane double-standerd people had with gay couples showing affection.

Charmy noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Leaning over towards them, he said 'You two can hold hands and stuff if you want.'

Everyone looked a little suprised; Aishling especially.

'Won't anybody mind?' she asked, sounding slightly doubtful, and a little worried. Cream shook her head; 'No, not at all!'

The rabbit pointed over at Posy, who was sitting on the floor, sharing lollipops with Charmy's youngest brother. 'Posy has two dads, so we're pretty cool with gay couples - and,' she raised herself up from her seat, searching through crowds until she found what she was searching for; a tall, skinny rabbit with long curly brown hair in a red dress.

'See aunt Christina?'

We all nodded.

'Well, she was uncle Christopher until a few months ago.'

Tails choked on his drink, eyes wide with surprise; he wasn't the only one either. We all looked at Christina again; her hands _were_ kinda large.

'Anyone else we should know about?' Sonic asked the young rabbit and bumblebee. The two of them nodded;

'See Taylor over there?' Charmy asked, pointing to the left of the room. Cream wrinkled up her nose, 'If you looked up _pageant child _in the dictionary, you'd see her picture.' she told us.

Taylor was a young rabbit of around seven years of age. I think. It was hard to tell ... she was in a clingy, glittery dress, little heels and a ton of glitzy jewellery. Her black hair was curled and done up in bows, and she was wearing more make-up than Rouge did most days.

'That's sickening.' Cosmo said, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Tikal shuddered, 'Those things are _so_ sexist.'

Rouge and Aishling nodded, 'It's awful.'

'Anyway,' Charmy took over from Cream, 'My cousin, Becky ... she keeps spiders in her hair; seriously. You can see some of 'em crawling out.'

'Adam, Susan, Hannah and David are dancers; like the ones you see on _Strictly Come Dancing_. They have a dance number for nearly every song ever written in the whole world.'

'Wendy is a maniac. Do _**not**_ mess with her, because she could ruin your life. She's only nine years old but she's already made three people have to move outta town, is the reason her old babysitter is now home-schooled and gave her third class teacher a nervous breakdown.'

'Rebecca - the one in the grey dress - is the type of person who'd sleep with anything that moves, single or not; so you all better hold onto your guys ... _and_ girls.'

'Mirinda only speaks in rhyme - she wants to be a poet. And her twin, Lola, only eats red foods.'

'John is a bit of a pyromaniac. He set his baby sister's blanket on fire once ... when she was _in the bed with it_.'

And I thought my cousin Rosy was odd. Charmy and Cream's families are 100% insane.

Everyone else looked a little creeped out; except for Marine and Aishling, who had wasted no time in moving in closer together, and holding hands. They had the same expression Maria had when she saw a Klaine moment on Glee, or when she was with Shadow.

Luckily, the lights around the room dimmed slightly, so we didn't have to hear about Charmy's cousin who actually _**drank **__**blood**_. Everyone moved out of the way and Vector and Vanilla stood up, holding hands and walking to the middle of the dance-floor.

'_Oh_,' Maria sighed happily, 'It's the first dance ...'

'What song - ?' I started, before I heard the music start to play.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you ..._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more ..._

'I love this song,' Cosmo whispered, 'It sorta suits Vanilla ... don't ya think?'

We nodded; Cream shrugged, 'I dunno,' she confessed, 'I was pushing for ''I'm With You'' by Avril Lavigne.'

'That could work, I guess.' Rouge said, drumming her fingers on the table; she looked a little sad ... so did Knuckles. He kept looking over at her when he thought that nobody was looking.

There were a few claps and cheers, as the newly-weds kissed - Cream and Charmy had huge smiles on their faces. Everyone (bar Knuckles and Rouge) was smiling, and swaying slightly in their seats ...

Except me.

I had my head resting on my hand, staring at Vector and Vanilla; they looked so in love, and happy together ... as did Tails and Cosmo, Marine and Aishling, Silver and Blaze, Shadow and Maria ... even Knuckles and Rouge had their moments (well, before they broke up anyway ...)!

I wasn't going to have that ... ever.

I shook my head, taking another sip of Cherry Coke. I'd have to stop doing this; stop worrying about my wedding, and how I'd never get to be with Sonic because -

1. Arranged Marriage

and

2. He probably didn't have feelings for me, or if he did, he was unsure about them. Plus, it would be awkward when I had to turn him down.

Anyway, I was **not** going to spend anymore time moaning inside my head about how unfair this all was; there were too many other things to worry about ... the possibility of Maria being pregnant, the whole Knuckles/Rouge break-up, the pyromaniac child evening up the little candles on the table ... you know, normal everyday things.

Or not so normal.

**(x x x)**

'That was great!' I laughed, as Cosmo, Tails, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Rouge and Marine ran back to our table after dancing too _The Cha-Cha Slide_. They were all laughing, cheeks flushed and pouring themselves glasses of water and flopping down into their seats.

'Seriously, that was super cool!' Maria smiled, 'That song brings back memories ... old dance-class warm-ups.'

'P.E for me,' I said.

'Cheer-leading ...' Rouge smirked, fanning herself. 'Ugh ... I could just faint right now ...'

'Please don't,' Tikal said, 'Because that's the last thing we need.'

After everyone had caught their breath, all of the couples got up to dance to _Two Is Better Than One_. Rouge put a hand over the side of her face, trying to avoid looking at Knuckles. The red echidna was simply staring down at the table, looking a little downcast.

Tikal was sitting in between the two of them, looking really awkward.

Charmy kept looking over at Cream, who was sipping Fanta through a crazy-straw, biting his lip as if debating whether or not he should ask her to dance.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about asking that question for long.

'Hey guys,'

Cream looked up from her drink, a dark red blush spreading around her face and a big goofy smile tugging at her lips; Charmy looked the exact opposite - sullen and annoyed. Tikal's mouth formed a small ''O'' shape. I felt a horrible sinking feeling deep inside my stomach ... even Sonic looked a little uneasy.

'Hi Monty,' I said, trying to seem friendly. I could tell that this was not going to go well.

Charmy's big brother was standing there, grinning. He looked very like Charmy - just taller and he had messy red hair.

'Amy, right?' he said to me, reaching out to shake my hand. 'I know about you of course, Charmy told us about ''the new girl''.'

'Oh, yeah, okay.' I stammered, pulling my hand away. Cream was glaring at me, which was a little scary because this was _**Cream**_ we're talking about here.

Monty's eyes slipped away from me; he was now staring at Cream, his eyes softer and smile even wider. Cream giggled softly, ducking her head down so she was smiling at the table.

That girl has got it **bad**.

... says the girl who can't spend more than ten minutes around Sonic, without being reduced to a blushing heap of mush.

'So ...' Monty suddenly looked a little uneasy; his cheeks were turning pink, and he was rubbing the back of his neck. 'Cream ... would you like to dance?'

Sonic gasped; I elbowed him softly, shooting him a warning look. Tikal froze and even Knuckles and Rouge looked up; Knuckles looked shocked. Rouge looked like she was going to say something, but thought better of it.

Charmy looked like he had been punched in the heart. His expression broke my heart - his mouth open slightly, eyes wide and full of hurt.

Cream didn't notice; she looked like she wanted to scream with joy.

'Sure!' she replied, eyes full of stars. Monty smiled, and the two of them walked off together, hand in hand, both of them blushing.

Charmy stared after them, looking ready to cry. 'Excuse me.' he muttered, getting up from his seat and flying away. Tikal jumped up, running after him and crying 'Charmy, wait!'

I raised my hand to my mouth, eyes wide. This was pretty bad.

There was a pretty long, awkward moment for Knuckles and Rouge. And Sonic and I, because we were sitting in between them, so we both felt very out-of-place and weird. To Sonic's credit, he didn't just ditch me and go off to dance with the others to avoid the awkwardness ...

Just one of the many things I like about him ...

All of the couples were _still_ dancing - only now it was to _You Make Me Feel So Young_ which is now one of my favourite songs ever.

Eventually, the awkwardness became too much for Knuckles, as he got up, telling us that he should go look for Tikal. Rouge also jumped up from her seat, saying that she was going to find somebody to dance with.

Sonic and I watched them leave. Sonic sighed, shaking his head and turning to look at me.

'It's awful, seeing them both like this ... isn't it?'

'Yeah,' I replied, turning away from him slightly; I could feel my face heating up slightly and could feel him staring at me with those eyes of his, that were like chunks of -

Wait, I'm comparing his eyes to things now?

God, I've got it bad.

'I'd of expected you and the girls to of done something to get them back together by now actually.' he replied, only half-joking. I smiled, 'Yeah ... we're working on that.'

The two of us sat in a comfortable silence, just watching everyone dance. Suddenly, I sat up a little straighter, an eyebrow raised and turned to look at Sonic; he was looking back at me, with a _What? _expression on his face.

'Why haven't you gone up to dance?'

Sonic suddenly looked a little embarrassed; he took a long sip of water before turning to face me, blushing slightly.

'I ... I'm not a great dancer.'

I raised an eyebrow, because seriously. I had seen Sonic dance before, and there was _**no**_ way he could be worse than me.

'You danced at Maria's party, remember?' I pointed-out. He looked away, 'That wasn't the same ... it was around people that I know ... here, I only know you guys in the gang, Vanilla, Vector and Charmy's siblings.'

I nodded, starting to get up out of my seat. Sonic blinked and looked up at me, surprised. I smiled at him, and held out my hand for him to take, trying to forget my nerves. 'Come on, we're going to dance.'

'What?!'

'Well, I am a **horrible** dancer,' I laughed, 'So you'll feel better about your dancing skills if you dance with me!'

Sonic chuckled, getting up himself and taking my hand (_breathe Amy! Breathe!_) 'Yeah, okay then.'

The two of us walked up together, hand in hand and smiling as _Accidentally In Love_ began playing. Cosmo, who was spinning around with Tails looked over at the two of us, smirking slyly. Tails winked at Sonic, resulting in Sonic turning pink.

Maria, who was a little bit away from us, giggled, giving us a little wave. I rolled my eyes at her, blushing as Sonic took my other hand and spun me around.

_Get a grip Amy!_ I hissed to myself, _It's not like it's the first time you've danced with him -_

The memory of the two of us dancing to _Crazier_ in my bedroom popped into my mind and I suddenly became three shades pinker than usual; that was the day I realized I liked him ... around seven months ago.

Gosh, that was a long time.

I shook these thoughts out of my head, and instead tried to concentrate on _**not**_ stepping on Sonic's feet, because I figure that crippling him with my heels would not impress him.

And once I got over the ''Oh-My-God-I'm-Dancing-With-Sonic-To-A-Love-Song'' feeling, I managed to have fun. By the time the song ended, we were almost nose-to-nose, laughing and cheeks hurting from smiling.

He excused himself to go and talk to Rouge and I made my way back over to the table; Tikal was sitting there, and surprisingly, she wasn't alone.

She was in deep conversation with another echidna, in an un-tucked white shirt, black tie, blazer, beanie-hat and black trousers ... a _**boy**_. He had messy dreadlocks, and looked around Tikal's age, maybe a little younger.

I grinned, as I watched the two of them. Tikal was smiling shyly at the boy, and blushing. He didn't look much better; he was a mess, staring at her, eyes wide and shiny as if he were staring into a treasure chest. He almost melted when Tikal looked up at him from under her eyelashes saying something that I couldn't hear. She twirled her hair around one finger and - okay, _**where **_did she learn to flirt like that?!

*cough*Rouge*cough*

Of course.

I didn't want to ruin Tikal's moment with this guy, so I looked around for a free table; unfortunately, the only table with any seats left was the one where Cream's cousin, Rebecca, was sitting ... the one who'd sleep with anyone.

'Hello,' I said cautiously, as I sat down next to her. Rebecca looked up from the crisps she was eating and nodded; she was very pretty, with white fur, long red hair and big blue-green eyes.

'You're Cream's friend, right?' she had a soft, seductive voice, like a cat purring.

I nodded, feeling a little surprised that she knew who I was. 'Yeah, Amy Rose.'

'Rebecca Jones ... I only recognized you, because you were sitting at the same table as _him_.'(nice isn't she?) she admitted, her gaze sliding across the room, coming to a stop when she saw -

Oh crap.

'That red echidna?' she whispered, pointing at Knuckles with one finger. 'Sex on a _**stick**_.'

This was easily the most awkward conversation I have _ever_ had in my life. My cheeks were dark red and I tried to look anywhere that wasn't Knuckles (who was talking to a wolf and armadillo across the room) and Rebecca (who had her eyes narrowed as she practically undressed him with her eyes.)

'Uh, I guess Knuckles ... uh ... he's - '

'So that's his name,' she said thoughtfully, her smirk widening. 'You know him well?'

'We're friends ...' I said slowly; this was becoming even more awkward.

'You don't _like_ him, do you?' she asked me, suddenly a bit more serious, 'Because that would make the fact that he's becoming part of my fantasiesa little awkward.'

'Oh no!' I said quickly, 'Knuckles is just a friend. This is just weird because ... well, I'm good friends with his ex girl - '

'_Ex _girlfriend?' her smile grew, 'That makes things easier for me ... did they break up recently or ...?'

'Oh, um ... a few weeks ago.' I stammered, wondering if I should be telling her this. 'They're both pretty cut up about - '

'So he could still be on the rebound then ...' she said, more to herself than to me. 'Excellent!'

I knew that I should of said something; if this girl _**did**_ get with Knuckles, and Rouge heard ... I was pretty sure it would be the thing that would break her _and _the group. It could also start World War III between Knuckles and Rouge and that would **not** be pretty.

'Well, uh ... the thing is - '

Rebecca wasn't listening; her attention was fixed on Knuckles, who was walking towards our table. He smiled at me, and nodded at Rebecca. She licked her lips, sitting up a little straighter; he looked over at me with a confused expression.

I pretended not to notice ... what the hell was I going to do!?

'Hi Amy, Cream and Blaze wanted to talk to you,' he told me, flopping down beside me. Rebecca smiled, batting her eyelashes at him, and leaning forward slightly, so you could see ... well _a lot_. I could see Knuckles' eyes wander down slightly ...

Ugh._ Boys._

'_So_,' Rebecca began, her voice sounding even more seductive than it had before. 'Amy here was telling me all about you ...'

'Really?' Knuckles asked, sounding puzzled. 'Why?'

'Oh, I just saw you all sitting with my cousin ... and you really took my _in_terest ...'

Knuckles' eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and recognized the girl as Cream's cousin who slept around. He suddenly looked as awkward as I felt and his cheeks darkened slightly.

'Listen,' he began, 'I - '

'Yes, she told me _all_ about your break-up.' Rebecca interrupted, her hand suddenly on his. Knuckles tried to pull away, but she had an iron grip. 'And honey, that girl must've been a _**fool**_ to let you - '

'Yeah, that's me.'

Knuckles jumped like he had been scalded and turned his gaze towards the table. I looked up, smiling when I saw Rouge, Blaze and Maria, Silver, Tails, Sonic, Cosmo and Shadow standing there. Aishling, Marine and Cream were still dancing. Tikal was probably still with that boy, and I had seen Charmy talking to his sisters when I was dancing with Sonic.

Rebecca looked up, eyes narrowed.

'I'm sorry?' she said, her voice suddenly cold.

Rouge shot her a fake smile, '_**I'm**_ the ex-girlfriend.' she explained, sitting down, cross-legged on a stool beside the white rabbit. 'And I can see very clearly what you want. I have a gift of seeing what little _sluts_ like you want'

Cosmo and Tails' eyes widened, their mouths forming ''Os''. Everyone else looked smug, surprised or nervous. I couldn't see Knuckles' face clearly, but he seemed to be smiling.

Rebecca straightened up, eying Rouge, her make-up and short, tight dress with a little slit with a look of scorn.

'Well that's funny,' she said, with a little laugh. 'Because I can too!'

Oh she did _**not**_just say that.

It turns out she did, judging by everyone's reactions. Most of the gang gasped, except for Blaze, who shook her head, and whispered 'oh no she didn't.' to Silver.

I simply stared at the white rabbit, mouth hanging open.

Rouge looked _extremely _pissed; she opened her mouth, eyes glinting angrily, about to say something to Rebecca -

Knuckles beat her too it.

The older echidna banged his fists down on the table, and stood up so fast that he pushed the table forward a little bit; luckily, there was so much music, and chatter around us that nobody heard the sounds he made.

Knuckles glared down at Rebecca, who looked up at him ... but this time she looked confused, and even a little bit scared.

'Don't you even **think **about implying that Rouge is a slut!' he told her, in a deadly whisper. 'Okay? Because she's _not_ ... she doesn't throw herself around, like a worthless piece of trash the way you do. Rouge is many things - spoilt, stubborn, headstrong, funny, _beautiful_ - but a slut is not **any**where on that list. I just wish I could say the same for _**you**_.'

Cosmo, Maria, Tails and Blaze had to bite back their smirks. Sonic and Silver seemed a little surprised and even Shadow's mouth was open, as he stared at Knuckles, not sure if he had imagined him saying those things.

Even I was a little shocked ... I hadn't known that Knuckles was so ... protective of Rouge.

It didn't look like Rouge had known it either.

The bat was staring at Knuckles, her blue eyes full of emotion ... shock, confusion, happiness and too many others to count. Rebecca blinked, looking a little ashamed of herself before glaring.

'What_ever_,' she hissed, rolling her eyes and getting out of her seat. She pushed past everyone, muttering under her breath. Tails and Blaze high-fived as everyone else moved back a few steps, so Rouge was out in front. Sonic looked over at me, jerking his head slightly; I got the hint and moved out of my seat, giving Knuckles and Rouge some space.

The two of them stood still, staring, for a few minutes. Rouge suddenly realised what she was doing, and two patches of pink appeared on her cheeks and she looked away, biting her lip.

Knuckles was still staring at her, violet eyes wide with fear (of rejection? I wasn't sure)

Finally, Tails broke the silence by saying (rather loudly) 'Oh just make-out already! We can all see that you want to!'

That seemed to break the ice for the ex-couple. Knuckles moved away from the table, and the two of them took a few steps towards the other.

'Hi.'

'Hi ...'

Rouge began chewing on her pinky finger-nail; 'Can we talk?' she asked Knuckles, sounding a little worried and doubtful.

'Sure!' Knuckles replied in a heartbeat then he blushed when he realized how enthusiastic he had sounded. 'I - I mean - '

'I know what you meant Knuckles ... come on.'

The two of them left the large room together, hands brushing slightly as they walked side-by-side.

**(x x x)**

'I_ seriously_ missed Knuckles and Rouge getting back together?!'

I snorted; Tikal looked like somebody had robbed her of her dream. 'Well, I didn't want to tear you away from that boy Tikal - '

'Amy, _shut up_.' she hissed, blushing slightly.

All of us smirked; 'Looks like Tikal's got a crush!' Cream sang, laughing. Tikal rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, yeah ... _**Monty**_.'

Cream squeaked, her ears rising up slightly. Charmy suddenly looked very annoyed, and started glaring at his chicken and chips.

'Aaron's just a friend.' Tikal told us, as she swallowed her forkful of salad. 'Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?'

'What_ever_ you say Tik-Tok.' Blaze smiled, rolling her eyes. Silver chuckled but turned it into a cough when Tikal glared at him. For a thirteen year-old girl, she could be pretty scary.

'Anyway, how long have Knuckles and Rouge been gone?' Sonic asked, looking around for a clock. Shadow took his phone out of his pocket; 'It was around 5:30 ... it's almost 6:00 now.'

'They're probably having sex.' Tails suggested, helping himself to more mashed-potatoes. Tikal's face turned a very unattractive shade of green. 'Okay, never say those words - '

'They are _**not**_ having sex.' Cream argued, 'Rouge wouldn't sleep with Knuckles five minutes after getting back - '

'_Please_ stop - '

'I wouldn't count on in Cream,' Maria said, pouring herself some water. 'Make-up-sex is _amazing_.'

'I'm willing to talk about - '

'But - '

'_Amazing_, Cream - Shadow, you're with me on this right?' Maria looked around to ask her boyfriend. Shadow nodded, 'I have to agree with Maria ... and I'm pretty sure that Knuckles and Rouge will agree too - '

'ANYTHING. ELSE.' Tikal cried, letting her head fall onto the table. 'I do _not_ need to hear about my brother and his girlfriend doing _it_, okay? It's like a horrible nightmare for me.'

We decided to spare Tikal and turned our attention to the food in front of us; bowls of soup, pots of stew, big, fat roast chickens, salad, fruit, bread rolls ... everything.

I licked my lips as I helped myself to tomato soup and crispy rolls.

'Has anyone seen Marine and Aishling?' Maria asked, pouring herself some more water. 'I haven't seen them in a while ...'

'They probably want to take advantage of the fact that they can make out and dance together and stuff without having horny teenage guys take pictures or insane people throw Bibles at them.' Cosmo stated, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

'Good point,' Maria nodded, as she finished her water. She picked up the jug to pour her third one ... I watched her, head tipped to one side.

'Have you turned into a camel Maria?' I asked the blonde hedgehog. She looked up sharply, almost dropping the jug out of surprise. 'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, sounding a little scared.

'That's your third glass of water - '

'Actually, camels store _fat_ in their humps, not water - '

'Blaze, nobody really cares.'

'Hey! Leave her alone!'

'Silver, honey, she didn't mean any harm ...'

I wasn't listening to the others argue; I was waiting for Maria to answer my question. She was avoiding my questioning gaze, twiddling her thumbs.

'I'm just ... really thirsty, s'all.' she said weakly. Cosmo looked her up and down, her eyes resting on her plate of food; a small portion of salad. The seedrian's smile faded.

'Maria! You can't possibly survive on that!' she scorned, taking the hedgehog's plate away, despite her protests. Cream took the plate from Cosmo and began filling it up with various foods; chicken, a few rolls, broccoli, potatoes, carrots and a ton of fruits. It looked like a mini food-mountain.

'Cream,' Maria began, a small flame of panic inside her eyes 'I cannot eat all of _that_!'

'But it's all good for you in your - ' Cream bit her tongue and didn't finish what she was about to say; I knew what she had wanted to say though ... in your _condition_.

Maria bit her lips, her eyes flicking between the plate before her and the salad bowl. After a few minutes, she sighed and picked up one of the rolls. 'Just a little bit.' she warned, eyes narrowed.

Tikal nodded, 'Of course Maria.'

We spent the next hour sitting down, eating, chatting, laughing as Cosmo, Cream, Tails and Silver sang along to _One Thing_, with hand actions. Eventually, Marine and Aishling decided to join us, pink-faced and giggling. They were both ecstatic to here that Knuckles and Rouge had gone off together.

'It was about time.' Marine said firmly, throwing grapes into the air and catching them with her mouth (we all clapped, because it was pretty impressive and then of course, we all had to try it ... we all failed.)

I caught Maria's gaze for a second, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. Her eyes were glowing, and she had this huge smile on her face as her grapes bounced off her nose. She had cleared away most of the food on her plate, and was still eating.

Shadow was watching her, a little smile on his face; he looked relieved.

But ... why?

Had they talked about ... the baby ...?

I shrugged to myself, and reached for a roll ... my hand brushed against Sonic's, because he was doing the same.

A rush of warmth spread over me, from my head to my toes. The two of us blushed, whipping our hands away, muttering ''Sorry,'' and ''You can have it.''

Sonic excused himself from the table, walking towards the doors of the room. I watched him go, head tipped to one side and sighing.

Everyone else was watching me, with raised eyebrows.

'What?' I asked them, still staring at the door Sonic had walked through.

'Can you two just get together already?' Tikal sighed, letting out a long dramatic sigh. 'Seriously. All of this sexual tension is _**killing**_ me.'

I shook my head, 'It's not that simple ...'

'It is!' Cosmo insisted; 'You like Sonic. Sonic likes you. You know that he likes you ... go for it! That's what I did, and now ... I'm happy.'

She and Tails smiled at each other (fluff fluff fluff).

As if reading my mind, Maria smirked; 'It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!' she quoted. In true Cream fashion, the young rabbit sprayed a ton of fizzy drink out of her nose and all over the white table-cloth.

Charmy rolled his eyes, trying to wipe it up with some tissue, which didn't really work ...

Eventually, we got the mess cleared up and most of the gang got up to dance. Monty wasn't around, so Cream danced with Charmy, much to the young bumblebee's joy. Tikal skipped off to find Aaron, trying to ignore my wink.

Maria, Shadow and I were the only people left at the table; Maria was still eating her food, chatting away about how she was going to see ''Wicked'' when she went to London in a few weeks.

'I see you've gotten your appetite back.' I commented, gesturing to her almost-empty plate.

I regretted the words as soon as I saw Maria's face.

Her smile faded; she dropped her fork and pushed the plate away, staring at it as if it were full of worms or something. She placed one hand on her stomach, and rubbed it, pulling and pinching a little bit. Her face paled and before Shadow or I could say anything she was running across the room, almost knocking over two swallows in her rush.

I looked over at Shadow, my breath catching in my throat when I saw his expression; heart-broken, full of sorrow, defeated. Shaking his head, he stood up.

'I can't do this,'

'What?' I said sharply, wondering what he meant. 'What do you _**mean**_ you can't do this?'

If he was talking about the baby I was going to punch him in the face.

'I can't watch her do this to herself anymore,' he whispered, half to himself. 'I can't just sit by and - and watch her _destroy_ herself like this - '

'Shadow, wha - '

'Amy,' he cut across me, and turned around slightly to look at me. 'Amy, _please_ go and find her; if anybody can talk sense into her ... it's you.'

'M - me?' I gasped, eyes widening. 'Why can't you - '

'I've tried Amy, believe me I have tried to help her ... but Maria ... she won't listen. She is convinced that this ... this will _help_ me. And it's not. It is **killing** me, _**killing**_ her.'

Oh God, he's starting to cry.

'I just ... I just can't go after her, and have to watch it _again_.' he whispered, small tears falling down his face. 'She won't let me help her ... and ...'

He didn't finish. Instead, he just turned and walked away, running a hand through his ebony quills. I watched him walk away, eyes wide with confusion.

What did Shadow mean by all of that? The baby? Something else? Why did Maria think that she was helping him?

This was 100 times more confusing that it was in the first place.

I got out of my seat and left the room, going the same direction Maria had gone.

**(x x x)**

I burst into the ladies room, looking around; it didn't look like there were many people here - only one cubicle was occupied.

'Maria?' I called, hoping that she was the one in the cubicle.

No reply.

I bit my lip, and turned around, to push the door open and leave, when -

'_Bleeaaghh_.'

I froze; somebody was in that cubicle, coughing and choking ... retching and throwing up. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out; my throat felt dry.

_Please don't be Maria, please don't be Maria, please don't be Maria_. I prayed, eyes closed and hands joined together, praying, praying, praying -

My prayers weren't answered.

There was a _click_ at the door, and a blonde hedgehog walked out of the cubicle, hair pulled back behind her ears. She walked over to the sink, and bent down to rinse out her -

'Maria?'

Maria jumped, almost hitting her teeth on the sink. She spun around to face me, eyes wide and slightly blood-shot. There was a little dribble of vomit around her mouth, but I didn't think this was a good time to point it out.

'A - Amy!' she twisted her face into the biggest, fakest must un-convincing smile in the world. 'I ... I think I have a stomach virus - '

'Maria ...' I whispered, my hands cupped around my mouth. I could see my gaze reflected in Maria's; my eyes were wide, shining with tears and my face was pale ...almost as pale as Maria's herself.

I took a few steps towards her; she bit her lip, and quickly looked away from me. I waited until I was right in front of her, and took a deep breath before asking the question that had been haunting me ever since that night at the beach a few weeks ago.

'Maria ... are you pregnant?'

Time seemed to slow down; Maria turned to face me, her eyes even wider than before and full of shock (was she shocked that I had found out?) and mouth hanging slightly open, like a goldfish.

When I don't get an answer, I let out what I've been keeping from her for the last while; 'It's just, that you've been acting weird lately, and have been picky about what you've been eating, and you keep leaving, and you act odd whenever we mention ballet, and Rouge says that it's because you'll have to quit it if you have a baby. And when you ran off, I was talking to Shadow and _he_ was acting all sad, and started crying and I was thinking it was because you want to keep the baby and he doesn't, or vice-versa and now I've found you getting sick so I just think ... and I _**know**_ you said that you're infertile, but you could be wrong ... and ... oh Maria, it's all - '

I stopped speaking when I realized that Maria hadn't been listening to a word I'd said; she was staring at me, eyes wide with horror and filled with tears.

'Amy ... I am _not_ pregnant!' she gasped, 'Why would you ...? Oh gosh!' she placed her hands on her stomach, shrinking back slightly. 'Is it because I've got so fat and - '

'_What_?!' I screeched, relief and fear washing over me. Relief because Maria _wasn't pregnant_. Fear because ...

... if she wasn't, why had she been acting so strange lately?

Oh God.

She was sick wasn't she? She had cancer or something horrible, and was going to die, or -

I stopped mid-thought when I looked back at Maria; she was biting her tongue and bottom lip to stop herself from crying, but I could see it was hard for her not to let it all out.

I realized that I hadn't answered her last question.

'Maria, what are you _talking_ about?' I asked her, 'You're not ...'

Wait.

Is it possible ...?

Oh God.

Oh God no, that's worse than being pregnant.

Oh my _God_, poor Maria ...

It ... it made much more sense now. Everything did.

Something in my facial expression must of changed because Maria was nodding slowly, sinking to the floor. I gasped, and knelt down beside her, wrapping her into a hug and stroking her hair, the same way Shadow did.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes; Maria was struggling to hold back her tears, and I was trying to process all of this information. Everything inside my head was all confused; I remembered stories I had heard on the internet, or in books and newspapers about girls like Maria who -

'Is it true?' I said finally, eyes tightly shut; I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. This was a million times worse for Maria than it was for me.

'Yes,' Maria confessed. I stiffened; hearing her say it made if feel more ... _real_.

'Amy, you're my best friend - next to Shadow.' she continued, voice wobbling slightly. 'And ... there are some things you should know about me.'

Maria took a deep breath;

'I ... I've never had a great ... _relationship_ with food.'

'Y - you remember when Shadow and I broke up? How I kept eating lots of sugar all the time, until you knocked a bit of sense into me? ... well, that wasn't the first time I've eaten for comfort ... I - I guess you could say I have binge-eating-disorder ... and ... and bulimia.'

Maria's voice was starting to crap, so I tightened my grip on her, trying to hug all of the bad feelings away, although I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Maria had stopped trying to hold her ones back, and they were now running down her cheeks and onto my back.

'There have been two other times in my life, besides the break-up and now that I have done this.'

'The first time ... was after my father died in a car-crash. I came home from school one day, and to my surprise saw my mum sitting there, with Eva on her lap. They were both crying and ... Mum told me how - how she had gotten a phone-call from the police ... this teenager had been texting while driving, and he didn't see my dad and ... he was gone. Just like that.'

'It was like ... a large hole had been made inside of me.' she explained, 'And I didn't feel okay for months; I wandered around the place, like a ghost of myself. Not even Shadow could fill that hole ... so I began filling up on candy and junk food.'

'I'd walk to school every morning so I could stop and buy a ton of candy and stuff ... then at lunch-time I'd hide in the bathroom and just eat it all to try and fill up the empty-space .'

'Of course, I began to gain weight. I didn't even notice at first, because I was nine years old, and I was very slow to gain weight anyway - even as a baby. But ... little things made me notice; a pair of jeans that I couldn't fit into, a few looks and giggles as I walked down the hall at school ... I felt **awful**. I felt ugly, and grotesque and I was sure that everyone was making fun of me ... and ... I remembered reading that Princess Diana had made herself throw-up to stay skinny ... I didn't really understand that it wasn't a good thing to do ... so, one night ... I just ...' she trailed off, pulling away from me and wiping her eyes before continuing.

'It worked. So ... I kept doing it. And I lost weight, and felt _good_. I kept doing it, even after I had lost the extra weight ... I kept doing it ... until Shadow caught me one day in the bathroom at his house. He thought I was actually ill, and ran to get his mother ... she ran up in time to see me stick a finger down ... and ... yeah. That was the end of that.'

'Did you go through any treatment or something?' I found myself asking her. Maria nodded, 'Shadow's cousin or something had the same problem once, so they got him to talk to me. He understood, because he used to binge eat too, then made himself throw up. Mum didn't want to send me to some big fancy thing, because didn't think they'd understand _why_ I had done it. Kevin did and it really helped in the end ... I didn't make myself throw up again until a few years after my father's death. '

There was a pause; I let a few tears fall from my eyes, as I looked at Maria; there was mascara running down her cheeks, and her muzzle was all shiny from the dampness of the tears.

'The second time, was when Shadow started dating Bliss.' Maria told me, squeezing her eyes shut. Her voice was higher than usual, and sounded broken. 'It wasn't for a very long time, but I wondered ... I thought there was a reason Shadow had chosen this girl over me. I didn't know _**what**_ it was, and then I got it into my head that she was thinner than me, and _that_ was why he seemed to like her so much ...'

'So, I began throwing up again, because I was paranoid about gaining weight ... it only lasted around two weeks though, because Shadow recognized the signs and managed to stop me ... I ... I've never actually told him why I did it that time.' she confessed, 'I've never told anyone before ...'

That was the last straw for me. I could not stop the tears from falling down my face and even more tears filled Maria's eyes, spilling down her cheeks. The two of us wrapped our arms around the other, hugging and crying together.

'I'm just so s - _scared_ about this ballet thing!' Maria wailed, 'I'm scared of getting to fat to dance, and - and I don't know _what_ I'd do without ballet! A - and I'm worried, that n - none of you w - will like me if I get to overweight, and I'm scared of it making me look ugly, and I don't want to be like that, because I need to be pretty for Shadow, or - '

'_Maria_,' I whispered, stopping her mid-sentence. 'Maria ... do you know why we like you so much?'

She didn't answer; I sighed. 'It's because you're so **sure** of yourself. You know who you are, you're not afraid to dress in weird clothes or be yourself. You don't seem to care about what _anyone_ thinks about you ... and ... and I had no idea that you felt this insecure.'

'But,' I continued through my tears, 'It's not a bad thing; you don't need to feel ashamed ... because you are a funny, kind, talented, _beautiful_ girl Maria. I just ... I just wish that you had told us this. We could've helped you, been there for you, instead of discussing your non-existent baby.'

'I know,' Maria whispered sadly. 'I feel so much better now that I've told you ... and ... it will take a while to recover. It always does ... but ... ya know what?' she pulled away from me, a smile beginning to form at her lips even though she was still crying.

'I think ... if I can tell the others, and if you'll all help and stick by me ... I think I'll be OK.'

**(x x x)**

It took Maria and I a few minutes to get ourselves together, and clean our make-up. Maria decided that the two of us would tell the gang tomorrow (she felt that there had been enough drama at the wedding without this) and went over to talk to Shadow as soon as we left the bathroom.

Knuckles and Rouge had returned (Aishling said that they had looked a little sweaty and their clothes were a little rumpled much to Tikal's disgusy) and were dancing together. Knuckles as laughing as Rouge said something to him I doubt I'll ever know.

The song playing was a lively dance number, but I felt like I would collapse if I tried to dance right now so I just sat down with a glass of orange juice, watching everyone around me.

Tails and Cosmo were dancing together, though neither of them were very good so they kept falling over, laughing. Blaze and Silver kept their dancing simple, while Marine and Aishling were wild and crazy. Shadow and Maria were sitting down at a table together, whispering and Cream, Aaron, Charmy, Tikal and Monty were all dancing in a group, doing the robot one minute then some weird tango thing the next.

It was pretty funny to watch actually.

I felt a little bit better, and more well-rested after sitting down and taking a drink of a few minutes, so I hauled myself up out of my seat, ready to dance with the others ... when the song ended. The lights went down, and a few people left the dance floor. Everyone else split up into pairs ... Cream and Monty joined hands, Tikal and Aaron and Charmy and some other girl I didn't recognize.

Shadow and Maria walked up together, to dance to the slow piano music, as did Vector and Vanilla.

_Oh well, _I thought, _I'll just sit this one -_

'Excuse me?'

I spun around, to see Sonic standing behind me. He was grinning, and had one hand extended out to me.

'May I have this dance, Miss Rose?' he asked me, practically bowing. Despite my blush, I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness ... but of course, I put my hand in his anyway. 'Yes,' I laughed, 'Yes you may.'

His smile widened (God, he looked _amazing_ when he did that) and the two of us made our way to the dance floor. I ignored everyone's stares and giggles, and just turned around to look at Sonic.

The little white lights dotting the room made him look like he was glowing in the moonlight; he looked _beautiful_ ... his green eyes glowing softly, his smile lighting up his entire face ... I had never known that a guy could look so amazing.

He placed two hands on my waist (the most amazing fluttery feeling inside my heart) and I placed my hands on his shoulders; we began to dance.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

Slow dancing is strange. It's very different than any other kind of dancing; there are no real steps. The two of you just revolve around in circles together, trying not to step on the other person's feet.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

It's very calming in a way, as you don't have to worry about missing a move ... but at the same time, you _**can't**_ remain calm; you have tingles all over. You're heart feels like it's going to fly out of your chest, and you're praying to God that you're hands aren't sweaty or something because that would be _really _awkward.

Also, the only thing you can really look at is the person you're dancing with, so you're constantly getting lost in their eyes ...

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

This was easily one of the greatest moments of my life; slow dancing, with Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy I had been crushing on ever since I moved to this town.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

'I've always wanted to do this ...' Sonic confessed, looking a little sheepish. I blinked in surprise, 'You what?'

'I - I've sorta always wanted t - to slow dance ... with you ...' he admitted, beginning to blush.

Okay, _what_? What was that supposed to mean? How ... what?

This is all so ... it's too much. It's to weird for me. This is such a strange feeling ...

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close _

'Okaaay ...' I replied, unsure of what else I could say. 'Um. I - '

'Just forget - ' Sonic began, his cheeks beginning to darken. 'I just ... I just ... never-mind. I shouldn't of -'

'No.' I found myself telling him, my eyes widening.

'No what?' Sonic asked me, sounding, and looking, a little confused.

'I ... I want to know what you were going to say.' I whispered, looking up into his eyes; leaf-green meeting lime.

Sonic didn't say anything for a couple of seconds; I felt a seed of panic start to grow inside me; I had screwed it all up, and he was going to hate me and - '

'I wanted to tell you that ... you ... you look beautiful Amy.'

_**Oh**_. That was a surprise.

'Sonic,' I whispered my eyes narrowed slightly. Sonic looked at me, his eyes staring into my own, filled with so many emotions, of -

Oh God no.

No, this can't happen ...

The emotion in Sonic's eyes ... I could recognise it easily. I saw it everyday in Shadow and Maria's eyes. Silver and Blaze's. Everyone's.

**Love**.

Sonic was in love ... with me.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

I suddenly felt like I was floating; walking on clouds, and flying through a big blue sky. I wanted to scream with joy, throw my hands up in the air and scream, as if I were going down a roller-coaster of romance.

Then everything came crashing down.

This ... couldn't happen.

I had the arranged marriage, and it would be way to unfair to do that to Sonic ... to lead him on like that, only to have him get his heart broken later on.

'Don't ... don't say that Sonic, please.' I whispered, my voice cracking slightly as I fought back tears.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end._

Sonic blinked, looking a little hurt for a second ... before his expression turned into a scowl.

'You know, this is really confusing for me Amy!' he hissed. I opened my mouth to reply, but he went on, 'You just ... I never know what to expect from you! I don't know what you want, and everyone keeps saying that you like me and it's all so _**complicated**_ for me because whenever I try anything, you just change the subject most of the time - '

'Sonic - '

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

'All I'm saying is, you're sending me _really_ mixed signals!'

My heart split in two as I looked into the cobalt hedgehog's eyes; they were wide, full of hurt and pain and sadness.

'Sonic,' I whispered, shakily placing one hand to the side of his face, beside his cheek.

_So close_

Sonic looked into my eyes, trying to read them

'I just ... I'm never sure if you _do _have feelings for me or not.' he said softly, sounding so lost and heart-broken that I wanted to cry.

_So close_

'I ... I'm so - ' I began, but Sonic shook his head before I could say ''sorry''.

'No, it's my - I shouldn't ...' he pulled away from me, walking towards the open doors, which led to the garden.

Without thinking, I hurried after him.

_And still ... so far._

'Sonic! Wait!'

Sonic turned around as he reached the doors ... I stopped in front of him, then pulled him closer to me.

'I do,' I whispered. 'I do have feelings for you ... more than friend ones, I mean.'

Before I knew what was happening, Sonic had brought me even closer to him and had pressed his lips to mine; into a kiss.

**(x x x)**

**OH MY GOD.**

**Yes. I just ended it there.**

***tee hee***

**Charmy is a bee and Cream is a rabbit. Which is why they have so many family members ;)**

**Aaron is Vanilla's friend's son ... which is why he doesn't have to be a rabbit/bumblebee.**

**So yeah.**

**Random Info: I call my granny Babushka too. My ex-best friend's mother used to mind the two of us at my house after school, when we were small, because both of my parents worked. Whenever our granny came, she'd say ''Here's your Babushka!'' because their family was from Latvia.**

**More Random Info: I didn't want to give Tikal a boyfriend in the story ... but then I wondered, what would Knuckles and Rouge be like on her first date? So her little storyline is just a set-up for a random drabble/one-shot.**

**The next (and last!) chapter might not be up for a while, because I'm back at school ... but I'm working on it!**

**Rebecca is an OC I use whenever I need a bitchy/slutty/mean-girl character so I don't have to screw up a canon character and cause outrage among that character's fans. Her male alter-ego is Ryan (I was going to use him and he was going to take interest in Rouge so Knuckles would get jealous but we've seen that already.)  
><strong>

**Anything else?**

**Oh yeah! SHADOW HAD LINES IN THIS CHAPTER. OH MY GOD. (Shadow is like, the Tina-Cohen-Chang of this story; they're both goth, have been there from the start and hardly ever talk)**

**Go listen to ''So Close'' on the soundtrack for ''Enchanted'' - it's the song Sonic and Amy dance to, and it is beautiful.**

**I do not own any songs used or mentioned in this chapter. **

**Scarstar xxx**


	43. -Preview-

**Hello :)**

**So, I'm sorry this is taking so long. School is awful ... and I've broken my wrist.**

**So it's very hard to type.**

**I have to either**

**(a) use one hand**

**(b) use both hands and basically type every word ten times until I get it right**

**or (c) get one of my friends to type for me but they're SUCH SLOW TYPERS. GOD.**

**So, here is a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter.**

**PREPARE FOR THE FLUFF GUYS.**

**(x x x)**

It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Sonic had his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips pressed to mine and kissing me; actually _kissing_ me. It wasn't a soft, chaste brush of the lips ... no, it was filled with longing and passion and need. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Sonic's tounge to slip in and slide around mine. I moaned slightly, and that only made him seem to want to kiss me more. I allowed my hands to wander around his quills, tugging at them, trying to make sure that this was all _real_. That it was really happening, and not just some crazy dream.

But it _wasn't _just a dream. I was really standing here, kissing Sonic, a beautiful sunset lighting up the world around us.

Sonic was kissing me ... Sonic _loved me_. Sonic the Hedgehog, was in love with me!

I tried to remember what Blaze and Rouge and the other girls had said about love, but I couldn't think straight; my mind and memory had been reduced to a useless mush.

All I knew, was that I had never felt like this before.

It was like nothing else in the world exisited, except for the two of us. I was pretty sure that my heart had grown a pair of wings, and that I would be soaring through a big blue sky soon. My whole body was almost buzzing, shaking with happiness. There were a million thoughts inside my head, all yelling and clamouring for attention but I could only hear one of them; loud and clear, it was _Sonic ..._

The two of us broke apart, panting slightly. Sonic was looking into my eyes, smiling, eyes full of joy and surprise and about a million other emotions. I looked down at the ground, blushing, suddenly feeling very shy.

Sonic reached out to brush a few of my quills out of my face, trembling slightly. I turned my head slightly, to see if anybody inside the hotel could see us. I could see that everyone was still dancing, and that nobody had noticed us leaving. Sonic saw me look, and quickly pulled me away, leading me down a little stone path, into a small garden area. We found a small white bench, and sat down on it together.

After a few seconds of silence, I found myself gently pulling Sonic towards me, so our lips could meet again. This kiss was soft, chaste and simple; pretty much just a brush of the lips. I pulled away before it could become anything more ... I didn't think my brain, or my heart would be able to last much longer otherwise.

We stared at each-other for a minute or two, our eyes wide, faces flushed and breathing deeply. Sonic smiled shyly, and I did the same. I quickly looked away from him; his gaze was making me feel odd. A weird tingling sensation spread across my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and fingers.

'So ...' Sonic began (I could _hear_ the smile in his voice) 'I guess you do like me ... because if you don't, then that was a pretty weird way of showing it.'

I couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Yes,' I said, once my giggles had stopped. 'Yes, I - I do like you. I like you a lot Sonic.'

I couldn't believe that I was just confessing all of this, but I was still on Cloud Nine. from the kissing, and Sonic's confession, and the dancing and oh my gosh I can't even breathe right now this is the most amazing night of my life.

Sonic reached out and held onto my hand, his fingers intwined with mine; I looked up at him, heart racing, blush spreading across my face.

**(x x x)**

**There's more typed out. I think it will be finished soon ... I'm on the last scene, unless I add a bit of Sonic POV but I might just make that a one-shot in MAMM.**

**Again, I am SO SO SORRY.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	44. Worth It

**I'm really sorry for the wait ... school has been torture, my wrist and I've joined a new fandom ... I'm now offically a Whovian.**

**Nine/Rose, Eleven/RiverSong and Amy/Rory are my OTPs ... BUT F*CK THOSE WEEPING ANGELS :'( RUINED MY LIFE.**

**Oh my gosh it's the last chapter.**

**When did this happen?**

**It seems like I started this story only yesterday ...**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**(x x x)**

It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Sonic had his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips pressed to mine and kissing me; actually _kissing_ me. It wasn't a soft, chaste brush of the lips ... no, it was filled with longing and passion and need. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Sonic's tounge to slip in and slide around mine. I moaned slightly, and that only made him seem to want to kiss me more. I allowed my hands to wander around his quills, tugging at them, trying to make sure that this was all _real_. That it was really happening, and not just some crazy dream.

But it _wasn't _just a dream. I was really standing here, kissing Sonic, a beautiful sunset lighting up the world around us.

Sonic was kissing me ... Sonic _loved me_. Sonic the Hedgehog, was in love with me!

I tried to remember what Blaze and Rouge and the other girls had said about love, but I couldn't think straight; my mind and memory had been reduced to a useless mush.

All I knew, was that I had never felt like this before.

It was like nothing else in the world exisited, except for the two of us. I was pretty sure that my heart had grown a pair of wings, and that I would be soaring through a big blue sky soon. My whole body was almost buzzing, shaking with happiness. There were a million thoughts inside my head, all yelling and clamouring for attention but I could only hear one of them; loud and clear, it was _Sonic ..._

The two of us broke apart, panting slightly. Sonic was looking into my eyes, smiling, eyes full of joy and surprise and about a million other emotions. I looked down at the ground, blushing, suddenly feeling very shy.

Sonic reached out to brush a few of my quills out of my face, trembling slightly. I turned my head slightly, to see if anybody inside the hotel could see us. I could see that everyone was still dancing, and that nobody had noticed us leaving. Sonic saw me look, and quickly pulled me away, leading me down a little stone path, into a small garden area. We found a small white bench, and sat down on it together.

After a few seconds of silence, I found myself gently pulling Sonic towards me, so our lips could meet again. This kiss was soft, chaste and simple; pretty much just a brush of the lips. I pulled away before it could become anything more ... I didn't think my brain, or my heart would be able to last much longer otherwise.

We stared at each-other for a minute or two, our eyes wide, faces flushed and breathing deeply. Sonic smiled shyly, and I did the same. I quickly looked away from him; his gaze was making me feel odd. A weird tingling sensation spread across my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and fingers.

'So ...' Sonic began (I could _hear_ the smile in his voice) 'I guess you do like me ... because if you don't, then that was a pretty weird way of showing it.'

I couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Yes,' I said, once my giggles had stopped. 'Yes, I - I do like you. I like you a lot Sonic.'

I couldn't believe that I was just confessing all of this, but I was still on Cloud Nine. from the kissing, and Sonic's confession, and the dancing and oh my gosh I can't even breathe right now this is the most amazing night of my life.

Sonic reached out and held onto my hand, his fingers intwined with mine; I looked up at him, heart racing, blush spreading across my face.

He looked so ... _happy_. Like the world had been handed to him on a plate.

Or something as equally cheesy and/or cliche.

At that moment, I realised that what Blaze had said, about wanting to see Silver happy again. Because seeing Sonic like this was making me _so, so happy_. Ecstatic even.

I had to look away; his gaze was making me melt like an ice-cream left outside in the sun.

'I can't believe it,' he laughed; my heart leapt when I heard his voice - slightly breathless, almost overflowing with joy ...

Oh God ... I'm turning into one of those girls in those stupid teen-romance novels; you know, the silly, simpering ones who are reduced to nothing more than a giggling, blushing, swooning pile of mush and fluff, whenever they see the guy they're in love with.

Yup. Just like them.

I just felt so ... I don't even know.

I don't even know ... I'm still pretty sure that this is all a dream, even though I know it's not.

Sonic. Loves. Me.

Sonic loves me.

I wanted to scream it to the world. Sonic loved _me_ ...

... and ...

And ...

I think that I love him.

It's crazy, and scary and incredible but ... true.

It wasn't Blaze's fireworks when she kissed Silver. Maria's _oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever_ when she looked into Shadow's eyes one day. Rouge's moment in the middle of a fight full of passion, anger and emotion. Cosmo lying in bed, thinking deeply about her feelings for her best friend. No, it was different. I'm not saying that the girls aren't in love with their boyfriends, no ... this _exact_ feeling though, it isn't theirs. It's mine. It's mine and Sonic's.

Like Rouge said, love feels different for everyone.

Right here, right now, with Sonic moving into kiss me again ... I feel so ... _**happy**_. I can't stop smiling, even as we're kissing. Sonic makes me happier than anything else in this world, and I know that I'd go to the moon if it were for him. Butterflies were fluttering around inside my chest, making it hard for me to breathe but I didn't even _care_. Because I was here, I was here with Sonic and everything was so flipping perfect and I can't even _think_ right now it's so beautiful.

The two of us broke apart, starry-eyed and smiling. I giggled nervously, unsure of what else to do because the only thing that I could think about was _Sonic_.

'So,' he said a little nervously, his fingers stroking my hand softly, 'Does this mean ... does this mean that we're ... you know ...?'

_Going out. Oh my gosh, he wants me to be his girlfriend I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die of happiness, and this is incredible and everything is just so perfect because we're in love and it's amazing and it's all so -_

'Sonic ...'I whispered.

_Everyone is going to freak-out, and oh my gosh, Daisy-May is going to be really embarrasing about all this, and ask awkward questions, I hope she doesn't screw this up. Elias is going to roll his eyes and say that it was about time, Maria's going to insist on calling us ''Sonamy'' or whatever it was, and all of the girls will scream, and this is oh-my-gosh awesome and I'm not even thinking straight right now, this is so - _

Wait.

A new image was forming in my mind; an image that made my heart sink, and my face turn pale.

Me. Up at an alter in a white dress. Standing beside a faceless man in a suit. Wedding bells and rings and flowers but **no Sonic**.

The arranged marriage; the very thing that was keeping me from being with Sonic. The reason why I had been so careful about expressing my feelings for him ... until now.

Oh God.

This was bad.

No, scratch that, this was _terrible_.

'Sonic,' I began, my voice wobbling slightly. 'I - I can't. I can't be your girlfriend.'

All at once, the light in Sonic's eyes seemed to fade and his face fell; his smile was replaced with a frown. 'Wait, what?'

I quickly stood up from the bench, pulling my hand out of his; I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes and quickly turned away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

'We - we can't be together.' I told him, my voice cracking slightly. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back my tears. Sonic stood up, his eyes wide with fear, and worry and - I looked away. His expression was breaking my heart.

'Amy, what do you mean - ' he began, sounding as though he was about to cry. I felt the tears well up inside my eyes and bit my tounge, trying to hold myself together; it didn't work. I felt a tear run down my cheek, then another and another and another.

'I - I'm sorry ... that kiss, it was a mistake Sonic, okay?'

_This is killing me to say._

'I can't do this. We can't do this ... just, just forget it, okay?' I snapped through my tears, feeling angry at myself for letting this happen. All these months of hiding my feelings, making excuses, being too scared to act on my feelings ... it had all been for nothing.

I had hoped that Sonic and I would remain friends, and we'd get over our feelings and I could get married to some random stranger and have a slightly normal life. But no. I had messed all of that up in thirty seconds.

Because this was going to change everything.

By now, Sonic's eyes were glassy with tears; his expression made me feel sick - he looked so heartbroken, defeated, confused ...He stood up, taking a few steps towards me. I took a few steps back, my eyes firmly shut so I wouldn't have to see those broken green eyes of his.

'Amy - '

I quickly began running away, so I wouldn't have to hear what he was going to say. I ran until I was out of the garden area and didn't stop until I was far away from Sonic; I skidded into a halt near the front of the hotel, crouching slightly and trying to catch my breath. There was a stich in my side, and tears running freely down my face. The image of Sonic's face, when I had said ''no'', was replaying over and over in my mind.

This was all so _fucking_ unfair! For the first time in my life, I had felt like everything was going right for once ... then this stupid arranged marriage had to come and _ruin_ **everything**.

Why did I have to do this? We had been okay with just Rosemary and Andrew getting married, why did I have to do all of this? Huh?

More tears fell down my face. I wiped them away and tried to hold them back.

This was easily the worst that I had ever felt in my life; it was like there was a hole in my heart, which just kept bleeding everywhere as rose-thorns grew all around it, squeezing it tightly so I felt like it was going to burst. My lungs felt closed up too ... I had to remind myself to breathe.

_Bzz!_

I jumped slightly, surprised to feel my phone buzzing. I reached into the hidden pockets of my dress. I took it out and opened it, my heart sinking as I read the text.

**Heyy Amy, ware R u? Coz and Ri-Ra r lookin 4 ya. IDK wats up with Sonic ... he seems upset. U no anything about dat?**

**Call or text ASAP!**

**Rouge x**

I bit down on my tounge, trying to stop myself from crying again. After texting Rouge back, to tell her that I was heading home because I was sick (yet more lies) I stared at the list of contacts on my screen. I _really_ needed someone to talk to right now.

But who?

The girls? No ... I didn't want to spoil their fun.

Rosy? She'd just yell at me.

Mum? Ha, yeah right.

Who else did that leave?

Elias? Megan? Mina? Bunnie? Sonia? -

I stopped suddenly. I knew who I could call ... I mean, who else would know how I felt, and understand what I was going through? Who else knew about the arranged marriage?

I quickly wiped my eyes, took a few deep breaths and dialed her number. I bit my lip, silently praying that she'd pick up.

Thankfully my prayers were answered.

'Amy? Is that you?'

I opened my mouth to say something but Rosemary beat me too it -

''You had _better_ have a good reason for calling at this time Amy! I had **just** gotten Daisy to go to bed, the poor thing's feeling ill. and Dylan is trying to get Bluebell to calm down and I have _no_ idea what Primrose has done to the doorbell but - '

Usually whenever Rosemary goes into one of her rants I just tune out until she's finished. This time ... things were different.

I started to cry again. I have no idea why ... it could of been hearing my sister's voice after a few weeks of no contact, maybe I just didn't know what else to do ... maybe still, I just couldn't keep my emotions bottled up any longer. It was like I had been keeping them inside a glass har, which everybody had been making cracks in over the year. The whole thing with Sonic tonight was the thing that had made it finally shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Rosemary stopped mid-rant and her tone became anxious and slightly hysterical.

'Amy! What's wrong? Where are you right no? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you mugged or - oh God, you weren't were you? Did you phone home yet? Oh you poor thing ... wait, aren't you at that wedding? Did something happen there? ... Amanda Rose, you didn't go off with some strange man did you? I _knew_ - '

'Rosemary!' I said, trying to sound as though I _hadn't_ been crying, 'I'm at the wedding ... well, I'm outside the hotel the reception is at. A lot of stuff has happened to day and,' I paused as more tears filled my eyes, 'I really really need my big sister right now.' I whispered, my voice starting to crack.

I could almost see Rosemary's sea-green eyes soften and when she replied her tone had changed once again; now it was soft and comforting, like a blanket.

'Oh Amy ...' she sighed 'Where is the hotel? I'll come and pick you up and we can have a little chat, okay?'

'Yeah ...' I mumbled. 'I'm at ''McKellar's Hotel''. It's a big white one, just outside - '

'I know where it is.' Rosemary told me, 'It's about twenty minutes away. I'll be there as soon as I can Amy, alright?'

'Mmm hmm.'

'Okay then, goodbye.'

_Beep beep beep_

I ran a hand through my quills, leaning back on the wall of the building. My face felt sticky and wet from the tears and I was about 95% sure that my make-up and hair was ruined.

By now it was pretty dark outside. It was almost 11:00 PM according to my phone. I decided that I should check up on the gang, so I searched through my contacts, stopping when I came to Tails; I don't know ... he was starting to feel a bit like a little brother to me.

'Hello?'

I took a deep breath and forced a smile. 'Hi Tails,' I said brightly, 'I was just - '

'Amy? Where are you? The girls are all really worried because you told Rouge you were sick, and then Knuckles started wondering how you'd get home so they're panicking.'

Sure enough, I could hear muffled voices in the background. The voices sounded curious and a little anxious.

'Anyway, we're all here wondering where you went. Aishling thinks that she saw you and Sonic dancing together but none of us know for sure because Sonic came in to tell us he was going home and then left before we could ask any questions ... both of you are going to miss going to Blaze's house for a scary-movie marathon and - '

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore Tails' voice ... I did not need to hear about how upset I had made Sonic. I knew that it wasn't good for me ... but ... I couldn't help myself from asking -

'What -what's wrong with Sonic?' I asked, my voice small.

'See, none of us know. But he looked _awful _when he came here ... that was ten minutes ago I think. His voice was all thick like he had been crying and his eyes were all red and sorta - '

'Okay! I get it!' I hissed, becoming more and more upset by the minute. 'Look, my older sister is picking me up Tails. I'll be fine ... I am fine. Just a little tired.'

'You sound like you've been crying.'

Damn my lack of acting/lying skills ...

'No I don't! I'm _fine_ Tails, really.'

'Amy, I've been best friends with Cosmo for as long as I can remember. And Galaxina is like a sister to me ... I can speak girl. And whenever a girl says she's fine, she really means that everything is **not** - '

That's when I pressed the _end call_ option. I turned my phone off, sunk down to the ground and cried and cried and cried.

The pain ... it was too much. I couldnt bear it. I felt like I was alone in the world; like I could _never _be happy again.

God, I'm **pathetic**.

I'm weak ... I mean look at me! Why do I have to care so much? Why do I have to have all these feelings? Why did we have to move to this stupid town? Why couldn't Cream of just left me alone that first day of school? Why did I have to become friends with Sonic, and let him buy me that stupid necklace and dance with him on multiple occasions?

It just hurt so much.

But the pain I was feeling wasn't the worst thing, no. The worst part was knowing that no matter how bad I felt about all of this, Sonic was feeling a million times worse; he was _in love_ with me. All this time he had loved me, and now I had kissed him, confessed my feelings, gotten his hopes up then ... then I had run away, telling him that we couldn't be together. And he didn't even know **why**!

I let out a little whimper. I was a_ terrible _person ... Lord Voldermort himself was staring at me with judgement and disgust.

Time seemed to be moving at a very slow pace; twenty minutes was starting to feel like twenty years.

Finally, after what felt like an entire lifetime, I saw a little barbie-pink car driving towards me. I jumped off the ground, dragging a hand across my eyes and pulling at my dress, trying to look somewhat presentable.

The car stopped and my sister jumped out.

As usual, Rosemary looked as though she had stepped out of a magazine. Her long lilac curls were perfectly styled. Her dark purple nail-varnish was un-chipped. She was wearing a long floaty white top, opaque grey tights and these _amazing_ white boots. Her ocean eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

The only thing that ruined the look was the frown on her face and the sadness in her eyes when she saw me.

That was the last straw for me; my face crumpled up and I went running towards Rosemary, sobbing into her shoulder. Rosemary patted my back, making soft soothing sounds.

Then, she pulled away and walked me to her car.

**(x x x)**

Rosemary led me into the kitchen/dining room as I let out little sobs and whimpers. I sat down on one of her chairs as she arranged some chocolate muffins on a plate, and a pot of tea.

'So,' she said to me, pouring some tea into a mug and passing it to me. 'What's gotten you so upset darling?'

I sipped my tea, trying to think of a way to explain everything that had happened.

'Just start at the beginning.' Rosemary added, noticing my expression. I set down my mug and bit my lip; where did I begin? What was the beginning? Was it the first time I met Sonic, the moment I knew I liked him or the first time we kissed?

I had no idea.

'Amy,' Rosemary said softly, 'Why are you crying?'

That's when everything came tumbling out.

I mean everything.

Meeting Sonic, hanging out with him, the two of us dancing to _Crazier_ in my bedroom, skating, all of the drama after Valentine's Day, the two of us making-up, everything the girls had told me about love ... when I reached the incident that had happened only a few hours ago I felt the tears coming and broke down crying.

Rosemary was silent the entire time ... her eyes were wide and she looked close to tears. She sniffed then reached out to hold my hand.

'Oh Amy,' she sighed, 'First love _and_ first-heartbreak. It's never ever easy ... but it's really not the end - '

I shook my head and glared at her through my tears. 'How would _you_ know?' I asked her, 'You never had any time for boys ... you were a good little girl, who never let guys take your heart then _smash_ it. No, you went and got married without any hassle just like mum wanted.'

If Rosemary was surprised about what I had said, she didn't show it. Instead, she broke off a piece of muffin and chewed it thoughtfully, thinking about what I had said.

'That's true,' Rosemary agreed, 'But, you're forgetting that I had friends who went through all of this sort of stuff.'

'Amy, I can see how hard this has been on you ... I can't even begin to _imagine_ how you must feel. Darling, you're broken, you're scared ... you don't know what this means for your friendship with Sonic. And first-love is complicated enough, without our arranged marriages ... gosh, this is a lot for you to go through ... you're still so _young_. Only fifteen - '

'I'll be sixteen in a week and a bit Rosemary - '

'But ... ' she took a deep breath, 'Amy, you have to remember that. You have to remember that you're going to have to get married someday, and that the man you're going to marry will not be Sonic - '

I stopped listening to her - not out of disrespect or anything, no ... I had just thought of something.

A question.

And that question was turning my saddness into anger and annoyance ... it was burning inside me, like fire. I narrowed my eyes - my tears had stopped.

'Amy ...?' Rosemary sounded and looked a little nervous. 'Amy, why do you look so - '

'Why?' I asked her, glaring at the chocolate muffin on my plate.

'Huh?'

'Why do we _have_ to get this stupid arranged marriage?' I hissed, 'Really, I want to know. Mum's always told me that it's because we don't have a lot of money, but if she got a better job, or if **she** got married again we'd be fine. It's not fair on you, it's not fair on Andrew, it's not fair on me and it's not fair on Daisy-May ... and that's another thing! We're her _**children**_ ... why is she doing this to us? Doesn't she want us to be happy? Because marrying some stranger isn't what I want to do in life Rosemary! And I know it wasn't exactly on your list either!'

Rosemary seemed nervous; she was shaking slightly, her eyes closed as if she were deep in thought. By now I was close to tears again and trembling.

'Amy - '

'Do you even _love_ Dylan?' I snapped. 'Because mum said to me that I might grow to love whoever I marry, but I don't know if she's just making that up to make me feel better.'

There was a long silence. Rosemary stared at me, her eyes watery. I felt a twinge of guilt inside me but tried to ignore it; this wasn't _my_ fault.

'Do you?' I asked her again, but my tone was softer this time. Rosemary looked down at the ring on her finger, sighed and looked back at me.

'Yes. Yes, I love Dylan'

_Lies_ I said to myself. _She's lying._

'But - '

'But?' I echoed, my eyes widening.

'But I'm not _in_ love with him.' she continued, voice dropping down into a whisper.

I must of looked a little confused, because she went on; 'I've known Dylan ever since I was seventeen Amy. We've become close friends, and I really care about him. He's a great guy - charming, funny, a good husband, and an _incredible_ father to the girls. And he's so good to me Amy ... he listens to me, buys me little presents, never ... pressures me into anything - '

I shuddered slightly at that.

'I care about him, and he cares about me ... I feel ... _connected_ to him in some way. But I know it's not anything deeply romantic ... it's just a connection. But that's not so bad ... I guess I'm glad that it was him I had to marry Amy.'

'It still isn't right or fair,' I whispered, 'Why does mum make us go through with this Rosemary?'

Rosemary froze slightly. I shrank back in my seat a little, regretting asking the question. My sister closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, tears were inside them ... one ran down her cheek, landing on the table-cloth.

'Amy ...' she began, her voice so soft that I had to lean in to hear her properly. 'Amy - I ... I don't know if I should tell you this.' she paused, 'I'm not even sure if it's true or not, but I've thought about it and ... it's a theory anyway - It makes _sense _at least, but - '

'Rosemary, what is it?' I asked her. I felt a rush of anticipation around my body ... I knew that whatever Rosemary was going to say was important.

'Amy ... has mother ever told you about me and Andrew's dad?'

It took me a minute to remember what she was talking about; honestly, I had never really thought about it. Rosemary and Andrew felt like real siblings, not half-ones.

'She's told me that he was an old boyfriend of hers ...' I said slowly, racking my brains and trying to think of some other information.

Nothing.

Rosemary sighed and raised her mug of tea to her mouth; she drank for a long time before she spoke again.

'Mum was in secondary school when she met him,' Rosemary began, 'She met him at a friend's party - he was somebody's cousin, a navy-blue hedgehog with blue eyes. He was eighteen and in his last year of school... they hit it of, and started dating.'

'It was alright at first ... Mum thought that she was in love with him, and convinced that he loved her just as much as she did with him. But even so, when he asked her to ... do _it_ she hesitated; she didn't feel ready. But he pressured her, told her that it was the only way to prove her love for him. She was sixteen years old, naive and caught up in the rush that comes with first-love. She agreed and they dit it one night, in a motel room. Things were okay for a few weeks ... until she realised that she was pregnant. Mum called him, but as soon as he heard her voice on the line he hung up on her and she never heard from him again.'

My eyes widened; I hadn't known this. I had always just assumed that they had broken-up ... I never knew that he had just dropped her like that.

Rosemary continued with her story, 'She was so young, and so worried about her future. Granny and Grandpa weren't well-off, she was struggling with schoolwork as it was ... she couldn't get into college because of Andrew and I. So she packed her bags one day and left home so her parents wouldn't have to deal with it. A girl she was friendly with let her move in with her, a rich girl ... who is also Luciana's mother.'

Luciana. My brother Andrew's arranged wife.

'Granny and Grandpa tracked her down, and when she realised that they weren't going to disown her or kick her out she became happier; she had just turned seventeen when she had me and Andrew. A few years later, she met your dad Amy, married him, had you and Daisy-May then they divorced.'

Rosemary sighed, rubbing her forehead with her middle, index and ring fingers. That's what she does whenever she's trying to think of the right thing to say.

'My father really, really hurt mum.' she explained, 'It took her a while to recover; I remember times when I was little, when she'd just start to cry over what I _thought_ was nothing. But really, the way he dropped her like that and how stupid she must of felt for believing he really loved and cared about her became too much sometimes. He broke her heart and it took a while for it to heal ... and I don't think she has ever fully recovered from that experience.'

I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking out the tears. I had never known this, never thought about how much pain mum must of been in all these years.

As if I didn't feel like a bad person before ...

'What does this have to do with the arranged marriage?' I asked Rosemary. Her lips formed into a half-smile and her voice was slightly bitter.

'Mum was very protective of me and Andrew. She was okay for the first few years, but when we went through puberty and turned the age where kids think about dating and stuff she started trying to shield us ... can't say I blame her. The boys were all idiots who wouldn't even try to learn your name and still try and make-out with you. The girls weren't much better. I remember when we were thirteen Andrew liked a girl, and she let him kiss her and walk her around to class and buy her lunch but when he asked her if she'd be his girlfriend she just said no and walked away. Just like that. Andrew came home from school really upset, and I could see that it broke mum's heart to see her little boy like this so she went to talk to her friend's mother. The same friend who let mum stay with her for a while. The same friend was the mother of Andrew's future wife.'

'She was going through the same thing with Luciana; she was a sweet shy little thing at that age who went to an all-girls school. Luciana's mother was scared that she'd grow up sheltered from boys, with no experience and would fall for ''the wrong sort'' when she left. The two of them talked and an idea dawned on them; why not set up their children? Mum felt like she had to pay off some sort of debt to her, and she just wanted a polite, kind young-man for her daughter. That was Andrew to a _T_.'

'It worked, and mum had the same idea for me ... and then you.

My eyes widened and I gasped; I almost fell off my chair I was so shocked. This was making _so much more sense_. Rosemary reached out and put her hand on top of mine, squeezing it softly.

'Mum's not doing this to hurt us Amy. She's doing it to _protect_ us ... there are so many horrible men in the world ... abusive, controlling wasters who'll leave you like _**that**_**!**' she snapped her fingers. 'Mum doesn't want either of us to end up in a hotel room, knocked-up and alone without anyone to help and support us, like what happened to her - '

'Sonic would never - ' I began, a little defensivly but Rosemary continued to speak over me, 'Yes Amy, I know ... Sonic sounds like a wonderful young-man, and he obviously thinks the world of you - '

I thought I couldn't feel any worse; obviously I was wrong.

Rosemary seemed to realise that she had made a mistake so she quickly went on, 'But not every guy is like that Amy ... okay? Mum just wants to be sure that you won't ever have to be alone in life ... that's all.'

'So ...' I began, 'You think I **should** date Sonic?'

Rosemary bit her lip, 'If I were in your shoes ... I think I'd rather give him a chance, instead of living through life with a load of ''what ifs?'' on my mind. Just think about it Amy ... decide if being Sonic_ now _is worth getting hurt later.'

I could feel my eyes misting over with tears. I nodded as I rubbed them with my hand and stood up from my seat, pushing my empty plate and mug away. Rosemary looked up at me, eyes full of understanding and a slight trace of pity.

'Do you want to go home or spend the night here?'

'Stay here.' I whispered, 'It's pretty late and ... I just don't want mum to ask questions about anything. Can you text her please?'

'Of course dear. You go on up to the guest room and I'll sort out some night-clothes for you, yeah?'

I nodded; everything looked a little bit blurry. Before I could leave the room though, Rosemary stood up and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair softly.

'I promise that this will get sorted out Amy, okay? I promise that everything will be okay ...'

If only I could believe her ...

**(x x x)**

I spent the next day at Rosemary's house, just helping her around the house and playing with my nieces (it's still really weird to think that I'm an aunt, even though it's been five years now ...). Dylan dropped me home later on that evening; if Rosemary had told him anything about what had happened he didn't talk about it. He told me a long, sorta-boring story about something that had happened at work one day instead.

I appreciated what he was trying to do and hugged him as I got out of the car. It was hard for me not to like him more, now that I knew that he cared about my sister.

Rosemary had told mum that I hadn't felt well, and that I had gone to her house because it was closer. Mum accepted the story and didn't have time to ask questions as she had a shift at the supermarket and had to drop Daisy May off at a sleep-over.

I felt a little stab inside my heart as I watched her go ... all this time ...

I shook my head. I didn't need to cry again.

First, I checked my phone, facebook etc: to see if I had gotten any messages from the girls.

It took _forever_ to sort that out, and answer all of their questions.

I stuck with my original story; I had gotten sick at the wedding and got my sister to take me back to my own house. I still didn't feel ready to tell them about the arranged marriage yet ... I still hadn't decided what I was going to do about Sonic.

Though ... it was quite nice to see that they had all been so worried about me.

I still couldn't believe that I had such amazing friends! This time last year I was a total loner, socially awkward and shy ... now ... things couldn't be more different (though I suppose I'm still a little shy).

I closed down my laptop, sighing to myself. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Sonic, and what he was doing right now ...

_Probably alone in his room, trying to figure out why you ripped out his heart and - _

I struggled to block the thought from my mind; as if I needed reminding of what I had done to him ...

I found myself yawning and decided to take a nap. They used to make me feel better when I was little and maybe I'd forget about all of this drama and heartbreak and confusing emotions for a few minutes.

Ha.

Yeah right.

My dream was really confusing. The church Vector and Vanilla had gotten married in, except Sonic and I were at the alter. He was holding out his heart and I smashed it with a large red and yellow hammer ... he morphed into a younger Andrew, looking heart-broken. Blaze was throwing flaming flowers around the room, Marine and Aishling were dancing the tango. Cream's cousin, Rebecca, was running around dressed like the white rabbit in ''Alice in Wonderland'' and Rouge looked like the Queen of Hearts. Maria was juggling food and _Crazier_ was playing really loudly in the background. Finally, I morphed into my mother and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I shot up out of my bed, shivering slightly and tears in my eyes. I noticed how dark it was outside my window and looked over at the clock on my wall: 11:00 PM. Mum would of gone to Rosemary's ... she wanted to talk to her.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth a few times. My eyes were stinging from all of the tears I had shed over the last 24 hours.

_Will the pain ever stop?_

I didn't see how it could stop. I mean, I was going to have to face Sonic sooner or later which was something I really didn't want to do.

... luckily, I could probably keep out of his way for a few weeks -

I let out a little scream; two eyes were staring in at me through my bedroom window!

Two lime green ... very familar ... flipping _beautiful _eyes.

My own eyes widened and I quickly hopped out of bed and **ran** towards the window, pulled it open and stopped and stared at Sonic.

He looked even worse than Tails had described; there were dark shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a week (odd, because it had only been a day since the wedding when I ripped his heart out and I should stop talking now because it's just making my heart bleed again) and he was pale and shaking.

His eyes ... his beautiful eyes were full of pain and confusion but a slight hint of determination as well. I took a step to the side so he could get into my bedroom. I stared down at my feet, horribly concious of the fact that I was wearing my PJs.

In front of Sonic.

God, I'm _awful_. I just destroyed this guy's heart and I'm worried about what I'm **wearing**?!

I dragged a hand down my quills, biting my lip trying _not_ to look at Sonic. Sadly, he had other ideas.

'So,' he began, walking around my room. I winced; he sounded hurt, betrayed ... _accusing_.

'So,' he said again, 'I - I hope you're happy Amy. Because you've succeded in _breaking_ my heart. Tearing it in two. Punching a hole in it. So well done ... it's obviously what you wanted to do.'

His voice was dripping with sarcasam but he also sounded deeply upset. I closed my eyes trying to resist the temptation to cry or push him out the window so I wouldn't have to hear the rest of this conversation.

I didn't do either.

'Just tell me something Amy,' Sonic said, taking me by surprise. He had stopped walking and now he was standing in front of my bed, arms folded and looking close to tears.

'_Why_? Why did you do this to me? Because this isn't the sort of thing I expected of you ... I didn't think you were the type of girl who _**enjoyed**_doing this to other people. That was one of the things I - I ...' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I loved about you. Guess I was wrong about you Amy Rose, because -'

'Shut. Up.'

I didn't even realise I had said the words until they had left my mouth.

But I didn't regret them.

Sonic looked a little taken-aback. 'W - what?'

'You heard me,' I snapped, feeling angry now. I took a few steps towards him, eyes narrowed. 'Shut _up_ Sonic the Hedgehog. As hard as it is for you to understand, this is _really really_ hard for me too, okay?' I was starting to cry again. 'So just _**stop **_accusing me of wanting to break your heart Sonic, because believe me, it's the one thing in life that I really didn't want to do. Because _I love you_ Sonic! I LOVE YOU and seeing the person I'm in love with like this is the worst thing I have ever felt, because oh my God, it hurts **so **much and - '

I stopped talking when I saw that Sonic wasn't listening; his eyes were wide and a glimmer of hope had appeared inside them. He almost looked like the old happy Sonic.

'You ... you ... you _love_ - ?'

'_Yes_ Sonic,' I whispered, my eyes blinded with tears. '_I love you _and ... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say, I'm sorry that I didn't figure out my feelings for you sooner, I'm sorry I left you last night and I am _**so sorry**_ because I can't be with you - '

'What?'

The light faded from Sonic's eyes; he took a few steps away from me his eyes wide, full of hurt, tears and confusion.

I felt my heart shatter all over again.

A large salty lump had formed in my throat. I swallowed but it wouldn't dissolve ... I took a deep breath, struggling to make myself speak.

'I can't be with you Sonic ... and I'm sorry.'

Before he could say anything, I began babbling, 'Look, you should go Sonic, okay? Because this is _really_ hard for me right now and I've just messed everything up and it's not **fair**. Just ... is there any way we can pretend this never happened or is it too late ...? I just wish there was an easier way ... believe me, I would sell my soul for another option but I just ... I can't.'

I tugged Sonic's arm, trying to pull him out the door ... he didn't move. He was frozen to the spot, a small frown on his face. The tears had gone, and he looked more puzzled and worried than anything else now.

'Amy ... why - why _can't_ you - ?

I shook my head and turned away from him, my eyes glazing over with tears. I felt Sonic's hand touch my shoulder and I shivered as a tingle ran down my spine. 'Amy ... why won't you tell me what's wrong, okay?' I slowly turned around but didn't face him; I stared down at my feet instead, trying to hold back my tears. Sonic's hand was still on my shoulder and he pulled me a little closer to him. Sonic took a deep breath before he spoke;

'Ames ... you said that seeing me upset was hurting you? Well ... how do you think _I_ feel right now, seeing you this upset? Please, _please_ just tell me what's wrong. I need to know Amy, I need to know what's making you hurt this much.'

His voice had started to crack from the tears. I looked up at him, my vision blurry from all of the tears in my eyes. I sucked my lips in and nodded.

'Okay ... I'll tell you.'

The two of us sat down on my bed in silence. I played with a bit of my duvet cover while Sonic watched me, waiting for me to speak.

I continued to stroke and fiddle with the pale pink material, trying to think of a way to explain everything to Sonic.

I decided to start at the beginning.

'Ever since ... ever since we first met, I - I've been attracted to you.' I whispered, by face becoming darker. 'And I guess, deep-down, I've always had feelings for you but I didn't figure out until much later on in the year.'

'But why didn't you tell me?' he asked. I looked over at him and as soon as I met his gaze everything came tumbling from my mouth, like a waterfall.

For the next ten minutes or so, I told Sonic about my year; I told him about my feelings for him, what the girls had told me ... and ...

I told him about the arranged marriage.

'I was just so _scared_ Sonic!' I cried, 'I'm scared of being with you and then having to break-up with you before I meet my fiance ... it will **kill** me to have to do, and I know that I won't be able to go through with it. But I have to. For Rosemary and Andrew, for Daisy-May and - and for my mother.' my voice began to crack, 'She has done so much for us, and I didn't even know it until last night ... I feel awful now, because I've been blaming her for all of this ... but now I see ...' I sighed, 'Sonic, I'm sorry but this could never work out ... as much as I want it too work, it won't. But ... I do love you.'

Sonic had been silent the whole time. Right now, his eyes were wide with shock and when he finally spoke he sounded a little unsure of what to say.

'I - I - Amy ...' he sighed, moving over slightly so our bodies were touching. A little spark went off inside me. The sparks only became bigger when he picked up my hands and placed them in his. He had a serious expression on his face.

'Amy ... I - I can't believe what you've been going through all year,' he confessed, 'But it proves to me that you're even stronger than I first thought ... for me, falling for you was the easiest thing I could do. Easier than falling asleep. Easier than _breathing_. I just figured that someone as perfect and incredible as you would never fall for me ... but then, last night ... God Ames! When you said that you liked me back ... it felt like everything, the fear I had all year of you falling for someone else, the heartbreak and jealousy when I thought that you had fallen for Elias, Manic and Tails and Sonia teasing me, the whole thing with Sally ... _it was worth it_.'

I wanted to hide my face in my hands, I was blushing so much.

'Then you told me that you couldn't be with me,' he continued, 'And that hurt Amy ... it hurt more than anything. It was like my whole world had come crashing down and ... I don't even know how to explain it right. But ... now that I've heard the whole story ...'

Sonic took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he looked 100% sure of what he was about to say. I held my breath, a seed of fear beginning to grow inside me; what was he going to _say_? I mean, what kinda person would want a girl with this much baggage?

'Amy. My feelings for you haven't changed ... and I think it's safe to say they won't for a while.'

The seed inside my stomach shrank and instead I felt a fireworks display start inside me. I felt tears in my eyes ... I wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad tears.

I don't think it really matters though ... all that really mattered was that Sonic had cupped my face in his hand, just staring into my eyes. He stroked a tear away with his thumb and continued speaking,

'This morning, Sally, Elias and Megan came over, asking about the wedding. Sonia and Manic told them how upset I was and they held an intervention ... I told them what happened and Sally looked like she was going to punch a wall. Or my face. She convinced me to come here and talk to you ... let you know what I want and how I feel about you.'

'Amy ... I - I still want to be with you. And ... I am beyond caring if _I _get hurt in the future Ames, because I'm thinking about how I feel about you right now and I know that if we don't try this, then I'll just live with the regret forever. I don't want to go through life unhappy with a bunch of ''what ifs?'' weighing me down. I don't think you want that either Amy.'

After a few seconds I nodded.

'Y - you're right Sonic,' I whispered. 'At least, I think you are.' I paused, 'Rosemary said the same thing yesterday ... and I've been thinking a lot and you're both right. I've been thinking about how you feel and how it will affect me later in life but I'm not thinking about today ... how I feel right here and right now,''

Sonic's eyes were shining. He set his hands down and looked at me, expression slightly hopeful.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh; he looked like a chao who wanted food.

'That means _yes_ Sonic.' I told him, smiling slightly. 'I know I'm going to regret this in a few years, but ... if it will make me happy now, will it really be that bad?'

Sonic didn't get a chance to answer because as soon as I had finished talking, I had pulled him closer to me, kissing him fiercely. He groaned and ran his hand through my quills. I wrapped my arm around his neck and the two of us fell down on the bed together, still kissing.

After all this time ... all this waiting.

I knew what Sonic had meant earlier.

_It was so worth it!_

'I love you Amy Rose,' Sonic whispered as he pulled away slightly.

I felt a little dizzy; like a large cloud was lifting me up to the sky ... I couldn't breathe. It was the same feeling you get when you're at the top of the hill on a rollercoaster and you're up in the sky and you're about to go down the hill really fast.

'I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog.' I told him, as I came back down to earth. Sonic was _glowing_ with joy and we kissed again, neither of us doing anything to hide our smiles or how much we were enjoying this.

It was such a relief to be able to tell Sonic how I felt about him.

It felt so good to let go of my thoughts, my worries and doubts about the future. As Rosemary and Sonic had said, if I was happy now ... it was worth getting hurt in the future.

...

...

...

Right?

THE END

**...**

***I had the entire chapter planned out since six months ago***

**And that's a wrap.**

**Wow.**

**Oh my gosh this story's over.**

**What the hell do I do now?**

**Work on the second one of course!**

**I'll be posting a chapter here, telling you when the second series is up. I think it will be around Christmastime (I'm planning it out as we speak. I know what's going to happen but I need to string the pieces together first)**

**SO.**

**It's hard to believe that when I started this story I was a lonely 12 year old who was bored one day and decided to write a cheesy cliche fanfic. I figured that I'd get 50 reviews at most, if I was lucky.**

**Seems kinda funny now.**

**Okay, I just have to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH. I'm still shocked by how much you all love this story and I'm sorry about the wait for the end. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**You've all helped me with my self-confidence, and you're all so kind! I love each and every one of you and can't wait for us to get through the sequel together!**

**Ah yes. ISITC 2 (I will think of a better name!)**

**It's going to be ... different.**

**It will be more serious I think. It will be sadder and sorta bitter, but I'll still have some cute/funny/fluffy stuff.**

**Okay. The pairings.**

**Out of all of the couples in the gang (excluding Sonamy and the Charmy/Cream/Monty thing and including Mashling) only two will still be together. The other three will of broken up.**

**One are still good friends, and there's no hard feelings on either side.**

**One is still in love but there's a lot of other stuff going on. They broke up but they both regret it but they probably won't get back together.**

**The third one is sort of in love ... one of them is dating someone else though. So yeah.**

**Sally will have a new boyfriend.**

**I will be exploring two NEW couples. One that we've seen before, but I haven't done much with them. The second one is brand new.**

**There will be a fair bit of Daisy-May and Amy's relationship as sisters, which will be fun because Daisy-May is fifteen now and she's ... **

**... but that would be spoiling ;)**

**WE WILL MEET AMY'S ARRANGED HUSBAND.**

**Vanilla will have an important part in one chapter.**

**SOMEONE IS PLANNING TO PROPOSE TO SOMEONE ELSE (hint: one of the couples in the gang that stay together)**

**That is all.**

**Oh, you should all read ''Memories and Missing Moments'' because some storylines that will be important in the sequel will be in it (eg: Charmy and Cream's situation)**

**Plus, there is some adorable Shadia coming up.**

**I CANNOT WAIT!**

**(P.S if you liked this story you should try the ''Dork Diaries'' books. Brandon and Nikki are very like Sonic and Amy in this story so I think you'll like it.)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU AGAIN.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Scarstar xxx**


	45. ANNOUNCEMENT

**IT'S UP IT'S UP IT'S UP GUYS IT'S UP.**

**''Starting Again''**

**GO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR IT**

**Scarstar xxx**


End file.
